Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!
by Anco
Summary: I never believed in God or the Devil or anything like that. I never was a big believer in religion, simply not a thing that I think I could do. Imagine my surprise at not only being reborn in a world of Gods, Devils and all sorts but also becoming a priest, an Exorcist. Funny how life works sometimes. Even living twice in a row, it can still throw curve balls at me.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

As I lay upon my throne of comfiness, floating in that blissful state just after I wake up and realize I have nothing urgent to do for the whole day.

For most people, it would be because it's currently Sunday and they have no work to wake up for.

As for me, it's simply that I didn't do anything anyway.

So of course, it had to be ruined.

"Adam," I heard a familiar, motherly voice call out to me, "Adam, It's time to wake up sleepy head."

"Erghhh…" I elegantly made the sound of a displeased walrus as I rub the gunk out of my eyes. I blink them open to see the face of the woman who has been taking care of me for the past 6 years of my new life.

A beautiful face of an older woman, mid-twenties or so, and with a gentle smile on her face and warm brown eyes, her nun's habit hiding her hair and a small silver cross dangling from her neck.

"And before you say anything Adam, yes, Our Lord did, in fact, rest on Sunday and no, that doesn't mean you get to spend all day in bed." Sister Agatha strikes me down before I could even go on the offensive like I usually do when this happens.

"You could at least let me say it first, Sis," I grumble out half-heartedly as Sister Agatha just smiles at me and opens up the curtains, letting the sunlight spill into the large bedroom. I look around with lidded eyes to see that the other children in the orphanage had already woken up from their bunk beds, probably about 10 minutes ago or so.

"The others tried waking you up first and as usual, none of them could." Sister Agatha says lightly, amusement lacing her tone. After opening the curtains and straightening out any beds that the other children missed, she comes to me and gently pats my bedridden hair as I let out a little yawn and stretch my arms, "Come on, I managed to save you some breakfast, Adam. Hurry up though or it'll get cold."

At the mention of food, I start to feel the empty void that is my stomach after my once in a blue moon of peaceful sleep, "Thanks, Sis. I'll be right there."

I wave at Sister Agatha as she leaves the bedroom and I drag myself out of my throne known also as my bed. After making sure it was neat and tidy, I make my way to the bathroom.

As a 6-year-old boy, I wasn't especially tall but thankfully the Sisters and Mother Superior managed to get their hands on some steps for the kids on the smaller side to reach the sinks.

I bloody hated it of course, but I couldn't really speed up ageing or force myself to grow taller, unfortunately.

After washing my face and drying it, I take a look in the mirror to see if I had missed anything.

A familiar young boys face with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes looked back at me, matching my motions as I grab my toothbrush.

6 years since my 'reincarnation' and I still can't get over the fact that I'm a natural blond. It didn't even change anything, it was just weird to look at considering I had black hair in my previous life.

And isn't that even more bizarre to think about?

I don't really remember how I died. Hell, I'm not even sure if I died at all really, it was so sudden.

I went to bed one night and then…

Nothing.

I remember opening up my eyes to an inky darkness, a Void, floating in nothingness.

I remember trying to move my limbs.

Only to discover I didn't have any.

I remember trying to breathe.

Only to discover I didn't have a nose.

I remember trying to scream.

Only to discover I didn't have a mouth.

It was... _unpleasant_ , to say the least. I don't know how long I 'floated' in that Void, being little more than quite possibly a lost soul in a sea of inky blackness. Could've been anything, ranging from mere minutes to long years.

I just don't know.

Until without any warning whatsoever…

I was born again.

Which sucked in entirely different ways because going from having no body and no senses to having a weak, baby body with small but muted senses scared the shit out of me, to say the least.

My re-birth and the days after it are a bit hazy to me, but I know there was shouting, screaming and I was covered in disgusting things I don't ever want to think about again. Eventually, I could feel someone pick me, wrap me in a thick blanket and start driving me somewhere.

I don't know how long we drove for or even where we drove from in the first place, but eventually, we stopped and the shadowy figure picked me up once again. I tried to get a good look at their face, but not only was it dark and my eyesight sucked as a baby, I think they may have wrapped up their face in a scarf or something.

Soon enough, we came upon an old, large building with a massive door knocker on the front. The figure gently dropped me on the floor, knocked three times on the door and promptly left. I presume they were either the woman who gave birth to me or maybe even the man who fathered me, but to be honest, I don't really care.

I was more worried about what was going to happen to me and the fact that someone had just left a very confused, very scared reincarnated baby outside a door of an old building that may or may not be used for illegal organ trafficking.

A moment later, the front door opened, the lights from the lit up hallway causing my underdeveloped vision to be blinded a bit. I could feel someone's hands gently pick me up in their arms and carried me inside. And the rest is history, as they say.

From what I could gather, this world is actually almost a complete copy of my old world. Hell, I'm actually willing to bet I time travelled rather than get reborn in a different world considering the year right now is 2001 rather than 2018.

If it wasn't for one thing.

Looking down at my hand, I tentatively raise it up to my face.

And with a thought, I feel a warm heat start to develop in my hand and starts giving off a somewhat bright, but gentle light.

I do not have a _fucking_ clue what this is. At all.

All I know is that this started a couple of weeks ago…

.

* * *

.

I stand in front of the door to the Mother Superior's office and I look down at my hands, shaking uncontrollably after what I just did.

My attempts at taking deep breaths to calm down turn into nothing more than quick, panicking gasps for air.

I have to, _needed_ to get some help about this or at least tell someone else about it.

Because I'm pretty sure that people aren't supposed light up like light bulbs, for God's sake.

It's currently 12:00 PM or so at night so all the other kids have already gone to bed so no one else should've seen it, but considering my hand just lit up light a god damn Christmas tree for no bloody reason, I wouldn't be surprised if I woke someone else up by accident.

I just wanted a glass of water! Why did I glow like some sort of mutant!?

Oh god, am I in the X-Men or something? Am I secretly a mutant, but my mutant power is turn into the world's first human light bulb? Bloody hell, what a cop-out.

Taking a quick breath and shaking my head of any thoughts about the X-Men, I force my shaking hand to knock on the Mother Superior's office door.

Only for it to open, revealing a shapely woman in a nun's habit. Her long, brown hair, flowed freely behind her back and her emerald green eyes, adorned with a pair of thin glasses, looked at me with a mischievous glint and a raised brow.

"Adam, you do know that it is well past your bedtime?" Sister Anastasia said, giving me an amused look, pushing up her glasses.

"Er...y-yeah," I mumble and squash down the feeling of having a bedtime like I'm a child, "I-Is the Mother Superior in? I...kinda have something to show her…"

I don't know what it was that I said or did, but Sister Anastasia's look of amusement almost immediately shifted into one of worry, her brow furrowed and her smirk turning into a frown.

"Adam, are you okay? Did something happen?" She kneels down, her face level with mine and puts the back of her hand on my forehead for a moment.

"Sister, I'm fine." I gently push her hand away, "But can I see Mother Basilissa, please? Something weird happened to me and I just...need someone else to see it."

Apparently whatever I said caused Sister Anastasia's to fall into a grim look, "Adam, what-"

"Anastasia. Let him in." An elderly woman's voice said aloud behind her, causing her to look behind for a moment, before looking back at me, biting her bottom lip. She lets out a tired sigh and stands up, gently putting her hand on my back and urging me forward through the door.

The Mother Superior's office is a somewhat large, dimly lit room, more like a study than anything. A couple of full bookcases lined the walls, a smouldering fireplace on the opposite side with three comfy looking chairs surrounding a small table. There was a desk with some papers on it and an unlit electrical lamp.

Sister Agatha and Mother Basilissa are sitting by the fireplace, Sister Agatha looking just as worried as Sister Anastasia while Mother Superior gives me a cool, neutral look.

Mother Superior, or Mother Basilissa, is the elderly nun that runs the orphanage that I and the other kids call home and was probably the sternest woman I ever met, in this life or the previous one.

Her steel grey eyes, along with her thick-rimmed glasses and wrinkled face, looking down at me without any emotion just made me think that this was a bad idea. It's not like I didn't care for her, I did. It's just…

God, this woman makes me feel small sometimes and to say nothing of when someone causes some trouble around here.

I need to learn how to glare like that someday.

"Child," Mother Basilissa says, her voice crisp and clipped, "It is not like you to be up so late. Usually, you are the first to sleep and last to rise."

And God knows how much I don't want to be here.

"Well…" I said, cringing at what I'm about to show, "Just, don't freak out? Please?"

Mother Basilissa just raises a single eyebrow but doesn't say anything else. Sister Agatha moves to get up but Mother Basilissa just gives her a look, forcing her to sit back down.

Without another word, I bring my hands up and concentrate on the same feeling as before. If I remember right, my hands lit up when I wanted to see in the dark so if I just repeat that…

Just as soon as I thought about it, my hands start to glow with a faint light and gradually glow brighter and brighter until it looks like my hands are lightbulbs, the dimly lit room is filled with light.

I look down at my light-filled hands for a moment. My hands felt...warm, cosy almost like they were being heated by a campfire. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but that didn't help the unease at the fact that I'm a mutant.

I heard Sister Agatha and Anastasia let out a gasp, but nothing from Mother Basilissa. I hesitantly look up from my glowing hands to Mother Basilissa.

I expected a look of shock or, maybe, a look of revulsion. I expected something.

I didn't expect only slightly wide eyes that soon narrowed into slits into a look I've never seen before.

After a couple of seconds, no one had said anything while I stood there with my hands out and luminous like some sort of mini light bulb.

"...Tadah?" I said and gestured in a pathetic way to 'lighten' up the mood as it were.

"Adam." Mother Basilissa said, her tone surprisingly normal and her eyes returning to normal. She leans forward and gently takes ahold of my vibrantly glowing her hands into her own.

"Let me say this first: There is nothing wrong with you."

"Ah…I guess it was kinda written all over my face?"

Mother Basilissa gives me a small smile, "I've known you since you were just a babe, Adam. I can tell when you're afraid of something."

"And this isn't something to be scared of?!" I said hysterically as I look down at my vibrant hands, still held in her own.

"You'll see," Mother Basilissa just says mysteriously, "Now then. Tell us everything that occurred just before this happened. Don't leave out a single detail."

.

* * *

.

After telling them the events that lead up to the incident and how it felt, all the Nuns looked at each other for a moment. Eventually, Mother Basilissa said that she knew someone that could help me and they'll see if they can come by.

So I'm expecting to meet the world's strongest telepath or a woman that can control the weather. Or maybe Wolverine? God, that would suck.

Still though, despite all that, The Mother Superior and the Sisters aren't acting all that different around me and they don't treat me like I'm the Antichrist so that helps a lot.

I was never a big believer in God or religion in my previous life. The irony that I was reincarnated into another isn't lost on me in the least and even now, I more or less pay lip service to God despite being raised in a Protestant Orphanage by literal nuns.

It wasn't because I thought I was smarter or that I was above being religious. It just wasn't really for me personally, I just don't think I have the dedication to be a proper Christian is all.

But, after all this and meeting Sister Agatha, Anastasia and Mother Basilissa…

Saying a few prayers of thanks and making an effort seems like a small price to pay.

Rinsing out my mouth with water and cleaning my face, I shoot off to spend another day in my new life.

.

* * *

.

2 women, one old and weary, the other young but worried, sat together in silence in a dimly lit room, only illuminated by the faint rays of sun that shone through the gaps in the curtains.

The old woman sat in a large charge, reading a book that came from one of the adventures back when she was younger. It was a catalogue, an encyclopedia, about items of great power that some Humans were born with.

And it was completely worthless to her.

Nothing in the book, old as it may be, helped her in slightest. None of the items even remotely came close to help identify what was happening with her youngest child.

Frustrated, she shut the book with a _clap_ and put it down her lap. She removed her glasses and rubbed her tired, old eyes and let out a sigh.

"Nothing?" Sister Anastasia said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Nothing," Mother Basilissa said to one of her students.

"...Could it be a new one? I mean, you said it yourself that some new Sacred Gears have appeared since you retired years ago. Maybe this is one of them?" Sister Antasisasa asks her elder.

"It's not outside the realms of possibility," Mother Basilissa admits but rubs her aching forehead, "But, I very much doubt it. There is only one Sacred Gear that I can think of that expels Holy Energy like Adam did, but I would recognize Incinerate Anthem, never mind the fact that I already know who wields such a weapon."

Sister Anastasia bites her bottom lip, looking at her lap in silence for a moment.

"Argh!" The Sister suddenly stands up and screams in frustrations, messing up her habit and her long brown hair spilling forth, "Mother Superior, this isn't fair! There's no reason why you can't train him liked you trained us!"

"You know why, child." Mother Basilissa said quietly, staring into the unlit fireplace while her student rages about.

"The Vatican stopped coming around here years ago!" The younger woman shouts in rage, "You trained us even though you weren't supposed too! What difference would training Adam, even a little, make?!"

"The difference," Mother Basilissa cold voice sliced through the younger woman's rage like a sharp knife, "Is that I trained you and Agatha out of necessity for this village's safety and for the safety of the children of this Orphanage. The difference is that you and Agatha were already fully aware of the Supernatural when you came to me. I will not force Adam to enter a world such as ours. Do I make myself clear?"

Mother Basilissa coldly stared at her pupil who's red-hot rage evaporated under her mentors glare. The younger woman's shoulders slumped and she dropped down onto her chair, not even bothering to fix her habit.

"...It's only a matter of time. He doesn't have a choice, you know. You can't shelter him forever."

"Nor do I intend to. But, he is a child. Let him enjoy that, at least for a while longer."

"Hmph, you call everyone a child though," Sister Anastasia mutters under her breath, but says nothing more.

Just after Sister Antatisa's muttering, the door behind them opened up with a _click_ and Sister Agatha came through.

"Agatha," Mother Basilissa greets her other pupil, "How is he? Well?"

"Mhm," Agatha gives a small nod of confirmation and seats down on the third and final chair, "Adam's fine. He's the same as any other morning. He's outside right now, playing with the others after they dragged him off."

"Good. Then, have you two noticed anything then?" The Mother Superior asks her students, who both replied in the negative.

"I haven't noticed anything during my patrols," Sister Agatha said, her voice quiet and gentle like always, "I've been keeping an eye out for Devils, Fallen Angels, anything really. I've even gone beyond the borders of the village to see if someone is waiting and found nothing."

"I see. Anastasia?"

"Nothing," Sister Anastasia shakes her head, "I've placed more Wards around the village and here and even 'updated' them to detect Angels, along with Vampires and Werewolves. The only thing I could think of that wouldn't trip them would be Youkais from Japan, but that would be pointless considering how none of them leave their homeland."

Mother Basilissa lets a small breath of relief, "Good, that's good. Now then, I have a question for the both of you: What do you know about the so-called Miracle Children?"

Both of the Sisters face scrunched up in thought and Sister Anastasia gets up from her slouch to sit properly, "Miracle Children? You mean those people that are Half-Human and Half-Angel? They actually exist?"

"Eh?" Sister Agatha tilts her head in confusion, "But I thought Angels couldn't have any lustful thoughts unless they Fall? How could they even have kids?"

"It's possible," Mother Basilissa clarifies, "But it's rare. Very rare. Not only are the rituals involved long and complex, but there must be no lust of any kind during the act itself. Most Angels Fall during it, of course, but that's neither here nor there."

Sister Anastasia back shoots up straight and gives a pointed look at her teacher, "Then you think Adam could be-!"

"I thought so as well at first," Mother Basilissa shakes her head, "So I called in a few favours to look into it, but there have been no reports of any missing Angels or even the ritual taking place anywhere."

"But Adam was left on our doorstep though," Sister Agatha chimes in, "We don't know who his parents are. They could even be a Fallen Angel and a Human, rather than an Angel and a Human."

"True, and that is far more likely than an Angel being one of his parents," Mother Basilissa nods, "But if that was the case, I find it very hard that they would be able to approach us without us knowing. Even harder to believe would be the fact they just didn't take him to Grigori and then raise him there, considering how hard it is for Angels, Fallen or not, to have children."

Sister Agatha bites her lip and looks down in thought while Sister Anastasia lets out a frustrated groan and hold her head in her hands, thoughts racing through both of their heads.

Mother Basilissa leans back onto her chair, "There is something you two should know, about Adam and about today."

Both of the Sister look up to their mentor in confusion.

"As you know, What Adam did was generate Holy Energy or Holy Magic."

"Yeah," Sister Anastasia nods, "We know that already though. I can even glow like he did with magic."

As an example, Sister Anastasia held up a hand and soon after, it glows with a blue, ethereal light rather than the warm, gentle yellow glow of Adams.

"Hell, I even bet Agatha here can do something like this and she sucks with magic."

"Muu…" Agatha looks at her sister in arms with puffed out cheeks, "It's not my fault that magic doesn't agree with me…"

"In any case," Mother Basilissa cuts through the inevitable argument, "Anastasia, Agatha, let me ask you this: What is the difference between the elements that some Magicians find themselves aligned with and what Adam did?"

Sister Agatha looks towards her sister in arms with a shameful smile who just let out a sigh. After some thought, Sister Antatisa's eyes suddenly grow wide.

"...That's impossible. There is no reason for him to be able to do this."

"Uhmmm…"

"Oh, right," Sister Anastasia looks at Agatha, "More often than not, Magicians have a natural element they're aligned with that makes certain spells stronger. The elements are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Thunder. This is for human Magicians though, Devils like the Baels have Destruction or Fallen Angels like Baraqiel can have something like Lightning, a mixture of Light and Thunder element."

"Oh…" Sister Agatha nods in understanding at her sisters' explanation but frowns at what she said, "But, Adam is a human. How was he able to-"

"He shouldn't be able to." Sister Anastasia interrupts, "Holy and Light are the Domain of God and his Angels. Adam using it like he did would be like a human using magic like a Devil"

"But, can't Exorcists use Holy magic? Mother Baslissila used it before didn't she?"

"That is true, Agatha. But, what you are forgetting that those Exorcists have had years of experience fighter and training behind them." Mother Basilissa explain to the two enraptured Sisters, "And even then, using Holy magic for combat just isn't possible for most of them. Most of them could only make barriers or very few could infuse their bodies with Holy magic."

Sister Agatha still looks confused at the explanation and Sister Anastasia lets out a sigh.

"Think of it like this, Agatha. Do you know who Vasco Strada is?"

"O-of course I know who he is!" Sister Agatha looks at Anastasia, gobsmacked, "Just because I don't get magic like you do, doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

"Could've fooled me," Sister Anastasia mutters under her breath but carries on, "What Adam did was infuse himself with Holy magic and that glow was the result. The only other Exorcist that I can think of that does that, is Vasco Strada himself."

Sister Agatha looks at her sister with eyes so wide, they looked like they may fall out, and looks at Mother Basilissa who nods at her suspensions.

"...Oh."

"Yes," Mother Basilissa lets out a sigh, "Oh. In fact, that moves me onto the other matter I was hoping to discuss. The friend I was talking about was, in fact, Vasco Strada-"

The Sisters let out a guffaw, "M-Mother Superior, didn't you just say something amazing right now?"

"-But, he couldn't make it," Mother Basilissa carries on, not caring about the stares of her students, "He's busy training his apprentice right now, so he is sending someone else instead that should be arriving today."

The Sisters look at each in worry, "...Mother Superior, if the Vatican finds out what Adam can do, they'll rip him to shreds trying to figure how. We've already seen what they're willing to do children about the Excaliburs for Heaven's sake."

" _That,"_ Mother Basilissa's voice suddenly turned cold and sharp like an icicle, "Was a splinter faction of fanatics that went under everyone's nose to carry out heinous deeds, supposedly, in the name of our Lord and Heaven. All but one have been brought to justice for that abomination of experiments and both of you know that."

Both the Sister flinched at the icy glare and tone of their mentor, "But it still happened, Mother Superior!" Sister Agatha seethes, "There might still be some of those who will do anything to manipulate Holy magic like Adam could! And we won't be able to protect him if they decided to do anything to him!"

During her rant, Sister Agatha had stood up with shaking fists and a flushed red face, glaring at the woman who trained her. The woman in question stared back, unflinching until she let out a tired sigh.

"You two, listen. Because I'm only going to say this once."

"The Exorcist arriving today is one sent by Vasco Strada himself and I trust his judgment, so if the Exorcist leaves without Adam, I very much doubt anyone will come looking for him. If that does happen, I will train Adam to defend himself, nothing more, nothing less. I will not force one of my youngest children to become a soldier of war, _do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes, Mother Superior." Both of the Sisters mumbled out like chastised children.

"Good," The Mother Superior nods, "But, if he is offered to become an Exorcist and he accepts, then the both of you are not to interfere with his choice."

"But, Mother Superior, he's just a child. To make a choice like that…" Sister Agatha said, worry clearly written on her face, "It just doesn't seem right."

"...No, no it isn't," Mother Basilissa sighs, her shoulders slumping slightly, "But, it is only a matter of time that something like this will come out. The bigger the secret and longer it is hidden, the bigger the fallout. If Adam is not prepared when his abilities are shown to the world, and I do mean when, then he will be torn apart by foes stronger than us and there will be nothing we can do. No, the only way for him to survive would be for him to become stronger and becoming an Exorcist will be the best first step for him."

The Sisters sat in silence, Anastasia had her arms crossed and her lip bitten in thought while Agatha wrung the hem of her dress and her gaze looking downward.

"...I understand, Mother Superior." Sister Agatha eventually says while Sister Anastasia let's out a sigh and slumps against the chair, but doesn't say anything.

"But…" Sister Agatha mutters under her breath, "What about Sam? Considering how close she is with Adam and how she might react to the Exorcist…"

Sister Anastasia stiffens and looks towards Mother Basilissa who just sits there calmly.

"Let me deal with little Samantha. In any case, the both of you need to get ready soon. The Exorcist is-"

 _Ding Dong._

"-About to arrive any minute now."

.

* * *

.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a kid.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't have any particular hang-ups about being a kid again but I did wish sometimes that-

"Come on Sleepy Adam!"

-I was a bit older-

"Is your brain still asleep? Geez, you're so slow!"

-so I could show this snot-nosed brat-

"This is what you get for sleeping like a lazy bum all day!"

-how to play Tag like a pro instead of this bloody mess.

"You know, if you stop running away, I could catch you." I offered to the older girl I'm currently chasing.

Samantha swishes her head to look at me, her bright red pigtails swinging around in the air and god damn giggles at me.

"That's not how you play Tag, silly! Where would be the fun in that?"

"The fun would be for me, mostly," I admit shamelessly as I took a couple of deep breaths and another look at Samantha.

Samantha is one of the older children at Saint George's Orphanage, the orphanage where I and the other kids lived at and my elder by about 4 years, give or take.

And probably the only one that actually went out of their way to annoy me.

I wasn't really the one for running around and playing like the others. Chalk it up to my experience with my other life, but I much prefer just laying around and doing nothing. Especially when I have literally nothing to do as a kid.

But Samantha, it seems, doesn't share that sentiment and takes every opportunity to drag me out my peaceful rest to run around and play and all bothersome that stuff.

It wasn't a recent thing either, she's always done this ever since I was a baby. Whenever she could, she would make me try and walk or make me crawl from place to place.

The worst thing is that if I didn't, she starts tearing up and the guilt I felt just kinda forces me to do what she wants.

In the end, I just do what she wants because it's easier than resisting.

"Whatcha gonna do, Adam?" Samantha stands away from me just far enough that I can't reach her with my tiny child arms.

Damn this small body of mine.

Though I do have one idea…

Samantha stands there with a closed eye smile, slightly swaying from side to side and humming without a care in the world.

Fool.

As quick as I could, I spring forward in a leap to grab her!

Only for her to slither out of my leap at the last moment. Without missing a beat, she wraps her arms around my midsection and brings me in with a rough hug.

Fuck.

I look up at her with a tired glare and she looks down at me with a snake-like smile and her big brown eyes are filled with mirth.

"Ehehe, got you!" She giggles as she swings me about like some sort of giant stuffed toy.

You know, this works well enough.

I give her arm a weak slap and flash her a grin of my own.

"Tag. You're it."

Now, in the fairness of competition, she should let me g-

"Mmmmmmnope!"

Or not.

"You can't be serious."

"Mhmmm!" She nods rapidly while she looks down at me with a big goofy grin on her face, "I'm hugging you which means I'm touching you and that means you're It."

Stupid kids and their stupid logic.

"But if you let me go, you can chase me. Wouldn't that be more fun?"

For the love of the Almighty, just let me g-!

"Mmmmmmnope!"

For God's sake!

"Ehehehe…" Samantha carries on giggling and leans down to rub her cheek against mine.

Oh good God, not again.

"Why do you keep doing this? Have I done you some wrong, Sam? Did I do something to you in a previous life?" I moan theatrically, causing Samantha to cutely giggle some more.

"Naaa, you're just warm to cuddle, you know. Why wouldn't I do this?" Samantha smiles as she said this and continues her cheek rubbing, uncaring about the other kids playing around us.

I roll my eyes at her usual answer and bring up my hands to pry her arms away from my stomach.

Or try to at least.

"God, you're like a python you know that? What do you even eat?" I said to Samantha as I try my best to pry her arms off of me.

The thing is, I wasn't playing around either. I'm legitimately using all I can to try and move her arms off of me.

They didn't budge. It was like trying to rip off the iron bars of a prison cell.

Christ almighty, was this girl a mutant too?

"How rude!" Samantha pouts at me, "Pythons are ugly little things. Why not something like an asp or a cobra? They're much cuter than a python!"

"What is wrong with you?" I mutter dejectedly and give up trying to pry these mutant arms of hers. Seriously, this girl had a grip like nothing else.

I resign myself to the fate of being a glorified warmer to this girl. She'll get bored soon enough and then-

"Adam, Samantha. I hope we're not disrupting you two." I heard the amused, elderly voice of my saviour behind us.

"Nope, Mother Superior, we're just playing-!" Samantha turns around with my limp body in her grip, seeing the Sisters and Mother Superior looking amused as always.

Except it just wasn't them.

There's a person extra.

The extra person was a handsome young man, couldn't be older than 20 or 22, with blond hair like men but he has forest green eyes instead of blue and he was wearing priests clothes adorned with crosses.

He gave me and Samantha a warm smile and I would've let my guard down if it wasn't the fact that Samantha just went stock still as soon as she saw him.

The arms around me tightened enough that I started to have a little trouble breathing, but I wasn't that worried. I trust Samantha enough not to seriously hurt me and I'm more worried about her reaction.

I look up to see Samantha looking at the newcomer with...fear?

Her eyes had widened into saucers and her mouth was agape. Her arms even started to shake.

"Sam? Sam, you okay?" I ask her, ignoring the newcomer.

Jesus, who the hell is this guy?

Samantha snaps back to look at me, her normally warm brown eyes filled with chilling dread. They soften a bit upon seeing me, but her arms just get tighter around me like I'll disappear or something.

"I-uhm-hiss-" Samantha stutters out, her voice taking a tone I don't think I've ever heard before.

Was that a hiss at the end?

"Samantha dear," Mother Superior says, her voice soothing and gentle, "Adam needs to come with us, I'm afraid. Don't worry, he'll be alright."

Samantha looks between Mother Superior and me for a moment before shakily nodding. Her arms around me tighten for a second before she slowly lets me go and I drop to the ground.

"Adam, this is Dulio Gesualdo. He's here to help you." Mother Superior tells as he gives me a small nod and another smile.

"Hello Adam, Samantha. Nice to meet you." He said to us with a genuinely warm smile on his face.

I glance at Samantha to see that she's calm down a bit and she isn't gaping anymore or shaking, but I still got the feeling of wariness from her.

I look at the Sisters and see that Sister Agatha is giving me a stiff smile and Sister Anastasia's eyes flicker to Dulio every so often.

It's at this moment I realised they're standing side by side to him like they're guarding him. Or escorting.

Jesus, talk about being locked out of the loop.

"Errr, yeah. Nice to meet you too." I hesitantly gave him a nod of my own and look to Mother Superior, "You mean the...thing?"

Mother Superior just gave me a nod while Samantha gives me a worried and confused look.

"Right then," I mutter under my breath and look to Samantha, "Don't worry Sam. It's nothing big. I'll be gone for a minute, two tops."

That's the biggest lie I've ever told, but the poor girl is already scared to death. Don't need to make it worse.

"Muuu...alright then." She pouts at me, but eventually steps away, "You promise?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, "I promise."

Still though. Dulio Gesualdo.

Where have I heard that name before?

.

* * *

.

"So, Adam. If you don't mind, can you tell me some things about yourself?" Dulio asks me while he sits opposite to me like some sort of therapist. The Sisters and Mothers sat by me and Dulio on extra chairs, forming a sort of circle.

After making sure that Sam was alright, I followed the Nuns and Dulio into the Mother Superior's office. During the trip, Dulio kept asking me questions. Surprisingly normal questions though, like what was life like in the orphanage, how the other kids and all that.

I presumed he knew what I could do, but he didn't seem in any rush to know about it. Or maybe he doesn't know?

"Errr, sure. Anything specific you wanna know?"

Dulio tilts his head slightly and hums for a bit, "If you don't mind me asking, but do you know who your parents are?"

As soon as he asked that, the Sisters and Mother Superior gazes flicked between me and Dulio.

My parents? Not what I expected, but okay.

"No, I don't. I'm not really interested in learning who they are either." I told Dulio who's eyes opened a little bit at what a said. He wasn't the only one either as the Sisters and Mother Superior looked at me with astonished expressions.

"Really? Not even a little bit?" He asked me, probably surprised at my attitude.

"Yep," I said, popping the p, "Mother Superior and the Sisters raised me. They're more family to me than my Mum or Dad will ever be. Plus, if they're not interested in having me, why should I be interested in having them?"

What's not being said is the fact I already had a family in my previous life and it's not like I'm a child mentally. I'm not going to bother worrying about some man and woman not wanting me.

"Adam…" I heard Sister Agatha say under her breath.

Sister Agatha's face was bright red along with Sister Anastasia's. The Mother Superior was stoic as ever, but even I could see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I ask them as I swivel my head in confusion to look at the Nuns.

I mean, it was the truth. It was like having three Moms at some points, but it was these three that 'raised' me in a sense and if it wasn't here, I'm pretty sure I would be in a crack house or something.

"Hahahahaha," Dulio lets out a mirthful laugh and gives me a smile, "No, Adam. I don't think you did."

"Alright then…" I said as I look back to Dulio, "In that case, I got a question for you."

Dulio looks surprised for a moment "Oh? Go ahead then."

"Why was Sam so scared of you?" I bluntly ask him, causing his eyes to widen a bit and his warm smile suddenly became awkward.

"Ah…" He rubs the back of his head and his eyes dart around, looking at the Nuns who all looked at each other in similar awkward manners.

Seriously?

I let out a sigh and spoke up, "Alright then, let me change that question: Are you going to hurt Sam?"

Dulio looked shocked for a split second before he just gives me a small smile.

"I promise, I have no intention of hurting your friend. I have no ill will against her, I assure you."

He didn't seem like he was lying to me…

"Alright. I trust you," I tell him after a while, "I don't think Mother Superior would let you in if you were a dangerous person anyway."

"Yes, Mother Basilissa does have a...certain way with words," The way he shuddered told me enough, "But enough of that. Adam, I've been told what you can do. If it isn't any trouble, I would like to see it for myself."

Ah, right. I suppose that is why he's here. I was expecting Charles Xavier or Storm, but I suppose that was a bit far fetched to expect.

Nodding, I bring up my hands so everyone can get a good look and with a thought like last time, my hands begin to glow with a bright but gentle light.

"Oh my…" Dulio said as he leans in to take a closer look, his face surprisingly blank, "No spell circle or runes…"

Wait, what? Did he just say something about a spell? Or something about runes?

"Adam, when you do this," He nods to my hands, "Do you just think about it? No words or anything like that?"

He's taking this a lot better than I thought he would. Is sort of stuff common or what?

"Err, yeah. It first happened about a week or two ago. I woke up in the middle of the night and I wanted a glass of water, but I couldn't see anything. When I thought about wanting to see, this happened." I wave around my hands to show him.

"Hmmm…" Dulio hums as he keeps peering at my hands. He glances at Mother Superior who takes a deep breath with closed eyes. She eventually gives Dulio a nod.

Dulio gives a solemn nod back and looks me straight in the eye, no longer smiling, "Adam, what I'm going to tell you is 100% true. I have no doubt that all of it will seem...hard to believe, but trust me. I have no intention of lying to you about this."

Trust me, after what I've been through, I doubt you can surprise me.

I look at Mother Superior, who gives me a small nod. Sister Agatha gives me a small but strained smile. Sister Anastasia rubs the back of her head and lets out a sigh but eventually gives me a nod.

Well.

"Alright...If Mother Superior and the Sisters trust you, I'll believe you for whatever you're going to tell me."

Dulio smiles at me, "Thank you. Now, it all began a long, long time ago. A war simply known as the Great War erupted between three species: The Devils, the Angels and The Fallen Angels…"

And so Dulio told me about the Three Factions.

About the Devils, inhabitants of the Underworld and followers of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. The Four Great Satans.

About the Fallen Angels, Angels who have sinned against Heaven or strayed from their path. The Watchers of Grigori with wings of black led by Azazel, the Scapegoat.

About the Angels, made and blessed by the Almighty himself, Wardens of the High Heavens. The Hosts of the High Heavens were led by the Four Seraphim, Angels that have reached the peak with 12 wings: Michael, Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael.

He told me about the Great War that had erupted between the Three Factions and how it had almost driven all of them to extinction and eventually they settled into a cold war.

He told me about Sacred Gears, gifts from God to Humans to fight against evil and protect themselves from others that would harm them.

Eventually, he finished and the only sound that could be heard came from outside, the laughter of children playing echoing out.

Well.

Good news: I'm not in the X-Men.

Bad news: I'm in Highschool DxD.

I honestly don't know which is worse.

"So…" I look down at my hands, still glowing bright, "That was a neat story and all. But that doesn't really explain this."

I waved my hands about to emphasise why we were here in the first place.

I mean, after being reborn and seeing that inky Void, living my life in Highschool DxD is a bit...weird, but I've seen worse when I was dead.

Much worse.

Funny how he didn't mention the Longinus or Dragons, but I suppose he didn't want to overload me in information, which brings me to my next point.

Dulio Gesualdo.

If I remember, wasn't this guy an Exorcist or something? And wasn't he high rank as well?

How the hell did Mother Superior get someone like him?

"Uhmmm, right." Dulio looks at me weirdly for a moment, "You...don't have any questions at all? Nothing?"

"Nah," I shake my head, "Don't get me wrong, I believe you about the Supernatural, but you know. My hands are still glowing like I'm a lightbulb and I still don't know why. That's more important to me right now."

"Snrk!" I see Sister Anastasia cover her mouth and her shoulders start to shake, looking away from everyone else.

"S-Sister, it isn't funny…" Sister Agatha admonishes her, but even she has a slight smile on her face.

Apparently, that was enough to disperse the tense atmosphere in the room. Mother Basilissa lets out a sigh but finally gives me a smile.

Dulio just smiles at me, "Alright then. What you're doing right now is challenging Holy Magic and infusing yourself with it. The glow is simply a byproduct of it."

Huh.

I look down at my glowing hands, "So this is magic. Neat."

I couldn't help but frown though. That just raises more questions if anything.

"Why Holy Magic though? One of those whatchamacallits? Sacred Gears?" I ask Dulio.

Aren't Sacred Gears stored in the Soul or something? If that's the case, why-

"Nope."

Oh.

"Wait, what?" I look up at Dulio who's leant back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I have a Sacred Gear myself and I've been part of the Supernatural for most of my life. I have never once encountered a Sacred Gear that could infuse its wielder with Holy Magic."

Of course.

"But...it's just magic, right? I mean, if the Supernatural is real, magic doesn't seem that big of a deal."

Dulio scratches the back of his head and gives me an awkward smile, "You're not wrong about magic being no big deal but…"

Oh good God no.

"...It's the Holy thing, isn't it? That isn't exactly normal?"

"Yep," Dulio gives me a nod, "Using Holy Magic isn't impossible for Humans, but that requires years of training and natural talent, sometimes not even then."

I look down at my glowing hands and I couldn't help but wonder if God is playing a joke on me.

Oh wait.

God's dead.

Shit.

"...So what now?" I ask, not even bothering to look up.

"Now, I have an offer for you, Adam." Dulio leans in and I look up from my hands to him.

"How would you like to become an Exorcist?" He offers with a smile.

What.

"What."

"Ah, right. I don't think I told you about Exorcists." Dulio looks sheepish for a moment before putting on his usual smile, "Exorcists are people from the Church who protect ordinary Humans from Supernatural threats such as Devils or Fallen Angels."

I know what Exorcists are, but that's beside the point.

"Are you offering me this because of what I can do or because you actually think I would be a good Exorcist?"

Just because I can do this doesn't mean I'll be good at fighting at Devils or whatever. Sure, it'll help but I've seen what someone like Rias can do. She'll probably just kill me before I could touch her and to say nothing of her Peerage.

"Hmmm, a bit of both," Dulio tells me with honesty, "True, what you can do is nothing short of a miracle and could evolve into a powerful weapon and well...let's just call it a hunch but I wouldn't offer you this if I didn't honestly think you could do it."

Great. He's betting this on a bloody 'hunch'.

I look at Mother Superior and the Sisters, all three of them with blank faces and relaxed postures.

"It's your choice, Adam." Mother Superior simply says to me when she catches my eye.

Looks like I'm on my own here.

I look down at my hands, glowing brightly with Holiness and isn't that a weird thought to have?

I don't really care about Highschool DxD.

I don't care about the story of Issei Hyoudou or Rias Gremory. I only know these people as characters in a story, unlike the people I've grown up with and call family. Whether I change the story or not, I don't care about it really.

But I do have something I care about.

"...Why was Sam scared of you? Is she a Devil?" I ask Dulio, staring him straight in the eye.

"And if she was?" Dulio asks me seamlessly, "If you were an Exorcist and she was a Devil, what would that change?"

 _You motherfucker._

"Sam is my _friend,"_ I practically spit out at him, ignoring how my hands glowed brighter for a brief instance, "And _nothing_ will change that."

Dulio gives me a warm smile, ignoring the withering glare I'm giving him, "I promised, remember? I have no intention of hurting Samantha."

"Hmph," I let out a huff and look back down at my hands, thoughts racing through my head.

"Tell me honestly: What are the chances of actually keeping out of trouble if I don't become an Exorcist?"

"Low," Dulio tells me bluntly, "Very low. As you grow older, your magic will grow stronger, albeit not as much as it would without proper training. Eventually, someone will notice and could deem you a threat in the making. Or they might you want for themselves."

Like a Devil's Peerage or the Grigori.

Wait, would I even work as a Devil? Seems like I would explode or something if I did.

I wasn't really worried about myself, honestly. I've already died before and I think that may have numbed me to a number things.

No, I was more worried about here. The orphanage, the kids and the women who raised me. I have no doubt that Mother Superior and the Sisters could protect themselves and the other kids, but they weren't the strongest.

Not by a long shot.

And it would be my fault. If someone really wanted me, to figure out what I can do and use it, all they had to do was simply hold this place hostage.

And it would be my fault.

No. No, I can't do that. They shouldn't suffer for someone like me, someone who's already lived a life.

And so there was only one choice.

I look Dulio straight in the eye and give him my answer.

.

* * *

.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!" The gathered kids scream, Samantha being strangely silent, "Adam's getting adopted?!"

Taking my hands off of my ears after that collective scream, I give them a dry look.

"Why is this so surprising? This is an orphanage, you know. I'm not even the first kid to be adopted."

"Because you're so creepy!" One of the kids yell out, "And weird!" another one yells out.

All the other kids' hum and nod in agreement, causing Sisters Agatha and Anastasia to giggle while Mother Superior smirks.

Bastards. All of them, bastards.

Behind me, Dulio lets out a loud laugh at my predicament and I would've snapped at him if it wasn't for a certain girl walking over to me.

Oh no.

I couldn't see Samantha's face, her long red hair hiding her face.

Before I could say anything or even say sorry, Samantha swings her arms around me and squeezes. Tight.

"Idiot," She hiccups while she tries to kill me by asphyxiation, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I had to tap her arms for to let go and I finally got a good look at her face.

Her tear ridden face with red puffy eyes.

I think this may be the first time I made a girl cry, in both lives.

God, do I feel like a piece of shit.

"...Sorry, Sam," I said quietly, "It just kinda turned out this way. Dulio told me...somethings and it's safer this way. Trust me on this. Please."

One of the kids started singing that stupid K.I.S.S song that kids sing before he got smacked by Sister Anastasia.

"...Oh. So you know-"

"I know that you're my friend and that I care about you. Nothing is going to change that." I interrupted her before she could say anything else. She looks at me, gobsmacked while I just give her a smile.

"Tell you what. When we're older, we'll meet again if you want."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Samantha rubs her puffy red with her hand and holds a pinky with the other.

Of course.

"Promise." She simply said and sniffs.

Rolling my eyes but with a smile, I lock my pinky with hers.

"Promise."

She gives me a heartfelt smile and a hug before joining the other kids, her face beaming.

"Honestly, I never thought you would be the one gone so soon." Mother Superior approaches me along with Sister Agatha and Anastasia.

I just give her a shrug and a smile, "Funny how life works."

"Indeed it is," She lets out a sigh and kneels down to my level. She fishes something out of her robe and shows it to me.

It was a silver necklace that shone in the light. The pendant was of a sharp sword made into a shape of the Cross that Jesus was crucified on with a small sentence engraved on it.

 _Gladius Domini Deus_ _._

"This is a memento from my younger days. It seems only fitting that I pass it on to you." She tells me and gives it to me. I gently take it from her, looking at the expensive necklace in wonder.

"T-thank you. I'll take care of it."

She simply smiles at me, "It's yours now, my child. Do what you will with it."

"Do be careful, Adam. And make sure that you don't break your promise to Samantha." Sister Agatha tells me, looking like she's going to cry at any moment.

"She's right Adam. Only trash make girls cry, you know." Sister Anastasia teases me with a smile but frowns soon after, "But yeah. Good luck, Adam. You know where to go if you need some help."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," I mutter dryly as I put the necklace on.

I look at everyone that's gathered. Everyone that I've known for years.

Fuck it.

"Ah!" Mother Superior yelps as I throw my hands around her neck in a hug.

"Oh my…"

"Ha!"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything." I said to the woman who named me Adam and took me in.

"...You fool," She hugs me back for a moment before pushing me away, "Now go. Before I change my mind."

I couldn't help the smile that wormed it's on my face and after grabbing my backpack, I race off to the gate where Dulio is standing, smiling at me.

"Ready?"

I give him a solid nod,"Ready."

"See ya, Adam! We'll miss you!"

"Adam's a bit weird, but he's okay! Treat him well, Mister Dulio!

I turn around and wave goodbye to everyone. The kids shout their goodbyes, Samantha yelling that we'll see each other again and Mother Superior dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Sister Anastasia is waving her arms with a wide smile about while Sister Agatha is blowing her nose, her eyes streaming with tears.

I had to force myself to look away finally. I can still hear the shouts even as we exit the estate.

I rub my eyes with my sleeve to get the tears out of it. Dulio has his hands behind his head and whistling away, looking away from me but I can still see his smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I mutter as I rub my eyes dry.

Dulio lets out a chuckle, "I'm not laughing at you, you know. It was quite heartwarming to see you so close to everyone."

"Whatever," I said under my breath, my cheeks burning, "Are off then?"

"Mhmmmmmm, you know what? Let's get some food first. I'm starving." Dulio said out of the blue.

I look up at him to see him smiling without a care in the world as if he didn't just say something stupid.

"Really? Now?"

"Of course. You know I was in Japan when I was called here? I haven't had anything to eat for hours!" He pouts like a child, "So, do you know any good places around here?"

I let out a sigh at my 'older brother' but I had to agree with him. I've only eaten breakfast so far and it's midday right now.

"There's a good fish and chip place that's not far from here. Come on, I'll show you."

Dulio lets out a big "yes!" and follows me to the fish and chips while I thought over my adoption.

Adam Gesualdo.

Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, but I refuse to get rid of the name I was given.

Dulio wasn't my adoptive father, but my 'big brother' I suppose. The reason for the adoption was supposedly for the fact that no one knew who my birth parents were but I suspect there was more to it than that.

Oh well.

I don't know what the future has in store for me. Good, bad, mediocre, not a clue.

But I doubt any of it will surprise me.

I mean, what's' the worst that can happen?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Here it is, the winner of the poll. I planned for it to be longer, but this was a good stopping point and this chapter was fighting me every bloody sentence. The problem being is that while DxD has an interesting world, it doesn't have a very fleshed out one so I'm just kinda filling in the holes by myself, especially with the Holy Magic.**

 **Now, let's talk about the Holy Magic. I just want to stress out that the SI is 100% Human. This will be fleshed out next chapter, but Adam is 100% Human, no half Angel, no half anything. His Holy Magic, I guess you could call it Adam's way of being relevant much later in the story. The power levels of DxD get insane later on and Adam just needs that little bit to keep him relevant. Right now, Adam is pretty shit tier. His Holy Magic can seriously hurt Devils, but he has to get close to them to actually hurt them. At least for now.**

 **As for his Sacred Gear, I was planning on** **revealing that this chap, but like I said, this was a good stopping point. It'll be revealed in the next for sure. If you want to find it out, I'll say it's one that's been shown in the Anime so it's not an OC one I made and it's not a Longinus. For more hints, look at his necklace.**

 **And now, onto the main topic: Harems.**

 **I'll be honest, Harems are a guilty pleasure of mine. I like em, but they don't really make sense in certain stories while they do in other stories. Honestly, I wasn't going to include a Harem here, but after thinking it over, I honestly can't decide. Having a Harem for a self-insert is self-wanky as fuck and isn't really something I'm comfortable with, but it could also work to enhance the story on where I plan to take it. I'll keep thinking it over, but tell me what you guys think.**

 **For those who are wondering when Canon starts, it'll be a couple of chapters yet. Not like 30, but more like 2 or 3. Plus, don't worry about any excessive OC characters. The ones you see in this chap will be the only ones.**

 **That's it for this long ass A/N. Have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

"So what can I do?" I ask Dulio over the low hum of the pub as people socialised with pints of beer and Lager in their hands.

"Huh?" Dulio said dumbly as we sat down on a table for two in the far corner.

"What can I do exactly with you know what? You said it was Holy Magic, but not much more than that."

After figuring out I was in DxD and I had taken the choice to become an Exorcist, I went through my thoughts and I tried to remember what I know about the world and any people I should know about it.

Considering I only watched the first season of it and did some light wiki browsing on it, plus the fact it's been years since I even last _thought_ of Highschool DxD, to say I had a spotty memory of it would be a compliment.

I know about that one guy, Kakabal I think his name was, stealing some swords or whatever. I know he told everyone God was dead, but that just made me think he's been reading a bit too much of Friedrich Nietzsche.

But that wasn't useful to me considering how I don't really care about the 'main plotline'. I doubt I'll actually get involved with Issei Hyoudou and his Harem and even if I do, it will probably be for short while before I leave to do more important things.

Still, though, my foreknowledge of this world being practically useless wasn't a huge loss if Dulio tells me what I can do-

"I have no idea." The bastard told me with a smile.

Thanks for your help 'big brother'. Don't hurt yourself thinking about it.

"You're joking." I deadpan while Dulio just smiles without a care and picks up the single sheet menu.

"Nope," He said and scans the menu with the most intense look I've seen on Dulio since I met him, "The way Humans use magic and people like Devils and Angels use magic is completely different, even Holy Magic. For Humans to use magic, any kind of magic, they have to use equations along with a certain amount of knowledge and force of will. For Angels and Devils to use magic, all they have to use is their imagination and the power to create a magical circle and boom. Done."

Great.

"Wait a minute, you said equations. Like maths?" I hurriedly ask Dulio who just laughs at the look of pure dread on my face.

"Heh, kinda. But don't worry, I doubt that applies to you. You've already done magic, remember? You infused yourself with Holy Magic, a technique that is mostly used by Angels and a very, very small group of Exorcists who have been given that technique." Dulio tells me with a comforting smile.

"Oh thank God," I let out a sigh of relief.

I noticed Dulio cringe a tiny bit at my words and I couldn't help but wince.

I know God is quite literally dead, but I don't know if Dulio knows that. In any case, that was in pretty poor taste and a habit I'm probably going to have to kick.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend," I said to him honestly which caused him to just smile like he usually does.

"Don't worry about it, but just a word of advice: Be careful when you say something like, some of the people you'll be meeting are a bit...strong in their belief and worship of our Lord."

"Right," I nod gratefully, "Anyway, are you done now? I've been here before and I know there isn't a lot of choice on that menu."

"Patience, little brother," Dulio says with the grandeur of a wise old man, "This is the first time I've been in an English Restaurant. These aren't choices to be taken lightly."

I looked at with half-lidded eyes, glaring at him with exasperation of the highest order.

"Dulio, this is a pub."

"Yes, and?" He said with an innocent look on his face as if he was a cherub. I just let out a sigh and let it go.

I looked over the pub and the people in it. Men and women drinking and chatting the day away. It was only a quarter full, but it was the only pub in the village so people usually came here to socialise or if they were feeling a bit peckish.

The pub was known as The Squealing Pig on the account the previous used to have a pet pig that squealed non stop, but thankfully moved away a couple of years ago along with his fat pig.

"Have you been here before?" Dulio asked me while I was lost in my thoughts.

"One time. About a year ago, Samantha wanted to go into the village for something or other and decided to drag me along, but it started raining as it usually does around here. We took shelter in here and the owner apparently took a liking to us and gave us some food to wait out the rain."

"Truly? That was nice of the-"

"But after we ate the food, the owner asked us to pay. So I and Samantha did a hit and run."

Dulio's smile freezes in place, "Eh?"

"Yeah," I nod without regret, "We spent all our money on whatever it was Samantha wanted, probably sweets, so when the owner asked us for money we ran out in the pouring rain back home."

Dulio looked at me, smile still frozen in place, while I smiled about old times.

"Don't worry. I told Mother Superior about it and she paid for the meals after dragging us back by the scruff of our necks to apologize. Plus, the owner was only joking about the money. Samantha just jumped the gun so to speak."

Dulio let out a sigh and finally put the menu back down, "All's well that ends well, I suppose."

Soon enough, a waiter came to table to take our orders. A young man, a teen really, with that fake smile that people like him usually wore.

"Hello, are you ready to order now?"

"Yes, thank you," Dulio smiles back him and picks up the menu again, "I would like the whitebait to start with and the fish and chips-"

"Okay, that's one whitebait and one fish and chips-"

"-And the black pudding for dessert," Dulio tells the waiter with an ignorant smile who just looks back at him with wide eyes, dropping his fake smile for a genuine look of shock.

Jesus Christ.

The waiter looks at me for help as I just stare at Dulio in shock.

"D-Dulio, you do know what black pudding is, right?" I asked him, trying not to laugh.

Dulio looks back at me with a scrunched up face and confused expression, "I presume it's like a Sticky Toffee Pudding. Am I wrong?"

Yes.

Yes, you are.

I look at the waiter who just keeps looking back and forth between me and Dulio, probably not prepared for this level of idiocy.

"...You know what, let this be a lesson on English cuisine for you, brother of mine," I tell him as I look to the waiter.

"I'll have the same as him. Black pudding and all."

It was no skin off my back, I love black pudding but I have no idea about Dulio, who is just looking more and more confused.

Poor fool.

"R-right, I'll be back with orders then…" The young waiter stutters and quickly walks off.

Dulio shrugs his shoulders, probably just chalking it up to something else while I tried my best to not laugh.

While waiting for our food, I peppered Dulio with questions about everything really. Sacred Gears, other races of the supernatural and about himself. During this, he went into greater detail about Sacred Gears, telling me about Balance Breakers and about the Longinus. I asked Dulio about his Sacred Gear, but he got awfully embarrassed about it and just told me to 'not worry about it'.

It didn't seem like he wasn't telling me out of malice or anything, so I let it go. I know he has a Longinus, but I don't really remember which one.

Probably isn't important anyway.

And so I asked the all-important question instead:

"Could I have a Sacred Gear?"

Dulio pauses for a moment and drops his fork full of fish on his plate and hums for a while before coming to a decision.

"I'm willing to bet on it." He tells me with a confident nod.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

From what little I remember and from what Dulio told me, Sacred Gears are stored in the soul of a Human, given to them by God's System.

Except that doesn't make any sense for me.

I was a soul, I remember _being_ a soul floating in nothing but the inky Void until I was born anew.

If something was shoved into my soul, more than anyone else, I would know.

"Sacred Gears, you see, they have a habit of being wielded by people that really have no right possessing them or people who already would've been strong without them. We'll see when we get back, but there is a quite high possibility that you have a Sacred Gear."

I suppose that makes some sense. If I remember correctly, one of the people that have a Longinus is like the Anti-Christ or something. Which is just dumb, but whatever.

"Hmmm…" I look down at my empty plate, thoughts racing through my head until I let out a sigh.

If I did have a Sacred Gear, great but I'm not going to bother thinking about maybes that won't help me.

After that, I and Dulio carried on eating through our lunch and we just talked about other, more normal things like why Dulio became an Exorcist.

Turns out Dulio was an orphan himself. His parents were killed in a civil war and he, along with many other children, was raised in a Church Institute. When Dulio's Sacred Gear awakened, the Church took him and trained him to become an Exorcist.

"Wait, they just took you? As a kid?"

Dulio looked at me strangely for a bit, "Yes, but I didn't fight until I was much older. Why are you so surprised?"

"Are you serious?!" I harshly whisper to him, his eyes widening up in surprise, "Dulio, you were a kid!"

Dulio just carried on staring at me before he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Adam, you must be the strangest 6-year old I've ever met."

"I'm the smartest 6 years old you'll ever meet," I grumbled but don't deny it. I didn't really bother acting my age so to speak, simply because I suck at acting. It would've been far more unnatural for me to act like a 6-year-old. I would probably have made Mother Superior and the others think I'm a sociopath or something.

It only struck me after this conversation, but I just realised.

The stuff in the Bible is true. Or at least some of it.

And holy shit did God do some fucked up things if that was the case.

But then again, the Bible was written by men so there could be some miscommunication involved. Maybe the events in the Bible were actually telling the events of the Great War. Hopefully, at least.

I really don't want to think that God was ever going to send someone to Hell because they ate a prawn. Or said that they can stone their wife to death because she isn't a virgin.

Still though, whatever God may or may not have done, it doesn't matter.

He's dead.

And speaking ill of the dead just doesn't sit right with me, especially now.

I'm not going to delude myself into thinking that the Church was the 'good' Faction out of the Devils or Grigori. That experiment that killed those kids and that psychopath Freed are already a pair of scary skeletons in their closets, even if they did exile Freed and the experiments were part of a splinter faction.

To be honest, I don't really care about the Three Factions. While I have no intention of betraying the Church when I become an Exorcist, I'm not gonna lie to myself either and say I'm doing this out of some moral obligation for Humanity or something like that.

I'm doing this so that I can grow stronger. So that the people I care about won't be attacked by some random villain of the week or whatever. Plus, Mother Basilissa, Sister Agatha and Sister Anastasia have done a lot good for me. Maybe I could do some good as well. It's the least of what I could for them.

Cliche as all hell for sure, but it's not like I can actually do anything on a big scale or actually want to do something big scale. If I ever get the chance to grow old and grey without even meeting the main characters, I'll consider that a good life. God knows what else they get involved with.

And then I saw it come.

On a plate of porcelain, carried by the waiter who took our orders and looking like they would rather be anywhere else.

"Hope you're still hungry because here comes dessert," I said, my tone as dry as an actual desert.

Dulio brightens up like a child on Christmas and looks behind him to see the awkward waiter bring our black pudding.

The waiter gives us a very scared, "e-enjoy," and runs away as soon as he can before Dulio could say anything. He looked back the waiter with a confused look, but just shrugged and picked up his utensils to dig in along with getting a proper look at what black pudding actually is.

Dulio stiffened like a statue. His usually bright and warm smile turned brittle and fake. The light in his eyes fades like a shooting star.

The black pudding was cut up into 6 large brown circles, much like a sausage and spots of white fat in it along with some oats. It honestly looked like a fleshy sort of chocolate sausage if it wasn't for the waft of meat and iron that Dulio no doubt smelled.

I happily pick up my knife and fork and cut one slice into four quarters and enthusiastically start munching on it, the rich taste of pork flooding through my mouth along with the faint taste of iron and spices.

Really though, they didn't fry them or anything. Cheapskates, just giving us raw black pudding.

"Adam. What is this."

So that's how it sounds when someone dies inside.

"Black pudding, despite the name, isn't actually pudding in any way," I lectured my adoptive brother as I ate my way through this exquisite meal, already on the 4th slice.

"It's a mix of oats, onions, spices and its most important ingredient: Pigs blood."

Dulio looks up to see me swallow the last of my black pudding and with a wide grin on my face. His smile even more brittle than before and it transforms into a look of shock and horror at seeing my empty plate.

"You gonna eat that?"

.

* * *

.

I always wanted to visit Italy. I suppose I was like Dulio in that regard, in that I wanted to try some of its food. Chalk it up to pizza and pasta, but italian food was always something I looked forward to.

Speaking of Dulio…

"Are you still pouting about the black pudding? I told you what it was before you even took a bite." I said to Dulio who was sitting across from me in this private jet.

A private jet.

God, that's still weird to think about.

After our lunch at the Squealing Pig, Dulio suddenly got a call from someone. Apparently whoever called him was scary enough for him to turn pale at the face. I didn't catch the whole conversation, but apparently, someone called Griselda wasn't too happy with Dulio taking so long and wanted him to come back to Italy ASAP.

Griselda was a familiar enough name to me, but I come up blank from where I actually try to remember her or what she can do so I'm probably just gonna have to wing it.

I feel like that's something I'm gonna have to do a lot.

"You tricked me into thinking it was pudding," Dulio crosses his arms childishly and pouts at me, "That is nothing short of pure evil. Honestly, I expected more from you, Adam."

I rolled my eyes at his overdramatic acting, "Dulio, it was a pub, not a restaurant. You're lucky you had me with you to take that black pudding off your hands. Or plate. And besides, you liked the whitebait and fish and chips, didn't you?"

"Yes, they were quite nice," Dulio nodded and took out a notebook from inside of his robes, "I'll have to write those two down for later, but I don't think that 'black pudding' is really suitable."

"Some kids grow up on that, you know."

"Then I shall pray for them."

I rolled my eyes at Dulio and he just gives me a small smirk and puts his notebook away.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a little while with the hum of the jet for background noise. I was about to ask Dulio where we were going exactly until I noticed another noise besides the engine humming.

I look at Dulio in wonder as he snores slightly in his sleep.

How did he even do that so fast? That's actually quite impressive.

The thought of waking him up did pass my mind, but I quickly got rid of it. I've done nothing but ask him questions all day and just to wake him up for more would be a dick move.

"Oh well. If you can't beat them, join em." I mutter as my eyelids close shut.

I was asleep in seconds.

.

* * *

.

"Dulio Gesualdo. Mind telling me why you're so late?" A beautiful woman dressed in nun's clothing who looked be late 20's with icy blue eyes glared at Dulio, her lips turned upwards into a stiff smile.

"A-ah, well you see, Griselda…" Dulio scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously while he fails about explaining what took so long.

From what I could gather, Dulio was supposed to ring Griselda when he either recruited me as an Exorcist or I refused, but still had the whole Holy Magic thing going on. At least, that's what I presume.

After the jet landed and we got off, a large car was already parked with Griselda standing there, smiling and all.

I've never seen someone go so pale so fast when Dulio realised that she was here.

What made it even better was the look of betrayal he shot me when I laughed at him.

Still, though, Dulio didn't deserve the grilling he's no doubt going to get. Might as well see if I can help him out.

"It wasn't his fault," I cut through the ensuing conversation and both Griselda and Dulio look at me, "I was hungry so we went to a pub to eat some food. Sorry."

I was lying through my teeth of course, but she didn't know that and Dulio was too busy looking at me with a gobsmacked expression to say anything. Griselda's somewhat scary glare softened a bit when she looked at me, but her smile turned into a frown.

"Child, you shouldn't lie," Griselda lets out a small sigh, "But it wouldn't do to have this conversation now."

Griselda gives me a small but warm smile, "Forgive me, Adam. I didn't me to make you uncomfortable. My name is Griselda Quarta and I'm an Exorcist, much like Dulio."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Quarta. My name is Adam, Adam Gesualdo." I introduce myself fully just to be polite.

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say.

Griselda's smile, along with her whole body, immediately stiffened like a statue when she heard me say my full name. Her head slowly turned up to look at Dulio, her neck moving in stiff and unnatural ways.

"Dulio~"

 _Now_ that's a scary voice.

"Ho-hold on a minute, Griselda!" Dulio quickly moves behind me as if I'm some sort of shield, "I have a good reason for this!"

Griselda looks at Dulio with a raised brow, her wrath abating for now.

I look up at Dulio.

Dulio looks down at me.

I look up at Griselda.

Griselda looks down at me.

"...I didn't ask to be adopted."

"Adam!" Dulio wails out in fear and anguish.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" I spin around to look at Dulio, "It's not like I can do anyth-!"

"Your hands Adam! Show her your hands!"

"Oh," I blink at Dulio, "Right. Forgot about that."

I turn around to see Griselda hiding her hand behind her mouth, but her eyes were filled with mirth and laughter. I held up my hands and felt the familiar warmth flood them as they start to glow with a gentle light.

Griselda's eyes open wide for a moment, "I see. So what Vasco said was true then…"

Vas-who?

"...I suppose I can see why you adopted Adam now, but we'll talk about that later. For now though, Dulio."

"Errr, yes, Griselda?"

"You are to go back to Japan and finish your assignment there. I'll take Adam here to start his training." Griselda states matter of factly.

"Ehhhhh?! But I was just in Japan! Do you know how hard it is to find certain Youkais in Jap-!" Dulio starts to whine and complain until he notices the look on Griselda's face. Her eyes shadowed by her nun's habit and the unerring smile on her face.

"R-right, I'll get back to it," Dulio whimpers like a whipped dog before looking back at me with a small grin, "Looks like this is where I'm gonna have to leave you alone for now, Adam."

"I'm sure I'll survive," I remark dryly which causes Dulio to grin wider and ruffle my hair.

Fuck.

"I'm sure you will, but before that…"

Faster than I could even see, Dulio's hand that was on my head suddenly moved to my cheek.

And lightly pinches.

Ow.

While I flail about, trying to get Dulio's iron grip off of my face, Dulio lectures me:

"Don't lie in the future, please. You'll hurt the ones that you care about if you keep doing it."

Dulio let's go my aching cheek and I rub it while glaring at Dulio's smirking face, "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Why Adam, I'm touched that you care so much," Dulio teases me with a smile while I just scowl at him.

"Whatever. Just go, I'll see you later." I wave him off him and he just laughs at me. We wave goodbye to each other as he walks towards the jet and I walk to Griselda, who's looking mighty amused.

"You and Dulio already seem to be quite close," Griselda said to me as we went into the back seats of the large car. I give Griselda a shrug and settle in the surprisingly comfy chair and the driver, who I could only tell was a man, starts to drive to an unknown destination.

"Dulio seems like a good person, Miss Quarta. I'll admit I've been kinda annoying him with a lot of questions ever since I took him up on his offer but he's been answering them without telling me to shut up."

"Hmm…" Griselda peers at me for a moment, "Tell me, Adam. Why did you accept Dulio's offer of becoming an Exorcist?"

Oh no.

"To...fight for the glory of God?" I, again, lie through my teeth to Griselda who looks thoroughly unamused.

"Adam, I've been raised among Exorcists and the devout alike. I can tell when someone praises our Lord and wants to fight in his name or not. Plus, you are a terrible liar." I couldn't help but wince.

"Do you really have to know? It can't be that important." I whine like the child I pretend to be, while Griselda just sighs and gives me a look that Mother Basilissa used to give the other kids when they complained.

Jokes on her though, Mother Basilissa is _way_ scarier than her.

"Call it simple curiosity. Dulio wouldn't have lied to you about what being an Exorcists entails and yet you still accepted it anyway. Most of our recruits are raised already knowing about the Supernatural and the dangers of being an Exorcist. It's quite rare that we recruit someone, especially someone as young as you, from outside."

For a few moments, neither of us said anything. I looked out the window of the driving car, signs of shops, restaurants and people just living their day to day life. I eventually look at Griselda who looked back with a non-judging stare.

"Matthew 7:12: _"So in everything, do unto others what you would have them do to you, for this sums up the Law and the Prophets."_ I quote effortlessly from 6 years of living under 3 protestant nuns who saw to my education, "If someone could do what I can, I would want them to help me. It'll be pretty hypocritical of me to expect something like from someone else, but not do it myself."

To my utter surprise, rather than not believing me or just flat out order me to say the main reason, Griselda giggles and gives me small but genuine smile.

"Oh my, I didn't expect such a precise quote. Maybe I was wrong about your devotion?" She teases me, her tone laced with mischief.

"Nothing like that," I rolled my eyes at her, "It's just that the nuns who raised me always used to quiz me and other kids on stuff like that. If we didn't answer correctly, they forced us to read the passage again."

Which makes a hell of lot more sense now than it did back then. I just guessed it was because they were religious and they wanted to make sure we would know about the Bible.

In a world of Stray Devils and monsters that get migraines from prayers, shy away from Crucifixes and holy water that acts like acid, them teaching us so many Bible verses just shines an entirely new light on the whole thing.

"You'll be thanking them later then as reciting verses like that is one of the training regimes that our recruits go under," Griselda informs me and I could feel excitement rising up within me at the prospect of what kind of stuff I'm going to be put through.

"What am I going to be doing exactly? For training, I mean. I know about Sacred Gears and magic and all that stuff, but Dulio didn't tell me what kind of stuff I'm going to be doing here."

"Of course he didn't. Leave it to him to recruit someone and not tell them about their training" Griselda lets out a sigh, "Listen up then. And no interruptions because I'm only going to explain this once."

During the long drive, Griselda told me what kind of curriculum I'll be going through as training to become an Exorcist.

Or rather, training that'll see if I'm fit to actually become an Exorcist in the first place. Turns out becoming a Super Crusader for the glory of God is a bit more complicated than I initially thought.

Because I'm starting a bit later than the other recruits, which actually says _a lot_ if a 6-year-old is starting late, I'm going to be getting a crash course in everything; Swordsmanship, physical and magical training, learning how to recite verses in the middle of combat. Everything that'll turn me into Exorcist.

I was about to ask why they train to basically amount to child soldiers until faint memories of Devils like Rias Gremory and her peerage. Wasn't even there some dude that couldn't be hurt because he was made out of fire or something stupid like that?

And titty acid. I don't think I could ever forget that scene.

God, just what kind of world have I been reborn in?

After memories of these Devils flashed through my mind, I stayed quiet. With people like Dulio and Griselda, I doubt they force any kids into it and I guess I could understand a little even if I did disagree with it.

"We're here." Griselda's voice snapped me out my thoughts and I looked outside to see that we've been driven deep into the woods and at the end of the road is a church.

Not a Cathedral, not some sort of large Institute, not even a school.

Just a small, but well hidden Church in the woods.

What.

Griselda and I make our way out of the car and I stare at the Church in a kind of stupor. As if my brain has just shut down due to crushed expectations.

I look up at Griselda, who is having trouble not smirking at my face.

I look back at the Church.

"...So did you guys just kidnap me or what?" I bluntly ask Griselda. She puts her hand over her mouth and tries to stifle the giggles that threaten to escape.

"I can assure you, Adam, there is more than meets the eye here. Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." Griselda walks towards the church while I walk behind her, dragging my feet if anything.

To be honest, I don't really know what I was expecting but I should've expected this. I mean, where else are you going to train exorcists if not on holy ground? But I was expecting...bigger I guess? Like a Cathedral or something. But then again, I doubt anyone could find this. There's probably magic involved around here that makes sure no one finds it I bet.

Instead of going inside the Church, Griselda walks to go around the side of the Church and I follow behind her, getting a better look at the Church meanwhile.

The Church didn't have any signs of rotting, it's pure white walls almost glowing brightly in the sun. The bright and colourful stained glass portrayed battles between the Three Factions, most of the time the Angels being triumphant over their enemies.

Damn, that is some nice looking propaganda.

While admiring the stained glass the faint sounds of grunts, yells and _twacks_ could be heard just around the corner we're heading towards. Strangely though, it only sounds like two people are fighting right now.

I swear, if my organs get sold on the Black Market or I get turned into a sex slave, I'm gonna be so pissed.

Turning around the corner of the Church, I'm greeted by a massive clearing, more of a backyard of a mansion if anything. It could easily hold 15 people and still have more room to spare. It's outfitted with 5 wooden posts holding a sandbag up with rope and off to the sides were stands holding a multitude of different weapons made out of wood and in the middle is a somewhat large oak ring that two people were currently sparing in.

It was two girls, about the same age as me, one had brown chestnut hair made into two long twintails while the other had shoulder length...blue hair? And a single green fringe?

What? Whatever, moving on. Both are wearing some sort of clothing that had light padding on their stomachs.

Twintails darts around Blue hair with a small wooden sword held in one of her hands, my eyes barely able to keep track of her speeding around. Blue hair holds a longer, heavier looking sword in both of her hands and stays in one place in contrast to Twintails.

Twintails lets a quick slash to Blue hair's stomach, only to be blocked and swatted away. Blue hair gives a wide overhead swing, but Twintails quickly side steps away.

Only for Blue hair's sword to swing in an upwards diagonal slash and catches Twintails in the ribs, giving a meaty _thwack_ and a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Muuu, Xenovia! That hurt, you know! You're the one that dragged me into sparring!" Twintails pouts and rubs where she got hit, giving her partner a glare who just shrugs.

"You should learn to dodge better. And you know no one else is going to spar with me" Blue hair tells her bluntly, causing Twintails to pout harder.

They banter back and forth before Blue hair finally took notice of us. Or rather took notice of Griselda if the look of sheer terror on her face is anything to go by. Twintails continues to chatter on until Blue hair points behind her. Twintails turns her head to look behind and adopts the same look of terror as Blue hair.

"Ah! S-sister G-Griselda, welcome back, and uhm…" Twintails greets Griselda with a scared smile and looks at me in confusion.

"You don't know me," I help her out, but she becomes even more confused if her face scrunching up in thought is anything to go by.

"Irina, Xenovia. I thought I might find the two of you here."

The now named Irina and Xenovia stiffen up like statues at Griselda's tone which gave me time to try and remember who these were exactly.

Xenovia was the chosen wielder of a Holy Sword I think? Excalibur or something? But wait, doesn't she become a Devil? How does that even work with a Holy Sword?

Irina, I honestly know very little about. I know they're friends and they work together, but for the life of me, I can't remember anything else.

Griselda lets out a small sigh and gives Xenovia and Irina a tired look, "I understand why the two of you keep leaving target practice for this, but at least make a token effort to keep the noise down."

"Understood, Sister Griselda…" The both of them bow their heads and mumble like chastised children and Griselda gives a satisfied nod.

"Good, now let me introduce you two. This here is Adam and starting today, he's training to become an Exorcist like the two of you."

"Eh? Really?" Irina says in surprise while Xenovia just looks at me with...I don't want to say glare? It's more of a calculating look really.

"Indeed," Griselda gives the both of them a nod and looks down to me, "Adam, there are some things I need to prepare in the Church. They'll take some time though and in the meantime, I want you to train with Xenovia and Irina here."

...Well, I knew what I was signing up for. If I backed out now, I don't think I could live with myself.

"Alright, Miss-" I start to say before I heard Xenovia and Irina let out some sort of strangled noise and Griselda gives me a smile that sent chill down my spines.

"Errr... Sister Griselda?" I try again and, thankfully, Griselda gives me a satisfied nod and walks back to the Church to prepare whatever dastardly thing she's preparing for me, leaving me along with Xenovia and Irina.

"Hi, there!" An enthusiastic voice calls to me and I turn to see Irina and Xenovia make their way to me, "My name's Irina Shidou and this is my friend, Xenovia Quarta! Nice to meet you, Adam!"

Irina greets me with a bright smile while Xenovia gives me a stoic nod and I give both of them a nod in return.

"Nice to meet the both of you. My name is Adam Gesualdo," I decide to greet them properly, but it seems something took them by surprise.

"Eh? Gesualdo? As in, Dulio Gesualdo?" Irina asks me with wide eyes while Xenovia's stare intensifies, looking at me like a hawk.

"Yeah," I give an easy nod, not really caring about my guardian's fame, "But we're not related by blood. I'm adopted."

"Oooh! Just like Xenovia then!" Irina claps her hand and turns to her blue-haired friend, "Come on Xenovia, say something!"

Xenovia makes a contorted face at Irenia for a moment before she looks at me, "...How old are you?"

Ah, awkward socializing. I know your pain well, Xenovia. I'll try my best to make this less painful.

"I turned 6 this year. What about you guys?"

Xenovia's eyes lit up for some reason, "We're 7. That means we're older-"

Great detective work there.

"And so you have to listen to us."

Excuse me?

I look at Xenovia, who's blank look was betrayed by the glint in her eye.

I look at Irina, who's currently looking at me apologetically and mouths the words 'sorry'.

"Okay...I guess? I mean, I was going to do that any-"

"Good. Now follow me." Xenovia grabs my hand and starts forcefully pulling me along while Irina just lets out a sigh, but follows along anyway.

God, this is just like Samantha all over again. I _really_ hope Xenovia here at least knows about personal space at least.

"You don't have to drag me, you know. I would've followed you anyway." I told Xenovia who looked back at me with an honestly confused expression on her face.

"Oh. My apologies," She says, nothing but honesty in her voice, and looks to the weapon rack she just dragged me to, "Take a weapon and we'll start on your training."

Xenovia walks back to the ring and I look over to see Irina rubbing the back of her head and chuckling nervously.

"I'm really sorry about that, Xenovia doesn't really have any…" Irina struggles to find the words so I gave her some help.

"People skills?" I drop my backpack onto the ground next to weapon rack and pull out a short wooden sword that had a surprising amount of weight to it.

"Mhm," Irina nods at my answer, "She's a good person, but she can be kinda...honest, is all. Sometimes too much."

"Don't worry about it. I know she doesn't mean anything by it and she reminds me of someone back home." I tell Irina who gives me a grateful smile in return and she goes to ask me something else before we heard swishes of air behind us.

We both look back at Xenovia whos currently looking at me with impatience in her eyes, holding her longer sword in her hand and I couldn't help but grimace at what's going to happen.

"U-uhm, Xenovia, maybe I should go first? You know how much you get into it an-"

"But I'm better than you with the sword," Xenovia's words cut into Irina who lets out a 'hrk!' "So I should be the one sparring with Adam."

Ouch.

Irina hangs her head after what Xenoiva said, her twin tails almost touching the ground. I give her an awkward smile as if to say you at least tried and I walk off to meet my fate.

This is gonna suck.

I take up a position opposite to Xenovia and tightly grip my sword out in front of me with both hands and spread out my legs, preparing myself for whatever Xenovia is going to put me through.

Xenovia and I look at each, the wind blowing between us and the gently swaying trees, until:

"You're terrible at this."

I couldn't help but raise my brow and a rueful grin pulled at my lips at her blunt observation and the giggling that came from the sidelines, courtesy of Irina.

"Really? What makes you say that?" I asked her, sarcasm practically flooding out.

"Everything," Xenovia said with her usual bluntness and drops her posture to come over to me like a disappointed teacher pointing out an obvious mistake to a student.

"Your legs are too far apart. Close them," She taps both of my legs with her sword and then taps my knuckles, "You're holding it too tight. Loosen it."

Xenovia then circles me and carries on tapping everything she sees wrong with my form.

Which is everything, apparently. My head isn't straight enough, my arms aren't loose enough and my muscles were too tense, to name a few.

I suppose this is training in a way, but something tells me this is only delaying the inevitable.

After a solid 30 seconds of tapping my body parts and lecturing me about how bad I am at swordsmanship, she finally took a good look at me and gave me a satisfied nod.

"Good. Now we can start." Xenovia tells me as she takes up a position opposite me.

I, however, was decidedly not ready.

"Are you sure this is right? I felt a lot more comfortable before you started tapping me."

In more ways than one, that's for sure.

"It is," Xenovia told me with a slight frown, "Now get ready. I'm starting."

I go to take a small brea-

 _Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack_

Ow.

Though I couldn't hear anything else besides Xenovia absolutely destroying me, I did see Irina off to the sidelines with her hands clasped in a prayer.

Xenovia lashes out in a blur and faster than I could react to her sword strikes, hitting me everywhere except for my head and pelvis.

Everything else-

 _Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack._

Was fair game, however.

I desperately take a step back and Xenovia suddenly stops her assault on my person, thank God.

My whole body throbs with aches and pain. My arms have slight red marks on them where I was hit and even the padding couldn't hold out against the monster known as Xenovia.

"I win."

I look up from my gasps of air to see Xenovia pointing at something near my feet. I look down to see that I had stepped out of the wooden ring in my desperate attempt to get some space between us.

"...Would you like a break?" Xenovia asks me, her tone blank and neutral. I look up to her and see that her face was much of the same.

Irina claps her hand and she bounces over to us, "You know Xenovia, that sounds like a good-!"

"Nah. Let's go again." I finally stand upright, my body screaming in protest and Irina looks at me in shock and even Xenovia's eyes widen up a little.

"Ehhh?! But Adam, you just got your butt kicked!"

"Really? I didn't notice," My voice holding nothing but biting sarcasm and I let out a sigh, "Listen, by the sounds of it I started a lot later than you guys on this so I'm just gonna have to work that much harder. So come on."

Walking, well it was more like limping, back inside the ring, I shakily raise up my aching arms which scream in protest like the rest of my body when I move.

"Round two."

For the first time since I met her, Xenovia gives me a grin and takes up her position opposite me in the ring. Irina lets out a huff and goes back to the sidelines, clasping her hands back in a prayer.

While I'm willing to go the extra mile for my training…

 _Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack._

I wouldn't be too upset if Griselda came back sooner rather than later.

 _Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Twack. Bang._

.

* * *

 _._

20 minutes later, I'm dead on the grass.

"Okay, let's take a break now." Xenovia declares over my beaten and broken body as I lay on the soft grass.

"Oh thank God." I pant out as sweat drips down my face and I gasp for gulps of air. I heard both Irina gasp while Xenovia just gives me a disapproving look and a poke in the ribs with her sword.

"Adam! How can you say that?!"

"What?" I frown at her, "I said thanks to Him. That's polite you know."

More polite than the other stuff I've said, that's for sure.

"You…" Irina puffs out her cheek in a huff like a squirrel, "What kind of Christian would take the Lord's name in vain? Or Exorcist for that matter?"

"Not a devout one, that's for sure." I joke lightly as I force my aching body to sit up despite the electrical strikes of pains I get across the bruises that Xenovia no doubt gave me.

"What kind of Christian are you, anyway?" Xenovia asks me as she sits down next me while Irina walks over and sits down next to both of us.

"...Not a good one?" I told her with confusion. Xenovia just tries to frown at me again, but I could see her mouth twitch upwards.

"Not like that. What sect do you belong to? Catholicism?"

"Oh like that. I...guess you could say Protestant? I'm from England and I was raised by Protestant nuns so, yeah."

"Catholic." Xenovia told me and Irina gives me a wide smile.

"Me too! My dad is a priest of the Protestant Church, you see." Irina told me, puffing out her chest in pride.

Huh. I wonder if he knows Mother Superior and the Sisters then? I'll ask about that later.

And so the three of us sat around, talking about each other and getting to know them. I asked why they were speaking perfect English as Xenovia was quite clearly not an English name and Irina was Japanese.

Apparently, the answer is magic with a bit of education sprinkled in. Because Exorcists can come from all walks of life and learning another language is difficult and time-consuming, some of the more magically inclined Exorcists made a spell that binds itself to a building and makes a field around itself. Everyone inside the 'field' can understand each other in their own tongue and have no problems talking to each other.

Sounds almost exactly like the Devil's ability to talk in any language to someone, but I'm not gonna point that out.

Of course, everyone is taught different languages due to our work and the fact we're going to be going around the world, killing monsters. Not being able to talk to someone and ask them questions because you don't talk Russian would be embarrassing for an Exorcist.

Xenovia eventually ask a question that only she can ask:

"Why are you here?"

"Eh?" Irina looks at her blue-haired friend with trepidation. Xenovia ignores her and stares right through me while I just stared back, already guessing where this is headed.

"Why are you here? You don't have a natural talent for the sword so you can't be a Holy Sword wielder. From what you've told us, you did not know about the Supernatural until now and you have no Sacred Gear. If you are this weak, why are you here?"

"Ehhhhhhhh?! Xenovia, don't be so rude!" Irina waves her arms around in the air and looks back at me with a frown on my face, "Adam, I'm so-"

"But it's true though." Xenovia words cut in like a hot knife and Irina once again whips her head around to her friend and tries to refute her claims. But her words die in her throat.

I can get where Xenovia is coming from. Her and Irina both grew up with Exorcist, Griselda for Xenovia and Irina with her father, and they've no doubt been training a lot longer for this than I have. Being an Exorcist isn't exactly a safe job.

I just let out a sigh and decide to cut in, "I know what you're getting at here, but I can't tell-"

I stop mid-sentence as I realise something.

I don't think Dulio or Griselda actually ever told me I couldn't show someone.

I mean, common sense would say I shouldn't just show someone what is probably my second deepest secret and my secret weapon.

But…

"Hmmm…" I hum and look around us to make sure we're alone. I feel both Xenovia and Irina staring holes into my head.

"So, where is everyone else? I doubt it's just you two here." I ask the two girls. Irina looks at me strangely for a second and goes to tell me before Xenovia interrupts her.

"They're underground right now, training with Light Guns. They won't come up here for some time."

Underground? Seriously?

"...So, can you two keep a secret?" I ask them, ignoring the bit about the underground for a moment. Irina and Xenovia glance at each, but they both give me a nod.

"Right then," I bring my hands up for them to see, "Promise? Because if this gets out, my life becomes a lot less enjoyable."

"Promise." Xenovia declares, giving me a serious look.

"I swear, in the Lord's name," Irina tells me, her hands clasped in a quick prayer.

"Thanks," I give them a grateful nod and get to work.

In front of their very eyes, my hands light up as usual and I could hear two gasps. Irina covers her mouth with her hand and looks at my Holy infused hands with wide eyes and Xenovia gapes at them with a mouth open in shock and snaps her head to look at me.

"Well," I give her a nervous smile, "You asked why. This is why."

.

* * *

.

It was a faint thing.

So faint, they could've never have sensed it if they weren't keeping watch on the young child.

When Dulio abruptly left Japan during his mission, Michael and the others were curious to find out what caused him to do so. Dulio was known for being unmotivated to do such work, but he never actually left when on a mission.

It was even stranger when he went to England of all places and made his way to a small village with its only distinctive feature being home to an orphanage known as Saint George's Orphanage, ran by three nuns.

When Dulio made his way into the orphanage, they tried to follow him in but found that their sight was broken by magical wards that blocked anyone trying to look in.

And so they waited.

Eventually, Dulio made his way out with a young child in tow. The young child hugged another and they wonder if he knew what she was or what she will grow into.

It was not hard to figure out what Dulio did. One does not enter an orphanage and leave with a child and not adopt them. Eventually, her brother left to figure out this child's name to the one person that might be able to order Dulio to leave his mission.

And so she watched them alone. Uriel and Raphael were away from Heaven and Michael had left to find out what's going on.

If Dulio had adopted this child out of the kindness out of his heart, Gabriel would've simply stopped and informed her brother.

Instead, the two of them boarded a private jet and flew to Italy. To a place that only those of the Church knew about.

And when they met Sister Griselda, it was obvious what the child was to become. And so Gabriel watched, curious as to why Dulio of all people would agree to adopt a child and bring them here to become an Exorcist.

She got her answer. And in return, she got more questions.

When she saw how Adam infused himself with Holy Magic, she thought for sure that he was a Miracle Child. That some Angel had used the ritual to have a child with their loved one.

And so she casted a spell that would find the young child's parent, hoping the mirror she was looking at would show her what she wanted to see.

It did not.

It showed her a painfully thin looking woman, working the oldest job in the world.

It showed her two grown men, one with bright blond hair and wearing little more than rags and the other wearing a sharp suit, with dirty blond hair. They were having a roaring argument in a filthy apartment, the one in rags waving around a half-filled bottle and stood amongst many other empty bottles, laying on the floor, while the one in the suit shouted back. Eventually the one in the suit looked at the other, his gaze holding nothing but pity and remorse, and left.

It showed her enough.

She switched over to the child, no longer having the heart to watch the scenes any longer, and found him currently being pelted with blows by Griselda's ward in the training ring.

She recognised the Church as one of their secret training facilities for Exorcists, one of the few in the world.

She watched as Xenovia trounced the young child in the duel and him trying desperately to defend himself, only able to block a few strikes before he either fell down or left the ring. After a few moments, he would step back in and repeat the process all over.

Eventually, he fell down and could no longer get up. In light of this, Xenovia called a break for now.

"I found out his name." A familiar voice said behind her. She turns her head to be greeted with 12 familiar golden wings and the face of her brother, Michael.

"Oh?"

"Adam. Adam Gesualdo."

Both her and Michael watch the three children sit around the circle and talk amongst themselves.

"Vasco got a call from an old friend of his. Sister Basilissa, it turns out. She was the head of the orphanage that we saw."

"I see. It's good to see her doing well ever since she left. I was...worried that she wouldn't be the same after we found out what Valper Galilei was doing."

"Mhm," Michael hums in agreement, "Sister, did you notice anything about him while you watched? Vasco, he told me that Sister Basilissa informed him about Adam being able to use Holy Magic."

"He can," Gabriel informed her brother casually, causing him to look at her in disbelief and she tilted her head at her brother.

"What?"

Michael couldn't help but let out a sigh at his sister's attitude and tries again.

"How? Did he make a Light Spear?"

"No," Gabriel shakes her head, her golden blonde hair swaying from side to side, "He infused himself with Holy Magic and showed it to Griselda."

Michael's face screws up in thought as he looks back to the mirror to see Adam's hands have lit up with Holy Magic and he let out another sigh at the sight in front of him.

"...I suppose Sister Basilissa asked Vasco to not say anything to us. In any case, it's good that we discovered him before anyone else. Father only knows what kind of stuff Azazel would do if he found a Miracle child."

"Uhm…"

Michael looks to his sister whos looking incredibly nervous, "Yes, sister? Did you find out who his parents are?"

"Yes, I did but they're human. Moreso, they were...ordinary. They didn't seem to be an Exorcist, Magician or anything."

Michael turns to his sister in shock, "Are you sure, Gabriel?"

"Mhm," She nods, assured, "I could not sense anything from them. Light, Demonic or even any magic and...it might've been for the best that Dulio adopted young Adam, instead of finding his parents."

The sad tone of his sister told Michael what he needed to know about the humans. A heavy silence fell upon the siblings as they watched the children. Griselda had snuck up on them and by the way 3 of them stood in line with heads down and Griselda giving them one of her famous 'smiles', it was clear what she was scolding them for.

Soon enough, the older Exorcist had to stop scolding them and leads them inside the Church. Where the alter to their Father would be was instead pushed to the side, revealing a stairway underground.

Adam swishes his head back forth between everyone and the stairway, his shocked face asking questions of the older Exorcist. The answer he gets is a slightly smug smile as she and her students go down underground.

"Brother?"

Michael turns to his sister, her face written with worry.

"What do you plan to do?"

As Griselda leads her students through the underground halls, eventually coming up to a massive, nearly empty room save for a single pedestal in the middle of an intricately drawn magic circle that held a large, white crystal ball, Michael said nothing for a moment.

But as Adam cautiously stepped to the pedestal, he gave his answer.

.

* * *

.

Holy fuck, I was so wrong about everything.

I thought this place was a bit shabby for supposedly being a place to train Exorcists.

That was before Griselda showed me the _stupidly large_ _underground lair underneath the bloody Church._

Like seriously! How did they even make this?! The answer is probably magic, but still!.

Putting the thoughts of the evil underground lair in the back of my head, I take a proper look at the object in front of me.

On the marble pedestal in front of me, there is a large crystal ball, about the size of my head. I take another look around me, not really trusting anything about this.

The room was big, really big but it held nothing besides this pedestal, the crystal ball and this almost certainly magic circle I'm standing in the centre in.

There were words written around on the outside, but I don't recognize any of it. It wasn't anything I've ever seen before and just trying to make sense of it was giving me a headache.

"So, is there a reason for this? I'll be honest, this whole thing is giving me a very sacrifice vibe." I yell to Griselda who's standing far away from me along with Xenovia and Irina, outside the circle.

"Considering how late you starting, I've decided to help you along and see if you possess a Sacred Gear or not. Usually, we unlock it through intensive physical training. However, sometimes that isn't enough and so we've devised this method." Griselda tells me from the very far side of the room.

"Okayyyy…" I had more than a couple of questions about this, but I suppose I should just get it over and done with.

But before that.

"One thing though: Why are you two here?"

I look at Xenovia and Irina, the former looking at me like a cat with a canary in its mouth and the latter just grinning at me.

"I want to see what else you pull out. Plus, I've never seen anyone use this method before." Xenovia tells me bluntly and Irina sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"Eheheh…"

Great. It's like being at a zoo.

Rolling my eyes at the two, I look at Griselda with a raised brow.

"Put your hands on the crystal ball and think of the strongest person you know. If you have no Sacred Gear, we'll know."

The strongest person I know? Considering where I am, that's a long bloody list.

I put my hands on the crystal ball, cool to the touch, and I close my eyes as I thought about God.

I mean, he's got be the strongest right? He's God, how much stronger can you get than that?

And so I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"...Is anything supposed to be happening right now?" I heard Xenovia whisper.

"I don't know," Irina whispered back, "Maybe Adam just doesn't have a Sacred Gear?"

"Hmmm...Adam, what are you thinking about?" Griselda asks me and I open my eyes to see her look at me with a perplexed frown.

"Well, you said the strongest person I know right?" Griselda nods at my question, still confused, "So, I kinda thought about God?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Griselda hums and suddenly gives me an intense look as if she was looking right through me.

I had to force myself to suppress the chill that trickled down my spine.

"Adam, who gave you that necklace?" Griselda suddenly asks me out the blue. I wasn't the only ones confused as Xenovia and Irina looked at their teacher, puzzlement written on their faces.

"...The Mother Superior at my orphanage, one of the women who raised me. Why do you want to know?"

I'm not an idiot. I knew that Mother Basilissa was probably an Exorcist when she was younger. How else would she have the connections to get Dulio, an Exorcist of the Church, to come and check on me?

But the key word being; 'was'. I don't know if people can actually retire as an Exorcist and I'm really hoping that's the case, but if it isn't, then that means Mother Basilissa is a Stray Exorcist.

And if she is, then that probably means Sister Agatha and Sister Anastasia are Strays as well. And if anyone goes looking for them and finds them at the orphanage where Samantha and the others are…

Yeah. I _refuse_ for anything like that to happen.

"I see. In that case, I would like you to think on her if you can." Griselda more or less orders me. I raised my brow, but I eventually close my eyes again and think about the women who raised me.

I thought about when Samantha and I dined and dashed the pub and how she got all teary-eyed when she realised what we did and how I had to go and get Mother Basilissa to calm her down. After the calming and soothing words came the scolding and then the dragging us back to apologize to the pub owner.

I thought about when Samantha and I decided to run off one day into the woods for a 'camping' trip. Except that we didn't have any camping supplies, let alone a tent. Samantha, not be deterred by little things like food and shelter, dragged me along with her in our exploration of the forest, playing until sundown. It wasn't till then that Sister Anastasia finally found us; her robe torn and tattered, little more than rags. She scooped the both of us in a tight hug before smacking her fists hard against our temples and dragging us back home.

I thought about when I was just a baby and it was midnight. I was having trouble sleeping though I don't quite remember why. I was shuffling my little baby body, trying to get comfortable and making a racket of it in the progress. Eventually, a smaller and younger Samantha came up to me with bleary eyes, clutching to a blanket. She takes one look into the crib and stumbles off where I can't see her. Soon after, she comes back with Sister Agatha in tow and tells her that I've been moving in my sleep, but not crying like I should be doing. Sister Agatha gently picks me up and looks over me, to see if anything was wrong with me. Like a lightbulb that had lit up above her head, her face brightens up and she takes both me and Samantha to the soft sofa in the lounge. After making sure the both of us were comfortable, she handed me over to Samantha and read the both of us a bedtime story of Red Riding Hood. We were asleep in seconds.

 _Shing._

Then the crystal ball exploded in my hands.

I'm flung backwards, my back smacking down hard onto the cold stone floor, my ears ringing like I had been hit with a freight train and my eyes seeing double of everything.

"Adam!" I heard someone scream my name through rings in my ear and I let out a groan of pain in response as I force myself to sit up.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" I mutter under my breath and I could feel the presence of two people by my side, probably Xenovia and Irina if I had to guess.

God, I hope they didn't hear that.

"Adam, are you alright?!" Irina's voice is muffled through the ringing, but I can make most of it out.

"No," I bluntly tell her, my words slurred like my mouth is full of cotton, "But nothing's broken. So it could be worse."

Though I may have a concussion. Maybe. Possibly. Probably a minor one.

I shake my head to get rid of the fluff floating around in it after my sudden intimate with an explosion and I look up to see Griselda kneeling infront of me, looking more worried than I've ever seen her and currently turning my head side to side, gently.

"Good," Griselda sighs out, "The explosion seemed to turn the crystal into dust and I don't think you've cracked your skull, but I will take you the infirmary to make sure."

"Please tell me you knew that wasn't was going to happen." I plead Griselda who adopts a guilty look.

"I didn't. I knew the equipment was expensive, so to speak, and it would expire on use. I didn't know it was going to do...that. But, you may have been lucky that it did."

Lucky? Are you bloody serious?

"And why is that, exactly, Sister Griselda?" I ask the older Exorcist. I tried to shakily stand up and both Xenovia and Irina help me up, giving them a thankful nod.

"Because if it didn't explode, you would've died. Look." Griselda nods towards the centre of the room, where the podium was.

Keyword being was.

"Holy shit…"

Xenovia and Irina let out shocked gasps and even I couldn't close my mouth at what we saw.

Instead of the podium holding dust from the crystal or nothing, it was something else.

It was swords.

A small pile of swords had sprouted from nowhere and completely demolished the podium and everything around. None of them were same; some long, others short. Some of them had a single edge to them while others were double-sided. A couple of them were even alit with flames or sparked with electricity.

That wasn't what caught my attention, though. Despite all that, it was a single sword that caught me off guard.

On top of the pile of swords, I no doubt summoned, stood one. Alone and standing tall like it was stuck in a stone, with no others around as if none of them would even dare to try and contest it. Unlike the others, this _positively_ hummed with power.

It was a simple sword made out of nothing but silver and held no ornate designs. I knew what it was instantly.

Because it was given to me. Because I wore it around my neck.

And upon on it were inscribed three words:

 _Gladius Domini Deus._

"Congratulations Adam," I heard Griselda say, my attention still fixated on the silver sword.

"You are a possessor of the Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **So here is Chapter two of** **Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my! And I let me clear up some confusion no doubt some of you are having:  
**

 **First of all, the necklace is not the Sacred Gear. Because it was a gift that means a lot to the SI, that is what he perceives as 'strong'. And considering how Sacred Gears work on desire, I just figured it makes sense that he would care about that sword more than most.**

 **And lets talk about the SI's parents and why I decided to show them. The reason is, quite frankly, they don't matter to the story and I wanted it to be beyond a shadow of a doubt that Adam is 100% Human. Not 50%, not 25% and not 70%. 100% Human. They won't turn up again, I can assure you.**

 **And here is the big one: My decision regarding the Harem.**

 **There isn't going to be one. The reason being is that this is a Self Insert and I don't really think I could handle the whole Harem shtick, realistically. I gave a much longer, personal answer on SB so I won't take too much time, but bottom line: Unlike the people that have a Harem in Canon like Issei, the SI will not get one. This doesn't discount the idea of pairing or even romance, but that's a different discussion entirely.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this A/N. Next chapter, you'll see Adam in action and get to see what he can actually do. I wanted to be this chapter, but this is a good stopping point and it's already 10k words long. Plus, I wanted to use this chap to show case Adam's relationships and why he's willing to go so far. Have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hey Mother Superior, how are you? It's been a couple of months since I left but I doubt much has changed._

 _Or maybe it has, I don't know._

 _Anyway, I was finally able to write you this letter after all this time. I wanted to give you guys a call or something but I wasn't allowed. Something about phones being easy to trace or something like that._

 _How has Sam been doing by the way? I hope she's isn't strangling some of the other kids in place of durable old me. I don't think their bodies could handle her hugs and the Lord knows the last thing you need is rushing them to the hospital or something._

 _I hope she's doing okay though. And remind of her promise please, that girl would forget where her hair is if it wasn't attached to that empty head of hers._

 _God, this is awkward. I want to ask how all of you are doing but this isn't a phone call so I can't really do that and I'm only allowed to send letters, not receive them, so you wouldn't even be able to tell me if you could._

 _So I suppose I should talk about myself? Ugh. But I know you guys would be curious about it and Sam, in particular, would want to know._

 _Well, the first thing I should say is that I've made some friends. Two in total._

 _Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, both girls._

 _Xenovia is kinda like Sam but more serious and more socially retarded. The first time we met, she beat me blue and bloody. But that was because she wanted to see what I can do with a sword, which as it turns out it wasn't much._

 _But she's a good person. Just blunt and brutally honest. I like that part of her honestly._

 _Irina Shidou is a bubbly, nice girl. A bit zealous though. She doesn't like it when I take the Lord's' name in vain. Which is a lot. Out of the three of us, she spends the most time with prayers and saying grace while me and Xenovia just kinda say a quick prayer and dig in._

 _It's funny watching her puff her cheeks like a chipmunk whenever we do that._

 _I'm glad I met both of them honestly._

 _There are other kids here but they kinda...avoid me? It's hard to describe but it probably has to do with my training along with coming in so late._

 _Speaking of which, you'll probably want to know about that. And that reminds me of something I have to tell you guys._

 _I have a Sacred Gear. Blade Blacksmith actually._

 _So yeah. That's a thing. I can't do a whole lot with it besides a certain thing but I can make swords out of thin air and out of the ground so that's pretty neat._

 _Anyway. Physical training is going well. Griselda is teaching me about swordplay along with Xenovia as my senior. Xenovia and I spar together but she usually comes out on top due to just being better than me but I hit her at least once per duel. Griselda gives me a training regime to build up my muscles and such which I've been doing on a daily basis. It's what I usually spend some of my free time doing actually, though she's scolded me a couple of times for not taking a break._

 _Irina is as almost as good as Xenovia but she trades raw power for speed along with being less aggressive means that I barely keep up with her._

 _Which is better than at the start where I couldn't keep up with either of them._

 _But while they beat me in swordsmanship, I beat them in magically and in reciting verses. Take that, you nerds._

 _And I can't overstate how cool verses are and I'm so glad you forced us to learn them now._

 _All Bible verses hurt Devils, that's common knowledge, but what interests me is what some Bible verses can actually do when combined with something else. For instance, Ezekiel 36:25 can enhance the properties of Holy water if you recite the whole verse and if you use it at the right time. The only problem is actually reciting the whole verse that no one ever bothers to remember and to have some holy water on hand._

 _Which isn't a problem for me considering how my...innate holiness works, I guess._

 _Oh yeah, both Xenovia and Irina know about me being the world's first human light bulb._

 _That was a mistake because they won't stop asking me to light up my hands._

 _Moving on. My magical training has been going really well. Apparently, I have a bigger than average magical reserve which I believe is due to, again, my innate holiness (God, that sounds so bloody sanctimonious) and how it interacts with my magic is...weird to say the least._

 _The first lesson I had on magic, after confirming I could actually use normal magic, was pretty simple. I was given some sort of formula and an empty glass. All I had to do was fill the empty glass with water using the magical formula given to me. Pretty simple, right?_

 _And it was._

 _It took me about 2-3 tries but I got it in the end. A small, magical circle appeared above the glass and poured some water in it._

 _It was kinda surreal and kinda lame to watch at the same time._

 _The first couple of tries, I accidentally lit up my hands but luckily it was only Griselda overseeing the lesson. She told me I wasn't thinking hard enough about it. That it wasn't like infusing myself with Holy energy like I've been doing._

 _Anyways, I'm getting off track here. In the end, I managed to cast my first spell and make myself a glass of water._

 _Except it was holy water instead._

 _Yeah, apparently any type of spell I use is 'tinged' with Holy magic. Fire, water, earth and even wind to a certain degree._

 _The most I can do right now is just make magical balls of holy water and soak people with it but I've been making good progress on trying some other spells. Spells that they allow me to study anyway, they're pretty strict about what is and isn't 'witchcraft' which is stupid but whatever._

 _I think that covers most of it honestly. I would tell you about how I've been doing with my Holy magic except there's not a whole lot to tell you guys._

 _Despite my best efforts, I can't do any spells with Holy magic like send a bolt of Holy energy. I can't make anything with it either. I wonder if there is a difference between Holy magic and Light magic and that's what is giving me trouble._

 _Oh well. I can do a couple of things that don't involve actual spells but nothing worth writing home about and this letter is already getting pretty long._

 _I just want to let all of you know that I'm fine. And I'm fine with being an Exorcist so don't worry too much about me, I can handle myself._

 _See ya, Mother Basilissa. Give my regards to Sam and the Sisters._

 _P.S: Please don't lecture me on how to write a letter, this would've been a phone call if I had my way._

 _P.P.S: I know I didn't talk much about Blade Blacksmith. Not really a whole I can tell you about that you probably didn't already know. I'll tell you about it next if I can do something interesting._

Mother Basilissa sat in her office, the morning sun behind her lighting up the office and reading the letter her youngest child sent her with a warm smile on her face. Basilissa recognized his handwriting and was pleased to notice that it had improved a fair bit meaning he was getting some education at least.

This letter had arrived today by the mail and Basilissa was surprised to find that the Church sent letters like these. Maybe it was because that Adam was adopted by Dulio? He was quite a famous Exorcist and could probably pull some strings. Or maybe the embers of war had finally cooled down enough for letters such as this to be sent?

Whatever the case, it mattered little. She had left that life behind her. She was simply happy to hear from her youngest child and that he was doing well.

"A Sacred Gear, hmmm? And Blade Blacksmith at that...Why am I not surprised?" Mother Basilissa quietly said with a mirth-filled tone, "I suppose I should show this to the others."

As if on cue, a soft knock rattled her office door.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear," Mother Basilissa muttered, "Come in."

After being allowed entry, the door opened to reveal two nuns, her helpers and apprentices.

One was a comely woman with long brown hair, thin glasses resting on her face and emerald green eyes.

The other was much the same except her hair was hidden by her nuns habit and her eyes were a warm brown.

"Mother Basilissa," Sister Anastasia and Sister Agatha nodded in greeting and Mother Basilissa returned it and waved for them sit down.

"So tell me, how did young Samantha's training go?" Mother Basilissa asks her students.

After Adam had left with Dulio, Mother Basilissa had intended on taking on Samantha as her third apprentice. She knew that Samantha would want to follow Adam and she had no intention of leaving her child, human or not, defenceless and weak if they chose to throw themselves into the Supernatural.

She certainly didn't expect for Samantha herself to approach her.

The Sisters look at each other for a moment before Sister Agatha clears her throat.

"Her training with me is going well," Sister Agatha said, her voice soft and melodious, "I believe that, because of her race, that she would be better off fighting barehanded than rather using weapons and I've started to train her in using Touki. Other than that, I've been training her to rely less on her snakes and claws to win fights and use them more in tandem than separately."

"I see. Anastasia?"

"Well…" Sister Anastasia cringes, "It's been going as well as I expected."

Mother Basilissa lets out a sigh, "So not at all then?"

"Yeah," Sister Anastasia gives a reluctant nod, "She has no talent for magic. At all. Though that's what I honestly expected from someone like her. All her magical ability is located in her eyes and it's hard for her to do anything that doesn't involve turning something or someone to stone just by looking at them. So for now, I'm teaching her how to control it and to make sure she doesn't turn anyone into a statue by mistake."

"Hmmm, that's good enough for now. It's important we don't overwhelm her," Mother Basilissa leans back into her chair and her lips turned upwards into a smile, "Funny that I would get to hear about both of my children today."

"Eh? What do you mean, Mother Basilissa?"

"Here," the elder nun pushes the letter towards the younger nuns, "This letter is from Adam."

With wide eyes, the two Sisters leaned over to read the open letter and to their surprise, they were greeted with Adams' handwriting.

"Wait, he can send letters!? Why can he send letters?!" Sister Anastasia more or less shouts. She slumps back in her chair with a huff, looking frustrated, "And here I am worried to death about him! Ohhh, when I see him…!"

Sister Agatha giggles at her Sister's frustration and takes the letter to get a closer look. A serene smile blossoms onto her face as she reads the letter.

"Sister, look at this. Adam has been making some friends and he's more blessed than we thought."

"Hmmm?" Sister Anastasia leans over to read the letter, "...Blade Blacksmith? Sure why not. At this point, why should I be surprised? And his two friends are girls? Sam isn't going to like that. Tch, I should be the one teaching him magic. He'll barely learn anything from those hypocritical bastards. Probably burnt any real books about magic and replaced them with their stupid shi-"

A knock on the office door interrupted the jealous nun before she could finish. All 3 of them turn towards the door though they had an inkling who was there.

"Come in, Samantha."

Just like before, the door opens to reveal a young girl is a pretty summer dress with long flowing red hair and bright brown eyes. She had gotten rid of her pigtails in return to just let the hair flow naturally.

"Morning Samantha. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mother Superior! I'm primed and ready for whatever you throw at me!" Samantha did a salute like a soldier. The effect was diminished by her cutely puffed up cheeks and the adorable look of determination.

"Really now?" Mother Basilissa said with a smile, "That's good to know. But before you start your training for today, I've got something to show you that I think you'll like."

Curious, Samantha approached the three nuns and took the offered letter from them.

She looked at the letter.

She quickly looked back up with an open mouth and wide eyes at Mother Basilissa who had a mirthful smile on her face.

"Muuuuuu!" Samantha's' cheek flushed and stomped her foot in childish frustration, "I worried so much about him and he does this!? Stupid! Adam is stupid!"

Despite her seeming anger, she still took care not to damage the letter and carried on reading, trying not to smile.

"...And I don't have an empty head."

The nuns couldn't resist smiling at their ward's mutterings as she read the rest of the letter sent by Adam.

As she finished the rest of a letter, Samantha adopted a complicated expression of curiosity and worry.

"Mother Superior, you were an Exorcist, weren't you? Is the training hard for it?"

Mother Basilissa frowned in thought as her mind and thoughts went back to her younger years.

When she and Vasco Strada sparred day and night to hone their skill with the blade.

When she stayed up every night studying the verses of the Bible as a young girl.

And when she left. When she saw what that monster Valper Galilei did in his insane research into Holy Swords.

And the very same Church she fought and bled, that she killed for, use his research that was founded on the deaths of children to give their soldiers an edge in combat.

"Yes, I won't lie to you, my child," Mother Basilissa said after a moment, her thoughts unknown to all, "To become an Exorcist is not an easy undertaking. I have no doubt that Adam has left some of the more strenuous details of his training out of the letter."

Samantha's frown worsens before it morphed into a look of determination at her teacher's words.

"Then, I'll work just as hard! No, twice as hard as Adam! I'll teach that idiot to get so far ahead of me just because he's some fancy schmancy Exorcist!"

"Well then," Mother Basilissa along with the Sisters stood up from her chair, "We can't waste any time then, can we? Let down your hair, Samantha and we shall begin."

With a nod, Samantha closed her eyes in concentration.

And then her hair started to lift in the by itself.

Her long fiery red hair twisted and tangled itself into two great knots as if each one was a snake coiling around themselves into a large ball.

The first thing to form was the skin.

The bright red hair had darkened into a blood red and visible scales started to form around the ball of knotted hair if it could even be called that.

The next was the eyes.

Though they could barely be called as such, two long red glowing slits appeared on each side of the knots which had elongated and stretched to resemble a monstrous snakehead.

The last thing to form was the gaping maw.

With a wet _snap,_ the two snake heads split in half to reveal razor sharp teeth and small dribbles of saliva dropped onto the floor.

The young Gorgon looked up towards Mother Basilissa, her brown eyes having become purplish slits that glow faintly with an ethereal light and her hands became bronze claws, the shining bronze scales crawling up to her whole arms and even covering portions of her face.

"Good," Mother Basilissa smiles at her child and gently ruffles her hair, the demonic-looking snakeheads wriggling slightly as Samantha blushes "Come along everyone, it's time to get started."

"Right!"

.

* * *

.

Today is a nice day.

The sun's shining, the birds are singing and because it's Sunday, we're allowed to rest for the day.

I was sitting down in a clearing of the forest that I had found so I could train in secret.

My eyes were closed and I felt the cool touch of metal on my hands as I grasped the Holy Sword I had made with my Sacred Gear and the sweat gathering on my forehead.

Usually, I didn't do this. The Church had a lot of facilities, teachers and books to help us become stronger and more knowledgeable about the Supernatural. If I wanted to train, I really should do it back underground.

Except that I wasn't allowed to. Well, I wasn't supposed to train this specific thing rather because it was a secret.

Along with scolding Xenovia about her trying to teach me about swordsmanship when she was just a student herself, Griselda also chewed me out when I showed Xenovia and Irina my talent for being the world's first human light bulb. She made me promise not to show anyone else and the glare that she gave me didn't really leave much room for negotiation.

But she didn't make me promise _not_ to use it. Just that I don't show anyone.

 _Crack._

I opened up an eye at the noise and I look down to see the Holy Sword, a short sword with a bronze hilt, had a small glowing crack on the edge.

Fuck sake.

 _Craaaaaaaaack._

The glowing crack spreads until the sword shatters in my hand into small motes of light. I lift up my now empty hands to wipe away the sweat on my forehead.

"Goddamnit," I whisper to myself, "How many has that been now?"

I started training when I woke up at the crack of dawn like always but I noticed that the sun was right above my head.

How long have I been out here?

Shaking my head, I bring my hands to my lap, "Right, let's that try again."

With a thought, I remade the Holy Sword that just broke and it appeared on my lap from thin air. I put my hands on the cold metal and close my eyes yet again.

What I was trying to do was simple:

Trying to infuse a Holy Sword with Holy energy.

I mean, it should be simple. Both in theory and in practice.

And it was. The first small hurdle was trying to actually infuse the Holy Sword with my own Holy energy, something I had to find out by myself because I'm pretty sure any Angels knowing about my little...freakiness wouldn't probably end well.

And it helped me finally understood the difference between my Holy magic and 'normal' magic.

For normal magic, I had to make a spell circle, the 'formula' of the spell, using my head and a small fraction of my magical reserves. I then dumped some magical power into that 'formula' and that powers the spell which I then had to active either mentally or by a verbal incantation depending on the spell itself.

It sounds simple enough to do.

Except if you got even the slightest bit of the spell circle wrong, the spell would either fizzle out or explode in my face. If I pumped too much magical power in the spell or you slipped up during the incantation, it would most certainly explode in my face and take my whole head off.

Despite how useful it is, both in utility and in combat, I can see why most Humans didn't bother using it. It was a delicate tool that could easily kill the user as well as kill whoever they're fighting.

But I can use it to get stronger and it'll take more than an explosion to the face to stop me.

Maybe.

In contrast, though, my Holy magic was a lot simpler to use. Trivial, actually.

Whereas my normal magic is based on formula and calculations in a sense, my Holy magic is based on thoughts and feelings.

When I first used Holy magic, my hands lit up because I wanted to see and I needed a light source. After that, it became second nature and I barely even needed to think about it to use my Holy magic.

Following that principle, I managed to infuse a rock with Holy energy. Besides having glowing cracks in it, nothing about it changed. Well, I think nothing changed because I didn't get a lot of time to play with it.

It lasted a whole one second before it broke on me and disintegrated into dust.

Does that count as Holy dust? Could I somehow weaponize Holy dust?

Or is that more of a thing that you sell?

Bah, whatever.

The purpose of this whole thing was twofold:

I wanted to see if I can do it and if I could, would it increase the power of my Holy Swords?

For instance, after a sparring match with Xenovia, I once made a Holy Sword that had the properties of healing. As long as I held onto it, my bruises healed up in an hour or two. It didn't help with exhaustion but I don't think anything can help that besides just resting.

Xenovia wasn't too pleased with me making that sword. Called it "cheating".

That was until I made her the same sword.

It was a complex sword so I could only make it 5 times and even so, it wasn't very strong, both as something that heals or as a sword.

Which made me think: If Holy Swords are powered by Holy energy, which I presume they are, couldn't I just infuse them with more to power them up? Maybe that healing sword I made could heal broken bones or even reattach severed limbs if it was strong enough?

With that in mind, and the fact I can do very little else with my Holy magic, I got to experimenting.

But I've-

 _Crack._

Hit a massive wall.

 _Craaaaaaaaack._

I didn't even bother looking as the Holy Sword in my lap broke down into motes of light. I let out a tired sigh and I try to think of what I'm doing wrong.

The Holy Sword I kept using was a bog standard Holy Sword with no special properties to speak of. The idea to infuse 'normal' Holy Sword instead of an elemental Holy Sword or even that healing Holy Sword is simply because I can make a lot more normal Holy Swords than any special ones.

I tried to infuse a Holy Sword that had the ability to manipulate water but the same result of it breaking down happened and it takes more out of me to make an elemental Holy Sword than just a normal one.

"I know I can do it, I did it before...so why isn't it working?"

If I didn't know for certain that my swords couldn't take in the influx of Holy energy, I would've stopped long before.

With a thought, a familiar looking silver sword sprung out of the ground next to me. I slowly stood up from my sitting position and stretched, making my bones click and crack.

I grabbed the silver longsword and lifted it up with both hands, lighter than it looked, and read the words inscribed on the blade.

 _Gladius Domini Deus._

Sword Master of God.

Lofty title but one that I don't deserve by any stretch of the imagination. It made me think if destiny or fate or whatever was at play because this is just too much.

I take one hand off the sword handle and reach for the silver necklace that I wore around my neck. The necklace Mother Superior gave me before I left and had the same words written on it.

Funny how things work out.

This sword, which I think I'll just call Gladius from now on, is probably my...weirdest sword that I have.

Other swords I can make exact copies of. I could make two healing swords, three fire swords and what have you.

I can only make one Gladius though.

Every time I would try to make another Gladius, it would destroy the old one when the new one appeared.

When I asked Griselda or anyone else about it, I would essentially just get told that they have no idea and I have to figure it out by myself.

Gladius itself also took very little effort to make which was surprising for what it can do.

Blade Blacksmith had what I called 'slots' or something like that for making swords and making sure they don't break down. It was mostly based on how much stamina I had and the more complex the sword, the more stamina it took to build and to make sure it doesn't go poof.

For now, I could comfortably make; 40 'normal' Holy Swords, 20 weak elemental Holy Swords, 10 strong elemental Holy Swords and 5 'complex' Holy Swords. If I pushed myself, I could probably make more but I would be exhausted afterwards.

Complex Holy Swords are basically swords that do stuff that isn't making a big splash or trying to stab someone. For instance, my healing sword is a good example. Another one would be a sword that had the properties of poison that I made or even a sword that I made once that any wounds that it caused wouldn't close.

In theory. I wasn't allowed to test that one out, unfortunately. Or the poison one.

Gladius...doesn't fit any of the categories I had for my swords. It wasn't elemental and it 'cost' too little to be a complex sword.

And it was most certainly not normal.

Lifting up the silver sword, I turned it sideways, holding the handle with one hand and the blade with the other hand.

My hands light up with a soft glow and a familiar feeling of gentle warmth spreads across them. But I felt a strange draining sensation ripple through them as I concentrate on the silver blade.

Then Gladius starts glowing faintly as well.

Small wisps of light float from the silver blade and I stop the flow of Holy energy. Despite no longer being fed, the blade holds the Holy energy just fine with no sign of cracks.

Gladius is, so far, the only Holy Sword that could withstand being infused with Holy energy.

And I don't have a single fucking clue why.

At first, I thought it was because of the materials it was made from until I shot down that idea. Gladius was made the exact same way as all my other swords so that couldn't be it.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make a different Holy Sword that could hold Holy energy as Gladius does.

I let out another sigh and took a closer look at the blade. Even though it can store Holy energy, I don't exactly know what it does for it. I haven't had a chance to really test it out. Or any of my swords now that I've come to think of it. You can only really 'field' test some of these things before you discover what works and doesn't.

Well.

Good thing it's Sunday isn't it?

The only things I can hear is the wind gently rustling through the trees and the noises of insects and birds chirping so I'm sure I'm alone and the magical wards around the church kept the more dangerous animals away along with hiding us from any unsavoury characters.

Grasping the handle with both hands, I took in a deep breath and lifted Gladius up.

I swu-!

"Cool sword you got there, little brother."

"Jesus Christ!"

In my startled state, I break down Gladius and I swish around to see a group of three people.

Two of them were kids, about 7 years old and both of them were girls. One had bright blue hair with a fringe of green while the other had chestnut brown with twintails.

Xenovia was looking off to the side, her shoulders shaking slightly and trying to hide her face.

Irina, on the other hand, was trying to glare a hole right through my head. The effect was diminished with her puffed out chipmunk cheeks and the fact that she was trying her damnedest not to smile and was failing terribly.

The third and final person was my adoptive brother, Dulio Gesualdo.

Who had a bright grin on his stupid face.

"...How long have you three been there?"

"Not long," Dulio grinned at me even more, "We found you just as you made that silver sword of yours. You were so cute concentrating that I didn't want to interrupt you."

How the hell did I not notice them?

"Okay, first of all: I'm not cute. Second of all, how did you even find me?"

Xenovia finally looked at me, her face cool and blank, "We followed the light." She told me dryly.

Really? That's what you're going with? I let out a sigh and just looked at them with a raised brow.

"Was it that obvious? I thought I was being pretty careful."

"You weren't." Xenovia bluntly tells me and Irina looks around with a worried expression.

"Adam, you didn't make any...scary swords this time did you?"

I frowned at Irina, slightly offended at her accusation, "What? When have I ever made a 'scary' sword?"

Xenovia _and_ Irina than had the gall to both look at each for a moment before looking back at me with blank faces.

Dulio was looking away, trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Remember that time you made that poison sword? And you said, and I quote, 'I wonder how strong the poison is? Maybe I should test it out'." Xenovia said in that dry tone of hers.

"Right, I can-"

"Or maybe that time you made that sword really creepy looking sword? The one that looked like a lot of spikes intertwined with each other? And then you told us that whoever the sword cuts, the wound wouldn't heal?" Irina cringes at the thought of the sword, "I even asked you to make it cuter at least and all you said like a big grump was 'swords aren't meant to be cute'."

"Okay, that's unfair-"

"Or maybe that healing sword-"

"You liked that sword!" I yelled and pointed at the blue hair fiend who just gave me a stoic nod in return.

"I did. Until you started mumbling about broken bones and stabs to the stomach."

"I-"

"Or maybe that time you tried to make some swords grow out of the ground as an attack and nearly skewered yourself on them? Or maybe that charred sword you made and you said would either crumble into dust or explode? Or-?"

"Okay, okay! I get it, you win." I throw my hands up in the air in defeat by the two young girls as Dulio has to steady himself on a nearby tree, his shoulders shaking and his hand covering his mouth, "I just wanted to test the limit of what I could and couldn't make with Blade Blacksmith. I didn't expect to be put on trial for it."

Dulio manages to control himself and gives me a mirthful smile, "In any case, Adam, do you know how long you've been out here?"

"I don't know. An hour? Two at most."

"Adam, it's half past one," Dulio told me with no small amount of amusement in his tone.

Oh.

"Oh."

I don't know what's worse. The fact that I wasted all that time on doing nothing but trying, and failing, to infuse my swords with Holy energy.

Or the fact that the three fiends in front of me are looking like they are taking far too much enjoyment about this.

"Come on Adam. I got something I wanna try making I saw while I was in Japan and I've no doubt you're hungry."

Now that he mentions, I can feel my stomach trying to eat itself and it didn't help matters that I didn't have a big breakfast in the morning.

"...Fine." I walk over to the group after making sure that no swords were lying about, "What did you find?"

Dulio just gave me a big grin.

.

* * *

.

We were sitting on a table in the cafeteria underground. There wasn't a lot of people here but some of the other Exorcists in training were eating and talking with each other. Every so often they glanced over our way before quickly looking away.

After asking Xenovia and Irina about it, I finally found out who Dulio really is.

Dulio Gesualdo, one of the strongest Exorcists in the world and holder of Zenith Tempest. The Longinus that is ranked the second strongest and the one that can control the weather.

That explains why everyone was so shocked when I introduced myself.

I already kinda had an inkling who Dulio actually was, but I could only distantly recall it from when I read the wiki years ago but it was nice to have some confirmation at least.

I suppose that's a big reason why most of the other trainees avoid me and Xenovia. Xenovia is the ward of Griselda, another famous and powerful Exorcist.

Or it could be that she is socially retarded. Honestly, it could be both.

Either way, I didn't really care about Dulio's fame. He was a nice guy and that's good enough for me.

Though I wish he made something easier to eat.

"Ahhh~ It's been so long since I've eaten udon!" Irina more or less moans as she slurps up the thick noodles with her chopsticks.

"Hmm. Not bad." Xenovia said as she gracefully picks up the noodles around her chopsticks.

Dulio said nothing as he just happily slurped up the udon noodles he made for the three of us.

I also said nothing. Not because the taste overwhelmed me or anything like that. I wasn't blown away the Japanese dish by how delicious it was or how it looked.

Though it did look good. According to Dulio and Irina, this was a Karē udon dish or just curry udon in English. It had the standard udon noodles covered in a type of thick curry sauce along with cut up strips of cooked beef and chopped up vegetables.

It looked and smelt really good. I, however, was the only that wasn't eating it and for good reason.

I was concentrating.

Concentrating on actually trying to eat the bloody dish.

I slowly lifted up my chopsticks from the large bowl up to my lips, the thick, soggy noodles twisted around my chopsticks. I move a bit closer and-!

The noodles slip.

They slip back into the bowl as I feel a heavy weight crashed down unto my soul.

"Pft!"

I swing my head to look at Irina who is giving me the smuggest of grins which I return with a glare.

"Xenovia, how the hell can you eat this stuff with these bloody sticks? I thought you were Italian."

"Irina taught me when we first met. It wasn't that hard to learn."

Thanks Xenovia. Why not just shoot me while you're at it.

"Eh? Xenovia~ Didn't you break the first set of chopsticks I gave you by accident?" Irina said smugly to our blue-haired friend.

A big _thump_ came from beneath the table and Irina lets out a loud yelp while Xenovia calmly keeps on eating. Irina gives Xenovia a smouldering glare but she seemingly took no notice of it.

"Thank you for making this for us, Sir Duilo." Xenovia bows her head to Dulio, ignoring Irina's little 'humph'.

"It's fine, Xenovia. And you can just call me Duilo you know," My adoptive brother smiles at Xenovia and Irina.

I try to twirl the thick noodles around my chopsticks like it was spaghetti but all I end up doing is just mixing it together as the noodle yet again slip from my grasp.

Dulio wordlessly passes me a fork which I accept with a mixture of gratitude and shame but my hunger far outweighed the latter.

"How did your mission go?" I ask Duilo as I'm finally able to eat these damnable things, "You were gone for months."

"Ehehe…" Dulio rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "This one was a bit...special. I'm not allowed to say anything about it but they usually don't take that long."

"Ah, I see." I gave an understanding nod to my older brother who went back to his meal.

"So who was the fair maiden you seduced?"

The reaction was immediate.

Xenovia and Irina looked at me with wide eyes and blushing faces as I calmly and methodically enjoyed the udon.

Dulio was just so happening to be chewing the last of his udon while I asked him my totally serious question and that's a pity.

Because he couldn't tell me who the fair maiden was while he was currently choking and coughing up his noodles.

Apparently, I was loud when I asked the question because everyone just turned towards us in various states of shock.

Or maybe that was Dulio choking.

"A-Adam!" Dulio finally gasped out, "W-what are you talking about?!"

"What?" I turn towards Dulio, my face a mask of perfect confusion, "That's how these things normally go right? You went to a foreign land, ready to smite for the Lord but along the way, you met a fair maiden that you fell hopelessly in love with and so you tried to woo her. At least that's how it goes in the book."

"What kind of books are they letting you read in here?!"

Ones filled with bias.

I wish I was kidding about that. The library here was simultaneously the most interesting and yet most disappointing thing I've seen since coming here.

Almost all the books provide information about various Supernatural species on how to kill them. From everything to the shores of Japan's Youkai to Ireland's Fairies.

But that's just it.

The books tell us on how to kill them and almost nothing else.

And that's not even getting into magic books. As God as my witness, when I graduate and travel the world, I'm buying so _many_ real magic books.

Getting back to the other type of books, I could understand, I suppose. Exorcists are essentially warriors of the Church and their answer to any hostile forces of the Supernatural. They can't rely on the Heavens or Angels for admittedly minor things like weak Stray Devils so I can forgive the omitted details.

What I can't forgive is that all the books are thinly veiled propaganda and have an obvious bias towards painting all species of the Supernatural but Angels as evil or chaotic beings or the fact they label a disturbing amount of magic as 'witchcraft'.

A good example would be Kitsunes. The words 'vile seductresses' and 'whores' were quite popular in the book I read about Youkais. I wonder if the author got scorned by a Kitsune or something, but I digress.

I don't know if I would call it brainwashing or not as the books do make a token effort to remind the reader that an Exorcist's first and foremost duty is to protect normal humans than rather to commit genocide, but still. I wish they would at least tell me something other than to weaken a Kitsune, I should cut off their tails or to kill a Lamia, I should use a Light Gun to shoot her in the head so I wouldn't risk getting close to their coils.

Come to think of it, should they really be showing these books to kids?

Eh, whatever. Not like I could do anything about it.

"What? Am I wrong, brother of mine?" I asked Dulio, his face as red as a tomato.

"Wh-yes! Yes, 'brother of mine' you are very wrong! I would never do such a thing!"

"Okay, okay, my mistake." I put my hands up in surrender, "Come to think of it actually, you're right. You're not the type to woo fair maidens."

Dulio lets a sigh that contained nothing but suffering, "Thank you Ad-"

"You're more likely to be the seduced than the seducer. Maybe by an older woman," Dulio chokes on air as I carry on, "So who was it? A Kitsune? An Onryō maybe?"

"Adam!"

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Pft! Hahaha-!"

All of sudden, I felt two hands grasp my cheeks and pull them like they were dough. I look up to see Dulio, his face red and his face twisted into a sort of grimace.

"Adam," Dulio states, his voice grave.

"Yeesh?"

"You know, it's been a while since we last saw each other and quite a lot has happened since then…"

Oh no.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't check on how your training is going, hmmm?" Dulio's grimace and blush fade away into a bone-chilling smile.

...I've made an error.

"Uhmmm…" I look over to Xenovia and Irina, my only hope for salvation from the hell I wrought.

Irina, sweet heart that she is, noticed my pleading stare and goes to say something to help me.

Xenovia, stupid idiot that she is, damned me.

"Can we watch?" The blue hair devil said before Irina could even attempt to save me.

"Of course," Dulio said without missing a beat, "This should be a learning experience first and foremost."

"...Iahm sohrry?" I slur out as best as I can with my cheeks currently trying to be pulled off.

"Apology accepted." Dulio smiled at me.

Without missing a beat, Dulio effortlessly lifted me and swung me on his shoulders like I was a sack of grain.

"But I planned on seeing how your training is going anyway~"

Oh, you motherfuc-

.

* * *

.

There were a few training rooms but they all more or less looked the same. A very large room lined with stone and various magical circles inscribed on them to make sure the room didn't collapse or something. The training rooms were split up into two sections:

The magical section which had various instruments or magic books to help trainees hone their magic.

The physical section had weights to lift, training dummies to wail on and anything that could get them stronger physically or increase their reflexes.

This room was different though. This one was the sparring arena.

The sparring arena is where most of the trainees spent their time, testing their mettle against one another. It was a big platform in the centre of the room, not unlike a wrestling arena but with no corner posts or ropes. There was a chalk circle around the arena which everyone had to stand behind as some fights got a bit...rough.

There are only two rules for sparring here:

1: Don't use anything that can maim or kill your opponent.

2: If your opponent surrenders, falls off of the arena or is injured, you must stop immediately.

Other than that, it was usually left up to the people sparring to decide the win conditions. Usually, most people just went with the good old 'fight till you drop from exhaustion' rules.

Or at least me, Xenovia and Irina did at least.

Xenovia and Irina stood behind the circle, one looking positively giddy and the other looking a bit guilty but no less excited.

Damn these two.

Lucky, they were the only ones here. I guess Dulio intimated the others more than I thought? Or maybe they wanted to spend their day off actually relaxing as they should be.

"So how do you want to do this?" I ask Dulio as I idly swing the wooden sword that I picked up. Dulio himself went barehanded, however.

"Hmmm...Let's go with this: Every time one of us falls onto the floor equals one point. The first one to three points wins."

"Alright," I gave Dulio a nod as I took my stance with my wooden sword pointing at him, "I presume we won't be using our Sacred Gears?"

"I won't," Dulio tells me in a tone that brokered no argument.

Fair enou-

"But I would like for you to use Blade Blacksmith."

Wait, what?

He wants me to use the Sacred Gear that makes Holy Swords…

For a sparring match?

"Duilo, I'm not going to attack you with Blade Blacksmith. You could get hurt." I tell him adamantly.

The idiot just gave me a warm smile for some reason, "That's nice to hear, but you have the option you know. Plus, I really do want to see what you can do with it."

"Well, you can see what I can do with it after this. I'm not going to risk hurting you with it."

"Alright," Dulio said in a sing-song voice and a smug grin, "Irina, if you would please?"

"R-right!"

"Three!"

I let out a steady breath.

"Two!"

Dulio just stands there without a care in the world and smile on his face.

"One!"

With Irina finishing off her counting down, silence rang off. Dulio and I stared at each other, both of us unmoving and still like statues.

And we stared.

And stared.

...And stared.

"Well?" Dulio raised his brow in question, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"If sparring against Xenovia or Irina taught me anything, it's that you should wait for your opponent to make the first move if you don't know how they fight."

When I first went on the offensive on Irina, she almost immediately kicked my ass because I overestimated myself and underestimated her.

I was hurting for hours after that particular match.

"Not bad, not bad. But you know what they say about the best defence being a good offence~"

And with that, he took a step.

A very slow step.

Like he was taking a leisurely stroll instead of sparring.

On one hand, Dulio is without a doubt the strongest opponent I've faced so far.

On the other hand, _this is taking the bloody piss._

In the middle of Dulio's second slow step, I decided to give him a hand.

At the apex of lifting his foot, a blunt longsword sprouted right beneath his foot.

With a squawk and flailing arms Dulio, the great Exorcist, fell on his back.

Silence yet again rang out across the room. I could feel Xenovia's and Irina's' shocked eyes boring into my back.

"Adam," Dulio said in a neutral voice while flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Dulio?" I asked him, unable to keep the massive grin off my face.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your Sacred Gear."

"I never said that," I chide Dulio as he starts to get up, "I said I wasn't going to attack you with it. I never said I wasn't going to use it at all. Besides, I noticed you didn't have a sword so I helped you out."

"So...magnanimous of you, little brother." He tells me in a tone that implies anything but. He pulls the dull longsword out of the ground and gives it a few one-handed swings, "It seems I need to teach you some manners in regards to your elders."

And with that, Dulio _moved._

In an instant, he was right in my face with his long sword held high.

Oh.

Oh dear.

I raise my wooden sword as fast as I could to block it and I felt something akin to an anvil dropping onto me with such a force that I felt my bones shake.

I push Dulio away but it was more like he let himself be pushed if anything. Without missing a beat, Dulio lashes out again.

Except for this time, he didn't use the sword.

Unexpected and quicker than I could react, Dulio kicks my feet from under me.

For a single moment, I'm suspended in the air, weightless and free.

Then gravity kicks in and I come smashing face-first into the padded ground.

"Owwww…" I moan out into the floor and I feel my entire face throb with pain. I flip over to my back and stare into the smiling face of Dulio.

"That's one for one now, Adam."

I let out some intelligible grumbling and gingerly rub my nose. It doesn't feel broken, thank God, but it hurts like hell.

Right, round three.

I pick myself up and go back to my position before I was tripped up.

Going on the defensive isn't going to work, Dulio hits a hell of a lot harder than I thought he could and he's fast to boot.

The best defence is a good offence, huh…

Well, it's not like I have a lot of choices either way.

With a quick, powerful push of my feet, I dash towards Dulio and bring my sword up in an arc from below.

Holding his sword loosely in one hand, Dulio deflected my blow with little issue and my sword goes awry.

With a practised motion, I raise up my sword overhead and bring it down as strong as I could, not unlike a guillotine.

Again Dulio blocked me and again I tried something else.

A quick slash to his rib was knocked aside as if it were merely a fly in the wind.

A blow to his hands rendered ineffective by his inhuman reflexes, deftly moving out of harm's way every time.

I resisted the overwhelming temptation to use Blade Blacksmith. I doubt it would help me much anyway honestly.

Loud resounding _bangs_ echoed out throughout the massive room courtesy of me just wailing on Dulio, having abandoned all sense of strategy. I don't know why he hasn't gone on the offensive just yet but I refuse to let this opportunity go.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, each strike stronger and faster than the last and my mind totally zeroed on trying to land a hit on Dulio.

Despite everything though…

 _Bang!_

I still couldn't hit…

 _Bang!_

Him!

 _Crack!_

Wait, what?

For a split second, I look at my sword.

My broken wooden sword.

And then Dulio kicks my feet from under me yet again.

"Bollocks," I said, my voice muffled due to the fact that my face was intimate with the floor once again. I push myself up and take another look at my broken sword.

More than half of it was gone, there's only a tiny little stub of wood left. Damn it, weren't these things built to handle a bit of punishment?

Bah, whatever. If there's one thing I'm not short on, it's swords.

I throw the useless piece of wood over my shoulder and held out my hand next to me. A plain looking longsword with a bronze hilt pops out of the ground and into my hand. I wrap my hand around it and give it a few practice swings before assuming my position once again.

Dulio just gives me a raised brow.

"I'm not using Blade Blacksmith to hurt you. I'm just using Blade Blacksmith to make a sword to hurt you. Totally different."

"You know little brother, there is only so many loops you can jump through," Dulio chuckled with a mirthful smile.

I took a deep, calming breath to clear my head which was currently drowning in thoughts on how I could win this.

I can't defend. I can't attack, I'm not fast to dodge and I'm handicapping myself severely here by choosing to not use Blade Blacksmith's more interesting swords.

Dulio stood there, his sword being held loosely in his grip and more or less hanging by his side.

A sword that I made.

"And you haven't even seen half of them yet." I tell Dulio with a cocky grin, "Come on, get on with it. You're killing me with boredom here."

I barely got the words out of my mouth before Dulio dashed towards me like lightning, his sword raised to strike.

Oh no.

If this fails, I'm never gonna live this down.

Against all common sense and reason, I don't block it.

I don't dodge it either.

I shift my shoulder so that's facing towards Dulio and I leap forward, my teeth clenched and my eyes stuck on one thing and one thing only. My feet are planted firm to the ground.

His sword.

Which disappeared into small motes of light.

The priceless look on Dulio's face is something I will never forget.

With no sword in hand, his body already in momentum and my shoulder bash already connecting, Dulio had no time to do anything about it.

"Oof!" Dulio gasped out as I ram my shoulder into his stomach.

Despite preparing for it, the weight of Dulio still threw me off balance and in a wild attempt to steady myself, I drop my sword and grab the nearest thing I could.

That thing being Dulio.

In what could only be called a messy entanglement of bodies and something only vaguely resembling wrestling, Dulio and I grappled with each other, if only to steady each other.

It didn't work.

Not letting go, I yet again smash my entire body weight onto Dulio like a child-sized rocket.

The result is what I wanted, Dulio crashing down onto the ground.

Except that he's still holding onto me as well.

"Ugh!" Dulio grunted out as I fall on top of him and use him as a landing mat.

I slowly look up to Dulio.

Dulio looks down at me, shock written across his face.

"...I win this round."

"I-wh-How!?"

"Because," I roll off of Dulio and dust myself off, "I landed on you. You, however, landed on the floor. Ergo, I win. You lose."

I looked down at Dulio as he laid down the floor like a starfish with the smuggest grin I could muster and he looked up at me, doing his best to look like a blowfish with how his mouth is moving.

After a moment, Dulio let out a sigh and gave me a crooked smile of his own.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you this one, Adam. Heh, I will say that was a nice trick with that sword, making it disappear like that."

" _the Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord."_ I quote at Dulio with a smirk. Dulio gave me a roll of the eyes but I could hear a certain girl with twintails start to sputter.

"Book of Job, 1:21. And you're not even using that quote correctly."

"Whatever. I don't suppose you want another sword?" I ask Dulio who just gave me the stink eye.

"I think I'll pass," Dulio stands back up and dusts himself off. He looks at me with a glint in his eyes, "You know, considering this is the last round and all, I'm thinking of doing something special."

Something special? This could either blow up in my face.

Or it could blow up the whole church.

"Sure, go for it. Surprise me."

With a big grin, Dulio spreads out his arms:

"Great!"

Then the wind started to pick up, Dulio's priestly robes gently flap around him

While we're underground.

Before I could even think, my body responded and I dash to the side, my feet leave the ground in their haste.

And they never come back down.

Shit.

"Oh, this is so unfair," I don't bother to hide the pout in my voice as I start floating gently upwards off the ground, "I thought you said you weren't going to use Zenith Tempest?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Dulio said below me, unbothered by the winds he conjured, "But I'm curious to see how you get out of this. Tell you what, if you make back to the ground, you win the match."

"I damn right better win," I mutter under my breath, "How are you even doing this with such weak winds anyway? Doesn't it take like a tornado or something to pick up a human being?"

"I trained," Dulio shrugs at my question, "Oh, you're on a time limit by the way. 5 minutes starting now."

"Goddammit all…" I mutter under my breath and take stock around my surroundings. If I have to guess, I'm about two or so meters off the ground. I have to be on the ground to sprout out any swords and I can't reach the ceiling so that's a no go.

Magic is useless, I'm still a novice and Holy magic doesn't help me in the least.

So the only thing I have is Blade Blacksmith.

I start to make a sword that I'll think could hel-

"And what is going on here exactly?" A sickeningly sweet voice said aloud for all of us to hear and sending shivers down my spine.

"S-Sister Griselda!" Xenovia and Irina yelp out, their voices quivering in fear of our mentor.

Griselda had somehow opened the door without anyone else noticing and so she stood there in the doorway, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"O-oh! Hel-hello Sister Griselda!" Dulio squeaks out and spins around to meet the terrifying nun, the winds he had summoned went away as quickly as they appeared.

Including the ones surrounding me.

"Holy shi-!" I scream out as I fall from the sky like a rock in the water and smash into the padded floor face first.

"Ugh…" I groan out and flop over to stare at the brownstone ceiling for a moment. I shift my gaze to look at Dulio and Griselda.

Dulio had the look of a man who knew he wasn't getting out of this situation unscathed like a man on death row on his way to the chair.

Griselda had that scary mix of annoyed and amused while keeping it all behind a veil of a closed eye smile.

"...Does this mean I win?"

.

* * *

.

The night sky's alight with glittering stars like jewels and the pale moon hang out in full, giving the three of us some sort of light as we patrolled around the forest, insects buzzing around and the occasional rabbit scurrying away from us.

This would be a nice relaxing stroll at midnight.

If I was alone that was.

"This is all your fault."

"Uhm! Gotta agree with Xenovia on this one, Adam." Irina jumps on the bandwagon that was 'Blame Adam for everything'.

I let out a long-suffering sigh, not bothering to turn around, "Listen, how was I supposed to know that me summoning swords would mess up the arena?"

"Because it's your Sacred Gear," Xenovia tells me with the bluntness of a battering ram, "And they always grow out of the ground."

"I mean…" I trail off in thought, "...Fine, you got a point there."

Though Xenovia didn't say anything, I could feel the smugness radiate off her as if she was made of the stuff.

The reason why the three of us were currently out here in the dead of night is twofold:

One is that this was a training exercise that everyone has to do. Every night, a group of trainees would patrol around the forest in a sort of practice of the real thing. We would be given light guns and light swords and be on our merry way. We don't do this on a Sunday though on the grounds that we're supposed to use that day to rest.

And that brings us to the second reason.

This was a punishment by Griselda.

To say she wasn't impressed by the sparring match between Dulio and I would be a bit of an understatement.

"I've already said sorry and you two are making me take the lead here. What else do you want me to do to make up for it?"

I push some foliage out of the way with my light gun held in my hand. I felt someone poke in my back and I look back to come face to face with Xenovia, her dark yellow eyes glinting like gold in the dark.

"Light."

Going by how Irina started giggling, the look on my face spelt out exactly how I felt.

"You can't be serious."

Xenovia gave a stoic nod while Irina giggled some more.

"Muu! Come on Adam! Didn't you say you'll do anything to make this up for us~"

"I specifically remember not saying something like that," I mutter indignantly under my breath, "But whatever. Is that really what you two want?"

Irina and Xenovia gave me some enthusiastic nods. I couldn't help but sigh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Lord give me strength," I mutter once again as my two arms light up with a gentle yellow light, our vision improving considerably as I act like an all natural nightlight.

I carried on leading my fellow trainees through the damp dark forest. I hoped that was the end of it and we could just finish this patrol and go to bed already.

That was until I felt fingers poking at both of my arms.

"Knock it off you two!" I shout at the two idiots and yank my arms away from their prying fingers, "I'm holding a gun for God's sake!"

"Ehehe…" Irina rubs the back of her head nervously, "Sorry but it's just...so weird looking. And I don't know how a blasphemer like you can even use Holy magic."

"Uhm," Xenovia grunts her agreement, "But I'm glad you can in any case."

"Is it because I function as a nightlight?"

"Yes," Xenovia bluntly tells me with that blank tone of hers, "You make for a useful one during the patrol."

"Glad to be of help," I said with the dryness of a thousand deserts, causing Irina to giggle some more.

We only walked for a few more steps before I felt it. A stinging sensation on the back of my head like a drill was boring right into it.

I look back.

Irina starts whistling and suddenly finds the trees very interesting.

Xenovia doesn't even try to hide it and stares at me right in the eyes.

I let out a suffering sigh and turn back to lead, "What is it this time?"

"Back this morning, when you were in that clearing," Xenovia chomps at the invitation like a dog with a bone, "That silver sword you had was glowing like you are now."

"Oh that," I could tell what she was getting at, "I was experimenting the swords made from Blade Blacksmith and my Holy magic. I was actually trying to infuse my swords with Holy energy."

"Eh?" Irina tilts her head at me, "You can do that?"

"I can actually but it doesn't work as well as you think. Look, I'll show you."

A sword pops out of the ground next to me, causing Irina to out a short yelp and even Xenovia jumps a little bit. They both glare at me but I couldn't help the small grin on my face. I grab the sword and start to infuse it.

"Ooooh," Irina lets out a coo of wonderment and Xenovia looks at the glowing sword with wide eyes.

 _Crack._

And with that, the cracks started to form yet again. Before long, the glowing sword broke down into small motes of light.

"That's it?"

"That's it," I ignore Xenovia's disappointed tone and carry on walking, "Come on, we still need to finish the patrol before Sister Griselda starts wondering what's taking us so long."

"But what about that silver sword? That one didn't have any cracks on it," Irina asks me as we start making our second round.

"For some reason, that sword can hold the influx of Holy energy. I have no idea why though so don't bother asking."

"Hmmm…" Xenovia lets out a low hum in thought, "Does it have a name?"

"What? Why would it have a name?"

I mean, I did give it a name because it stands out but I'm curious as why to Xenovia is asking.

"Because Adam!" Irina bounces up to me and gives me a frown, "All swords that mean something to someone should have a name and don't think we don't notice that sword is a real life-size version of your necklace!"

As if it was some kind of grand secret, she points at my silver necklace Mother Superior gave me. My hand goes up to my necklace and debated telling them or not.

"...Fine. If you must know, I already gave it a name."

"Ohhh! Now you have to tell us! Come on Adam!"

"If it gets you two off my back," I roll my eyes in annoyance, "It's called Gladius."

I carried on walking for a good while until I noticed that I was alone.

Curious, I looked back to see Irina and Xenovia standing behind me. They had a cringing look of disappointment, unlike anything I've seen.

"Adam…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to tell you thi-"

"That name is terrible," Xenovia words act like a bulldozer, "It literally just means sword in Latin."

Irina gives me a slow nod like she was confirming something horrible. I let out a sight at their overdramatic attitude.

"Yeah and? I already knew that," I told them, much to their shock.

They both look at each for a moment, exchanging some hidden unsaid message that I couldn't decipher and they look back at me.

"You're not allowed to name things anymore."

Xenovia's blunt words hit me like a hammer.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm! Like Xenovia said, you're not allowed to name anything. If we knew you'd be so bad at it, we would've done it for you!"

"Oh really? And what would've you named it?" I ask them with no small amount of amusement. I carry on walking and Xenovia and Irina rush towards me.

"How about...Lightbringer?"

I'm pretty sure Lucifer was called the Lightbringer but whatever.

"Devil Slayer."

Oh, God.

"Oh! How about Silverlight?"

"Devil Killer."

You can't be serious.

"Are you even trying, Xenovia?!" Irina pouts at our blue-haired friend who's neutral face gives away nothing.

"Are you?"

I deign not to get involved in the squabble and just carry on the patrol.

Someone has to take this seriously after all, even if it was just an exercise.

Not like anything dangerous could find this place anyway.

.

* * *

.

It was a full moon tonight.

Its favourite kind of night.

The night where it could hunt for its prey under the still dark of the night but still have the pale moonlight on it as it rends and fed.

The euphoric feeling as it ripped its prey from limb to limb and bathed in the moonlight was something that had no equal.

As its long thin limbs crawled from shadow to shadow, however, it found no prey. No sight nor smell of even skittering rabbits or hunting foxes to be found.

And certainly, no humans to be found.

It wondered if it should leave this country and try somewhere else. Italy is already a dangerous place for its kind and what he had already eaten here was not to his liking to make up for the danger it was already in.

Before it could start to walk away, it smelt something.

It was a faint thing.

So faint, it could've never have smelt it, if it was hunting something else.

It took in a deep breath, the smell invading the two holes that could be described as black pits and swished its head around like a rabid hungry wolf.

It recognized this smell.

The smell of the Holy.

The smell of Angels.

It should've been afraid.

It should've run.

But it wasn't. But it didn't.

This smell was weak, so very weak.

Then, does that not also mean the Angel was weak?

Viscous drool splattered onto the leaf-covered ground of the forest and a large bulbous red thing that could loosely be described as a tongue came out of its maw, tasting the cool night air and faint fragrance that would lead it to its prey.

It felt the familiar embrace of the shadows once more claim it.

It had never tasted Angel flesh before.

The hunt tonight would change that.

.

.

* * *

 **So, I'm not really happy with this chapter in all honesty, but I felt like I should get it out so the story can just move on. The reason why is that I felt like it concentrated on the SI too much. Maybe that's just me though. Another reason I'm not happy with it is that I wanted to get more done this chapter but with it being December, I need to focus on work and Christmas. I have two family members born in December and that fucking sucks.**

 **You guys wanna know something really funny? When I started this fanfic and decided on Blade Blacksmith as the Sacred Gear, never once did the thought of Fate/Stay Night enter in my mind or Unlimited Blade Works for that matter. I only noticed it after it was pointed out to me and I found the whole thing kinda funny honestly.**

 **But Samantha? She actually is based on a Fate product. Gorgon from Fate/Grand Order to be specific or at least the design of her is. And I feel like I should talk about Samantha for a bit so you guys know why she's in this story at all.**

 **I don't want the SI to glued to the Occult club and their adventures. But the enemies they face plus the enemies that Adam will face are going to be too much for him alone and so, I made Samantha. I didn't make her for shipping or for romance or anything like that as I find that kind of weird in all honesty.**

 **Speaking of shipping for this fanfic...**

 **Eh. If it happens, it happens. Romance isn't the main focus for this fic but I'm not going to force it. No Harems though, I'm standing my ground on that.**

 **I can't think of anything else to talk about this chapter but I do have something I want to talk about and that's my other story, The Overlord's Dragon.**

 **For those that you don't know, my first fanfic was The Overlord's Dragon and it's currently my most popular on at 974 follows and 816 favs (which blows my fucking mind by the way) and considering that I started writing for about 9-10 months now, I thought of doing something special for it.**

 **A series of Omakes, or even a full story, of Dracul (the OC MC for those that don't know) being transported to the Goblin Slayer setting all by his lonesome.**

 **No Momonga, no Nazarick. Just him.**

 **I'm a massive fan of Goblin Slayer and it was almost my first story instead of The Overlord's Dragon (it would've been a Goblin SI) but I chose Overlord instead. The reason I'm doing this is simple. I just kinda really want to write a Goblin Slayer fanfic and I think Dracul as the MC would be fun to write. Of course, I understand that he would be stupidly overpowered but that isn't what I want to write. What I want to write is about this 16-year-old kid being thrust into this insane situation and the results that follow.**

 **Tell me what you think and don't hold back. If you think it's stupid or you would rather I concentrate on my two fics, tell me honestly.**

 **This might be my last chapter this year. I wish you guys a happy Christmas and a heartfelt thank you. You made writing these fics better than I could imagine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

My lungs burn. The muscles in my legs pulse with agony every step I take. My breath is heavy and laboured. Sweat cascades down my face but I don't bother wiping it off.

And I don't stop running.

I can't stop running. I have to make sure that Irina and Xenovia don't pay for my mistake.

If I stop running, they'll die.

If I stop running, I'll die.

" _Th-Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil."_

As I repeat the verse, I can feel myself calm down, even if slightly. I ignore the pulsing agony in my lungs and in my legs. I ignore how my body cries out in protest with every time my foot hits the floor running.

I don't know how long it's been. How long have I been running? Have Xenovia and Irina made it back to the Church?

They'd have to. That's all I can hope. I don't want to think about what would happen if they didn't.

My back smacks against a tree trunk and I take massive gulps of the cool air that permeates the night. The moon hangs high in the sky, bathing me and my surroundings in the pale moonlight.

The light that radiates off my arms finally die down and I'm left alone with just the sound of my deep breaths and the pale moonlight.

I couldn't hear anything around me.

" _For thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."_

The sound of crickets is absent. The scuttering of rabbits, gone.

The only thing I could hear is the beating drum of my heart and my gulps of air.

Something heavy dropped on my shoulder. Something wet.

I looked up.

A blank bone white mask that resembled a skull without eye sockets greeted me. A drooling maw of darkness with a long, thick red tongue reached out and licked my face, leaving a trail of slime-like drool.

" _ **CaUgHt yOu~"**_

Sorry, Sam.

Guess I won't be keeping my promise.

.

* * *

.

Please. Something just come and kill me already.

"I still think that Light Bringer is-"

"-You do know that was the name of Lucif-"

They haven't stopped talking.

"-Doesn't that just make it bett-"

"I hope you two know that I'm not going to change Gladius' name no matter what," I interrupt the two idiots, "And you said it yourself, Irina. Gladius means something to me so I'm not letting you two name it."

"Muuu! You're no fun, Adam!" Irina pouts at me with those puffed up cheeks but doesn't push the matter anymore which I'm thankful for.

"What about your other swords though?" Xenovia persist, however.

"...How about we talk about it later? We're almost done anyway and we have to get up early tomorrow."

Thankfully my deflection worked and Xenovia finally relents for the first time tonight. Irina lets out a cute little yawn and stretches her arms above her head.

"You know Adam," Irina says all of a sudden, "There's something I've been kinda curious about."

"Oh? What about?"

"You said you grew up in an orphanage, right? Does that mean you don't know who your parents are?"

"Yeah, that's right," I give Irina a nod before giving her a questioning look, "What brought this on?"

"Well...maybe you can do what you do because of your parents?" Irina hesitantly says as if she was afraid of offending me or something.

"Huh…" I mull the thought over for a while. It's not like she could be wrong, Half-human hybrids are pretty common in the Supernatural all things considered so it isn't impossible for me to be half-human.

"I guess," I give Irina a shrug, "But I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it. Even if that's the case, I'll probably never know for certain but that's fine by me honestly."

Irina gives me a surprised look but Xenovia just nods understandingly at my words. I guess as someone who was raised by the Church and Griselda, she kinda understands how I feel about the whole thing.

"And besides, whatever the case may be, Adam is still a Christian."

More like a merry weather Christian if anythin-

"So he would still need to marry Samantha."

Xenovia, you _fuc-_

"Ohhh! That's true~" Irina coos with a faint blush and an annoying smile, "Ah, it's so romantic~ A boy and a girl-"

Telling them about Sam was a mistake. Telling them anything was a _massive_ mistake.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"-Separated by fate-"

"-It was hardly fate-!"

"-But made a promise to see each other again, no matter what!" Irina's face practically alit with a blush and the sort of smile I never want to find out, "It's like something straight out of a fairy tale~"

"You're the one to talk," I finally snap at the twintails idiot, "Who was it that told me about a certain childhood friend that cried when they had to leave suddenly?"

Irina froze like a deer in headlights, "Wh-wait a-!"

"And who grew out their hair like this?" I point at her overly long twintails, "Because they got told they looked like a boy with short hair, hmmm? Maybe when you see your childhood friend, you'll say a couple of certain words that include 'love' and 'you'."

Irina's blush from before has turned into a bright red, practically glowing in the dark, "Wha-!"

"Or maybe you'll skip that phase and just go straight to swapping spit."

That was the breaking point.

Quicker than I could react, with a face like a tomato and an embarrassed snarl, Irina kicks me in the shins.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?!" I shout at the pouting blushing brunette, "Do you not understand the basic concept of safety!? I'm holding a light gun and a light sword for God's sake! You could've hurt yourself!"

I held up the large but surprisingly light black and white pistol, pointing the barrel downwards. I had my finger off the trigger and the safety on of course but you could never be too careful. The light sword was really nothing but hilt with a switch, not unlike a certain sword from a certain sci-fi.

As if to prove my point, Irina just lets out a humph and gives me a glare, "I-it's your fault! Y-you said all that stuff about...about stuff!"

"Adam, Irina, stop for a-" Xenovia tried to intervene between us.

"Oh, so it's my fault you can't handle your own medicine? You're the one that went off about Sam and fairy tales and all that other nonsense, you bloody buffoon and then you kicked me!" I all but snarled at her.

"You!" Irina goes to stomp up to me like a raging bull.

"Adam! Irina!" Xenovia steps between us and physically stop us. It wasn't the words that gave me pause.

It was how _distressed_ she sounded.

"Stop squabbling for just one minute and listen. Do you hear that?"

For the first time since Irina and I started our childish argument, I took a look around our surroundings but all that greeted me was the dark, tall trees of the forest.

Until I noticed something.

"Hey…" Irina lets out a small voice like the child that she is, "Do...do you guys hear anything? The animals, they just…"

There was nothing.

During these patrols, it wasn't unusual to hear various nocturnal predators scamper around looking for anything to eat and even more common were the insects flying or jumping around.

But now, there was nothing.

No crickets or buzzing. No foxes howling that god-awful screech of theirs and not even a hare running away from us.

It was completely dead. As if everything just...died around us.

The only sounds we could hear were each other's breaths.

I could feel the hairs on the back my neck raise up as a sudden chill ripped through my spine.

"We're going back," I said as firm as I could and I stop infusing my arms with Holy energy, causing the light to die down, "Right now."

"Wh-who made you the leader?" Irina attempts to snidely remark but her trembling voice and the fact she shuffled up closer to me ruined it.

"Nobody but I don't like the feel of this. Come on. Let's go," I said as gently and as firm, as I could to the scared young girl. This wasn't time to argue and I'll apologise to her later. We start walking back towards the Churc-

" _ **Oh, bUt yOu caN't leAve so sOon,"**_ A watery voice that sounded like it was filled with phlegm and spit stopped us.

It came from above us.

Irina and Xenovia froze in place, their faces iced over with pure horror and dread.

I look up and found nothing but shadow and darkness.

I thrust the barrel of my light gun upwards, flick the safety off and open fire.

"Ahhh!" Xenovia and Irina scream at the top of their lungs as the deafening bangs of my pistol resound out the night filled forest. The sudden shock of me opening fire caused them to jump away from me. Irina went further though and tripped over, her head and back smacking against a tree.

"Irina!" I shout out to the girl that seemed paralyzed with fear, "Get over here now!"

" _ **HahAhaHahahA!"**_ That disgusting fluid filled voice laughed echoed out from all around us as if every shadow laughed at us, " _ **NoT bAd, liTtle cHick! Not baD aT aLl!"**_

" _ **But nOt goOd eNouGh,"**_ The voice said from behind me.

"Xenovi-!" I scream at my friend before something tackles me to the ground.

With nary a sound and too fast for me to see, something swipes above both of us and barely misses us.

It crashes into a tree, splinters and woodchips flew in the air from the impact and with a mighty _crash_ , the whole tree is wrenched from the ground and tips over with half the trunk having been smashed into splinters.

Without even a moment to register what happened from on top of me, Xenovia is wrested far up to the air by her neck by a red slimy... _thing._

"Xenovia!"

"Ad..am! R..un!" Xenovia could barely get the words out of her constricted throat. She tries fruitlessly to wrestle control for air but the red thing around her throat is unmoving, like an iron bar.

" _ **HmMm…yoU taSte...diFferent, bUt you are not tHe aNgel I smElt."**_

Angel? What fucking Angel could this thing possibly mea-?

Oh.

Oh, of course.

Xenovia hasn't got Durandal yet or even Exacilbur Destruction and I'm pretty sure Irina is still human.

And who else can naturally generate and use Holy magic?

This is my fault.

This is all my fault and my friends are going to die because of me.

" _ **...But yoU'll make fOr a goOd snAck at leAs-"**_

Whatever this thing was going to say or do, it didn't get to finish.

" _Ye are the light of the world. A city that is set on an hill cannot be hid…"_

Holy energy flood my arms. The once gentle light now breaks through the oppressive darkness and I finally catch but a glimpse of this thing that's trying to kill us.

Whatever it was, it had a massive drooling maw that could eat a man whole. Its face was covered by some sort of bone white mask but the rest of its body was hidden by shadows and the red thing that was holding Xenoiva seemed to be an unholy tongue.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

" _Neither do men light a candle, and put it under a bushel, but on a candlestick; and it giveth light unto all that are in the house. Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works, and glorify your Father which is in heaven."_

As I recited verse after verse, the light grew stronger and stronger than it has ever been before. The thing finally released Xenovia with a loud hissing sound as if it were a sort of snake and she falls down onto the ground, gasping and hacking for air but alive.

I don't know how long I can keep this up for. I've never had trouble with infusing myself with Holy energy before but I've also never held so much before.

And the irony of it all struck me with what I'm about to do. I became an Exorcist so I could become stronger and protect the people I care about.

But despite all my training so far, there is only one way I can guarantee Irina and Xenoiva's lives.

I can hear Irina hyperventilate behind me. Xenovia is still trying to get some oxygen in her lungs and she still hasn't moved from her spot.

How could I just do nothing?

"If you want me," I spat at this monster, "Come and get me."

Without looking back, I ran deeper into the dark forest with tall trees. I heard a rage-filled growl behind me and I see something moving within the shadows themselves, trying and failing to get close to me.

And so, I run with nothing but my own light to guide and protect me.

.

* * *

.

As the shadowy monster chased after Adam, the two young Exorcists in training said nothing. What could they say?

Never in a million years did they think that something so vile and so dangerous could get even close to their home, their safe haven.

But not only were they proven wrong, but they had also failed.

Failed their duty as Exorcists, even if their training was not complete. They had to be saved by someone weaker than them and someone who only knew about the Supernatural and its dangers for a scant few months.

With a stoical demeanour, Xenovia Quarta pushed herself up. With controlled movements, she checked over her gear. Her light sword hilt was undamaged and she still has a full clip of bullets in her light gun.

Had Xenovia been thinking clearly, she could've freed herself had she used her light sword to cut away the slimy red appendage that strangled her.

More shame filled her being but this was neither the time nor the place for it.

She had to save Adam.

Quiet, crippled sobs broke Xenovia out of her thoughts. She looked over to see her friend, Irina, clutching her knees and her head hangs low in shame.

Shuffling over. Xenovia gently shook her friend, causing Irina to look up with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Irina, go back to the Church and tell Sister Griselda and Sir Dulio what happened here."

"Wha…" Irina croaked out in a quiet voice, "What about you?"

"I'm going after Adam," Xenovia stated much to Irina's shock, "He's going to get himself killed at this rate."

Looking over to where Adam had run off, she could still see the beacon of light Adam had become, deep in the forest.

But the lighting was dimming and it was dimming fast. It was now or never.

Without a word, Xenvoia Quarta pushed herself to her feet once more and got ready to sprint towards the beacon of fading light as fast as she could.

"W-wait, Xenovia!" Irina jump towards her feet and grabbed Xenovia's arm, "Y-you can't be serious! We don't even know what that thing was!"

"It's a Stray Devil," Xenovia states with impatience and vitriol, "A being whose very presence offends God and the Heavens. And one that's currently trying to kill Adam. That thing was hurt when Adam recited those verses and I could feel it back away from the Holy light that Adam summoned."

With a shrug, Xenovia threw off Irina's hand and sprinted off towards the dim light that was Adam, not once looking back.

Almost immediately, another familiar presence joined her in the sprint. One that she was pleased to have and felt comforted by.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna sit back and let you two put yourselves in danger!" Irina screams in frustration, "I-I was scared before. S-still am honestly…"

"But!" Irina shakes her head, "How could I call myself an Exorcist of the Church if I run away now?"

"It's probably smarter to go back, you know," Xenovia states in a neutral tone, "Sir Dulio is stronger than any of us and he's Adam big brother."

"But you and Adam are idiots! Someone needs to look after you and I'm the only one here!"

"Hmph," Xenovia couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face, "What you're doing now is pretty stupid."

"Well," Irina gives a shrug, "Then I guessed you rubbed off on me then."

"Hmph," Xenovia let out a content grunt but said nothing more.

Adam's light was nearly all gone now. Every time they run towards it, it seemed further and further away.

And eventually, it happened.

The light faded completely like a wisp in the wind.

"No...no no no…" Irina repeated like a mantra. Xenovia said nothing but wildly looked around for a sign, any sign at all for their lost friend. She prayed within her heart for even the tiniest hint to be sent down the Heavens.

It happened for but a moment.

But it was enough.

A small glint in the pale moonlight, barely noticeable if at all.

A silver necklace that reflected the moonlight for an instance.

A circle of broken steel and the screams.

Screams of agony and pain.

.

* * *

.

" _ **CaUgHt yOu~"**_

Sorry, Sam.

Guess I won't be keeping my promise.

But even so.

If I have to die, it won't be like this.

I won't lie down and wait for that inky Void to take me again.

I wait for this monster to get closer. Going by how it reacted to my Holy light, this was a Stray Devil. I don't know how it managed to get so close to the Church but I suppose it doesn't matter.

This was the first time I could see most of the Stray Devil's actual physical body. Somehow, it keeps hiding within the shadows themselves and that makes it practically invulnerable to most of my attacks. Not to mention that monstrous strength and how lightning fast it is, fighting fair is practically suicide.

With a thought, from within in the tree bursts numerous Holy swords as if they grew like parasites in the tree itself.

" _ **AghHh!"**_ The Stray Devil screeches and jumps back into the safety of the shadows. Glinting in the moonlight, the tip of swords dripped a deep red, sticky fluid.

" _Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession!"_

" _ **YoU litTle sHit!"**_ The snarling voice reverbs from all around me, no longer playful, " _ **I'll spLit you from hEad to toE! I'll maKe you wAtch as I eAt youR innArds! AfteR I'm dOne wiTh you, thOse girLs arE neXt!"**_

" _Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron; thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel!"_ I shout the verses into the darkness and summon a circle of swords around me.

" _ **ShUt the FUCK up! HE cAn't hELp yOu! NonE oF tHeM CAN!"**_ The shadowy Stray Devil wails painfully from the darkness, " _ **SoOn, tHe OnlY tHinG theY'll be hEaRing are YOUR SCREAMS!"**_

" _Be wise now therefore, O ye kings: be instructed, ye judges of the earth,"_ I carry on reciting the second Pslam, ignoring the screams and profanities of the Stray Devil and take hold of one of my swords, " _Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling."_

" _ **GAHHHHH!"**_ The Stray Devil's screams echo out in the forest like a banshee, " _ **I sAID! SHUT UP!"**_

With a pounce, the Stray Devil finally reveals himself fully to me in the pale moonlight.

About as twice as big as a bear, I had no idea how it could even hide in the shadows as it does. Its skin was pitch tar black, blacker than anything I could think of. The only thing that was a different colour was the skull like mask on its face. Its jaw was dislocated maw, bigger than me by far, and it was filled with the brim of disgusting red colour fangs like a lamprey.

What disturbed me by far was how emaciated it looked. The long, dangly arms were as thin as twigs despite ending in vicious, prolonged claws. Its rib cage was incredibly visible and fragile looking and its legs seemed stunted, dangerously small compared to the rest of its massive, black body.

And it was coming straight for me.

For the first time outside of dinner, I pray to God. I pray to a God that I know is dead. That I know can't hear me.

I pray that, at the very least, Xenovia and Irina are safe.

I summon a veritable wall of sharpened Holy steel in front of me. A small part of me hopes that this would be enough. That this would kill it.

With a sound of screeching steel being bent and broken, my wall of steel breaks into shards and the Stray Devil's claw gets ever closer.

I had recited Psalm 2:9. The steel I have should be strengthened against my enemies as I break it upon them.

I hope to fuck that Griselda was right.

Wrenching the sword free, I swing wildly upwards towards the Heavens.

And I'm rewarded with a loud _pop_ from my shoulder.

Then immediately afterwards _, burning agony_ spreads like wildfire across my shoulder and up towards my neck and back.

"Fuck!" I fall to my knees, clenching my teeth so hard, I wouldn't be surprised I chipped something as my left arm dangles lifelessly by my side, "Fuuuuuuuuck!"

However, I felt something drench me. Fighting through the pain, I notice that it wasn't raining though.

I had been covered in a tidal wave of sticky, irony blood.

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A deep, guttural howl of pain echoed out the forest, far louder than I could ever be. I slowly look over to the Stray Devil that writhed on the floor like a bug. The ground had been doused in blood though it wasn't my own.

Next to me, there laid a massive, black hand with long dirty claws, its stump pumped out blood, soaking my knees as I knelt in the dirty, bloody forest floor.

" _ **YOU...YOU ARE JUST PREY...YOU DARE..."**_ The Stray Devil gave me a searing look of hatred and anger and though it had no eyes, its maw dripped with bloody droll.

Next to the chopped off hand was my sword, the sword that I had used to dismember him, now red and sticky with blood. I shift my body so I can reach it with my one functioning arm and grab the bloody, sticky handle. I wrench myself up with one arm, using the sword as leverage.

The circle I had made is broken, useless.

Pain that burns like acid just underneath my skin spreads across my dislocated shoulder all the way to my chest and back, causing my every breath to be difficult and heavy.

I shakily point my last remaining sword at the Stray Devil with one hand.

My eyes feel heavy. The adrenaline of fighting for my life is wearing off, I used up most of my stamina from running and I doubt have enough 'juice' left in me to make more than 5, maybe 10 if I push myself, normal swords and that's not even talking about my useless arm.

All I have left that are my magical reserves and I'm not even this thing would let me conjure a ball of Holy water at this rate.

The Stray Devil doesn't fare much better.

Smoke rises from the various cuts and wounds it sustained when it smashed through my wall I summoned. Its bloody stump bubbles and boils from the Holiness and its whole body shakes, but whether in pain or something else, I couldn't tell.

" _ **I…"**_ The Stray Devil growls, forcing himself up with his one hand and stretching his maw, " _ **WILL NOT LOSE…TO MEAT!"**_

I drunkenly throw myself to the side so I can dodge the Stray Devil's unnaturally long and lightning fast tongue. The tree behind me explodes into splinters and it goes down with a mighty crash.

But I wasn't fast enough.

The tongue suddenly moves off from the broken tree and snaps towards me.

"Hrk!" I choke out as the mucous tongue constricts itself like a steel bar around my throat. I raise my sword to cut off the viscous appendag-!

Before I could even raise my arm, I'm smashed against a tree like a rag doll. I feel coppery blood crawl up my throat as I hack and cough for air, each time making my chest feel like it's on fire. I glance down to see my sword lying on the ground below me, just out of reach.

Blood dribbles down the side of my mouth, onto the slimy tongue and I hear something akin to woodchip cutter breaking down.

The Stray Devil is chuckling.

" _ **Ha...ha...Finally. ThAt sWeet, swEet tAste. The taSte of my PREY, my MEAL, bleeDing itSelf on me. It's alWays gOod but tHis tiMe…"**_

The Stray Devil shuffles his way to me, leaving a streak of blood as his stump is still steaming and fails to heal already.

" _ **I THINK THIS MIGHT BE THE BEST I EVER HAD…"**_ The Stray Devil's bone white mask gets so close to my face, we're practically touching nose to nose. Its rancid, putrid breath of rotting flesh invades my nostrils and covers my whole being in its stench.

" _ **AnY lAst PRAYERS, liTtle cHick?"**_

The tongue around my throat gets tighter and tighter, my every breath becomes a fight for the slightest amount of air, My left arm dangles uselessly by my side and my right tries, and fails, to pry apart the tongue.

My vision is encroached by inky darkness. My right arm starts to feel so heavy…

But then I see it.

A familiar flash of blunette hair immediately followed by long brunette hair.

Idiots. Both of them are fucking idiots.

" _K…"_ I struggle to get out even a single letter. But I have no choice.

The only other choice is death.

" _K-kiss the Son, lest he be angry, and ye perish from the w-way,"_ I spat the verse weakly at the Stray Devil. He flinched and I could feel its tongue loosen, if only for a little.

" _When his wrath is kindled but a l-little!"_ The Stray Devil flinches yet again but its tongue resumes getting tighter and tighter like a snake, its whole attention was on strangling me to death.

Just as long as it didn't turn around.

" _Bl-Blessed are a-all they that p-put their trust in him!"_

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

The Stray Devil raises its one remaining claw in a lightning-quick flash to strike me down.

" _Amen."_

That was the only thing the Stray Devil heard before two swords of pure light pierced its chest.

The smell of burning flesh wafted through my nose and it was the sweetest thing I had smelled all night.

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Not too different as to when I cut off his hand, the Stray Devil lets out a shriek of agony that threatened to destroy my eardrums. The shock and pain of being impaled made his tongue retract quickly back into its mouth and I unceremoniously fall to the ground.

Blinding agony shoots up the left side of my body and I couldn't help the scream that tore its way out of my throat.

"Adam!" I heard a two familiar voices call out for me and rush towards me, "Adam, your shoulder-!"

"Th-that doesn't matter…" I wheeze out, "I-I won't ask why you two are here, but after this...I-I'm going to give you two such an earful later."

"Heh," Xenovia chortled and even Irina gives me a grim smile, "If you say so. But first, we have to deal with this affront to God."

" _ **HA...HA…"**_ Heavy, pain-filled breaths could be heard from within the shadows, " _ **YOU…! YOU…!"**_

"I-it hides in the shadows. I don't know how but it does," I told them as I push myself up against the tree, using it as a support to stand, "And it's weak to Light and Holy so it's a S-Stray Devil if I have to guess."

"Adam, can you fight?" Xenovia asks me as she and Irina take up positions beside me as if to guard me.

"No," I bluntly tell her, "I-I'm running on fumes...b-but I can do this at least."

In front of Xenovia and Irina, two swords sprouted out.

Xenovia's sword is a longsword with licking flames on the blade and holy symbols of the Church embossed on it. The bronze handguard had verses and scriptures written on it.

Irina's sword was more Eastern in its appearance, a katana with a black cloth handle. The katana practically vibrated with electricity, small sparks shooting of it.

If it wasn't for this tree, I would be flat on my back on the ground. I feel my body grow heavy and weak from exhaustion, "T-those are the last two swords I can make. B-break them and we're all dead."

" _ **DON'T WORRY!"**_ The Stray Devil screams from within the shadows, " _ **YOU'LL ALL DIE ANYWAY!"**_

Yet again, the Stray Devil pounces from the shadows, going straight to Irina with a wide maw to swallow her whole.

"Iri-!"

Before I could even finish, a flash of lighting and a mighty crack of thunder stopped me in my tracks.

" _ **AGHHHH!"**_

Faster than I could see, Irina had grabbed her sword and swung it in a wide arc. From the blade itself, lightning had shot off and struck the Stray Devil back to the shadows, the leaves on the ground around had caught fire from the heat. Some of the trees had even caught on fire from the swipe.

"Eh?" Irina tilted her head confusedly at what just happened, switching her head from looking at her electrified katana and at her destroyed surroundings before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Adam! How strong did you make these swords!?"

"A-as strong as I could," I flippantly tell her, "You two, listen to me: This thing hides in the shadow and every time it feels threatened, it'll go back."

"That's why you gave us these swords," Xenovia said to me as she takes ahold of her own sword and lifts it free from the ground, "So it won't have any shadows left to hide in."

"Yeah," I give Xenovia a shaky nod, "B-but that won't be enough to kill it. If you two can just-"

" _ **IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU TALK FREELY,"**_ The Stray Devil wails from above us in a guttural voice, " _ **THINK AGAIN!"**_

Like a strike from the heavens, we look up to see the Stray Devil drop on top of us, its massively long claws reaching out to us.

Its attempt to kill us from above was rebuffed by massive flames from down below as Xenovia swings her longsword upwards.

Yet again, the Stray Devil screams and wails in pain as it retreats back into the shadows.

That, however, didn't stop the flames from reaching the treetops.

Oh.

Now we have a forest fire on our hands.

Great.

"Adam, get to the point," Xenovia snaps me out of my thoughts as she and Irina move closer to me.

"Thirty seconds," I state, "Give me just thirty seconds and I'll be able to cast a spell that'll kill this thing."

" _ **THIRTY SECONDS…?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The Stray Devil cackles in our faces as the shadow it was hiding in is chased away by the flames that consumed the forest and its full, black body is revealed to us, " _ **YOU THREE COULDN'T KILL ME WITH THIRTY LIFETIMES, LET ALONE WITH THIRTY SECONDS!"**_

"Silence," Xenovia snapped at the Stray Devil, her voice cold as ice, "You are nothing more than an affront to God and all that is good within this world."

" _ **YOU!"**_ The Stray Devil snarled rabidly at Xenovia.

"In the name of God, you have been judged," Xenovia moves to stand in front of me and holds the flaming longsword with both of her hands and points it at the snarling Devil.

"And you have been found wanting," Irina continues Xenovia speech and takes a place next to her, her face confident and unwavering, "And by his grace, we shall deliver judgment upon the damned and unworthy alike with our own two hands."

"I get the feeling you guys rehearsed this or something," I mutter under my breath quietly and let out a sigh. I still couldn't move my left arm but I raise my right hand in a sort of prayer.

"Amen."

.

* * *

.

"They're late."

Deep underground, oblivious to the fight above, sat two actual Exorcists in a dimly lit office of Griselda Quarta, who was currently writing a report.

"We should go check on them."

Silence greeted him.

"Ughhh…" Dulio Gesualdo groaned aloud, "Come on, Griselda. They're never this late on patrol! At least let me go outside and look for them, I'll come straight back! I promise!"

Griselda's eyes looked up at the childish man and let out a small sigh. She put down her pencil and opens her mouth to speak.

"Du-"

Just then, the door to her office burst open when one of her students comes running in the office, looking out of breath.

"Sister Griselda, Sir Dulio! The forest! The forest is-"

.

* * *

.

So the forest is on fire.

I won't lie. This can be, justifiably, linked back to me.

I really shouldn't have given Xenovia the fire sword.

" _ **HA...HA…"**_ The bruised and battered Stray Devil let out heaving breaths. Its black body spotted numerous scars, its body smoking. Every so often, a muscle spasms in pain

Xenovia and Irina aren't faring well either. The smoke is getting to them and they're exhausted from the fight. Their breaths are heavy and their clothes are cut up into tatters, cuts staining the clothes red with blood.

" _ **NO...MORE...GAMES…"**_

The Stray Devil stretches his maw to impossible levels, his writing red tongue ready to strike and kill.

Just as I had hoped.

"Xenovia, Irina! Move!"

I wonder how much trust they actually had in me and how it spoke that they jumped away without nary a word.

In an instant, I thrust my hand out and I felt my magical reserves drop like a rock.

An absolutely massive magical circle, bigger than the Stray Devil itself, appeared in front of me. It was a familiar magical circle and the only spell I could reliably cast.

All it did was just make water.

" _And I will sanctify my great name, which was profaned among the heathen, which ye have profaned in the midst of them; and the heathen shall know that I am the Lord, saith the Lord God, when I shall be sanctified in you before their eyes!"_ I start shouting at the top of my lungs. The Stray Devil flinches away from me like a beaten dog but refuses to budge.

Good.

A sphere of water begins to swirl and materialize in the centre of the circle itself, quickly expanding in size and mass until it outranks the Stray Devil in size.

" _For I will take you from among the heathen, and gather you out of all countries, and will bring you into your own land!"_

" _ **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP ALRE-!"**_

With little more than a thought, what could be described as a torrent of Holy water flew from the magical circle.

Straight into the Stray Devil's mouth.

It didn't know I could summon Holy water. How could it? Surrounded by flames from Xenovia's sword and its muscles and nerves fried from Irina's sword, how could it even begin to remember when I infused myself with Holy energy? Or maybe its mind was so far gone that only sadistic hunger remained?

I couldn't think of it before, but if this was actually a Stray Devil, that means it was a human at one point.

Was he always like this? Or was it the Evil Piece in him?

I'll never know.

I don't think I want to know honestly.

Fire crackled. Leafs fell, turning into ash before they could even touch the ground.

And then the screams started.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Its long red tongue began to dissolve within its very mouth, turning into red, bloody slush that drooped to the ground. The Holy water that it didn't swallow and that had sprayed upon its skin left massive red welts and revealed the taut muscles underneath. Ever

" _ **WHAD HAD YOU DONE TO MEH!?"**_

It was trapped. The more it thrashed around, the more Holy water it sprayed on itself. Even if it could retreat back into the shadows, that wouldn't get rid of the Holy water in its gullet.

But would it be enough to kill it? I don't know. But I'm not going to take any chances.

" _Then will I sprinkle clean water upon you, and ye shall be clean."_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The Stray Devil splashed even more violently as the Holy water became more and more caustic to his kind, " _ **I-IAHM SORRHY! STOHP PLHESE! IT HURTS-!"**_

" _From all your filthiness, and from all your idols,"_ I carried on, ignoring his screaming pleas for help. Some sort of liquid starts to melt through his throat and all the way down to his stomach and the smell of sopping half melted viscera wafts through the air.

The Stray Devil's furious thrashing from before has turned into nothing more but pitiful struggles. It was pathetic to look at.

" _Will I cleanse you."_

The Stray Devil was dead before I finished the verse.

For the first time, it was only me, Irina and Xenovia in the currently burning forest.

I make the shape of a cross with my working hand:

"Amen."

And then I fall face first unconscious into what can only be described as a disgusting mix of water, ash and melted Stray Devil guts.

.

* * *

.

I slowly blinked my eyes open to a blinding light and a white ceiling. Rather than the hard bark of a tree, I was laying down on a nice soft bed. I looked around me to see that 3 green curtains hid anything from my view.

It hurt to just move my eyes honestly. It felt like every cell in my body is currently screaming at me not to move and just lie the fuck still in this very comfy, very warm bed. I tried to move my left arm before dull pains that shoot up my neck stopped me. I remove the bed covers to see that someone had put a...cast on my arm?

Oh.

Oh, I know this place.

This is the infirmary, I think. But it's smaller than I thought it was. A private room then?

Which means-

"Ah, you're awake. Good." A man's voice addressed me from behind one of the curtains. He pulls it back and reveals himself to me.

The person that spoke to me was a tall man in a white doctors coat. He had a full head of grey hair but he looked like he was in his late thirties or so.

He was also looking at me with a raised brow.

"D-doct-!" I start to say something but I start immediately hacking and coughing. My throat feels like I've been swallowing razor blades made of sandpaper but the good Doctor just nods.

"That's what I expected. Your lungs inhaled a dangerous amount of smoke and ash and when you fell unconscious, you swallowed a couple of things that I'm quite frankly having trouble to believe right now and that's not even getting into your laryngeal fracture."

"Sw-swallowed?" I ask him, my voice raspy and cringed at the pain of speaking.

"...If you don't know, you don't need to know," He quickly reaches for the clipboard that hanged at the end of my bed, "Now, let me tell how lucky you are to not be-"

"W-wait," I force myself to speak with that raspy voice. The doctor pauses and looks at me with a raised brow yet again, "X-Xenovia? Ir-Irina?"

For the first time, the doctor gives me a small, warm smile, "Don't worry. Your friends are fine. Cuts and bruises but nothing a couple days of rest can't fix."

I let out a relieved sigh but the doctor carried on:

"They're pissed off at you though," The doctor said nonchalantly, "And let me tell you boy; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But make that three women that just so happens to include Sister Griselda? You might've been better off sleeping for a couple of more days."

Ah, fuck me.

"Now then, if that's all. Let me tell how lucky you are that you're not a cripple," The doctor tells me while he flips through the clipboard.

"First and foremost: A dislocated shoulder. Not a bid deal if you fix it quickly, but you didn't. You falling unconscious ripped some of the tendons so that required immediate care or that could've caused you serious problems. I'll only say this once, but you're lucky that we use healing magic here. After healing that, we put you in a cast just in case. You're forbidden from using that arm for a week at least."

This...isn't going to go well.

"Second: Your laryngeal fracture. Again, not that big of a deal but from what your friends told me, you used verses and shouted them at the top of your lungs to boot so that stressed an already dangerous injury. That is why your throat feels like it does and trust me, you don't want the alternative."

"Other than that," The doctor flips through the pages, "Nothing stands out. You exhausted yourself magically and physically, your spine fractured and your were sporting some broken ribs that came dangerously close to your lungs but nothing I can't fix."

I feel like a spinal fracture and an almost pierced lung is a pretty fucking big deal, but hey. He's the doctor, not me.

"...I'm supposed to tell Sister Griselda and Sir Dulio when you woke up," The doctor said slowly, "And I am going to. But before that, I just want to say something."

I looked at the doctor with a confused look but I just gave a tiny shrug. I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy and the pillow was just so _soft._

"That Stray Devil you killed...I don't know how it got so close to here with no one knowing or how you got so much Holy water and quite frankly, I find it disgusting that the children we're responsible for, like you and your friends had to clean up after our mess," The doctor said honestly and gives me a small nod, "But, I just want to say that you did good work. Unfathomably stupid, but good nonetheless."

"T-thank you…?" My raspy voice trailed off into a question and the doctor just gives me a small smile.

"You should get some rest. I don't have to report Sister Griselda right this instance and I have other patients to deal with."

With that, the doctor finally leaves me alone and walks out the door.

Rest? Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.

As soon as I close my eyes, I fall asleep in a dreamless slumber.

.

* * *

.

I don't know what's worse.

Fighting against a cannibalistic, insane Stray Devil.

Or Griselda and Dulio double-teaming me with their disapproving glares.

And by God, can they _glare._

I don't know what time it is. You can get kinda lost when you spend so much time underground but I think it might be morning. Either way, I feel tired and I was just forcing myself to stay awake right now.

"Adam," Dulio said softly, breaking the silence, "Do you have _any idea_ how worried I was when I found you laying next to a dead Stray Devil?"

"...No," I croaked out, "...Sorry."

I couldn't even look him in the eye, much to my shame. I don't know if it's just the fact that I fucked up or that I found it embarrassing.

Dulio just sighs and shakes his head. He reaches out with his hand and couldn't help but flinch.

Until he grabbed me into a sort of hug.

"This discussion isn't over," Dulio stated, "But for now, I'm just glad you're alright, you colossal idiot."

Damn it.

Goddamnit.

"Thanks, bro..." I wrap my one good arm around Dulio and return his hug.

A sigh broke the both of us and we turned to look at Griselda, who shoulders had slumped and sagged. It's only now that I notice the bags under her eyes.

"I suppose Dulio is right. You have just survived your first battle and it wouldn't be right to berate you so soon after waking up."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, but before I could, Griselda gives me a bone-chilling smile.

" _But,_ that does not mean I will forget about this, Adam. What you three did was so unbelievably foolish, that I have a hard time trying to think of anything stupider."

"Ehehehe…" I let out a raspy, nervous chuckle, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure you are," Griselda brushes off my apology, "But even so, you still haven't said the two people who deserve it the most."

The two people who-?

Oh.

Oh no.

"Xenovia, Irina," Griselda seals my fate with just two words, "You can come in now."

Not a moment later, the door bursts open to reveal my two executioners.

Xenovia and Irina are covered head to toe in plasters and bandages but unlike me, they didn't have any casts restricting their movements.

Their wides eyes locked onto me and I steel myself for whatever was incoming.

"Adam!" Irina shouts happily and rockets towards me with a smile, "You're okay!"

"Kinda," I told her with my sandpaper voice, "But I'm not dead so it could be worse."

"Idiot," Xenovia makes her way to me and punches my leg, "Don't even joke about that. Also, you sound awful."

I couldn't help but grin at the two of them, "I feel like I'm going to be saying sorry a whole lot."

"Sorry won't make up for it," Xenovia tells me with a matter of fact tone, "You acted like an idiot that almost get himself killed. That deserves punishment."

I look up pleadingly to my brother and Griselda, the former of which just gave me a smile and shrug and the latter giggled at me.

"If you want to make it up to us," Irina said slyly, "Then you have to do what we say!"

Oh good God, no.

"...How about I let you name those two swords I made for you?" I offered up instead before a thought struck me.

"Wait, what about the forest?" I ask everyone around me. Griselda let out a small sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"The forest fire that _you three_ started," She glared at us, and we just kinda try not to meet eye contact with her, "Wasn't that big of a deal in the end. We were lucky Dulio had stayed here for the night. With him and Zenith Tempest at our disposal, dealing with the fire was trivial. The media...less so but let me worry about that."

"That's good to hear," I sighed out in relief.

All of a sudden, I felt exhaustion take me and I couldn't help but let out a loud yawn.

"I believe that's enough for one day," Griselda mercifully took charge, "We should let Adam rest for now. Come on you two, you can come back tomorrow."

Apprantetly I wasn't the only one tired. Irina let out a wide yawn as well and while Xenovia remained as stoic as ever, I could see her eyes flutter every so often and she sways from side to side, standing up.

"Muuu...okay…" Irina and Xenovia walk back to the door and gave me a sleepy wave goodbye, "Remember your promise, Adam!"

"I will, I will. See ya tomorrow."

"I'll be out soon enough, Griselda. I just wanna talk to Adam in private for a bit."

That sounds ominous.

Griselda nods at Dulio and she ushers Xenovia and Irina out of the infirmary. Dulio turns to look at me with a look I can't quite discern.

"...Am I in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Dulio sits down on my bed, "You're in so much trouble and Griselda really isn't happy with any of you."

"B-but what else could I do!?" I shout, frustrated at the whole thing, "It was going to kill us!"

Dulio said nothing, his face is just a mask that I can't read.

"Adam," Dulio eventually said, "Why did you have to do anything?"

...What?

"Wh-what? Are you serious? Dulio, what the hell-?!"

"Adam, let me tell you what I know," Dulio interrupts me, "From what Xenovia and Irina told us and based on what the Stray Devil said, it was after you."

I slowly nod at the statement and he carries on.

"So you decide to run, not _towards_ the place that's filled with experienced Exorcists that have seen more battles than days you've lived but away-"

"But-!"

"-And not only endangering yourself immensely but lowering the chance that someone that could actually help you and save your life. Not only that, you endangered Xenovia and Irina-"

"That's not fair and you know it!" I snarl at Dulio who looks back passively, "I tried to lure it away so they wouldn't get hurt!"

"...Fair?" Dulio said in a low, hurt tone, "If you want to talk about fairness, then fine. Let's talk about 'fairness'."

For the first time I met Dulio, I think this might be angriest and saddest I've ever seen him.

"Dulio, I'm sor-"

"How is it fair on Griselda that her ward was very nearly killed? How is it fair on her, that instead of asking for help in a situation that none of you are even remotely qualified for, you tried to fix yourself and very nearly paid for it with your lives?"

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"How is it fair on Touji Shidou, Irina's father, that we had to tell him that his seven-year-old daughter he entrusted to Griselda and this facility so she can be trained safely, nearly died at such a young age?"

"And how is it fair on Samantha," I snap my head up to glare at Dulio, "That her best friend that she promised to meet again when you're both older, died not even a year after you and she made that promise?"

"...Now that really isn't fair…" I mumble under my breath, causing Dulio to chuckle.

"You tried to do what you thought was right and I'm so proud of you for that," Dulio yet again pets my head, ruffling my hair, "But you can't take on the world Adam, and expect to solve every problem. Not you, not me or even God could hope to do that. So next time, don't be afraid to ask for some help, okay?"

"...Okay," I sighed out, ashamed, "Thanks, Dulio. I mean it."

"I know you do," Dulio finally gives me a warm smile. He lifts himself from my bed and walks toward the door.

"Get some rest, Adam. Trust me, you're going to need when Griselda comes back with those two."

"Don't need to tell me twice," I shuffle down my bed and rest my head on the soft pillow, "See ya bro...and thanks."

"No problem little brother. Good night."

Dulio closes the door behind him and I shut my eyes, falling asleep within moments.

.

* * *

.

As Dulio Gesualdo closes the door where his adoptive brother was fast asleep, he leans back against the wall and lets out a deep sigh.

Dulio had feared the worst when he found Adam's unconscious body next to that dead Stray Devil. He felt his guts twist and churn when he laid eyes upon Adam's seemingly lifeless body.

And for the first time in a long time, he lost control of Zenith Tempest.

It was for just a moment, but it was a moment Dulio never wanted to experience again.

With another sigh, Dulio casts a silence spell and digs through his pockets and fishes out a small innocuous phone and rings a certain number.

"Dulio," A gentle voice of a man greeted him, "It's rare that you phone me this early. What's the occasion?"

"Sir Micheal, I would like to ask for a favour."

"A favour?" The leader of Heaven repeated with surprise, "I presume this is about Adam and what happened?"

"Yes sir," Dulio answered with a sigh, "We're still trying to discover how it managed to get so close to us and not trip any of the wards but we think it may have to do with the mask the Stray Devil held. We think the Stray Devil may have used a Sacred Gear called the Mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah that let it meld with the shadows. Adam...didn't really leave us much to work with though."

"Hmmm...that could be the case. It would explain how it bypassed the wards. I'll send some Angels to upgrade the wards and make sure this doesn't happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you, sir," Dulio lets out a relieved sigh, "But that wasn't what I was calling about."

"Oh?"

"Micheal, sir...Do you know about Adam's condition?"

For a while, Micheal said nothing and Dulio wondered if he had just made a massive mistake.

"...Yes, I do. Both me and Gabriel are the only Seraphim aware though. We've known ever since he first infused himself in Italy when he showed Griselda."

"Sir, my deepest-"

"It's fine, Dulio," Micheal interrupts with a soft, velvety chuckle, "It's only natural that siblings look out for each other. And as long as Adam's abilities remain hidden from the majority of the Church, I see no reason why he couldn't make for a fine Exorcist."

"Thank you, sir. I know it isn't my place to ask but...is it possible for someone to teach Adam?"

Yet again, Micheal said nothing over the line but this time lasted longer, far longer than Dulio would've liked.

"...No, I don't believe that's possible," Micheal finally said with a forlorn voice, "And it's not for the reasons you think. Most Angels, Fallen or not, use Light magic. I'm willing to bet that most new Fallen Angels don't even know what Holy magic actually is. Holy magic is...difficult to use. If Light magic is a solid, then Holy magic is a gas. More moldable in a sense but also much harder to get a hold of. I'm afraid that Adam has to discover what he can do by himself."

"I see," Dulio hated how disappointed he sounded, "Than-"

"Actually...hold on for a moment Dulio. I need to check something."

After that, a strange sort of static could be heard over the phone. Dulio wondered how hard Micheal must be flying or if he's casting some sort of spell.

"...Well, I have some good news and some bad news I'm afraid. The good news is that I think I can give Adam a head start on his Holy magic."

"But...the bad news?"

When Micheal told Dulio the bad news, Dulio didn't know whether to laugh hard enough that his stomach hurt or to pray for his little brother.

So he chose both.

.

* * *

.

God, I'm bored.

It's been like three days and the only thing I have to look forward to are the daily visits by Xenovia and Irina. Even then, a good 70% of those conversations are them trying to debate who has the best name for their sword.

Wrath of God or the Flash of Justice! Which has the more cheesiest name and why can't they just admit they probably stole the names? I have no idea.

And any time I ask for some books to read, they just give me the Bible.

I don't even know if they're just doing that for a joke or not.

I let out a sigh as I start counting the tiles on ceiling yet agai-

 _Knock knock._

"Come in!" I said aloud to Dulio behind the door. He's a bit later than normal but he usually comes around this time.

"Geez, what took you so long?" I said as Dulio opens the door, "Running a bit late, arn-?"

I turn over to look at Dulio and freeze.

Because the person in front of me wasn't Dulio.

Dulio wasn't a buxom curly blonde beauty with bright blue eyes that wore extravagant golden robes that only served to enunciate her curves.

Dulio wasn't probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

And Dulio most _certainly_ didn't have 12 beautiful, bright white wings sprouting out of his back.

"Oh, you're awake!" The mysterious winged blonde woman said with a bright smile, "It's nice to finally meet you, Adam!"

"I-wh-uh," I stutter incessantly as I felt heat rush up my face. I try looking at her wings rather than anything else, "Wh-I'm sorry, who are you?"

I don't know what's worse.

That this is my first time seeing an Angel and it could quite literally be in my death bed.

Or that I'm having a hard time trying not to blush and stare at her rather form-fitting robe.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The winged woman sincerely apologises to me and bows her head slightly, "That was awfully rude of me, my name is Gabriel. I'm really glad that I got to meet you so soon, Adam!"

"Gabriel?" I mutter the familiar word and roll it around in my mouth.

Before it struck me like a hammer.

Honestly, the 12 wings should've given it away.

"L-Lady Gabriel! I'm so sorry! I did-I should-!" I flounder about in bed, just making an utter dick of myself in front of one of the Four Great Seraphim that God had made personally.

Gabriel giggles at my antics, her voice bright and pleasant to the ears, "Adam, it's fine. I won't be here for long and I did drop in all of a sudden."

"Uhmmm, how did you make it here, Lady Gabriel? I-if you don't mind me asking but it just seems like someone like yourself would make for more...noise?"

"Oh I just teleported outside the door," She tells me like it's no big deal, "And I came here to give you this!"

She holds out a large brick-like tome with a leather cover and metal straps. I wonder how I didn't see it before and I realise she was holding it close to her chest, which I was trying desperately not to look at.

Seeing my confused look, Gabriel giggled and glided closer to me, making her way to sit close to me on my bed.

Holy fuck.

"This tome was used all the way back in the Great War, between the Heavens, the Underworld and Grigori," Gabriel's voice turned melancholic and low, "Various Angels of old recorded their spells in this ancient tome. Spells and rituals fueled by Holy magic when it was more common place."

When the words 'Holy magic' left her lips, I felt a spear of cold dread pierce my heart and freeze my entire being.

"I-"

"Can I see it?" Gabriel asks me all of a sudden, causing me to stop dead.

"Uhmmm…" I mumble under my breath.

If she knows about my Holy magic and the fact that I'm not dead or excommunicated than I suppose there's no harm.

I did wish she wasn't so close though. One of the feathers brushed against my finger and it was probably the softest thing I've ever felt.

This woman is killing me. Truly, what a terror the DxD world is.

"O-of course, Lady Gabriel."

"Just Gabriel is fine," She giggles and smiles at me, my blush returning with ten times the force.

"O-okay, G-Gabriel…"

Fucking just kill me now.

Making sure not to look her in the eyes, I lift my arm up and in front of both of us, it lights up once more as I infuse myself with Holy energy.

"Oh my…"

And then she grabs it.

Gently.

 _Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-_

Gabriel gives me a small yet blinding smile.

"You have quite the gift, Adam. I'm glad we got to meet each other so soon."

 _I will fear no evil: for thou art with me._

"Uhmm, I-I'm glad to have met you as well, La-" Gabriel gives me a small pout and I feel my face burn, "G-Gabriel."

She gives me another smile and stands up from my bedside, "I believe you'll make the best use out of this tome. I wish you the best of luck."

I let out a deep breath and give Gabriel a smile of my own for once:

"Thank you. I won't squander this chance you gave me."

"We know you won't," Gabriel's beams at me with her smile, "Goodbye, Adam."

And with that, Gabriel the Seraphim vanishes in a flash of light.

For a few moments, I look at the place where Gabriel had disappeared. I then slowly looked over the brick-like tome at the foot of my bed.

I lean over and reach out to touch it and my fingers brush against the coarse leather.

"Okay. Okay, so I'm not going insane then," I said aloud to myself.

"I sure hope not," A familiar voice spoke up, "I get that staying cooped up in this room is boring but it can't be that bad."

"Dulio!" I snap my head to look over to see that Dulio coming in from the door, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around," He waves off my question and then notices the large leather tome on my bed.

And then the corners of his mouth crawl up in a vulpine-like grin.

"So how was it having the most beautiful woman in heaven in here?"

"Oh shut up!" I growled at Dulio though the effect was diminished by my blush, "I'll ask what you did later but for now, grab that book and open it up for me. I'm too crippled to do it."

"You could probably take that cast off by now," Dulio rolls his eyes but makes his way over to my bed anyway. He undoes the metal clutches on the tome and slowly opens it up to the first page.

Finally! Finally, I can do something with my Holy magi-!

My brain stops.

"Dulio."

"Yes, little brother?"

"What the fuck are those."

"Don't swear," Dulio chastises me but even he couldn't help the grin on his face, "And this, brother of mine, is Enochian."

Dulio traces his finger along the obscure runes that dot the pages.

"I mean, what language would Angels write in besides their own?"

"...What the fuc-!"

My swear is drowned out by the laughter of my big brother.

.

.

* * *

 **Remember how I said that the last chapter would be the last one of this year?**

 **I lied.**

 **In all seriousness though, I'm really happy about this chapter. Inspiration hit me like a brick for this chapter and I think that shows. I feel I rushed the ending a bit, but overall, I'm very happy with how this turned out.**

 **And with this chapter, this is the end of the Prologue arc as it were. Next chapter will be a 10-year time skip when Adam is a full-fledged Exorcist and has already built a reputation for killing Devils. Stray Devils mind you but that's for next chapter.**

 **With this chapter, I wanted to expand more on Blade Blacksmith and its limits but I feel like an info dump like the last chapter would've ruined the overall emotional tone of this chapter.**

 **For those keen eye readers, you might have recognized some of the Bible verses that the SI was using and I'll just say this:**

 **I don't like pop culture references, especially stuff that comes out of nowhere, but yes. Those are the verses Alexander Anderson sometimes uses. Both the Abridged version and the Original version.**

 **I didn't realise until after I wrote it but I decided to keep it because it also illustrates a good point on how Adam is going to fight which is quite literally with his words at some point, especially if they're a Devil or something that is weak to Holy.**

 **And swords. Lots and lots of swords.**

 **Not much else to say but I do have an announcement to make about my Overlord OC x Goblin Slayer Crossover:  
**

 **I'm going to be writing it as another full-fledged story.**

 **Simply because, the more I think about it, the more I think about how fun it would be to write it and how it may make some people see Goblin Slayer in a different light other than Gobbo rape. I understand that is very much a turn off for most people but honestly, if you want to get into Goblin Slayer and the manga/anime is too much for you, just read the LN. It doesn't go into grotesque detail and it just lets the reader imagination run wild. Which might be worse in some cases.**

 **In any case, this A/N is getting way too long.**

 **So have a good Christmas.**

 **Don't quote me on this but this is the last chapter of the year. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ripped limbs flew through the air, followed by torrents of red blood._

 _Screams of help and mercy echoed throughout the dark night were only met with mocking guttural laughter._

 _As she watched from the hidden alleyway at what could only be described a beast from Hell rip apart a grown man with its own massive ape-like hands._

 _Then the sound of crunching bone and gnashing teeth filled her ears._

 _While feasting upon its victim it suddenly stopped._

 _And looked straight her. It had eyes like that of a goat but they were bloodshot and filled with hunger._

 _It smiled at her with bloody fangs, strips of pink raw flesh stuck between its teeth._

" _ **I see you~"**_

.

* * *

.

She awoke with a scream.

"Sister! Sister Agnessa, calm down! It's only me!" A frantic voice tried to calm her down and she felt gentle hands clasp her shoulders.

With hyperventilating breath, Sister Agnessa finally wrenched open her eyes to come face to face with her fellow sister of the Church, Sister Agasha. Her warm brown eyes looked at her with concern and her pretty face was set with worry.

"Deep breaths, Sister, deep breaths," Sister Agasha smooth, gentle hands rubbed her back in slow circles, the action helping her finally get her breathing under control.

"...Another night terror?" Sister Agasha asks in a quiet voice. Sister Agnessa could only nod in shame.

"A-another one…" She shamefully admitted, her eyes started to tear up before she stroked them away with her hand.

It has been about a week since she witnessed at what could only be described a massacre.

The official report was that a wild and dangerous animal had entered in the city of Saint Petersburg and attacked and killed a unfortunate soul, leaving nothing but only a few bloody bones and organs out to show that it was there at all.

But Sister Agnessa knew the truth.

Because she saw it happened with her own two eyes.

And she kept seeing it every night, plaguing her dreams.

And the only reason managed to live is simply because she ran away as fast as could and the monster didn't see her before it was too late.

"M-my apologies, Sister...I didn't mean to make you worried again…"

"It's fine, really," Sister Agasha assured her with a smile before it changed into an uneasy frown, "But you really should speak to someone to a doctor or something about these night terrors. Look, you haven't a good sleep in days."

Reaching for her bedside table, Sister Agasha grabbed a small mirror and showed her what she looked like.

Frizzy ginger hair that could be described as a prime example of bed hair and tired, droopy green eyes stared back at her.

Though she did not think herself as such, her mature looks combined with her bright green eyes could be described as beautiful though such a look was marred by the dark bags under eyes and distant expression her face.

"I…" Sister Agnessa trailed off tiredly but said nothing else. She knew she had to get some help for her problems but everytime the thought occurred, she froze up and thought of the man that had died in front of her.

His screams for help haunted her the most and she couldn't help but think that she failed her duty as a Nun, as a woman of God, that she didn't even try to help.

She knew in her mind that she could nothing and that she would've simply suffered the same fate if she tried anything. She prayed for his soul every night and every morning but even now, she still feels a weight upon her.

A weight she doesn't know if she'll ever get rid of.

Sister Agasha simply let out a sigh, "We'll have this discussion another time but you need to get dressed and ready I'm afraid. You've been summoned."

"S-summoned?" She said with disbelief, "Have I angered Father Anton?"

"It's not Father Anton who summoned you, Sister," Sister Agasha shook her head and then said three words that struck her the core.

"You've been summoned by the Bishop by name."

.

* * *

.

She was nervous.

Understandably so, she thought.

She was but a lowly Nun of a simple Church.

Why would the Bishop even call for her? How did he even know her by name?

She stood in front of a big wood oak door with a large iron door knocker, her heart beating against her chest non-stop. She felt like it would burst out any second.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she resolved herself and lifted her slightly shaking her hand to grasp the door knocker.

"Come in!" The voice of an old man shouted behind it after a few knocks. With another deep breath, she took hold of the door handle and pushed it open to reveal the Bishops office.

The office itself was surprisingly bare for an office of a Bishop. It held only a single bookcase, a desk with the bare essentials, deary white walls and three chairs, including the chair the Bishop was currently sitting in.

Behind the desk sat an old man with short grey hair but a long grey beard that reached his chest. He wore simple dark red robes with golden crosses threaded into it. His eyes were a soft brown and he gave Sister Agnessa a warm smile.

But the Bishop wasn't alone.

Seated across the Bishop was a young looking man, younger than both her and the Bishop. He had bright blonde hair that barely reached his shoulders and wore a peculiar robe that the Sister has never seen before. In truth, it looked more like a long, dark grey trench coat with the edges being a dull gold.

The only thing that gave him away as a man of the cloth are the crosses threaded into the robe-like trench coat and the small white clerical collar around the young man's neck that showed him to be a Priest of God, though she had never seen such a young Priest before.

The young man turned to look at her and Sister Agnessa got a good look at the man's face.

As she expected, he had youthful, handsome features and bright blue eyes. Turning his head, Sister Agnessa could see that he wore a small silver pendant of what looked a sword that had remade into the Cross.

The young Priest gave her a comforting smile and she couldn't help but wonder if the young Priest was even aware of himself or how he looked.

"Sister Agnessa," The Bishop slightly booming voice broke her out thoughts, "Thank you for coming here on such short notice and so early as well. I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, but I'm afraid this is of the utmost urgency."

"I-it's fine, my Lord Bishop," Sister Agnessa meekly bows her head, "B-but I must confess, I don't know what I could possibly do to help…"

"Take a seat, Sister and I'll explain everything," The Bishop nods to the third empty seat across the desk. As Sister Agnessa pulled out the chair, the Bishop started to explain.

"It would be remiss of me not to introduce our guest first of all," The Bishop nods to the young man, "Sister Agnessa, this is Father Adam Gesualdo. He's a Priest that the Vatican has sent to us."

"T-the Vatican!?" She almost shouted in surprise. Her head snapped to Adam, who's smile from before had turned into a highly amused grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sister Agnessa," Adam said in perfect Russian albeit with a slight accent, "Despite how I look, I can assure you that I'm a qualified and sanctioned Priest. Bishop, would you like for me to explain?"

"Thank you, Father, but I believe it would better for me to do so," The Bishop lets out a tired sigh and his shoulders sagged, "Sister Agnessa, you already know of this grisly incident with the wild animal, I presume?"

Sister Agnessa's body froze in place. She felt something grip her heart in an icy grip and suddenly her thoughts were filled with screams and the smell of blood wafted through her nose.

She thought she was trapped by the memory of that night and remain so until she felt something wash over her.

It was as if she was submerged in a bathtub of warm water. The terrible memory of that night was not washed away as simply as that but it was pushed away, at least for the time being.

Though she did not see it, Adam removed his hand from beneath his robe, the Bishop and Sister Agnessa none the wiser.

"I-I do, my Lord B-Bishop...What happened...it w-was a tragedy."

"It is," The Bishop nods solemnly, "I shall be frank with you, Sister: I have been informed you are the only witness to the animal that enacted this heinous act and I can see by your demeanour that what happened haunts you."

Her mouth dropped in shock and her eyes went wide. She had only told a handful frantically about the monster but she thought for sure that no one believed her let alone tell the Bishop.

"I-I, wh-"

"Bishop, if I may," Father Gesualdo interrupts her stuttering, "Sister Agnessa, though I may be a stranger and a foreigner here and to you, I'm simply here to help. Whatever you say, no matter what it may be, will not leave this room. Only the Bishop and I will know of what you say."

The serious look on his face and no-nonsense tone of his voice made the young Priest seem older than he really was. She turned to look at the Bishop who simply gave her nod.

"...W-Whatever that thing was, it wasn't an animal or anything like that."

At her talking, Adam's blue eyes shone with interest and he leaned slightly as she talked, hanging onto every word.

"I-I've never seen anything like it, b-but it wasn't normal. I...I t-think it was a devil."

She stopped for a moment, expecting berating words or even laughter.

She found none.

"Carry on," The Bishop said gently in a grandfatherly tone, "Neither Father Gesualdo or I will think you are lying to us. You have my word."

With a slight boost in confidence, she pushed through.

"I w-was coming back from just visiting my parents and little brother. They had just moved to a new house and I haven't seen them in a while. I took a shortcut through an alleyway that went to an a-abandoned warehouse. It was still bright out and I took this path before so I felt for sure nothing w-would happen."

She took a shaky breath but pressed on.

"I-I heard a scream for help and rushed towards it, hoping I could help. A-and, I noticed a man, crawling on the ground towards me."

Memories of a man's bloody face swirled around her head, visions of that time.

"Before I could do, t-that's when it appeared. When I saw it, I hid. I-I was terrified for my life."

Adam simply gave an understanding nod but said nothing, his young features gave away nothing of what he thought.

"W-when I saw it attack and k-kill that man...I-it laughed. He s-screamed and beg for m-mercy and it just...laughed."

"I believe I know enough to form the rest of the story," Adam thankfully interrupted her recount of the tale from that night before it got too much, "I understand if you refuse, but can you give me a description of what you saw? Every little bit helps."

For a moment, Sister Agnessa said nothing. She found herself wondering about this strange young man and why he was taking such an interest in what she saw.

It was obvious that Adam was not Russian, but she couldn't quite place where he came from. He looked American or even English and his first name seemed to fit that criteria but his surname seemed Italian of all things.

And then there was the fact that he _came_ from the _Vatican_.

"F-Father Gesualdo, if I may ask," She meekly said to the young Priest, "Why are you so interested in this? It's just seems very strange that someone like you would take such an interest in this, all the way out here to Russia."

"Well," Adam said slowly, "I guess you could say I'm on a mission from God and that mission has led me here."

Adam smiled as if he heard a good joke that was known only to him. Sister Agnessa felt herself growing annoyed at such a flippant tone and even the Bishop frowned at him but kept her lips sealed and just let what Adam said drop.

"Well...I-it was big. It looked like some sort of gorilla. It was covered in hair but not so much that you couldn't see the skin. It had eyes like a goat and it had massive thick arms, like tree trunks. And i-its face was...it looked human but something was wrong with it. Like someone wanted to mock what people looked like."

Thoughts and memories flashed through her head, marred by screams and blood. She gently shook her head to try and clear herself of these images.

"Thank you for your help," Adam gave her a wide smile, "That's more than enough."

Without warning, Adam stood up from his chair and gave both her and the Bishop a nod of respect.

"I know what sort of creature I'm dealing with now. I'll go deal with it straight away."

The words and his matter of fact tone flummoxed her.

This man that seemed to be in his teens was going to deal with that animal, that...demon?

By himself?

"I-wh-" The Bishop stuttered slightly and seemed to be just as bewildered as she was, "Do you not want to wait until nightfall? I can prepare you a roo-"

"No time," Adam rudely interrupted the Bishop, "If it attacked in broad daylight, it's either stupid or confident enough to do so again. We're lucky that it has only killed one person so far but if I do not deal with this now, it will strike again."

"Thank you two for your help," He gave them both another nod, "I'll take it over from now and don't worry, this thing won't live to see another sunrise."

Without a word, Adam made his way to the door to set out on his mission from God.

Only to be stopped by Sister Agnessa grabbing his arm.

Adam looked down at her, his face mildly surprised at her action.

Sister Agnessa's head was swirling with thoughts. Thoughts of how the monster had ripped a grown man from limp to limp and feasted on him. Thoughts of how she ran away and did nothing.

And thoughts on how she couldn't run away yet again.

"Let me go with y-"

"No."

The words were thrown at her like a hammer. They were said with such force and certainty that it almost shattered her resolve to atone right then and there.

Almost.

"You don't know the area, I-I can show you where it happened."

"I have studied Petersburg in extensive detail and I have ways of tracking this creature down," Adam told her, his stance remaining firm, "Bringing you along would do nothing but put you in extreme amounts of danger and, to be frank, make my job a lot harder than it should be."

"I-!"

"Sister Agnessa," The Bishop's voice interrupted her, "Can you leave for a moment? Let me talk with Father Gesualdo."

Ashamed for her outburst in front of the Bishop, she gave an embarrassed nod, her cheeks flushing.

"O-of course, my Lord Bishop."

With that, Sister Agnessa rose up for her chair and left the room. Soon after she heard the two men of the cloth from beyond the door.

Looking around to make sure she was alone, she gently pressed her ear against the door to eavesdrop.

"With all due respect Bishop, have you lost your mind?"

She heard the Bishop let out a good-natured chuckle, "I may be old but I'm not senile yet, Father. Did you not see how she looked? Or how she almost stuttered at every word? Even in this house of God, she is terrified."

"Then she should stay here, where it's safe. I can assure you that I'm more than capable of handling this Stray Devil but I can not guarantee her safety if she comes with me."

Sister Agnessa could only guess at what a 'Stray Devil' is but that must be what the creature she saw was.

A Devil... so it was true then. She really did see a Devil.

"I have no doubts about your abilities and that is why I'm asking you to take her with you. I know of your reputation, Adam Gesualdo. Or should I call you 'Devil's Bane'?"

Adam let out a loud groan at the Bishop's chuckling, "Please don't call me that. That's a stupid nickname given to me by a stupid friend. In any case, do you honestly think that see the Stray Devil again will help her? Who's to say she simply won't amount even more trauma? And let's not even get into the rule about keeping the Supernatural a secret."

"Because I believe seeing you slay that foul creature and finally being able to lay that poor soul that was killed to rest will give her peace of mind that she deserves. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have been sent so soon and we may have lost even more innocent lives."

"...Eventually, the memory of what she saw that day will fade and she'll be able to attain that peace of mind by not putting her life at risk, you know."

"Maybe it will. But are you willing to let her suffer until then?"

For a while, Adam simply said nothing.

And then suddenly, the door opened.

The sudden opening of the door caused Sister Agnessa to trip and fall right into the person who opened it.

She looked up to see Adam looking at her with a raised brow.

Almost immediately her face lit up in a blush and she jumped backwards, "F-Father, my d-deepest apologies! I d-didn't mea-!"

"Eavesdrop?" Adam interrupted and she felt the blush on her face grow even stronger. Adam let out a sigh and gave Sister Agnessa a piercing glare.

"If you're going to come with me, lets some ground rules first: You're going to do what I say when I say it. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. Do I make myself clear?"

For the first time in days, Sister Agnessa felt a genuine smile blossom onto her face.

"O-of course Father! Thank you, thank you so much!" She bowed deeply to Adam who, for the first time since meeting him, looked mildly uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Don't thank me just yet. You have no idea how much danger you're placing yourself in. It would be safer for you to just go back home or stay here until I'm finished."

"We all have faith in our Lord in Heaven, Father. Why can't we have faith in our fellow man?" The Bishop pats Adam on the shoulder and gives him a warm smile, "I will pray for your success, Father Gesualdo."

Adam let out a frustrated sigh but gave the Bishop a small smile, "Thank you, Bishop. I can assure you, this will not take long."

.

* * *

.

Adam and Sister Agnessa walked silently through the shadowy alleyway, getting closer and closer to where the Stray Devil attacked.

It was a cold day as it always is in Russia but no snow fell down from the sky today. Despite the fact that Sister Agnessa wore a coat to protect herself from the cold and keep herself warm, Adam didn't wear anything but it seemed the cold didn't bother him anyway.

"F-Father, can I ask you something?"

Adam glanced behind him to look at her before setting his eyes forward, "Listen, I'm going to give the best advice you're probably ever going to hear: After today, forget everything you see."

Again, she was floored by his words.

"H-How can-!?"

"How can you just forget? You probably won't, but trust me. You really are better off not knowing the details."

And with that, Adam refused to say anymore. Despite the Sister's needling and questioning, the young Priests lips remained sealed.

Though Sister Angessa was supposed to lead Adam, he told her to stay behind at all times and to just follow him. Without any help, the Priest made his ways from streets to alleyways effortlessly as if he lived his whole life in this area.

The way he walked and the way his eyes darted suddenly, Sister Agnessa couldn't help but compare him to hound.

A hound that had smelled blood and was on the hunt for its prey.

And eventually, they finally come upon it.

The place where the attacked happened.

Gruesome images and screams rushed through the Sister's head. She could smell blood yet again and she could feel something akin to acid rise up through her throat.

She would've fallen to the ground but a pair of hands caught her as soon as she started to fall. She looks up to see Adam's feature look like a mixture of pity and uncomfortableness as if he didn't know how to handle this situation.

"No one is going to think any less of you if you go back, you know. You've helped me more than you know so just g-"

"T-thank you, Father," She shakily rises up, "B-but, if I leave now...I d-don't know if I could ever forgive myself."

He let out a sigh and simply gave her a nod, "Stand behind me then. We're close to where it's hiding."

"H-how can you tell?"

"Magic," The Priest simply said as if that explained anything and he walked confidently through the maze-like alleyways, "You said there was an abandoned warehouse around here, right? That's where it'll be no doubt. These things hide in places where Humans won't check or get close to in the daytime but close enough that they can come out and feed and run back to their dens like rats before sunrise."

"But you said this one came out in t-the daylight. Is that strange?"

"It's been known to happen and that means one of two things: It's either stupid or confident," As Adam finished explaining, they finally found what they were looking for.

A large, run-down warehouse with not a soul in sight. The heavy but rusty gates been rent and bent like something smashed through them as if they were nothing more than paper. Nothing but darkness could be seen from inside the warehouse like it housed an abyss of pure blackness.

"Sister, stand behind me. And no matter what, don't move. Do you understand?" Adam said gravely, his tone and his words struck the Sister to the core.

"...I-I do."

Her whole body shook. Her breath was erratic and she felt light headed.

But she did not run.

"It probably already knows we're here," Adam told her as he reached inside of his robe to pull a small leather-bound book. He opens it up and starts flicking through the well-worn pages.

"W-what? B-but why doesn't it come out then?"

"Because," Adam found the page he was looking for. He closed his eyes and Sister Agnessa felt something ripple across her very being and across the air.

"It's scared."

Sister Agnessa looked around her surroundings but found nothing had changed. Was it her imagination? Maybe this was nothing more than a dream and she was still asleep.

" _Keep silence before me, O islands; and let the people renew their strength: let them come near; then let them speak: let us come near together to judgment."_

Out of nowhere, Adam started to chant. Sister Agnessa recognized the verse as Isaiah 41:1 but she had no idea why he started to chant Bible verses.

Until she heard something else.

Something inhuman.

A low growl that sounded like it came from the belly of a beast from Hell. A growl that sent shivers down her spine and caused her legs to quake.

" _Who raised up the righteous man from the east, called him to his foot, gave the nations before him, and made him rule over kings? he gave them as the dust to his sword, and as driven stubble to his bow."_

The demonic growling grew louder and louder.

But no matter how loud it grew, Adam's soft chanting somehow was clearer.

" _He pursued them, and passed safely; even by the way that he had not gone with his feet."_

Something flew at Adam.

Faster than she thought possible, something absolutely massive flew at Adam. Before she could even scream at him to duck, it hit him.

 _Shing._

And flew past him.

A colossal _crash_ assaulted her eardrums with such force, she thought they would burst. A great pile of what could be described as dust caused her to splutter and cough.

She slowly looked behind her.

An immense chunk of rubble had been thrown at them, little bigger than a car.

Sister Agnessa didn't know what she was more shocked about.

That a thing like this was thrown with such force that she couldn't see it.

Or how it was perfectly cut down the middle as if something had sliced it.

" _Who hath wrought and done it, calling the generations from the beginning? I the Lord, the first, and with the last; I am he."_

Adam carried on, uncaring at what event just transpired. As if what happened didn't register to him.

Then it happened.

" _ **How long are you going to prattle on, tiny Exorcist?"**_

It was the voice.

The voice that had haunted her.

It was far worse than anything she could've imagined.

Like rusty razor blades scraping across her brain, she flinched at every word.

" _The isles saw it, and feared; the ends of the earth were afraid, drew near, and came."_

As if he didn't hear the voice or just didn't care, the young Priest continued chanting the word of God, causing the demon to snort and growl like a warthog.

With massive thuds, the ground shook. Pebbles of rubble vibrated with each thud that impacted the ground as the demon finally appeared from within the abyss of darkness inside the warehouse.

It was bigger than she last remembered it.

Using its thick tree-like arms to move its massive muscled body forward, she finally saw the demon for what it was.

Disgusting. Unnatural. Vile.

Rather than a gorilla, it was closer to a boar or a pig. With tusks protruding from its mouth and its face was a perverse mixture of human and pig. Its nose was a snout but the rest of its face had just enough human features to register in her mind.

Its back legs were transformed completely into furry legs like that of a boar.

And its eyes…

Those goat-like eyes that haunted her every night.

" _ **You...I know you,"**_ The monster snorted, bellowing out hot air, " _ **Devil's Bane. The Holy Preacher. The Sword of Light."**_

"Then you know why you should be running."

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The devil bellowed with laughter suddenly, his goat eyes looking at Adam like a piece of meat, " _ **Run!? From you?! I'm not like those pathetic weaklings you've hunted down, Preacher! I could snap you two and suck the marrow out of your bones while you still live!"**_

"Stray Devil Azar," Adam ignored the devil's taunts, "Do you have any last words?"

" _ **You! Your arrogance will be your downfall! When I'm done with you, I'll have my fun with that whore you brought along! I will rip off your head and shit down your neck!"**_

"Not what I would've chosen, but I suppose I've heard worse," Adam waved off Azar's threats as if they were worthless, his flippant attitude causing the demon to growl even louder, his hind legs kicking up the ground.

With a horrifying mixture of a squeal and a roar, the Stray Devil charged. Its mind was lost in a sea of rage and bloodlust and its bulging bloodshot goat eyes containing nothing but hunger.

"So, you're just stupid then."

Just after Adam had muttered those words, the Stray Devil had been stopped in its track, not even making it halfway to where Sister Agnessa and Adam stood.

" _ **AGH!"**_ The Stray Devil screamed aloud as something torched it. It shook its head and saw that something had sprouted from around it.

Four massive pillars of steel had sprouted from the very ground. Sister Agnessa, though barely keeping up with anything, noticed that the four steel pillars crackled with electric sparks and had formed a cage of electricity around the pig-like devil.

It was only a moment after that she noticed that the steel pillars ended in a sharp tip.

Like a sword.

" _Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron; thou sha-"_

" _ **YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?! I BREAK THESE WEAK HOLY SWORDS LIKE TWIGS! I AM AZAR! I HAVE FEASTED UPON DEVIL AND ANGEL ALIKE! I BROKE MY MASTER UPON MY FISTS AND I WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"**_

" _-lt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel."_

With a rage-filled roar, The Stray Devil smashed both of its massive fists against one of the steel pillars, getting a powerful shock of electricity in return. Again and again, the Stray Devil tried.

But the sword did not break.

"Rooks," Adam let out a bored sigh, "Always thinking with their fists."

Adam held out his hand towards the Stray Devil and a small ethereal glow started to emanate from it.

What can only be described as a blue circle that contained a multitude of runes that Sister Agnessa didn't recognize and about as big as an apple, appeared on Adam's hand.

Flexing and moving his fingers in ways that made no sense to Sister Agnessa, the magical circle yet again appeared, but this time, it was over the Stray Devil and his cage of electricity.

The blue magical circle that appeared over the trapped Stray Devil was far bigger than the one in Adam's hand, easily encompassing the Stray Devil and the electrified pillars of steel.

" _ **YOU THINK SOME PUNY MAGICS WILL STO-!?"**_

Before the Stray Devil could finish talking, Adam closed his hand into a fist and the small magical circle made a strange crushing sound like glass being broken.

For a moment, nothing happened.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO THIS IS WHAT THE GREAT ADAM GESUALDO IS CAPABLE OF? PATHETIC!"**_

The Stray Devil pushed onward punching the sword, his pride in his brute strength demanding nothing less to break this barrier and the two people in front of him. He ignored every muscle spasm and his fists being beaten bloody, the Holy energies of the sword scorching him every time he touched it.

Adam himself simply said nothing. He stared unflinchingly at the Stray Devil, his face blank, giving away nothing.

Then the blue magical circle that had hovered over the Stray Devil started to glow with the same ethereal light but only much brighter.

It was only too late that the Stray Devil noticed the small sparks of electricity bouncing off the magical circle hanging above him.

" _ **YOU-!"**_

Before the Stray Devil could say anything else, what could be described as a torrent of lightning and electricity shot out from the magical circle.

The shadowy alleyways lit up as lightning fell down from the sky. The dark abyss in the warehouse were chased away.

As torrents and torrents of electricity flowed around the steel pillars in a current, the Stray Devil trapped inside was cooked alive, his primal screech of pain resonating with their surroundings.

Sister Agnessa had to cover her eyes lest she was blinded by the amount of light the electrical kill box was currently generating. She felt the hairs on her arms and the back of neck lift up though whether that was because of the screaming devil or the massive amounts of static electricity in the air, she did not know.

It felt like it lasted an eternity.

It lasted for about 20 seconds.

All of a sudden, the light had vanished. The magical circle above the Stray Devil had turned into motes of blue lights and disappeared into nothingness.

A fleshy thud hit the ground.

Sister Agnessa slowly lowered her arms to spare a glance at the devil. To see what had transpired.

She wished she didn't.

Its whole body was completely scorched black. Wisps of smoke rose from the corpse like a chimney and its eyes had popped from the surge of electricity, leaking some sort of fluid down its cheeks like tears that immediately dried up when exposed to the heat.

And the smell. She had never smelt anything like it in her whole life. A mixture of rotten pork, burnt fat and faeces.

Before she could even process it, Adam reached into his trench coat once again and pulled something out that no Priest would ever have.

A large white pistol.

With a fluid, almost practised motion, Adam emptied 3 rounds into the softened skull of the Stray Devil, turning its head into a pulpy red mess, spraying grey matter onto the floor.

It was too much for the Sister.

"So, do you feel better after that, Sis-?"

Adam turned around to see that Sister Agnessa had fallen unconscious.

"Oh," Adam said, surprised, "Bollocks."

.

* * *

.

Sister Agnessa eyes fluttered open as she laid on her bed. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around her room, trying to find someone.

Though she didn't know who she was trying to find or why.

Indeed, every time she tried to think back, she found her memory to be fogged up. She remembers something about the Bishop and then…

Nothing.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. Shaking her foggy head clear, she got dressed and made herself presentable.

She opened the door to see it was her friend and fellow Sister, Sister Agasha, looking surprised at seeing her at the door.

"Sister Agasha? Is something wrong?"

"I-wha-Sister Agnessa? Are you okay? Do you feel unwell? Are you hurt at all?"

Sister Agnessa couldn't help but frown, confused at Sister Agasha's floundering.

"I'm fine, Sister Agasha. I feel...good, actually. Why do you ask?"

Again, Sister Agasha looked at her like she was the weird one. She let out a tremendous sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I ask, Sister Agnessa, because an American Priest came here carrying you while you were unconscious."

"...What?"

"I know!" Sister Agasha shouted, "He didn't even tell us his name and when we tried to keep him here until the authorities showed up, he just...disappeared! Into thin air!"

"I…"

"But weirder yet, he wanted me to ask you something."

Sister Agnessa's mind was racing with thoughts about this Priest that carried her. She felt like she knew who did it but every time she got close, her mind would fog up yet again.

"What...what did he say?" Something inside of her wanted to know, needed to know what the Priest had said though she didn't know why she was so intent on doing so.

Sister Agasha ruminated on it and gave her fellow Sister a weird look.

"He wanted to know if...if you had a pleasant dream."

"A...pleasant dream?"

Did she dream at all? She can't remember. However, a few images flashed before her.

An image of a young man standing against the darkness and the creatures within, with nothing but the light of God to guide his way.

And that same young man standing triumphantly among one such creature, a disgusting pig-like thing.

Though she did not know why she felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders and felt...inspired.

"...Yes," She said with a big smile on her face, "I do believe I've had a most pleasant dream."

.

* * *

.

Well, that was unnecessarily complicated.

After dropping off Agnessa at her Church and making sure she was safe, I reported back to Bishop to let him know that the Stray Devil is dealt with and that I had altered Sister Agnessa's memories of the events.

To my surprise, he didn't seem angry about the last bit. He was more than happy that I just took her along on my hunt, which I still find really stupid.

But whatever. The Stray Devil, a Rook, was never going to be an issue so I doubt it makes much difference in the end.

Walking through the snow-filled streets of Petersburg, I reach into a pocket inside my robe and pull out a cheap flip open phone that only had few numbers in it.

I dialled a certain number and lifted up to my ear. It only rung once before it was picked up.

"That was quick, Adam." An older woman's voice said on the other line in accented English.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very smart one," I switch back to my native tongue, "Just a Rook and not even a particularly strong one. If I had to guess, the Evil Piece mutations increased his strength more than anything. There were some...complications though about a Sister of the Church in this area."

"Anything serious?"

"No, not really. I altered her memories so she'll just think the whole thing would just be a dream."

"Good work," Griselda honestly praised me, "Adam, I know you just finished a mission, but something urgent has come up. Are you up for it?"

"...Sister Griselda, I was actually hoping to ask for some time off."

I felt my guts clenched when silence greeted me. Exorcists don't really get time off. At all. It isn't like there's a shortage of supernatural creatures causing trouble and most of them don't even sleep.

But I was hoping for a couple of days at least. It's been 10 years since I left England and since Sam and me promised to meet each other when we're older.

God, how old must she be now? 19? 20?

10 years is long enough, I think.

"This isn't like you, Adam. Did something happen during the mission?" Sister Griselda asked me, slight worry tinging her tone.

"No, nothing like that. But, I...just made a promise to a certain someone to meet someone and I feel like now is a good time."

"Hmmm…Adam."

Oh, that was not the tone of voice I wanted to hear.

"Errr...Yes, Sister Griselda?"

"I would just like to remind you of your vows of celibacy-"

Jesus H. Christ, _no._

"I-it's nothing like that!" I more or less shout down the phone with a red face, "I just want to meet an old friend from the orphanage I grew back in England, okay, I'll admit that she's a girl but we were like 6 or something at the time!"

Over the phone, Griselda started to giggle, "Calm down Adam, I'm only joking. Or maybe you she's more than a friend? You can still marry, you know."

"Shut up," I mutter to the giggling elder Exorcist, "So...can I?"

"...I'm afraid not, Adam-"

"I-I see. Well, it was a far reach anywa-"

"At least not at this moment," Griselda explains to me, "There is an urgent matter back here at the Vatican that involves not just you but Irina and Xenovia as well. However, after that...I'll see what I can do."

Thoughts about this 'urgent matter' and what it could possibly be about that requires me, Irina and Xenovia swirl around my head, but I still let out a sigh of relief at Griselda allowing me to meet Sam at last.

"Thanks, Sister. In that case, I presume a jet is already on its way?"

"You presume right," Griselda tried not to sound amused but failed, "Before you come back to the Vatican though, you'll be picking up Xenovia and Irina from Transylvania. They just reported back to me and they've slain that vampire causing trouble and trying to raise an army of zombies."

"A vampire, huh? I wonder how Irina dealt with the undead," I wondered out loud before I caught onto what Griselda said, "So what is it that needs all of three us to come back so soon?"

Though I see Xenovia and Irina almost every day, it's rare that all three of us work together on the same mission. The last time we did so was about a year or so ago when a whole village in Germany was destroyed by a weird roaming circus that was run by an insane Devil trying to resurrect people without the use of Evil Pieces.

He didn't succeed but he did make some ungodly abominations that I'll never forget. Not only that, he somehow managed to give himself some insane instant regeneration that not even Durandal or Gladius could get rid of.

Science and magic. Terribly powerful thing to mix.

I eventually had to make a new, gruesome technique that I really, _really,_ hope to never use again to just kill him. He wasn't even that strong, just annoying.

Chunks everywhere...

"I'll explain more when you three come back to the Vatican, but I wouldn't do so if I didn't believe it was needed."

"I understand. I'll see you later, Sister Griselda."

"And you as well Adam. Oh Adam, just one last thing: Good work today. You three have come a long way ever since that night 10 years ago."

"Well...you know," I praised God for the fact that she couldn't see my blushing face, "You can't fight against creatures that go bump in the night and not learn a thing or two."

Sister Griselda let out a small giggle, "I suppose that is true. See you later, Adam."

"See ya later, Sister Griselda."

With that, I hung up on her and made my way to the airport, readying myself for another mission.

Never a dull moment in the life of an Exorcist.

Maybe I should get Xenovia and Irina something...

.

* * *

.

Translating Enochian to English sucks cock.

10 years I've been studying this grimoire that Gabriel gave me, 10 years I've spent trying to translate the language of the Angels into plain old English.

In those 10 years, I've only successfully translated two spells.

One was a purification ritual that can be used to exorcise and purify an area of angry ghosts and any demonic taint.

It was useful when I encountered that Onryō when I visited Japan once but that's about it.

The other was a simple spell, all things considered.

All it did was just send a ball of Holy light at a target. Like a Fireball but stronger and more effective against anything weak to Holy.

With practice, I can change certain things about the spells as, rather than rigid mathematics and formulas of my normal magic, my Holy magic just works on my imagination.

The problem is, while that Holy magic may work on imagination, I've only been able to freely do minor things. The only really complicated things I can do with it are these two spells in this book.

Holy magic was never meant for humans. That's a simple fact of the world. God never intended for humans to use the magic of his Angels and the fact that I can is just freaky.

And the fact that I can use and even change the spells how they work is already a miracle.

I just wished that I could do more. If I could just use my Holy magic more freely, I could help out a lot more.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my chair, giving the tome another look as if that would change anything.

Enochian, as a language, makes little sense. Some runes could contain whole sentences while others could mean just one word. Sometimes the same rune appeared side by side each and I have to spend hours crawling over it to find something that made it different from the other.

I swore, sometimes the runes change into something different every time I take my eyes off it.

I don't even think there are enough letters in any alphabet on the planet that humans have made that could give me an accurate translation of this book.

And God knows I've tried.

As an Exorcist, I've been taught to speak, read and write multiple different languages so that I won't encounter any trouble during my job.

And not a single one helps me in the slightest.

I suppose it wasn't all for nothing. While I may only know two spells from this book, that doesn't mean I've been doing nothing else with my Holy magic. With a little bit of thought and willpower, I'm able to 'support' others. From what I've been told, it makes people calmer, removes their exhaustion for a little while and may or may not make them stronger.

It's a...weird thing to do that I don't entirely understand which is why I only usually when someone is panicking like Sister Agnessa was back in the Bishop's office. The time I discovered it, Irina was worrying about something or other and it just kinda...happened. I didn't like messing with my friend's mind like that so I've kinda been reluctant to use it.

Another thing that I've broken through because of this book is the infusion of Holy energy.

Infusing one my swords with Holy energy had an...unexpected side effect that put me in a coma for about 2 weeks.

Honestly, I didn't even expect something like that to happen. It was so sudden that I didn't really have time to process what I was doing until it happened.

One day when I had free time, I was idly infusing different types of swords when I suddenly thought:

How permanent are my swords? Can they go across the country? The world? What's the range? And if there is a range, can I increase it?

It was with these thoughts when I picked Irina's personal sword that I made with Blade Blacksmith to infuse and suddenly found myself going unconscious.

I'll have to wait until Irina gets on board to see if she still has it. I hope she does at least, I've been forbidden from infusing any more of my swords except for Gladius.

In the end, I was much further along with my Holy magic than I was when first started out, but…

I felt something, like a wall or a cage that is holding me back from really doing anything with it and no matter how much I throw myself at it, it won't budge.

The only time that cage ever opened is when I infused Irina's sword.

I leaned back on my rather comfy chair as I fumed over being cocked teased for 10 years with this book.

Gabriel and Michael have my utmost respect and thanks for letting me have this grimoire so I can get stronger and I can more efficiently train myself in the use of Holy magic but I do wish they gave me a heads up on the whole language barrier thing.

I let out a tired sigh and I looked to my side to see that we're still high up in the air and if I had to guess, we've still got a long way to go before we hit Romania.

"Might as well take a page out of Dulio's book and get some shut-eye. I have a feeling this mission is gonna suck…"

With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

"...Do you think if we draw on his face, he'll wake up?"

"He'll be angry."

"Hehehe~ It'll be worth it though~"

"Of course it'll be."

How about no.

"If you draw anything," I said, cracking one of my eyes open to glare at Irina and Xenovia, "I'm going to throw you out the plane and you can swim back to Rome."

"Kya~!" Irina cutely screamed and jumped backwards towards Xenovia, "Adam! Don't scare me like that!"

"Then don't draw on my face," I replied dryly to the currently pouting twin tails. With a stretch and a moan, I fully woke myself up and got a good look at both Irina and Xenovia.

And wished I didn't.

"Girls," I sighed and put my hand over my eyes, "Why, in God's good name, are you wearing those outfits? Again, might I add?"

In my time spent in this world, I discovered that most men and women are generally more pretty looking than back home.

No idea why, but maybe it's just one of those things that just is in this world.

I won't lie. Xenovia and Irina are quite beautiful, all things considered. With the lifestyle of an Exorcist keeping them fit and nimble, the fact their previous baby fat from their younger years are now gone and despite their age, they've...filled out so to speak, I would be lying if I said they weren't stunning for their age.

Still a pair of idiots though and Xenovia has the social grace of a brick flying through a window.

Though I just fucking wished they wouldn't wear these God-forsaken BDSM stripper outfits that left virtually nothing to the imagination.

"Because it's easy to fight and move in," Xenovia bluntly tells me as I hear both her and Irina move into the seats opposite me. I couldn't help but again sigh at her flippant tone and removed my hand from my eyes.

"I understand that we're Exorcists first and Priests and Nuns second but surely you two couldn't find something to covers yourselves up? Like a cloak or something?"

"We use a robe to cover ourselves up while in public," Xenovia tells me as she starts making herself comfortable, "But we get rid of them when we start fighting. They'll only get in the way."

"Uhm!" Irina nods cheerily, "And besides, we're not like you Adam. What with your magic and Sacred Gear and stuff. Some of us have to actually fight properly, you know!"

"Don't play this game with me, Irina, you won't win," I roll my eyes at the pouting Exorcist, "I've racked up a higher kill count than the both of you-"

"That's because you cheat!" Irina shouted and pointed her finger at me, her pout on full power today, "Me and Xenovia have to get down and dirty-!"

Go away bad thoughts. I've sworn my priestly vows, you have no power over me.

"-And Xenovia can't even use Durandal properly yet! And for the person with the Sacred Gear that makes Holy swords, you keep using them in weird ways! And let's not even get into the whole Holy thing!"

"Careful now, _Senpai,_ Envy is a sin you know," I gave her a shit-eating smirk and her face lit up in a blush.

"Hmph," Xenovia lets out huff with a grin of her own, " _Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall._ Maybe we should have a rematch when we get back? It appears that you haven't quite learned your lesson from last time."

Don't quote verses at me, I will _destroy_ you in that department.

"Oh, you mean how you two only won because you ganged up on me and I was under heavy handicaps? Yeah, real humbling," I lightly scoff, "Anyway, Irina. You probably already know what I'm going to ask."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I know what you mean," Irina reached to the side of her chair and picked up a glossy black scabbard of a katana.

"So," I leaned forward, my eyes zeroing in on the katana, "Anything interesting happened? Was it...stable, I guess?"

"Mhm! It didn't disappear like you thought it would. Heh, I was even the one that landed the killing blow on that Godless Vampire while Xenovia dealt with the...undead."

Irina's face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and pity as she thought about the side effect of a mad Vampire with delusions of grandeur.

"I take it you didn't like that little tidbit about Vampires?"

"No," Irina shakes her head sadly, her go lucky smile from before now a sad frown, "I know they weren't human any more so they had no right to live-"

Jesus Christ, Irina. I know what she means, the undead a Vampire creates are little more than fleshy robots but I hope that was just poor phrasing.

Or not, These two are pretty fanatical.

"-But, still...Xenovia, I'm surprised you could just cut them down like that."

"They were an affront against God," Xenovia gives an uncaring shrug, "Like any Devils or creatures of darkness. Why should they be different?"

"Well, it seems Transylvania was fun for you two," I broke up the discussion, "How was it, using it that is? Any problems at all?"

"Eh…" Irina tilted her head in thought, her face scrunching up, "No, not really...except, it's kinda…a teensy bit too strong?"

"Strong?" I furrowed my brow, "Did it hurt you?"

"Ehehe...no, nothing like tha-"

"She's lying," Xenovia's stoic voice stopped Irina dead in her tracks, "She's just embarrassed that she got hurt by her own sword that you made for her."

"Xenovia!" Irina shouts with a red face, "L-Like you're the one to talk! You still have to keep Durandal in a different dimensional space thingie!"

"True, but Durandal doesn't hurt me when I use it."

"You idiot," I let out a sigh and hold out my hand, "Give me the sword for the moment, I'll see what I can do."

"...Are you sure? Sir Dulio and Sister Griselda forbid you from infusing any more swords, didn't they?" Despite what she said, Irina still gave me her katana.

Immediately, I felt something _thrum_ against my hand. Like an overworked engine was dropped right onto my hands.

Oh, this can't be good.

I undid the cloth bindings and slowly unsheathed it.

"Ow!"

Only to get shocked by it.

"Jesus Christ-"

"Language."

"-I can see what you mean," I ignored Xenovia's slight glare, "It definitely wasn't this strong when I made it."

Ever since that night 10 years ago, Xenovia and Irina took a liking to the swords I made for them.

The katana imbued with the element of lightning for Irina, or as she liked to call it, God's Judgment and the katana I'm holding right now.

And the longsword imbued with flames for Xenovia, also known as God's Wrath.

Not very imaginative names but they were 7 at the time so whatever. I very wisely didn't point out Gladius's name or my ban on 'naming things'.

Which was still in effect.

The thing is, despite being two of my most powerful elemental swords, they weren't anything like _this._

"Hmmm...I'm gonna try something," I said to my fellow Exorcists, who immediately stiffened up at my words and my glowing hand, "Don't worry, I'm won't dematerialize it. I just want to test something."

"That's not-" Irina lets out a loud huff and crossed her arms under her chest, "Adam, the last time you said you were gonna 'try something' you ended up in a coma. For 2 weeks."

"...Well, you got a cool sword out of it?"

Going by how unamused both of them glared at me, I don't think my joke went over well.

"Listen, you two can't feel this but I think God's Judgment is about to strike us down with its own brand of indiscriminate justice in a minute unless I do something. This thing is _filled_ with so much Holy energy that it really shouldn't reasonably have and I have no idea why."

"...Do you really have to do this now? While we're thousands of feet up in the air?" Xenovia asks me with a frown and Irina agrees with a nod.

I give both of them a shrug, "It's either this or I unmake it and I don't really want to do that. As you said, I can't infuse any more swords because of the ban. I'm just gonna drain it. Absorb the excess amount of Holy energy, that sort of thing."

"Y-you can do that?" Irina asks me, astonished.

I give her a smile.

"Not a bloody clue," My words send her astonished expression tumbling down to pouting disappointment, "But we're about to find out."

At that moment, Xenovia clasps her hands in prayer and Irina follows alongside her. I would've rolled my eyes at being overdramatic, but I don't blame them this time.

Making sure both of my arms are infused and glowing, I unsheath God's Judgment a little bit but this time even more sparks start flying out. I was tempted to take all of it out but I was pretty sure that would possibly take us out of the sky.

The _thrumming_ in my hand has gotten stronger now and I'm pretty sure this thing is a ticking time bomb of Holy lightning that's just waiting to go off.

Though to my surprise, I didn't get shocked this time. I wonder…

Time to experiment.

I put some of my fingers on the side of the blade and I wait.

Well, either my nerves fried so fast that I can't feel any pain or my Holy magic is protecting me.

I can take comfort in the fact that, if I did just lose my hand, Xenovia and Irina would make an awful racket about it.

With a thought, I try to start draining God's Judgement of its Holy energy.

And to my utter surprise, I felt something akin to warm, almost hot, water flowing into my veins. The hairs on the back of my head rise up and I can feel a hot rush flow through my body, goosebumps forming all over my body.

Damn, this feels _good._

But this also shouldn't be happening.

Somehow, this sword is generating its own Holy energy. And I don't have the slightest fucking clue why.

Is this because of the infusion? Is it because I wanted this sword to stay permanent and in order to do so, it started to make its own Holy energy to use as a form of substance to stay in the world without me to support it?

Even with 10 years of training under my belt, Blade Blacksmith still continues to baffles me. Blade Blacksmith is, at its core, the Sacred Gear that makes Holy swords with any attributes that the wielder can think of, making it a very robust and versatile Sacred Gear.

But there are limits to its very admittedly opened ended power. It couldn't make anything that wasn't a sword like a spear or an axe and Lord knows I've tried. For attributes, if I didn't understand whatever I'm trying to make the sword do, it falls apart.

The closest example that I could compare God's Judgment to right now, would be a sword that I tried to imbue the attribute of 'time' to it. I just wanted to see if I could and to my utter shock, I managed to do it.

Only for the sword to turn into dust before my very eyes.

So I doubt this is the result of my Sacred Gear.

Was it really so simple all this time? Did I really just have to have a goal in mind for infusion rather than just doing it to see what would happen?

Fuck. I'll have to talk to Griselda and Dulio about lifting my ban on this, I'm the verge of a bloody breakthrough.

Soon enough, the sparks died down and the rush of Holy energy turned into merely a trickle. Feeling confident, I unsheathe more of the blade and found that now it only crackled with lightning than rather shooting off sparks everywhere.

"There, you two can stop praying now," I hold out God's Judgment to Irina after putting it back in its sheath, "I managed not to kill all of us, so you're welcome on that front. Irina, out of curiosity, how often did you use this sword while in Transylvania?"

"Ehehe, just the once," Irina admits embarrassedly, "I didn't know if it would disappear if I used it too much, you know?"

"Well, I can assure you that it won't do that. Since you only used it once in about 3-4 days, I'm sure if you just use it once in a while, it should be fine."

"Really? Thanks, Adam!" Irina takes the katana from me like a child on Christmas and looks at the glossy black scabbard with a cheerful and relieved smile.

I don't know why she was so hesitant about using it but if she's happy, I suppose there's no point in worrying about it.

I notice Xenovia staring at God's Judgement with a stare that would be blank to anyone else, but the shine in her yellow-gold eyes told me enough. She noticed me staring and looks at me, not saying anything.

"You already have Durandal, don't be greedy," I admonish her but her silent unrelenting stare bores into me, "And I've been banned from doing whatever I did that made God's Judgement."

"Hmph," Xenovia lets out a huff and Irina sticks her tongue out, "...God's Wrath is better."

Oh, here we go again.

"Ehhhh?! Is that why I'm holding God's Judgment right now? Because your sword is sooooo much better, hmmm?"

"If it wasn't for Adam, your sword could've killed us."

"I-it's only a prototype! Plus I'm the one that killed the Vampire!"

"And I dealt with the hordes of undead because you found them 'icky' and too 'human'."

Yeah, I'm not getting involved in this.

I tune out the arguing girls and close my eyes to the sound of the engine humming and the warmness of Holy energy inside me stirring slightly.

.

* * *

.

"What do you three know about Excalibur?"

That was the question the three of us were greeted with when we walked into Griselda's office inside the Vatican. Her office had a few religious decorations hanged on the office's white walls and her desk is a glossy brown and had a single folder on it.

We all looked at each in confusion at the sudden question and I couldn't help but feel like I should know something about what's happening right now.

"The same as everyone else I suppose," I responded to Griselda, "Famous Holy sword of King Arthur. Broke in the war, restored into seven different swords from a mix of alchemy and magic, though one sword was lost, we keep the other six hidden with the Catholic Church, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. Why the sudden question, has something happened to it?"

I deliberately didn't mention those fucking horrific experiments done by a certain Stray Priest. They don't deserve to be mentioned.

"Yes," Griselda tells me bluntly. My eyes go wide and I heard Xenovia and Irina let out shocked gasps to the side me, "A few moments ago, Fallen Angel Kokiabal has stolen three Excaliburs, one from each Chruch. Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Transparent have been confirmed to be in his possession."

"K-Kokiabal…" Irina muttered under her breath. Xenovia didn't say anything, her eyes were as wide as plates.

"...Sister Griselda, with all due respect, this is an act of war," I finally speak up and everyone turns to me as soon as the word 'war' is out of my mouth, "If one of the Watchers of Grigori really did just invade Church ground and steal our relics, Heaven would be up in arms."

Griselda silently stared at me, her features neutral and I stared back unflinchingly.

"What you say is true, Adam. Both I and the rest of the upper echelons of the Church believe that Kokiabal is acting of his free will and that, with this act of war like you said, he has split off from the rest of Grigori. This simply isn't Azazel style if he truly wanted to restart the Great War and Kokiabal is infamous for his racism and thirst for war. The issue lies, however, is not what he has done but where he has gone."

Griselda opens up the folder on her desk and picks a photo out to show us, what seems like an average town with street signs written in Kanji.

"He's gone to Kuoh Town, in Japan."

Irina freezes up like a statue and her whips up to look at Griselda in shock before looking at the picture before us.

Kuoh Town? I feel something firing in my head but I can't just-

"Kuoh Town is Devil territory, protected and run by Rias Gremory and her Peerage alongside Sona Sitri and her Peerage. Both of them are little sisters of one of the Four Satans. Sizerchs Lucifer, formerly Sizerchs Gremory and Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. I must also tell you that any Exorcists we've sent here in secret have turned up dead, most probably because of Freed Sellzen, a Stray Exorcist."

Freed Sellzen. What a fucking shambolic affair he was. Why anyone thought he would make a good Exorcist is beyond me.

"Oh," I said in the deafening silence that followed after, "...Shit. That explains why no Angel has been sent after Kokiabal. Even just a normal Angel would be seen as a threat and declaration of war."

"Language, Adam," Griselda scolded me, "But you're right. And we can't send Dulio or Vasco, they're too famous for their strength to be seen as any other than a threat. Though it is doubtful, you three must take into consideration that Kokikabal has allied himself with the Devils in this area."

Fuck. Fucking hell. I can see where this is goin-

"And that is why, after much debate, we have chosen you three to go on this mission. To retrieve or destroy the Excalibur pieces that Kokibal stole from us."

Irina and Xenovia's faces looked gobsmacked, but they eventually gave a deep bow to Griselda.

I didn't.

"And to help you in this endeavour, you three have been chosen to wield the remaining Excalibur pieces," Griselda takes out three pictures and hands one to Xenovia first.

"Xenovia, you will get Excalibur Destruction. You are also under orders to seal Durandal until you feel it will be needed during this mission."

Xenovia bows her head to Griselda, "Of course, Sister Griselda. I'm honoured."

Griselda moves on Irina and hands her a photo, "Irina, you will receive Excalibur Mimicry."

Just like Xenovia, she hurridly bows her head, "T-thank you for this honour, Sister Griselda! I will do my best!"

And then finally she moves on to me.

With a cool stare, she hands me a photograph. I try not to snatch out of her and simply take it out of her hand. I take a look at what I'm holding and find myself...unimpressed.

It was barely a sword. A proper one that is.

It was a longsword made entirely out of solid gold with elaborate images of various Angels fighting against ugly creatures with bat wings sketched into it.

It looked less like a tool of war and more like something that belonged in a shitty art museum.

"And you, Adam, have been chosen to wield Excalibur Blessing due to your unique talent with Holy magic."

"Thank you," I give Griselda a stiff nod and said no more.

She let out a sigh and went back to her desk, "Irina, Xenovia, you two are dismissed. Make your way to the medical room and receive your operation. I would like a few words with Adam."

They glance at the both of us with worry and Irina goes to say something before Xenovia grasps her shoulder and just silently shakes her head. She motions to the door and drags Irina forcefully who looks behind us in worry.

The door shuts with a _click_ and me and Griselda stare at each other in silence for a moment.

Before I broke it in a calm manner.

"This is complete horseshit and you know it, Griselda."

"Adam," Griselda lets out a sad sounding sigh, "Our hands are tied. You, Xenovia and Irina are the best that we can send that won't possibly kickstart the second Great War, which is what Kokiabal wants. Why do you think your mission is retrieval or, in the most likely case, destruction of the Excalibur pieces instead of killing Kokiabal?"

"Then just send me!" I finally let out a shout in a fit of anger, "Don't throw away Xenovia and Irina's lives away just for some shit swords that are barely what they used to be!"

Griselda looks at me with an indescribable stare on her face while I stand there with my hands clenched into fists, knuckles white.

"Adam, what do you know about the Khaos Brigade?"

The sudden question grinds me to a halt.

"I-w-what does that have to do with anything right now?"

"Humor me," Griselda goes around her desk and pulls out a small black object from a drawer, "What do you know about the Khaos Brigade?"

"...Only what Dulio told me," I cross my arms and glare at Griselda, "That they're a terrorist organisation and that no one is really sure they exist or not. They just might even be a rumour that someone just made up out of boredom."

"I see. Adam, let me tell you this: We have reason to believe that Kokiabal is working with the Khaos Brigade or has maybe even joined it."

My face scrunches up in thought, "I...guess that makes sense. As a ten winged Angel, he's strong but he doesn't really hold up a candle to someone like Azazel or Gabriel-"

"Gabriel?" Griselda flashes me a small grin and I feel my face lit up.

"T-that isn't important," I shake my head to clear my thoughts of a certain twelve winged Seraphim, "Like I said, Kokiabal wouldn't do this if he didn't have someone or some group powerful enough to back him. But I'll ask again: What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because, Adam," Griselda comes over to me and hands me that small black object which I recognized as an iPhone look alike, "If Kokiabal really has joined with Khaos Brigade, then that can give us just cause to send in someone that can take care of Kokiabal."

And just like that, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You want me to use this and bait him to admitting he's joined Khaos Brigade."

"This phone is magically enchanted to withstand a lot of punishment and it has a recording function. On it is recorded one number. I don't believe I need to explain any further."

What a roundabout way of saying, 'yes'.

"Fine, fine. I get the message," I pocket the phone in my robe and give the older Exorcist a questioning look, "Why not tell Xenovia and Irina about this? And did this order come down from up top?"

"Xenovia and Irina are quite the Exorcists but they get too focused on their tasks. I have no doubt they will try to kill Kokiabal and try to retrieve the Excalibur pieces that way. Needless to say, I know you won't let that happen. As for this coming from up top...I feel the need to remind that I outrank you, so yes. This did come from up top, so to speak."

"Politics," I roll my eyes at Griselda's giggling, "Sorry for my outburst, Sister Griselda."

I give her a deep bow and she simply smiles at me, "Don't be. I can understand your frustration, Adam. Oh, and Adam, before you go."

"Hmmm?"

"Trust in Xenovia and Irina, won't you? Don't try to take on the whole mission yourself."

"10 years, and you still don't let me forget," I mutter but Griselda just glares at me, "Don't worry about it. If I have it my way, we won't even have Kokiabal look at us."

"If only," Griselda lets out a sigh and gives me a nod, "You're dismissed. May God be with you, Adam. You'll find files on Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri alongside their Peerages on the jet."

"And you as well, Sister Griselda."

With that, I left the office.

Only to be met with a glaring Irina and Xenovia.

"What are you two still doing here?" I frown at them, "I thought you two were on the way to the medical room."

"We decided to wait for you," Irina tells me with a glare, "And then we heard you shout."

I couldn't help but wince at her tone, "Before you two get angry-"

Then Xenovia throws a punch at my face.

I dodge to the side, the punch going wide and missing me by inches, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Because you're acting like an idiot more than usual," Xenovia tells me calmly like she didn't just try to assault me, "Adam, just because we don't have a Sacred Gear or magic doesn't mean we're helpless. Stop being selfish and thinking you need to take care of everything."

"We've been on plenty of missions already!" Irina pouts at me, "And we've trained longer than you have, you know! Plus, me and Xenovia have got some nifty swords now, so stop worrying about it already! We can handle some silly Fallen Angel!"

"I would just like to remind you that this 'silly Fallen Angel' is a veteran of the Great War and has ten wings," I let out a sigh and rub the back of my head, "Did you really have to try and punch me for this?"

"Drastic time call for drastic measures," Xenovia said sagely for some reason, "We should head to the medical room and leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go."

Just like old times, the three of us make our way through the long and winding halls of the Vatican Church, but I couldn't help but notice that Irina had an air of melancholy around her.

"Kuoh Town is your hometown, right?"

"Hmm?" Irina looks up at me and gives me a slow nod, "Y-yeah...I wonder if Issei is still there? I hope he's alright…"

"Don't worry, Irina," I gently grasp her shoulder in reassurance, "We can go and visit him if you like."

Her head whips around to look at me, "R-really?!"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Xenovia, you cool with this?"

"I don't mind," She shrugs, "I want to see the boy that Irina is in love with anyway."

"L-love?!" Irina more or less screams right in my ear, "I-I'm j-just worried, that's all!"

"Sure you are," I told her, every word dripping with sarcasm and she cutely glares at me.

"W-whatever," She huffs and puffs, "What did you and Sister Griselda talk about anyway?"

The phone in my robe suddenly felt very heavy. As if it would tear itself right out.

"Nothing important," I lied through my teeth, "Just that there are files on the Devils on our jet and the usual. Also, let me just say this now, let me do the talking when we have to do some diplomacy."

"Eh? Not that I'm complaining, but why you?" Irina asks me and I give her a sideways glance.

"Because you two are fanatics and zealots and you, my blueberry haired friend," Xenovia elbows me the ribs with a glare, "Are socially retarded. We're trying to prevent a second Great War and killing the little sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan isn't really going to help us."

"We're trying to get back the Excalibur pieces," Xenovia insists, "The Devils don't matter. They'll be dealt with sooner or later."

"And you wonder why I'm taking over the negotiations," I roll my eyes at her and we carry on our walk in silence.

My thoughts go back to Sam and our promise.

Ten years...

I hope she's doing alright. Just have to wait a little bit longer and I can finally visit her back home along with Mother Superior and the Sisters.

.

* * *

.

In the dead of the night, in a certain village, there stood two men outside an old building.

"This the place?" A young man with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes ask his friend, another young man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"It should be. This is where Cao Cao told me it was hiding."

"I guess, but...an orphanage? Really, Perseus? Why would a Gorgon be here?"

"Probably to eat the kids," The young man known as Perseus snorts derisively, "Come on Jason, let's kill this thing and be done with it."

"Hold on!" Jason grabs hold of Perseus's shoulder, "We can't just go running into its den! We should lure it out fir-"

"Excuse me?" A sensuous voice interrupted the two young men and they turned to see a tall woman, taller than the both of them.

Even in the dead of night, the two Heroic descendants could see well enough to see the woman's face in full detail.

She had a mature, older face with long flowing red hair that shone in the night and her nun's clothing hugged her curves in ways that it shouldn't for a woman of the cloth.

"Might I ask why you two are standing outside at this time of night?"

The two Heroes looked at each for a moment before looking back at the mysterious nun.

"Excuse me, Miss…?"

"Samantha," The tall nun introduces herself, "Just Samantha."

"Miss Samantha, are you aware of the monster inside this rotten old building?"

For a moment, Samantha said nothing. Her bright brown eyes glinting in the dark.

"...I'm sorry?"

"Of course you're not," Perseus waved her off like a bug, "Not even an Exorcist, so there is no point talking to you. Let me through and I shall save this village, as is my duty as a Hero."

Samantha, yet again, didn't say anything.

"...Perseus, you idiot," Jason sighed and bowed his head to the silent nun, "I'm really sorry for this, but it really would best for you to let us pass. You and everyone in this village are in extreme danger."

"Do...do you plan to fight here? In the orphanage?" Samantha asks the two Heroes.

"Of course we do," Perseus said anything before Jason could, "Where else?"

"...What about the children? The ones currently sleeping inside? Wouldn't they get caught in the crossfire?"

Perseus frowns at the strange nun and said the words that sealed his fate:

"They shall be a necessary sacrifice. Better that they die now and not let this wretched monster spend another second on this Earth."

"Perseus!" Jason shouts at his fellow Hero, "What the fuck was that?! Why would you just say that?!"

"What? You can wipe her memory later, can't you?"

"That isn't the fucking issue and you kno-!"

"I see then."

It wasn't the words that made Jason stop.

It was the tone. The tone that was filled with loathing and disgust.

Then he heard hissing.

Without a word, he tries to jump away from the Gorgon. To get some ground from him and the monster.

He felt something massive wrap itself around his midsection in mid-air and crush him, his ribs cracking and snapping under the force.

"Aghhhhhh!" He screams out in pain and futility beats his fist against the snake that had caught him like a fly in a spiders web.

"Perseus! Help already!" He wildly looks to his friend for help.

Only to find that in his friend's place was a screaming statue.

"The only reason you're not dead," Samantha's voice had turned into cold, spite-filled tone, "Is because I want you to tell me exactly how you found me."

The brown eyes from before had turned into ethereal purple slits, her mature beautiful face had grown bronze scales around the eyes and small fangs could be seen in her mouth.

"W-we were told that a Gorgon was here! We t-thought you were terrorising this village!"

"Is that so," Samantha's cold tone of voice belied her own doubt, "...I'll let you leave here alive. On one condition."

"W-what?"

"You didn't find anything and your 'friend' here got himself killed by fighting with something else. Am I understood?"

Before Jason could even say anything, the statue that was his friend was smashed into chunks of stone, forever denying him the chance to try and help him.

"Am. I. Understood."

With each word, more and more demonic looking snakes with glowing eyes rise up behind the Gorgon. Darkness covered them all and the only thing Jason could see was their inhuman slits.

"Y-yes! I-I understand!"

"Good. Now go."

The snake constricting him finally let go and the Hero shamefully ran away stumbling and clutching his broken ribs.

When the Hero was out of sight, the Gorgon let out a sigh and looked up at the moon in thought.

"Adam...you big idiot, when are you coming to visit already?"

"Soon, I imagine. The life of an Exorcist is not one of rest, my child but you'll meet Adam again, I assure you."

Samantha swirls around to meet face to face with Mother Basilissa who snuck up on her.

"M-Mother Superior! I didn't expect you to be up so late!"

"Neither did I, but I have had a most...interesting conversation just now," Mother Basilissa chortles and absently pokes a piece of rubble with her foot, "Visitors?"

"Something like that," Samantha rubs her arm awkwardly, "They were here for me."

"I see," Mother Basilissa looks upwards to the night sky, filled with glittering stars. She lets out a loud sigh and turns to Samantha.

"Samantha, how would you like to go to Japan?"

"...Eh? W-what brought this on? And why Japan?"

"Because Adam is in Japan at the moment."

Samantha felt her heart flutter at the chance to finally met her childhood friend. But her mind was filled with doubt.

These people were here for her and she seriously doubts that this will be the end of it. Could she really leave her home in danger?

"B-but, Mother Superior, what about these guys? They were here for me, they might return and-"

"Hmph, let us deal with that, my dear. I may be no spring chicken like I used to be but we can take care of ourselves. And besides, I believe Adam is in dire need of help."

Samatha's guts clench and her snakes started to slither around uncomfortably, "What's happened. Who hurt him?"

"No one yet, but…" Mother Basilissa looks back up the sky and lets out another forlorn sigh.

"Come, Sister Anastasia can set up a teleporter," Mother Basilissa walks back to the looming orphanage with Samantha in tow.

"I simply hope we aren't too late."

.

.

* * *

 **So the last chapter was a lie.**

 **In any case, the next chapter is when Canon will be happening and that's going to be a lot of fun I feel and Samantha will finally make her return.**

 **I don't actually have a lot to say this A/N so I'll guess I'll keep it short.**

 **I see some people talking about Harems and I feel the need to stress this: There will be no Harems for the SI. I quite simply don't think I could handle or even want a Harem. In terms of shipping...eh. Just wait and see what happens.**

 **In other news, The Overlord's Dragon hit 1k follows and I think I'll use tomorrow to write up the first chapter of the Overlord x Goblin Slayer story. Other than that, not much else to talk about, I think.**

 **Have a good Christmas and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

How did things go like this? It was all going so well.

"Just! Stand! Still! You shitty priest!"

"No thanks," I replied dryly to the very angry Pawn as both he and his fellow Knight try to kill me.

I kept a close leash on Irina and Xenovia. I made sure they didn't fucking try to kill anyone inside the Occult club room this time.

That was all ruined when Xenovia opened up her fat fucking gob.

Fuck me, if only I could just explain it to these idiots that it what she said is taken out of context, then I coul-

" **Boost!"**

Oh, that's a thing, isn't it? How many times is that now? 3 or 4 I think. I wasn't really keeping count honestly.

Kiba tries to cut off my head with his heavy greatsword, but I simply summon a sword from the ground to stop his blow. He lets out a feral growl and uses his superior speed to try again.

Only to meet another sword I summoned.

"You know, I could give you some tips-"

"Argh!" Kiba lets out a roar and keeps attacking me like a wild animal.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Adam!" Irina shouts at me with from the peanut gallery, "Weren't you the one that said we shouldn't waste any time?"

I let out a sigh at Irina's words. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right.

Issei throws another wild punch with his Boosted Gear but I dodge out of the way and grab his arm with my own hands.

"Grit your teeth."

Looking at me with a confused expression, I throw Issei into Kiba in mid-air, the both of them coming crashing down to the grass.

"Damn it, Kiba! Watch what you're doing!"

"Me?! You're the one that got thrown!"

"Only because I'm trying to punch your creepy priest clone!"

"He isn't my clone!"

I looked at the comedy act with a raised brow as they untangled themselves from one another. They stand up on shaky legs and heavy breaths but despite that, they glare at me hard enough to bore right into me.

"Listen, I don't really have time for thi-"

"Shut up!" Issei Hyoudou shouts at me with a snarl, "That girl with the blue hair said you wanted to kill Asia!"

I felt myself cringe, both internally and externally at his accusation, "Look, you have no idea how out of context what she said really is. I have no desire to kill Sister Argen-"

" **Boost!"**

"Don't you dare call her Sister! Not after what you and your shitty Church did! I don't want to hear it!" Issei yet again interrupts me and takes a stance, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Kiba lifts up his heavy Demonic greatsword and spits on the ground, giving me an intense glare, "I'll break that Excalibur, one way or another. I'm not that picky if I have to kill you for it. In fact, I'll consider that a bonus, 'Holy Preacher'."

For a few moments, I just stare at the duo before letting out a long sigh and glanced over to Xenovia.

"Xenovia, after I'm done with these two, you're next."

Before she could say anything, I reach into my robe and take out my pistol, causing Issei and Kiba to stiffen up, Issei, in particular, is doing his best impression of a goldfish.

"Y-you had a gun?! I thought you used swords!"

"I do," I simply replied as a familiar silver sword pops up beside me, its presence causing all the Devils to shiver at the sight of it.

I take ahold of it and make sure that no Holy energy leaks into it.

" _Blessed are the merciful: for they shall obtain mercy…"_

.

* * *

.

"First things first," I said to my, thankfully covered, teammates who sat across from me, "We need to go over the files that Sister Griselda and the Church have given to us about the Devils."

"Ehhhh? Do we really need to?" Irina complains and looks at the folder on the table with something akin to boredom, "We've been ordered to just tell them to stay out of our way, so what does it matter?"

To my dismay, Xenovia nods along with Irina's words and I couldn't help but sigh into my hand that met my face.

"It matters because if a fight does break out for whatever God forsaken reason, we need to know what we're dealing with. I'm going to be optimistic here and hope they're reasonable people-"

"But they're Devils-"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at Xenovia, "Whatever the case is, I'm willing to bet that they will just let us do our job. In the very rare and dangerous case they won't, however, we have to be ready for anything. This mission is already a death sentence without the Devils getting into the mix."

"Fine, fine," Irina finally relents before looking at me with a cocky grin, "But, heh, I doubt they'll even stand against our Excaliburs!"

She cheerfully shows off a white ribbon tied on her right arm, the form she chose for Excalibur Mimic while me and Xenovia have our Excaliburs wrapped in white cloth to disguise them.

God's Judgment is currently in a dimensional lock like Durandal until we feel like we need it. I don't know if it'll build up any charge but it wouldn't shock me if it did.

"Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer," I said dourly to Irina who gives me a pout, "Let's start with the Kings and work our way from there."

"The Kings of Kuoh Town are these two," I pull out two photos from the folder and lay them on the table.

"This is Rias Gremory," I point to the busty bright redheaded Devil, who had a stupid looking cowlick, in a schoolgirl uniform who seemed to be walking to school by herself, "Also known as Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She, I believe, is the most dangerous Devil in Kuoh Town simply due to her Power of Destruction."

Jesus, and I thought my titles were shit.

I took a second longer look at her and I realised how similar shade of hair that she and Sam had.

Sam's hair was darker though, more of a blood red than this light crimson.

"I don't believe I need to mention her brother as well so we'll just onto the other King: Sona Sitri. She's, quite frankly, less impressive. As a member and Heiress to the Sitri clan, she is proficient with water magic but I believe I can simply counteract her water with my Holy water."

I stop for a bit to look at Xenovia and Irina who seemed to at least listen to my words if nothing else and they looked at the pictures with calculating looks.

This wasn't only for them. This was also for me.

As I recounted and told them about the Devils, the canon story came rushing back to me in a flood of information. I had forgotten the story almost entirely and the reason I still know I'm in DxD at all is because of Irina and Xenovia.

It may not be much. But it's all I have to save my two friends from Kokabiel. The image of Irina almost dying to him…

"Let's carry on to the Peerages," I said with a deceptively calm voice, "We'll start with Gremory's Peerage considering how small it is compared to Sitri's."

I pull another photo out from the folder and lay it on the table. The photo is that of a black-haired beauty with a closed eye smile, talking to some other female students.

And as per the standard among supernatural beings, she had massive tits.

If nothing else, that will constantly remind me that I'm in DxD.

Speaking of which, how the hell did we even get these photos?

"This is Akeno Himejima, daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel. She was formerly a half-Human, Half-Fallen Angel before being reincarnated as a Devil. She is Gremory's Queen and from what I've read, doesn't use her father's trademark Lightning but rather Thunder. Why, I don't know nor do I care."

Finding out she was a Half-Fallen Angel and not only that, she's the daughter of Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel with ten wings, was a shock, to say the least. But, it seems she neglects the Knight and Rook aspects of the Queen piece and also neglects using her Lightning, if she even can that is.

Which is fine by me. Makes it easier for me to kill her if I have to.

"Next is Gremory's Bishop. Asia Argento."

"Ehhh!? You mean the Witch that healed that Devil?!"

"The very same," I told Irina as I pointed to her picture which showed her with a beaming smile, "She is a non-combatant due to her personal nature and her Twilight Healing makes her an ideal support from the back line."

From what I heard personally and what I remember, Asia Argento is quite simply a very sweet and kind girl that doesn't want to hurt anybody. Her heart was big enough to even heal a Devil, a sworn enemy of the Church, regardless of the consequences.

"She's a priority target. Kill her first if a fight breaks out."

I force the words out of my voice like bile and I feel my guts clench as Irina and Xenovia nod faithfully at my words but not without giving me a few weird looks.

"Adam...are you okay?" Xenovia asks me with a concerned frown, "She isn't a Holy maiden anymore. She's just a Witch that has fallen as low as she can."

One part of me wants to snap and shout at Xenovia. That what happened was unfair and if I could, I would've stopped it.

The rest of me knows she's just trying to comfort me in her own way though.

"...Thanks," I said quietly before moving on, "There are rumours of a second Bishop but I'm afraid we have no files on them so we'll move on to her Rook, Koneko Toujou."

I pull out a photo of a very short girl with a blank face walking with Asia and Kiba.

"She may not look like it but Koneko Toujou, formerly known as Shirone Toujou, is a Nekoshou, a sub-species of Nekomata."

"Eh? Weren't they wiped out though?" Irina asks me and I just give her a shrug.

"Apparently she was part of a massive scandal or something in the Underworld that the Gremory's saved her from. In any case, it's been reported that she sealed her own Senjustsu so I don't expect anything from her. And now, for the main obstacle of our mission of 'peace'."

Again I pull out a photo of a handsome male teenager who was currently wooing a bunch of female students with his smile.

"This is Kiba-"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Irina suddenly screams at the top of her lungs when I pulled out the photo for them to see. She whips her head back and forth between the photo and me for some reason.

"A-Adam!"

"Yes, Irina?" I said calmly with a raised brow as my friend starts losing her shit.

"Adam, how do you not see it this?!" She snatches the photo of Yuuto Kiba and pushes it in my face, "Look at him! Doesn't he seem familiar to you?!"

"...No?"

What the hell has gotten into her all of a sudden?

I mean, he did seem familiar because I watched the anime back in my previous life but I highly doubt that's what she's asking.

Irina fumes at me before suddenly wiping around to Xenovia and showing it to her, "Xenovia, you see it too right?! I'm not going insane, right?!"

"No, you're not. The resemblance is uncanny," As she said this, Xenovia glances towards me.

"Okay, what the hell are you two going on about now?"

Xenovia unfurls Excalibur Destruction from the cloth bindings and proceeds to use the famous Holy sword as a mirror, holding up the sword to my face with the broadside.

"Adam, look at this and tell me you can't see the resemblance!" Irina holds up the photo where I can see it along with Excalibur Mirror.

I take a good look at the blond haired and blue eyed Devil…

Oh, piss off.

"...My hair is a darker blonde," I ignore Irina's shouting and Xenovia's snort, "And my eyes are a darker shade of blue. And I don't have a mole under my left eye. And my hair reaches my shoulders."

"Adam! You can't just ignore-!"

"I can and I already have," I snatch the photo away from the shocked Exorcist, "This is Yuuto Kiba, formerly known Isaiah. He's Rias' Gremory's Knight and, possibly, the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Irina cringed and even Xenovia had a disapproving frown on her face.

"From the reports, he is a bearer of Sword Birth," I ignore Irina's strangled noises and Xenovia's raised brow, "A Demonic counterpart to my Blade Blacksmith. Other than that, he hasn't unlocked Balance Breaker yet and he seems to mostly just use it as a resource for weapons than anything else. If a fight breaks out for obvious reasons, let me deal with him."

And I pull the last photo of Rias Gremory's Peerage out of the folder.

And feel my heart sink like lead.

"And last, but not least...Rias Gremory's one and only Pawn,"

I take a good long look at the picture of Issei Hyoudou, wielder of the Boosted Gear, and who's currently running away from a gaggle of girls with a blushing perverted grin on his face.

And Irina's childhood friend.

I simply place the photo, "Issei Hyoudou."

"...Eh?"

Irina stares at the photo with a blank expression as if hoping the picture would change. She looks up to me, pleading.

I simply give her a slow nod.

"From what we've gathered, it seems that a few rogue Fallen Angels killed him for his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. One of the Longinus and a mid-tier one at that."

"Boosted...Gear?" Irina slowly says the words as if in a dream. Xenovia says nothing but grasps Irina's shoulder in comfort.

"However, before he died, he must've summoned Rias Gremory and she reincarnated him. This happened a few months ago so I doubt he's very strong or poses much of a threat. If worst comes to the worst...We don't have to kill him. We can simply subdue him."

Irina looks at me with tears in the corners of eyes that she wipes away with her sleeve, "T-thanks, Adam…"

I give her a nod, "That's it for the Gremory's Peerage. Let's move on the Sitri's."

"Right," Irina gives a seemingly confident nod.

Sitri's Peerage was larger but not nearly as interesting or shocking to me as the Gremory's. The only one that stood out to me is her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, with her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice which can reflect attacks and Genshirou Saji, her Pawn with his Sacred Gear Absorption Line.

Other than that, the rest were uninteresting and inconsequential.

And before I knew it, the sun was setting.

"We should get some rest," I say to the two mentally exhausted Exorcists, "We'll arrive in Japan, early in the morning and we have a long couple of days ahead of us."

Without nary a word of complaint, we all shut eyes, falling asleep in minutes.

.

* * *

.

I couldn't sleep.

It must've been 2-3 in the morning if I had to guess and my body feels dead and heavy, like someone strapped heavy stones onto me.

But I couldn't sleep. How could I?

How could I when I'm possibly leading my two best friends to their deaths?

Gently throwing my blanket off of me, I notice that Xenovia's terrible sleeping posture had kicked in once again and hoards the blanket she and Irina were sharing.

With a roll of my eyes, I gently lay my own blanket on Irina. She shuffles a bit but her cute snores tell me that I didn't wake her, thankfully.

I quietly make my way to the bathroom on the jet and turn on the light. I take a look of my dishevelled self in the mirror and turn on the taps. I soak my hands in ice cold water and splash my face as the chill hits me like thousands of tiny needles.

"Better than tea, if less pleasant…" I mutter to myself, now fully awake. I slump against the toilet and hold my hands in a sort of prayer as I run through what I know for the hundredth time.

I have two plans that will have the best outcome:

Plan A is simple: From what I remember, Freed Sellzen holds the three stolen Excaliburs. Kill him, give one or two to Kiba and take the third back to HQ. Tell them we lost the other two or something.

Simple, easy, everyone wins and no Kokabiel.

Plan B is more...risky: I fight Kokabiel alone and goad him into admitting to joining Khaos Brigade. I record that with the phone Griselda gave me and try my best to ring the number on it, who is my older brother Dulio if I had to guess.

I don't know if he's strong enough to kill Kokabiel but he is strong enough to delay him until the Satans make their way to us.

If both plans fail, then I've failed. I don't care what price I have to pay if they do.

I've never cared.

But I do care what price others have to pay for my failures.

I became an Exorcist to get stronger so I can protect the people I care about, simple as that. I only care about the Church so much as the people I care about are part of the Church and Gabriel is the only Angel I met that I found myself caring for so Heaven is a non-factor.

I know that Vali, the White Dragon Emporer, is the one that kills Kokabiel in Canon but I barely know him, if at all, and I'm not willing to make such a risky bet on someone that I know nothing of.

And more than that, Kokabiel will finally drop the beans of God being dead on Xenovia.

I don't care about her becoming a Devil because of it. If she's happy about it, I'm happy for her.

I do care about her being hurt and I simply can't imagine what she must feel when Kokabiel breaks down her world for shits and giggles.

And then there's Irina...Does she find out? I have no idea. And I'm not willing to find out.

Ignorance really is bliss sometimes.

I don't know how long I've sat in here, scenes of a life long past playing out through my head, but I eventually find myself doing something that I've only done once before.

"...I must be a pretty shitty Christan if I only pray twice in my life…" I mutter under my breath as I clasp my hands together and bring my head down low.

"Just...just make sure that they're alright. That's all I ask…"

I don't know who I prayed to. Micheal, God or whoever the fuck, I guess it really doesn't matter now.

Thoughts of Mother Superior, Sisters Agatha and Anastasia flash through my head. Images of days spent playing with a certain redheaded girl hit me with force.

Failure is and never will be an option.

I let out a slow breath and stood up from the toilet I was sitting on.

I should get back to bed and at least try to sleep.

These next couple of days are going to suck.

.

* * *

.

"So this is Kuoh Town, eh?" I say aloud as Irina and Xenovia walk by my side and we all look around the Japanese Town.

It looked...normal.

"Mhm! Welcome to my hometown, you two!" Irina says with a bubbly tone, all trace of sadness and regret from yesterday. Whether she was hiding it or not, I don't know but it was nice to see her like her old self again.

"Well, first things first. Irina, here," I reach into my robe and pull a large thick envelope and handed it to her.

"That's our money for this mission," I tell her when she gave a confused look, "Considering this is your hometown and I've only been to Japan once, I thought it would be better for you to be in charge of our finances this time."

"Oh!" Irina gleefully takes the money from me and gives me a big smile, "Thanks, Adam! I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

"I hope so," I tell her dryly, "Well then, let's not waste any time. Irina, you're up."

"Eh?"

"You wanted to visit your friend right?" I say to her with a raised brow and her expression went from happy to shock, "You mind Xenovia?"

"No," Xenovia shakes her head and gives Irina a small smile, "You want to see if he really is a Devil for yourself, don't you?"

Irina's face goes through different motions of shock and embarrassed before finally settling on a beaming smile.

"Thank you two so much!" She suddenly grabs both of us in a tight hug before suddenly shooting off, "Come on, it isn't far from here!"

"W-Wait, Irina! We're supposed to be on a mission!" I shout after her but she doesn't slow down, "Oh, bollocks."

"Language," Xenovia nudges me with a smirk, "Come on, we should go before we lose her."

"Right behind you," I let out a sigh but couldn't help the small smile form on my face.

.

* * *

.

"Thank you for the tea, Hyoudou-sama. It's lovely," I give Issei's mother a smile as I take a sip of the green tea that she brought for the three of us.

Issei's mother is an older mature woman with long flowing brown hair. She honestly doesn't seem like a woman who gave birth and looked just old enough to be Issei's much older sister if anything.

The three of us are sitting on one of two large couches in the living room with Excalibur Destruction propped up on the side and Excalibur Blessing laid on my lap.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Gesualdo-san" She giggles lightly as she sits down with a large folder, "Honestly, I wasn't expecting Irina-chan to come back so suddenly, but not only that, I find out she's become quite the woman!"

"Ehehehe…" Irina rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "I was pretty boyish back then…"

"Still pretty boyish now," I muttered under my breath but Irina elbows me in the ribs. Issei's mother giggles at our antics while I give a glare to the smiling Irina.

"It's nice to see that you made such good friends, Irina-chan. Ise should be home soon and I feel it would be remiss of my duties as his mother if I didn't pull out photos from when he was younger."

Oh nice, blackmail for later.

From how warmly she welcomed us into her home and how the tea didn't seem poisoned, she clearly thought that we're just Nuns and Priests rather than Exorcists. She probably doesn't know her son is a Devil.

"This here is when Ise was at the pool at primary school," She points to a child Issei running around with ripped trunks, "Poor thing ripped his trunks though and went to the slide. It was so troublesome."

I heard Irina try and fail to stifle her giggles and even Xenovia let out a snort at the picture.

Then I heard the front door opened though it seemed I'm the only one that did. Probably because I was keeping an ear out for it.

I try to keep the easy-going smile on my face as Issei Hyoudou suddenly runs to the living room with Asia Argento in tow and he looks at the three of us wildly with a pale face.

Issei Hyoudou hair is a spiky brown and his eyes are brown as well. Other than that, I don't really notice anything about his appearance.

Asia Argento har is a long blond, almost reaching the ground but I suppose that's due to how short she is than anything else. Her eyes are big and round like a puppy's and green in colour.

"M-Mum…?" He breathes out a sigh of relief and Asia falls down to the floor in relief.

"Hauuuuuuu...I'm so glad."

Wow.

They really did expect the worse.

Then again, their only experience with an Exorcist is that disgusting animal, Freed, so I can't really blame them.

"Oh, Ise, you're back!" Issei's mother says with a wide smile before noticing the state he's in, "Are you alright? Your face is so pale."

Knowing that his mother is okay, he takes a few deep breaths and some colour starts to return to his face. He takes a good albeit confused look at the three of us, though for some reason he kept focusing on me.

"Hello, Ise-kun."

That is, without a doubt, the stiffest and fakest tone of voice I've heard from Irina.

With a stiff smile, she greets Issei, "It's nice to meet you again."

"...Eh?" Issei eloquently responds.

Wait…

Doesn't he think that his childhood friend is a boy?

...Oh my God.

"...Do you not remember me?" Irina carries on with that stiff smile that turned ever so brittle, "It's me, you know?"

Issei looks even more confused before his mother takes out a photo and gives it to him.

"She's your old friend, Ise. This child here, see. Shidou Irina-chan. Even I was surprised at how womanly she turned out."

"...Eh?" Issei whips his head from the photo to Irina, his features on his face showing nothing but pure shock.

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. I suppose it can't be helped that you mistook me for a boy. I was a troublemaker like the boys back when we were younger. But it seems we've both changed since we last saw each other. Really, it's amazing what happens in a reunion."

Irina said all that with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, this is great!" Issei's mother claps her hand, breaking the awkwardness of this whole thing, "Issei, Asia, sit down. I'll just go and make some more tea if that's okay."

"O-oh okay, mum…" Issei says in a daze but keeps an eye on the three of us. He and Aisa sit down to the opposite of us on a large couch. Asia sits close next to him, practically terrified.

"Great! I won't be a second~"

And with that, Issei's mother leaves the living room and leaving the Devils and Exorcists alone in a single room

Sounds like a bad joke honestly.

Except for the humming of Issei's mother, no one said anything. We all just stared at each in a weird kind of Mexican standoff.

I suppose I'll be the first to shoot.

"So, this is awkward."

I never was good with breaking the ice.

Everyone turned to look at me but still said nothing. Xenovia just raised her brow in silence and Irina still had that brittle smile on her face.

"...Are really going to force me to explain the situation?" I say to Irina who lets out a forced giggle.

"Oh, Xenovia~ Remind me who said they wanted to handle negotiations~"

...Fuck.

"I believe it was Adam who wanted to have that honour."

I let out a sigh, "But it was you who wanted to come here…" I mutter to Irina who just smiled at me.

"In any case, let me just make sure we have some privacy," A familiar blue circle forms on my hand and quickly disappears, a wave of magical energy coating the room.

"W-what did you just do?!" Issei shouts to the top of his lungs, looking like he's about to jump across the room to hit me but Asia holds him back, looking around the room in confusion.

"Nothing bad, I just casted a quick silence spell. I presume you don't want your mother hearing about the Supernatural. We can talk loudly and as freely as we want without her hearing about it."

"R-really?" He looks towards Asia who gives a meek nod. He gives me the stink eye but doesn't say anything further and sits back down.

"I suppose introductions are in order: My name is Adam Gesualdo. These are my two companions, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou."

"Ges-Gesualdo?" Asia finally speaks aloud and looks at me with a nervous expression, "A-Adam Gesualdo?"

"Eh? Asia, you know this pretty boy?"

Wait, what?

"...Pretty boy?"

Irina suddenly starts snickering and even Xenovia lets out a loud snort. I give them the stink eye, but I drop it.

"Erhmmm...I-I think I remember someone talking about an Exorcist a couple of years ago taking care of a Chimera that someone made nearby, back when I was part of the Church…"

"That was me," I give a nod to Asia who lets out a terrified yet adorable squeak, "It was one of my first hunts after I graduated. I'm surprised anyone even remembers."

Chimaeras in DxD, as it turns out, don't mean a beast that's half lion, a quarter goat and a quarter snake, but something of a magical experiment.

Why anyone would want to mix a mantis, a spider and a bat into a giant abomination of a monster, I'll never know.

"S-so, you saved Asia?" Issei asks me like he has a hard time believing someone of the Church would do something akin to basic human decency.

"Not really," I give the two Devils a shrug, "If it wasn't me, a different Exorcist would've taken care of it. It was nothing special."

"O-okay then?"

"In any case, that's a different matter entirely. Let's get back to why we are here. The three of us have been sent by the Church on a mission to this area and we require an audience with Rias Gremory, your King and Sona Sitri."

"R-Buchou? Why do you need to talk to her?" Issei asks me with a slightly less intense glare than before.

"Simply to clear up any misunderstandings before they can form. I promise you, our mission doesn't involve Devils in any way and we would rather not have to fight you, if possible."

Issei, for the short time since I've known him, looks incredibly uncomfortable. Like he doesn't want to believe me but he also knows that I've had plenty of time to kill his mum or attack him if I really wanted to.

"I-Ise-san…" Asia gently pulls on his sleeve and looks up to him with those puppy dog like eyes of hers.

"Huh? Asia?"

"I-I think we can trust him...T-they could've attacked before Buchou-san got home, b-but they didn't…"

Issei practically melts under her stare and he gives me an unsure glance. Eventually, he lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his head.

"Okay...I'll tell Buchou you guys want to meet," Issei tells me before giving me an unsure glance, "But she'll want it to be in our club room…it'll probably be tomorrow as well."

"That's fine," I give him a smile which he recoils from, "Thank you for your help, Hyoudou-san, Sister Argento."

I can feel Irina and Xenovia stare at me when I called Asia 'Sister' like she was still a Nun, but honestly?

Fuck it.

If anyone can still believe in God after all the shit she went through, she more than deserves to be called Sister.

But I'm on a mission. And that doesn't change anything, no matter what I may feel.

"S-Sister?!" Asia's face lit up in a massive blush and she flounders about adorably.

Issei gives me a massive stink eye, "Tch! Damn pretty boy…"

Pretty boy? Seriously?

At that moment, Mrs Hyoudou makes her reappearance with a tray of drinks and I break the silence spell around the room.

"Now then! Shall we carry on looking at Ise's pictures? I believe there are quite a few that I can show off…"

Issei Hyoudou's face plummets and I try my best to hide my grin.

I fail.

.

* * *

.

"Why did you call her Sister?"

That was the first question that Xenovia asked me when we left the Hyoudou residence.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Asia Argento. You called her Sister, why?" Xenovia insists, her dark-yellow eyes boring into me. Irina doesn't say anything, lost in her own thoughts from our recent encounter with her childhood friend.

"I did?" I act surprised at her question, "Must've been a slip of the tongue."

"...Hm," Was all she says on the issue, "So do you know where to find this Sitri then?"

"I have an idea," I take a quick look around to make sure we're all alone. There are some students coming back home, mostly girls though. They seem to be staring at the three of us and whispering amongst themselves but I can't really blame them. We do stick out a far margin.

"Irina, you alright?" I ask her with concern in my tone. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, Adam. We're still on a mission after all so don't worry about me."

I doubt she'll be fine, but the sooner this mission is over, the better. I give her a small nod and grasp her shoulder slightly.

"Cover me for a minute, this won't take long," I duck to a nearby dirty alleyway and Irina and Xenovia cover the entrance for me.

Kneeling down to reduce visibility even more, I take a deep breath and bring my hands close to me as a blue magic circle appears on them.

" **Seek. Sense. Find."**

As I chant the words and my mind races with a mix of willpower and formulas, the circles start to spin, glowing brighter and brighter by the second. Eventually, they stop suddenly and a 'ping' goes off in my head as what can only be described as visible glowing dots start to appear in my vision.

This was my go-to tracking spell for stuff like this. It was quick, efficient and it got the job done. The only problem is the time limit of about 5-6 minutes and that's it easily countered by any kind of wards.

And it really hurts my eyes if I keep it up.

Looking around me, I noticed a few small lights, including two in the house we just left. Issei and Asia no doubt. Devils are creatures of magic so they should appear easily with this spell. Now, to just find what I'm looking for…

Looking around for a minute, I found it. A large group of 7 small lights with one mildly large light in the front.

And just across the street as well.

"Found them," I said as I made my way back, Irina and Xenovia letting me through and following me, "They're just across from us, so we'll go down this street and go right, cutting them off."

Irina and Xenovia nod at my words and walk by my side and I switch off the spell with a simple gesture.

"You should probably let me go alone for this," I say to my two fellow Exorcist as we made our way towards the end of the street.

"Why?" Xenovia simply asks and Irina gives me a frown.

"Because if we all appear at once, it'll look like we're going to attack them in broad daylight. Don't forget, they're Devils and they can sense Excaliburs."

Xenoiva and Irina exchange a look between them, both of them a mixture of acceptance and not wanting to admit that I have a valid point.

"Fine," Irina eventually tells me with a frown, "But if they do something, we're jumping straight in!"

"I would expect nothing less," I smirk at her as we both turn the corner to cross the street. When we get close, Irina and Xenovia silently fall back but I keep walking.

I turn around the corner into the other street and I see the group of Devils making their way to me.

All glaring at me.

Oh nice, they already know I'm here.

The group is mostly made out of girls with one boy that recognized as Genshirou Saji who's currently glaring the hardest out of them all as soon as he saw me.

If he calls me a pretty boy, a Devil is dying tonight.

I nonchalantly walk towards them. I look around to see the street completely empty which is a bit strange. They probably put a barrier around the street so that anyone normal won't notice what's about to happen.

Thank God they're making it so simple for me.

"Good afternoon, Sona Sitri," I calmly greet the bespectacled girl with violet but cold eyes currently looking at me with contempt. Her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, stands by her side and like her fellow Devils, is currently trying to kill me with her eyes.

"What do you want, Exorcist?" She asks me with a calm but cold tone.

"Let me introduce myself first and let me make something clear. My name is Adam Gesualdo and I have no desire to hurt you, your Peerage or Rias Gremory and her Peerage."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe from someone that is called 'Devil's Bane'," Sona snaps at me.

I couldn't help but cringe at the nickname that stuck because of Xenovia and her terrible naming sense, "Please don't call me that. I've only ever killed Stray Devils and my stupid friend gave me that name."

She glares at me through her thin glasses some more, "You said you have no desire to hurt us or Rias. What about the other two behind you?"

"Oh, they probably want to kill you, no doubt about that," I shrug at Sona's and her Peerage's baffled looks, "But they'll listen to me and hopefully to something called common sense that'll tell them attacking not one but two of the four Great Satan's little sisters is a stupid move."

"Hmph," Sona let out a huff at something, "You still haven't said what you want."

"You'll probably get a call from Gremory pretty soon considering me and my friends just left her Pawns house not 5 minutes ago and met with him and Sister Argento," I tell the shocked group of Devil's, "All I want is a meeting with the De-"

"You bastard!" A sudden shout interrupts me before I could finish, "What did you do to Asia?!

Oh shit.

"I didn't do anythi-!"

Genshirou Saji thrusts out his hand towards me and I see a sort of glow materialize around it before a black insect-like gauntlet form on his outstretched hand.

"Saji, sto-!"

"Absorption Line!"

The insect on his head opens its mouth and shoots a thick, glowing line at me. It grabs onto my arm and I can feel sucking out my magical reserves.

Huh, interesting to know that's the first thing it sucks out of me.

"Heh, this is my-"

"Absorption Line," I interrupt the idiot, "Your Sacred Gear that sucks out the energy of whoever it entraps. It also houses a portion of Vritra's soul, one of the Five Dragon Kings. I know, I've done my research on every Devil in this town."

"...What?"

"Also," I say turn to glare at the idiot that may have just signed his own death warrant and I feel the two presences behind me make their way to me at top speed, "You have made such a fucking huge mistake right now."

Without another word, the ground between me and the Sitri group explodes into rubble and a massive cloud of dust, blocking my vision but the line was still uncut.

"Xenovia, Irina, stop!" I shout out before anything else could happen and possibly kickstart the second Great War.

With a quick and weak wind spell, I disperse the cloud dust to see if we've already failed.

Xenovia and Irina had thrown off their white robes, showing off their bodies in those BDSM outfits.

Xenovia is currently holding Sona at sword point with Excalibur Destruction, her teeth bared in a growl and her brow furrowed into an angry frown.

Irina, on the other hand, is currently holding God's Judgement, the crackling blade responding to her will with thunderous sparks, ready to go off at the slightest swing.

And she is _pissed._

Her teeth are bared just like Xenovia and she's currently struggling against Tsubaki Shinra who pulled a naginata from somewhere to block her. The angry sparks of God's Judgement strike relentlessly against her but she holds her ground, if barely.

"Let him go. Now," Xenovia snarls at Sona who simply stares back calmly despite an Excalibur being thrust into her face.

"Saji," Sona calmly calls out to her Pawn who's looking around in bewilderment at the sudden entrance of the two girls, "Let go of him."

"I-wha-wh-" The idiot flounders about and Xenovia and Irina patience grows thinner and thinner.

Right. This is has gone to hell in a handbasket just because someone couldn't let me finish speaking.

A sword sprouts up from beside me, much to the confusion to the Devils, and I grab it with my free hand. I swipe through the Absorption Line, easily cutting through it and it snaps back to Saji, who's looking back to his Sacred Gear and my sword in utter confusion.

"Xenovia, Irina, that's enough."

The girls look back at me for a second before glaring back at the Devils but they eventually lower their weapons and jump back to me.

"...Did you really have to get rid of the cloaks for this?" I ask my two friends who just give me a perturbed look.

"This is easy to fight in," Xenovia once again explains to me, "And we had to get here quick while you were being attacked."

"Xenovia, if that was an attack, you've attacked and hurt me far more than the kid just did," I sardonically say before looking back at Sona who is giving me a confused look.

"I'm willing to forget about this if you are?" I simply ask the Devil Heiress who lets out a small sigh of relief.

"That sounds...reasonable," She forces the words out with a grimace.

"Great," I give a smile and a nod, "Before I was interrupted, I was going to say that I would like a meeting with both you and Rias Gremory tomorrow. The three of us have been sent a mission to this area and we simply want to make sure there are no misunderstandings like what just happened. And don't worry, Sister Argento and Issei Hyoudou are fine."

I feel Xenovia glance at me when I said Sister again but thankfully, she just lets it drop this time.

"I see...If that is the cas-" A ringing sound cuts through the air and interrupts Sona. She reaches into her pocket with a frown and pulls out a phone.

She gives me a glance and I shrug my shoulders, not really caring. She answers the phone and holds it up to her ear.

"Rias-" She starts to say before shouting could be heard from the phone, "...Rias, the Exorcists are standing right in front of me."

She looks at the exploded piece of road in front of her and she glances back to Saji who currently trying his best to hide from her.

"No...nothing happened," She eventually says with an even tone.

Thank God.

"Mhm...Yes, they said they wanted a meeting for tomorrow...Your club room works. I'll see you there," She ends the call and gives me a look with a raised brow, "I presume you already know where Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club are located?"

"Of course," I give a nod, "We'll see you there, I suppose. Good day, Sona Sitri."

"...So polite…" She mutters under her breath but gives me a wordless nod.

"Come on you two," I start walking back down the street with Xenovia and Irina in tow, "It'll be better if we make our own way there. And we need to find your robes because I refuse to have you two walk around town like that."

As we walk down the street and thankfully managed to find Xenovia and Irina's white robes thrown on the ground. Making sure they put on the white robes and putting God's Judgement back into its 'lock', I gather the three of us around.

"So that could've gone better, but it also could've gone worse. At least we have the meeting set now."

"Adam, why do you keep being so polite to the Devils?" Irina asks me with a frown, "They even attacked you!"

"Because that's diplomacy," I give Irina a shrug, "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar and all that stuff. We managed to get a meeting and now all we have to do is just convince them to leave us alone which shouldn't be too hard."

"...I don't like this," Irina says quietly, "D-Devils are the enemy of the Church. We shouldn't p-play at being friends with them."

Xenovia reminds silent and just watches the two of us.

"That doesn't change the fact that we simply can't fight on two fronts right now when the enemy we're hunting is a Cadre, Irina," I say to her in a gentle tone, "You don't have to like it. But my main duty right now is to make sure the three of us get out of this mission alive and antagonising the Devils will do nothing but hinder us."

"Adam's right, Irina," Xenovia pipes up, "I don't like the fact that he was attacked any more than you do but I really would like it if none of us died. It's almost like self-sacrifice that we were sent here but I would really prefer that it didn't come to that."

And for once, Xenovia is the voice of reason.

"I-buh-" Irina looks between us wildly but eventually just sighs, "Fine...Just as long as we don't team up with them."

Irina, you sweet summer child.

"Of course not," I lied through my smiling teeth, "Now come on. Let's find a hotel or something. Irina, you know any good spots?"

"Mhm!" Irina gives me a small smile, "Follow me, I know just the place!"

"Adam," Xenovia whispers to me as we follow Irina.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'Sister Argento' again."

"Really?" I say with fake surprise but Xenovia just stares at me.

"Must've been a slip of the tongue."

.

* * *

.

Holy shit, this is awkward.

In the surprisingly large room of Rias' dark office, me, Irina and Xenovia are sitting down on a large sofa while Rias and Sona sat opposite us in big comfy looking chairs. Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra stood by their Kings while the rest of their Peerage stood around the room, more or less surrounding us.

Oh my, I think they're trying to scare us.

As soon as we entered the room, all the Devils eyes locked onto us, which wasn't that surprising in all honesty.

What was surprising, however, is the intensity of a stare by a certain Knight.

Yuuto Kiba is currently trying his best to prove that some looks can indeed kill if the hole he's boring into my head right now is any indication.

It didn't help that as soon as I entered a room, a certain Nekomata said to me:

"...Yuuto-senpai clone."

I didn't say anything but I'm pretty sure Kiba heard that and it just made him even madder.

Thanks, Koneko.

"Well, since we're all here, I might as well be blunt as to why the three of us here: About 2 days ago, three of the six Excaliburs have been stolen from the Catholic Church, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church."

I take a sip of tea that Akeno set down for us, the only one there to actually drink any of it funnily enough. Must be my British Genes.

Everyone, besides Irina and Xenovia, looks at me with a floored expression at my casual admittance that some of the Churchs most holy artefacts were stolen.

Issei, however, just looks plain old confused.

Rias notices her Pawn's confusion and decides to clear it up, "Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

Well, that's just not true but okay.

"I'm sorry, but one of my servants has recently turned into a Devil. Can we carry on this conversation while explaining what Excalibur is?"

"Sure," I give the redheaded Devil a shrug, "I don't mind."

Rias gives me a small nod and I take as a signal to continue.

"Hyoudou-san," I say to the Pawn, getting his attention, "You probably already know about Excalibur and King Artur and all that other stuff, so I'll just skip to what you don't know. Excalibur broke in the last Great War and through a mixture of alchemy and magic, was rebuilt into seven swords, though one of them were stolen at their creation. The other six were kept safe and hidden within three sects of the Church."

"Until now, that is," A voice filled with hatred and venom spat at me. I look over to where the voice came from to find Yuuto Kiba glaring at me.

"Until now," I repeat with a shrug and turn back to Rias, "In an-"

"And this is what Excalibur looks like now."

As if in slow motion, Xenovia unfurls the white cloth bindings on Excalibur Destruction, showing it to the room full of Devils.

"Xenovia, what the actual fuc-"

"This is Excalibur Destruction," The stupid blueberry carries on, "It's one of the seven Holy swords created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

I couldn't but stare in shock at the fact that an Exorcist just pulled out a fucking Excalibur in a room full of Devils.

"Xenovia, for the love of Go-"

As if the stupid was contagious, Irina holds out her hands and the ribbon on her arm starts to move and shift until she's holding a katana.

"This is Excalibur Mimic!" Irina says cheerfully like the idiots she is, "It can turn into any shape that I want so that makes it really convenient to carry around. The Protestant Church is in the control of this one."

I put my head in my hands and let out a long-suffering sigh at what I just witnessed. They're probably pissed off about yesterday when Saji attacked me and so they're just trying to show off, like an animal puffing itself to make itself seem bigger than it actually is.

I move my head from my hands and I see that myself and the wrapped sword on my lap are the centre of attention in the room. Even Irina and Xenovia are staring at me for some God forsaken reason.

"In any case," I ignore them, "Our miss-"

Xenovia elbows me in the rib and Irina lets out the loudest and fakest cough I've ever heard in my life.

I couldn't help glaring at the two idiots by my side

To my surprise, Rias and Sona seem to find this incredibly amusing if the smirks they're trying to hide are anything to measure by.

"...In any cas-"

Another elbow in my rib and another fake cough interrupt me.

I slowly look over to Xenovia who's blank face gives away nothing, but her eyes are a mix of pleading and being highly amused.

I slowly look over to Irina who gives me a fake smile:

"Sorry, Adam~ Something's just stuck in my throat~"

"Choke on it and save me the trouble, will you? Thanks."

My caustic replay causes Irina and even some of the Devils to snort. I let out a sigh and unceremoniously unfurl my own Excalibur, a longsword with a solid gold blade with intricate drawings of Angels and Devils fighting emblazoned on it.

"Excalibur Blessing. It blesses stuff. The Eastern Orthodox Church is in charge of this one."

And with that, I throw the white cloth bindings on it and thankfully, Xenovia and Irina finally seal their Excaliburs.

I was hoping for our Excaliburs to remain hidden if I somehow fucked this up and we have to fight against the Devils, but it seems Irina and Xenovia decide to throw that option out of the window because of yesterday.

I noticed Kiba stiffen up at every Excalibur and he moved closer to us with those hate filled eyes but he didn't do anything.

Yet.

"...So what do the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this part of the world, located in the far east?" Rias asks me with a concerned frown.

"Simple: We've tracked the culprit down to here. Japan, Kuoh Town."

Rias and Sona exchange a look between them and Rias puts a hand on her forehead in frustration, "Why is our territory bait for all these incidents? Do you know who stole them?"

"We do," I give her a nod and I finish off the rest of my tea, "We believe it's the work of Grigori."

"The Fallen Angels?" Sona mutters and mulls over the thought, "Yes, that would make sense. For Devils, especially those near the top, the Excaliburs hold little interest to them."

"And more than that, we have confirmation on the individual who stole them," I start to say, causing the two Devil Heiress' to look at me with interest, "Kokabiel. A Cadre of Grigori."

And just like that, a sort of shocked and despondent mood is dropped on the whole room. Even Kiba seems taken aback.

"A leader of the Fallen Angels…" Sona says with an unbelieving tone, "Someone that survived the Great War…"

"I never expected a name from the Bible," Rias says with a humourless smirk.

"More than that, I've read reports on a certain Stray Exorcist that's been sighted in this town and one that I presume you're familiar with. One Freed Sellzen?" I ask and I see Issei scowl and mutter something under his breath. Rias gives me a grimace and a nod.

"Well, I think it goes without saying that he's probably allied himself with Kokabiel and as such, we'll take care of him-"

"Hmph," Kiba lets out a derisive snort, "So the Church is finally going to clean up its own mess?"

I couldn't help but raise my brow at the Devil swordsman, "Are you really going to talk to me about Strays?"

Kiba scowls at me before a glare from Rias shuts him up.

And now the glare he's trying to kill me is even worse. Fantastic.

"And if you're curious as to how we know this information, we've been sending Exorcists and Priests to Kuoh Town in secret. However, someone has been killing them off."

Rias lets out a sigh, "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it…"

I give an apologetic shrug as if to say 'what can you do about it' "And so, now to the main point of this meeting: All we simply want is for you to leave us alone and let us handle this. Our mission is the retrieval of the stolen Excaliburs. Failing that, we have the authorisation to break them."

"Break them?" Sona asks with a raised brow.

"Our main objective is to make sure the Excaliburs stay out of enemy hands. The best case scenario would be to retrieve them whole, but realistically, we're probably to have to destroy them," I tell her with a shrug.

"You say it like a request…" Rias' eyes sharpen and turn cold like icicles, "But, are you suggesting that we would ally with Kokabiel?"

"That's what my superiors back at the Church believe," I frankly admit to Rias, surprised at my bluntness, "I, however, don't. Kokabiel is a notorious racist against anything and anyone that isn't a Fallen Angel. He would rather kill all of you than work with Devils, even if you two are the younger siblings of Lucifer and Leviathan."

"...Sona told me that you that you said something about researching the Devils in this area. It seems you must've done your work if you can find out we're the sisters of some of the Satans."

"Well," I give her with a sardonic smile, "If people give you the title of 'Devil's Bane' and you have to work in Devil territory, I like to think I just did the smart thing to do and know what I could potentially go up against if diplomacy failed."

"Hmmm," Rias gives me an unreadable stare and shares a look with Sona before looking back at me, "In any case, I swear by the House of Gremory that I will never ally myself with the Fallen Angels."

"And I swear by the House of Sitri the very same," Sona pushes up her glasses, making them glint in the dark room.

I let out a relieved sigh as I felt a weight on my shoulders be lifted, if only somewhat. I give the two Devil Heiress' a genuine smile, a look of shock appearing on both of their faces.

"Thank you, that makes everything much simpler," I stand up and my thankfully silent companions follow suit, "I believe that's everything. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can finish our mission."

Thank fucking God this worked out so well. Only one slight hiccup but now that this is over, we can finally start trying to find out where Freed is hiding.

I go to open the doo-

"Wait a minute, Adam."

Fuck.

I turn to look at Xenovia who is currently staring at a very scared Asia.

"Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia bluntly asks the Devil Nun.

"W-what?"

"I asked if a Witch like you," I notice Issei's expression turn angry at the word and Asia flinched, "Still believes in God."

"...Ummmmm...I-I…"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone back at the Vatican if you do."

"Xenovia, this isn't relevant at all," I tell with a strict tone, "We came here and did what we needed to do. Let's just leave."

"I'm just curious," Xenovia frowns at Asia, "That a Witch who became a Devil, who fell as low as she could, really still believe in our God."

"Xenovia, don't be silly," Irina admonishes her, "There's no way she would still believe in God."

"It might be a strange way to put it, but I 'smell' the belief on her. I'm willing to bet she still does."

"It doesn't matter what she believes in," I smash my hands down on their shoulders, "Because we're leaving. Now."

Xenovia turns around to glare at me and I return one of my own.

A moment passes.

And she lets out a sigh and makes her way to the door.

Oh, thank fu-

"Uhmmmm! I-I do!" Asia shouts at the three of us. Xenovia turns around to look at her with a blank stare, "I-I still do...I believed in Him for my whole life...I-I can't just give up on it like that…"

"I see," Xenovia says with disturbing calm.

"Then you should be cu-"

"Xenovia!" I suddenly shout, causing both her and Irina to jump, "Don't you even dare. I said we're leaving."

"But Adam," Xenovia says with an honestly confused frown, "You pity her, don't you? I can tell. That's why you called her Sister, isn't it?"

"What I feel is irrelevant," I say with an angry tone, "We're not here for-"

"I mean, isn't that part of the reason you said we should kill her first?"

Silence.

Silence echoed out throughout the meeting room as every single Devil looked at me in utter and total shock.

Xenovia, you stupid _cun-_

"You said _what_?!" An absolutely _furious_ Pawn stomps his way to me and grabs me by my robe, pulling me closer and face to face with a frothing mad Issei Hyoudou.

"Ise, sto-!"

A meaty _smack_ echoes out in the office as I'm punched in the face and I feel a flare of pain blossom on the side of my head, "You fucking Pries-!"

Before he could say anything and faster than he could react, Xenovia unfurls Excalibur Destruction and holds the edge to Issei's neck.

"That's twice you filthy Devils attacked Adam," Xenovia growls at the irate Pawn, "There won't be a third time."

Irina summons Excalibur Mimic to its Katana form but looks decidedly uncomfortable being surrounded by a bunch of now armed and combat ready Devils.

I hear Issei shout something or other, Xenovia snarls something, Rias and Sona try to get the situation under control and _I just don't fucking care anymore._

 _Shing._

In an instant, the room becomes a death trap.

On every wall, on every surface, a Holy sword sprouts like a weed. The floor, the ceiling, nothing is left uncovered.

Every Devil stares down their own Holy sword, not to mention the uncountable amount of swords that sprout from behind them on the walls and the hanging blades on the ceiling.

The only ones left unaffected are me, Irina and Xenovia.

Even Issei finds himself getting a sword going right for his eyes before stopping inches away from blinding him.

Yet again, silence echoes out the room.

"I have better things to do," I grab and squeeze Issei's arm before giving him a glare of my own, "Than to deal with the lot of you. If you don't _want to lose this fucking arm, let go. Now."_

Issei's eyes, a mix of fear, furious anger and hate, slowly but surely let go of me. With that, every sword dematerializes from the room.

"We're leaving."

I didn't wait for Xenovia or Irina to say anything, but I could hear some footsteps fall in line.

"Xenovia, you and I need to have a-"

"So you're just running away, huh?" A snide, bitter voice cuts me off, "I've heard a lot about you, Adam Gesualdo. But, I must say I'm disappointed."

I slowly turn around to see that Kiba Yuuto is standing the doorway.

And pointing a Demonic sword at me.

"I'm curious to see how your Blade Blacksmith does against my Sword Birth," He says with an ugly, spiteful grin, "Or maybe you'll use Excalibur Blessing instead?"

"Yuuto, stop!" Rias shouts at her Knight with a mixture of fear and anger, but he doesn't give her the time of day.

He's angry. He wants to break Excalibur more than anything right now and to him, this might be his last chance.

He's goading me. Because of course, he's goading me.

I ignore him.

I've already done what I needed to do, there isn't any poi-

"I didn't know the little brother of Dulio Gesualdo was such a coward. I wonder how overblown his reputation is? Who knows, maybe he's as much as a coward like you."

I slowly turn around to meet the sadistically grinning Knight with hellfire in my eyes and shaking fists.

"Fine," I spat out, my frustration boiling over, "Let's take this outside then."

The only thing he gives me is a blood hungry grin.

.

* * *

.

In the large backyard of the Occult Research Club and under the cover of a heavy red coloured barrier, stand three figures:

Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor and current wielder of Boosted Gear. The Pawn of Rias Gremory.

And massive pervert.

Yuuto Kiba, a survivor of the Holy Sword experiments conducted by Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop and a wielder of Sword Birth. The Knight of Rias Gremory.

And Adam Gesualdo, The Sword of Light and trained Exorcist of the Church. Wielder of Blade Blacksmith and adopted brother of Dulio Gesualdo.

The two Devils walk towards the lone Exorcist, the three of them all glaring at one another.

"How did it come to this?" Rias Gremory bemoans to herself as she and the rest of her fellow Devils watch not only her Knight but her adorable Pawn face against Adam Gesualdo.

Who, quite frankly, terrifies her.

There was something that Rias felt as soon as she saw the male Exorcist that sent a chill down her spine as a Devil and from what Sona had told her, she isn't the only one that felt that chill.

But, Sona also told her that Adam was nothing but polite to her. Disturbingly so, even after Saji attacked him. His companions, Xenovia and Irina, were angrier than he was at being attacked.

She didn't quite understand what she meant until she met Adam face to face.

She also didn't realise how uncanny the resemblance between him and her Knight really is until now as they stared each other down.

She knew for a fact that Yuuto had no living relatives left, but this scene reminds her of an awful lot of Cain and Abel.

Then there is her adorable Pawn, Issei.

Who punched Adam in the face.

She holds her aching forehead with a hand and yet again lets out a suffering sigh.

"Xenovia, you're in so much trouble after this."

"Shut up," The blue haired Exorcist snaps to her friend, "I was only trying to help Adam."

"By threatening to kill my Bishop?" She spat the words like caustic bile at the Exorcists who turned to look at her. She feels Asia shrink behind her and she steps out to cover cute Bishop.

"Adam pities her," The blue haired one, Xenovia, says to her with a frown, "So I thought that killing her so she can find some small manner of redemption in death would make him happy at least."

She ignored the biting migraine at His name being invoked and felt her Queen glare at the Exorcists with a closed eye smile.

"Ara, ara~ And here I thought he was being so polite. He even enjoyed my tea~ Who knew he was hiding such a bleak and black heart?"

"Don't speak as if you know him," Xenovia spits the words at the Devils with an angry glare, "Before we got here, Adam briefed us on all of you. He said that if we had to fight you, the Witch, Asia Argento is a priority target."

And like lightning, it struck Rias.

In a Rating Game, someone like Asia with Twilight Healing would be invaluable. But that same value also paints a massive target on her back and the poor thing would never hurt a soul, even to defend herself.

She still doesn't like it, of course. Asia may be a rival for Issei's affections but she's still part of her Peerage and _she'll be damned_ before any harm comes to them.

But to Rias, it was obvious that the last thing Adam wanted was a fight with the Devils despite his title of 'Devil's Bane'. It seemed his focus is totally on Kokabiel and the stolen Excaliburs then anything else.

"Oh dear…" She mutters under her breath and returns her attention to the probably worthless fight in front of her.

Her Pawn and her Knight stand against Adam in a 2 on 1, though Adam's expression showed nothing more than annoyance, at what, she can only guess.

"Hey...Kiba," Issei loudly whispers to her Knight who glances back at him while he holds his position with a greatsword, "This guy...we're not about to beat the hell out of your long lost sibling or anything?"

"W-what?" Kiba whips his head around to look at Issei with shock, "Issei, we look nothing alike!"

"Even the Devils can see the resemblance…" The chestnut hair Exorcist mutters under her breath.

"Are you serious!?" Issei violently whispers back despite everyone being able to hear him, "He's like your creepy Priest clone or something!"

"He is not my 'creepy' Priest clone!"

Adam rolls his eyes as the two Devils bicker in front of him. He opens his mouth and Rias thought he would just tell them to fight already.

" _I will declare the decree: the Lord hath said unto me, Thou art my Son; this day have I begotten thee."_

Almost immediately, Rias and her fellow Devils felt a powerful migraine worm its way into their heads and something saps their strength.

"Agh!" Saji grabs ahold of his head with his hands, "What the hell was that?!"

Sona simply rubs her forehead with a grimace despite the powerful pain flaring in her head, "That is the effect of a full Bible verse. Adam Gesualdo is quite famous for his use of them, even so far as being called The Holy Preacher for his proficient use of them."

"Then why doesn't every Exorcist use them?" Saji asks his King.

"Mostly-"

" _Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession."_

Yet another powerful migraine hits the Devils with full force. Even for the older Devils, this was far more to what they used to and they grit their teeth as their heads throb.

"Agh, stop that already! That hurts like hell, dammit!" Issei holds out his right hand and in a flare of green energy, the red, spiky gauntlet of Boosted Gear appears, "What a crummy way to start a fight…"

" **Boost!"**

"Enough of this!" Kiba shouts out in a hate-filled voice, "Draw your Excalibur already so I can break it like the worthless junk that it is!"

"You mean this?" Adam replies in a lackadaisical manner and pulls out Excalibur Blessing, the golden blade shining despite the dark artificial light of the barrier Rias and Sona put up.

With a disturbingly calm look to the angry Knight, Adam grasps Excalibur Blessing and points it to Kiba.

Only to let it fall from his hand, the tip sinking into the grass.

"You're not worth it."

As Adam uttered those words, Kiba's eyes bulged. His hands shook and his teeth became bared in an animalistic snarl of rage.

With a shout, Kiba dashed forward, his Demonic greatsword raised high.

"Kiba, wait!" Issei shouts out to his fellow Devil but he was ignored.

" _Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron; thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel."_

With great force, Kiba swung his heavy greatsword right at Adam's neck, hoping to sever his head from his body.

Only for it to be stopped by a blade of steel, much like the one in Rias' office that she came uncomfortably close with.

"Don't waste my time. You're going have to try harder than-"

"Don't forget about me, you shitty Priest!"

Issei flings himself forward to Adam, his Boosted Gear gauntlet raised in a fist.

Another sword shot up from beneath Kiba, almost skewering him but even slowed down by the weight of his greatsword, he jumps back to safety.

Adam dodges calmly to the side of Issei's punch and grabs hold of Issie's arm with his right hand, lurching him forward. Adam's left hand turned into a fist and he thrusts it deep into Issei's stomach.

"Gah!" Issei hacks up some air and spittle as Adam punched the wind out of him. Dazed and disoriented, Issei couldn't do anything as Adam grabs him by his school uniform.

Adam leans his head back and thrusts it forward on Issei's head and the sound of skull meeting skull could be heard by all. Issei

" **Boost!"**

"...Oh, Adam really isn't happy…" Irina mutters, shocked at what her friend just did.

Xenovia didn't say anything but her wide shocked eyes spoke volumes.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Issei cradles his throbbing head, "What the hell kind of Priest fights like that?!"

"He does, apparently," Kiba says with a snarl.

Adam says nothing, but as he looked at the two Devils, his shoulders suddenly sag as if carrying something heavy upon them and his eyes lose their noticeable sheen from before.

"Listen, this entire fight is pointless," Adam says in a tired voice, "You're angry, I get it, trust me, I really do. But I have to deal with Kokabiel-"

"Shut it!" Issei shouts at Adam and points a finger at him, "You started this!"

"No, I think that was when you slugged me in the face," Adam says with thick sarcasm laid upon every word, "Do you honestly think Kokabiel isn't going to come for you? He ma-"

"I don't care about this Kokabiel guy!" Issei shouts, his expression twisted into a furious growl, "Asia...Asia was really happy that you called her Sister! Even after everything she's been through because of your shitty Church! But then you said you wanted to kill her! Do you think I'm just going to let that go!?"

For a moment, Adam stays silent. With a sigh, he picks up Excalibur Blessing and holsters it back on his hip.

"Well come on then. Let's get this over with."

" **Boost!"**

And with that, the Knight and the Pawn once again attack the Exorcist.

Issei punches and kicks are too slow, even with the three Boosts powering him. They are either pushed aside or Adam dodges them completely though he never once takes advantage of the openings to hurt the Pawn, merely to push him away for space.

Kiba's assault is met with sword after sword sprouting from the ground, never once getting close to breaking the swords Adam summons let alone Excalibur Blessing. More and more his frustration and anger grew and wilder his swings became.

Eventually, Adam grabs Issei by the arm and throws him into Kiba in mid-air, the battle coming closer and closer to ending…

.

* * *

.

" _Blessed are the merciful: for they shall obtain mercy."_

The Bible verse causes Issei and Kiba to cringe away but they remain standing firm.

This whole thing is nothing but a clusterfuck, but I just don't have the time to deal with these two.

" _Blessed are the pure in heart: for they shall see God."_

" **Boost!"**

"Kiba, we're going to need a plan to beat your shitty clone here," Issei slurred out the words slightly to Kiba, who gave him a side glance.

"...Okay. I have an idea. Issei, come over here."

"Eh? Right now?" Issei glances over to me but I just give him a shrug.

"If this plan of yours doesn't work out, me and my companions finally get to leave, how about that?"

"...Sure, but if it does, you give me Excalibur Blessing," Kiba tells me with an unsure glare.

"Sure, why not," I ignore the spluttering from Irina and Xenovia, "It's useless to me anyway."

For the first time since I've met him, Kiba gives me a very odd look along with the rest of the Devils at my admission.

And it was true.

Excalibur Blessing, simply put, is useless to me as a weapon. It supposedly increases in power to one's faith in the Christian teachings and increases the power of Holy rituals which explains quite a lot.

Because I'm a piss-poor Christian and I only know of one Holy ritual.

Which is part of the reason why I didn't use it against Kiba and Issei.

The other, more shameful part is simply because I was pissed off and I wanted to taunt Kiba.

Not to mention it's made out of solid gold.

" _Blessed are the peacemakers: for they shall be called the children of God,"_ I carry on reciting my verses as Issei and Kiba start whispering amongst themselves.

I really, really hope that Asia knows the passages that I'm reciting here and what the last one is.

Throughout my career as an Exorcist, I've tried my best to kill only those I feel deserve. Some days, it's easy. A Stray Devil or Youkai has eaten or killed a number of normal humans and it's my job to put them down.

Other days...other days, it's harder. But a tragic monster is still a monster.

There's nothing monstrous about Asia Argento.

I let out a small sigh. I should stop this.

I can try to justify it all I want, but I'll still have the blood of an innocent girl on my hands if I failed my negotiations with the Devils and we had to fight them.

My hand tightens on Gladius.

"You want me to do _what!?"_ Issei suddenly shouts loud enough for everyone to hear before Kiba grabs him back down and starts to furiously whisper to him, though I couldn't hear anything.

" _Blessed are they which are persecuted for righteousness' sake: for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."_

"Ahh! Fine, dammit! Whatever gets him to shut up! You owe me for this, pretty boy!"

" **Boost!"**

" _Blessed are ye, when men shall revile you, and persecute you, and shall say all manner of evil against you falsely, for my sake."_

"Issei, you have no idea," Kiba tells Issei with a mixture of gratefulness and sadism before looking back at me.

"Before anything else, I would like to apologise for what Issei is about to do. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Kiba says with a grimace of what seems like actual sympathy.

"Hey! You asked me to do this!"

"Wow," I say with wonder, "You sound like you actually mean it."

Kiba just gives me another strangled smile, "I did, didn't I?"

Without another word, Kiba finally lets go of his greatsword and it falls to the ground as it turns into small motes of light that drift off to nothingness. In return, he holds out his hand to grasp a much smaller and lighter longsword that sprouts out from underneath him.

And faster than I've ever seen him move, Kiba lunges towards me in a blur of speed.

I raise Gladius to block his Demonic longsword and sparks fly out between us as the Holy and Demonic swords clash. Quickly moving off, Kiba swipes his sword at my waist so fast, it's little more than a blur.

A sword grows from the ground to block the strike, sparks flying in the air, but Kiba simply moves off to strike at a different body part.

I drop my useless light gun on the ground and hold Gladius with both hands as I deflect, block and chop at Kiba. Every time our sword clashes, sparks of Holy and Demonic energy spit off to the air.

I can feel my heart go _bump bump_ in my chest, pumping blood and adrenaline in my veins.

Despite how this fight started out, I feel my lips curl in a smile at the outright sword fight against Kiba. Every so often, he moves too fast for me to react and I use Blade Blacksmith to make a sword grow out of the grass to block him.

With a great downward swing, Kiba and I lock our swords together in a struggle for dominance, the swords shaking under the pressure we put them under.

"You know...it doesn't seem very...priestly!" He pushes his sword into Gladius with each word, "To be smiling...in a fight!"

"Heh, well you know...The man who loves his job...never works a day in his life!" I push back with Gladius, "And I'll admit...this is more fun...than I thought it would be! Not too often I fight like this...it's honestly quite fun!"

"I'm inclined to agree…after I break that sword!" Kiba says with a growl, "Issei, now!"

" **Explosion!"**

From behind Kiba, a colossal wave of Demonic energy suddenly bellows out of nowhere. Large gusts of wind wash over me and Kiba and I look over his shoulder to see Issei being enveloped in a massive aura of Demonic energy.

Longinus. Bullshit, all of them.

"You so owe me for this, Kiba!"

Before I could even react, Issei Hyoudou suddenly appears by my side, positively thrumming with Demonic energy. He grabs me by my robe and throws me through the air. I fly helplessly through the air until I tumble to the ground and finally get my bearings.

Weird...Why didn't he just punch me or something? He could've done some serious damage-

I'm glowing.

Which I'm used to, in all honesty. I glow with Holy energy all the time so it's nothing new to me.

What I'm not used to glowing is a large, red Demonic magical circle on my robe.

What the hell is this?!

I whip my head up to look up to see Issei holding his red gauntlet fingers about to snap as he looks away from me.

"Damn it, I made this spell so I can explode girls clothing! Not shitty pretty boys!" Issei wails like it was a genuine tragedy. If I look closely, I could probably even see some tears.

Taking an even closer look, I can see that the female members of the Gremory Peerage, Rias included, looking shocked but their faces are blushing up a storm.

And just like that, a certain attack that Issei had made for Raiser and Rias' Rating Game comes flashing back to me like a flash of lightning.

Fuck me! Why do I forget stuff like this?! Issei is a giant fucking pervert!

" **D-Dress!"**

Oh no, you fucking don't!

Faster than I've ever done so before, my hand lights up and I put it on the glowing rune.

A painful heat scorches my hand as the completely different energies fight for dominance, but I keep pumping more and more Holy energy towards the Demonic rune.

Eventually, I feel something sizzle out and the demonic rune dies out, fading into nothing.

" **B-Break!"**

And not a moment too soon.

For a moment, nobody says anything. Total silence echoes out to the grassy field and the forest.

I slowly stand up and dust myself off, giving Issei and Kiba a glare.

"First time?" I ask the confused empowered Pawn as he looks at his hand and back to me in wild motions, "Don't worry, it's common for first-timers. My advice? Pick up some performance enhancers or something, they'll help. Also, ask for permission next time."

"Yo-wh-how?!"

"Magic," I tell him simply and he gives me a glare.

And again, faster than I could react, Issei moves towards me in a blur with his fist raised high and his teeth bared.

" **Reset!"**

And I move to the side as Issei's exhausted body falls down unceremoniously to the ground.

Issei tries to stand up with shaky arms but the overflowing Demonic energy from before was too much for him.

He's lost and he knows it.

But despite that, there's still fire in his eyes and stands up on shaking legs, his fists raised up.

I look towards Kiba. He's breathing heavy and his arms are shaking, but his glare stills hold enmity and anger. He won't stop until he's dead.

I let out a slow breath and grasp Gladius with both hands.

" _Rejoice, and be exceeding glad: for great is your reward in heaven: for so persecuted they the prophets which were before you. Amen."_

With a snarl, Kiba puts his foot-

"That's enough, Yuuto, Ise."

Rias Gremory steps between me and Kiba. The Gremory Heiress gives me a dignified look, but I can't help but notice the pleading in her eyes.

"Gesualdo, my adorable servants are tired and unfit to fight any longer. I as-"

I hold up my hand to stop her, "You don't have to ask anything, Gremory. I'm more than happy to take my companions and leave."

Rias gives me a thankful nod and starts to tend to her Knight and Pawn. Gladius disappears into nothing in my hand and I start making my ways towards Irina and Xenovia.

What a colossal waste of fucking time.

I feel the eyes of the Gremory and Sona Sitri with her Peerage bore holes into my back, but that's what I expect really.

"A-Asia, don't!"

What I didn't expect is a diminutive, blond-haired nun to run to me and grab my sleeve.

Irina and Xenovia start to move but a glare from me manages to stop them in their tracks. I turn my head to look down at Asia Argento with a raised brow.

To my surprise, rather than look terrified, she has a look of determination. Like how a kitten has a look of determination when trying to catch a ball of yarn.

"Those verses you cited…"

"Gospel of St. Matthews?" I ask the Devil nun who gives me a meek nod, "What about them?"

"Why...why did you pick those? T-to fight Ise and Yuuto?"

I give her an easy going shrug, "I just pick what seems most appropriate at the time. Do with that what you will."

Asia gives me a very confused look but for some reason, the confused look blossoms into a bright smile.

I try not to smile at her, but I fail. I go to leave before I feel a warm soothing sensation on my burnt hand.

To my shock, I turn to see that Asia's hands glowing with a bright green light and a silver right that wasn't there before on her hand. After a moment, she lets go of my fully healed hand.

"Uhmm, I noticed that your hand was smoking from earlier so I thought it needed healing...did it not?" She asks with a cute worried frown.

I slowly look at my hand. Not a scorch mark or blister left.

God.

I really am the worst, aren't I?

"Thank you, Sister Argento," I give the Nun a deep bow, shocking her and everyone else there, "The Church really didn't deserve someone like you."

Without another word, I make my way out of the Occult Research Club with Xenovia and Irina falling behind.

On to Kokabiel.

.

* * *

.

The walk back was filled with silence. None of us said anything. I suppose they're just trying to find out why the hell did I, an Exorcist, bow down to Asia, a Devil?

To be honest, I'm too tired to find out what they're thinking or to even care.

The fight and the meeting lasted longer than I thought. The sky is bleeding red as the Sun dips ever lower on the horizon.

I want to talk to Xenovia what exactly the hell she was thinking of saying something like that back in the clubroom, but first things first: Go back to the hotel, get some rest and make a plan. I doubt Issei is going to help us now like in Canon but that's fine.

I hope.

"It's too late to do anything today and I'm in no shape to fight. We'll get some rest back at the hotel and devise a plan tomorrow, okay?" I ask the two girls behind me. Irina and Xenovia look at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"Adam, what was that all about? With the Witch?" Irina asks me with a furrowed brow. I let out a sigh and rubbed my aching forehead.

"She healed me and I was polite. Simple."

"...You called her Sister. Again," Xenovia stares at me unwavering and I return my own tired stare.

"Did I? Must've been a slip of the tongue," I tell her sarcastically but her stare continues to burrow its way into me, "Xenovia, you and I are going to have a serious talk after this mission, understand? You almost jeopardized the whole mission for nothing."

Xenovia says nothing and simply stares off to the side.

I let out a tired sigh. If she doesn't want to talk now, fine.

Finish the mission. Just finish the mission and we can go back to how it was before.

.

* * *

.

Xenovia lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling unblinkingly, the same thought swirling around her head:

Was she wrong?

Did Adam not feel pity for the Witch, Asia Argento? Did he not feel pity for how far the Witch had fallen into the depths of depravity?

Was she wrong in thinking that is why Adam looks so sad while talking about the Witch?

" _Xenovia, you and I are going to have a serious talk after this mission, understand? You almost jeopardized the whole mission for nothing."_

Like a chastised child, she felt her stomach and heart clench at the words.

Maybe it's because a small part of her agreed with Adam.

But ever since coming here, Adam has been so...anxious. Scared. She knew that the Cadre is no simple foe, but surely they could take him with the three of them? They have overcome powerful foes before, why should this one be any different?

She simply wished to help Adam calm down, even a little bit.

Now, all she's done is tire him out by starting pointless fights and unnecessary actions.

She made up her mind.

Without a moment's hesitation, she walked out of her bed and went towards the door.

Opening her door, she went down the hotel hallway to the next door, Adam's room.

She loudly knocks on his bedroom door until it violently opened for her.

Adam's body bore numerous scars and wounds from his previous missions but the scars gave his body the image of a battle-hardened warrior than grizzly war veteran.

"Who the hel-Xenovia? What the hell are you doing so-"

Without warning, Adam suddenly grabs Xenovia by the arm and drags her into his room. He quickly shuts and locks his door.

"Xenovia, why are you in your underwear?" Adam asks while his head rests on the door, not looking at her.

"Because that's what I sleep in," She tells him simply, not understanding the issue, "...Adam, I wanted to talk."

"...Okay. Wait there," Adam tells her as slips inside the bathroom. He comes out a moment later with wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and carrying one in his hand. He throws it to Xenovia, who catches it effortlessly.

"Wear that, please. I'm not talking to you in just your bra and panties."

Xenovia doesn't see the issue but does so anyway. Adam sits on his bed and Xenovia sits right beside him, silent.

The two of them sit in silence, neither one of them know how to fill the void of silence.

"...I'm sorry."

Adam looks at Xenovia in surprise but says nothing. Whether because he's waiting for Xenovia to continue or because he doesn't know how to respond, she doesn't know.

"I just...I just wanted to help you," Xenovia says quietly, "Ever since we've been given this mission, you've been so...streesed. Anxious. I've never seen you like this before and when I saw you talk about that Witch, Asia Argento, I thought she…"

"...You thought she upsets me or something like that, right?"

Xenovia slowly nods her head. Adam doesn't say anything for a long while before he lets out a long sigh.

"Xenovia, can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone else before?"

She frowns at the...vulnerable tone of Adam's voice but gives him a reassuring nod.

"...Xenovia, do you know the reason why I became an Exorcist in the first place?" Adam asks her all of a sudden.

Confused by the question, she digs through her mind to find the answer throughout all the years they've spent together.

"Was it not because of your brother? Didn't he recruit you from your orphanage?"

"I suppose so, but he isn't the main reason," Adam sighs out and looks down at his hands that start to glow with a familiar light.

"It's because I wanted to grow stronger," Adam admits to Xenovia who looks at him with wide eyes, "Because of this, Dulio told me a target was painted, not on just my back, but the backs of people I care about. He offered me the chance to become an Exorcist and I took it without hesitation. Xenovia, you said you can smell belief right? Tell me what you think of my 'belief'."

Xenovia doesn't say anything. With only the glow of Adam's Holy light in the room, she could clearly see his face.

Tired. Scared. Unsure.

"...You respect God...but you don't worship Him."

"Hmph," Adam smiled at her answer but it didn't reach his eyes, "Sounds about right. All I've done hasn't been in the name of God. It's been in the name of growing stronger so I can protect the people I care about. Selfish, really, but it's the truth. But now…"

Adam let out a sigh as the light of his hands slowly dim down:

"But now, I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect anyone."

Without hesitation, Xenovia quickly but gently takes hold of Adam's hand, intangling her fingers with his.

"...That's why you have me."

"What?" Adam says quietly, but Xenovia pushes on.

"And Irina. And Sir Dulio and Sister Griselda. If you're not strong enough, we take it down together. Do you remember that night 10 years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Adam says with a rueful grin as the light slowly returns to their interlocked hands.

"Then you know the only reason I didn't die that night is because of you. And that the only reason you didn't die that night is because of me and Irina. That the only reason you didn't die from your injuries is because of Sir Dulio rushing your body back to base."

With each reason, the light in their hands grows brighter and brighter…

"...You may not have faith in God like me or Irina do…" Xenovia mutters sadly at her friend's finally revealed lack of faith before staring right into his eyes.

"But have faith in me. In Irina, if nothing else. Please, Adam…"

For a moment, Adam doesn't say anything, his expression floored.

Before his lips curl into a small grin.

"Heh," Gently bringing his arm around Xenovia, Adam gives her a surprisingly tight hug before resting his forehead against hers, the light from their hands now glowing bright and strong.

Strong enough for Adam to see the small blush on Xenovia's face.

"...Thanks, Xenvoia. I'm so glad I got to meet you," Adam smiles at her and Xenovia couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Come on, you can sleep here tonight. I'll take the couch," Adam disentangles himself from Xenovia who frowns at Adam.

"Why not together in the bed? The three of us used to sleep in the same bed back when we were younger."

"Because we're older now, Xenovia," Adam says the words like a rehearsal and lays down on the sofa, "...So you're not upset about the whole lack of faith thing?"

"I always expected as soon as I met you," Xenovia admits easily as she throws off her bathrobe and gets into bed, "But, since you can use Holy magic, I simply assumed he has a plan for you."

"...I guess he does, doesn't he?" Adam says in a strange voice, "Goodnight Xenovia."

"Goodnight Adam."

And with that, they both fell asleep peacefully and with a smile on their faces.

.

* * *

.

How did it all go so wrong?

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb!"

I leave for one minute to do some scouting and this is what happens?

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

This is the last time I ever trust anyone with money.

Unlike Xenovia and Irina, I'm sitting down with one hand holding my head and the other holding out an empty tin cup.

I couldn't bear to look at anyone in the eye.

"I leave for one minute and you buy a painting...a shitty painting that cost all our money…" I mutter under my breath but Irina either couldn't hear me or chose not to respond.

I remove my hand from my face and stare at the blue sky.

Is this a joke? Some sort of sick joke? Me and Xenovia have a heart to heart last night and this is what I get?

Irina and Xenovia start to argue or something but I tune them out. I stand up to stretch my aching bones and muscles.

That's when I see them.

Three familiar looking Devils staring at me in total shock.

Issei Hyoudou, Genshirou Saji and Koneko Toujou all stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

Well, Issei and Saji did. Koneko just stares at me blankly.

I give them a raised eyebrow and hold out and shake my empty tin cup at them as if they would give me any money.

"Adam," Xenovia grabs my attention, "We need you to perform some magic tricks."

"...Magic tricks."

The smile on my face couldn't be more brittle.

"Yep!" Irina has the fucking gall to smile at me, "Or we're not going to be able to eat!"

"And who fault is that?!" I shout at Irina who rubs the back of her head, "Actually, you know what? Yeah, let's do a magic trick. A really good one, right from out of your book."

"Eh? Me?" Irina points at her self.

"Yeah, seeing how made all our _fucking_ money go up in smoke, how about I make this painting go up in smoke?! That sounds like a real good magic trick to me!" I point my hand at the painting, only for Irina to grab on to my arm like some sort of tick.

"Nooooooooooo!" She wails pitifully, "Xenovia, help me! He's really going to do it! We're attracting too much attention!"

"...I don't know," Xenovia says in a curious tone, "I kinda want to see him do it."

"Xenoviaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Get off me woman! You want magic, I'll give you some magic!"

"I-is this a bad time?" A familiar voice pipes up from behind us. We all turn to look at the three Devils that had finally approached us.

"It couldn't be a worse time," I mutter as I snatch my arm away from Irina who gives me a pout, "Irina here wasted all our money on this shitty painting."

"I-it isn't 'shitty'! I-It's a painting of a Saint!"

"Oh yeah? Who exactly?"

Seriously, it looks like someone suffering an epileptic stroke combined with a crack overdose decided to pick up a paintbrush and try painting for the first time.

And they didn't have any fingers.

"S-St Pe-Peter? I think…"

I let out a massive sigh into my hand and turn around to look at the very confused Devils.

"In any case, I can't imagine this is a social call. What do you want?"

Breaking out of his daze, Issei looks at me with determined eyes, "I...I want to make a de-"

 _Growl~_

"...Pft," Koneko snorted as the three of our stomachs growled loudly in unison.

"W-we're about to get some food," Issei tells us like he can't believe what just happened in front of him, "Would you...like to join us?"

"...Hyoudou-san, let me give you a tip."

"Uhmm...okay?"

"There is literally no better way to start negotiations than with food," I give him a thankful smile and turn around to my fellow Exorcists, "You two okay with this?"

"...Irina, this is to accomplish our mission."

"...That's true, Xenovia. But it kinda feels like we're selling our souls…"

I turn back around to Issei, "Yeah, it's fine with them. Do you mind leading the way?"

"Er...no, that's fine. Just follow me, I know a good plac-"

"Someone is coming," Koneko suddenly intervenes. She sniffs the air like a cat and looks around, "...Smells like snake."

"Eh? Snake?" Issei turns to the small girl, "Koneko-chan?"

Koneko looks down the busy street, "...They're coming closer."

We all look down the street, trying to find out exactly who it is that's coming towards us.

It was the hair that got me first.

A much darker red than Rias and almost reaching the floor in its length.

She wore the clothes of a Nun but they were a bit small on her, showing off curves that no doubt happened while she grew older.

Taller than me, her face had change a considerable amount than when we last saw each other. The baby fat was gone, replaced with a slender jawline and a mature face.

When she saw me, it was with wide eyes, the same shade of brown that I remembered from all those years ago.

"...Sam?" I ask her, my throat going tight and dry at the sight of her, "Sam, is that you?"

Her shocked wide eyes crumple under her beaming smile.

"Adam!"

That shout was the only warning before Sam tackled me into a crushing, almost bone cracking hug.

A hug that I found myself returning.

.

.

* * *

 **Call this an early Christmas gift.**

 **For now, I just want to say something that I know most people are going to take umbrage with:**

 **Adam** **callously saying to kill Asia first if a fight breaks out.**

 **What Adam is doing right there is covering his bases. He's making sure that Xenovia and Irina know exactly who to go for if a fight does break out because Asia's Twilight Healing is simply too powerful to be left alone. If a fight does break out, you usually go for the healers and Asia is nothing but an OP healer.**

 **Adam hates himself for doing this, but I like to think that I'm showing Adam under a lot of stress right now. To him, this is probably the strongest foe he's ever faced against and he just wants to get out of this alive with Irina and Xenovia.**

 **Which is ironic, because if Adam didn't say anything, a fight between him, Issei and Kiba wouldn't have happened. It's only because of Adam being overly cautious that he wasted time fighting against those two.**

 **And as you can see, Samantha has made her way back onto the main stage and I can't wait to propaply write instead of the small snippits I gave you guys from early chapters.**

 **I think that's it for this A/N.**

 **Look forward to the next chapter because I will.**


	7. A day in the life of a Gorgon (fake)Nun

**A day in the life of a Gorgon (fake)Nun.**

 **.**

* * *

I woke up to the light of the Sun peeking over my binds and I feel my hair move on its own to block it out from my eyes and gently stroke my face.

"Aeghhhhhhh…" I voice my complaint to the empty air of my small room. In response, my hair shifts and turns into their real snake forms. A single snakehead gently nudges my face.

"Okay, okay, I'm up…" I groan out. Groggily opening up my one eye, I come face to face with the snakehead's glowing red eyes and flicking red tongue. I gave it a few strokes before she returned back to her normal red hair form.

Slowly standing up and making sure not to hit my head on the ceiling again, I stretch my limbs outwards to the front of me and rub the away the gunk around my eyes, allowing me to see properly.

My bedroom is kinda small with just the bed, a full-length mirror and a single shelf to hold some small stone statues of flowers, but it's not like the rest of orphanage really has any bigger rooms to spare.

"Sunday...That means it's my turn to wake up the kids," Slapping my cheeks to wake myself up, I turn my hair into its snake form and my cute little babies slither around the room, giving me my clothes and drawing back the curtains.

I walk in front of the full body length mirror next to my bed and I take my clothes from one of my cute babies, giving it a stroke on its scaly head. It gives my hand a lick before turning back into my normal dark red hair.

Dressing into the clothes that Mother Superior gave me when I came of age, a set of Nun clothes like she and Sisters Anastasia and Agatha, I couldn't help but bemoan at what I saw.

"Muuuu...Why do I have to be so tall? These used to fit so well…"

I twirl around with a small smile even so. Mother Superior has offered to get me some new ones, but these ones mean a lot to me. I couldn't just throw them away like that.

"Still...I wonder if I can get this in red?" I say to myself aloud, before a sudden thought strikes me.

"Oh! Right, I need to check on my flowers!"

As my babies go back to their normal form of hair, I walk over to my shelf and gently pick up a small statue of a flower that I had turned into stone about a week ago.

"Hmmm...Now, how did Sister Anastasia explain it? Something about a formula?" I frown in thought before just shrugging it off, "Eh, I'm sure it'll work out."

Closing my eyes in thought, a warm glow starts to flow through my hands.

And then I hear a crack.

Snapping my eyes open, I watch in wonder as the stone flower starts to crack and fracture. Pieces of stone fall off to reveal a healthy white flower as if I had never turned it into stone.

"Yes!" I pump my fist up in the air in triumph, "Finally! Heh, who needs fancy schmancy  
'Formulas'? Where there's a will, there's a way!"

I smile at the flower as I hold above me. Wait until I show Sister Anastasi-!

Then the flower disintegrates into dust.

"Ahgh!" I hack and cough out as flower dust falls straight onto my face and in my eyes. "C-come on! I was so c-close this time!"

With watery red eyes, I stumble around the room, trying to steady myself on anything I could get ahold of. Eventually making my way to a wall, I finally manage to rub my eyes free of some dust and tears, my vision clearing up.

I let out a sigh as I look over to the pile of dust that had spread out on the floor, holding my head in my hands.

"Oh, bother."

.

* * *

.

"Sister Sam, Sister Sam!" Isabelle, a young girl with short, but very messy brown hair and wearing a small dress, comes up running to me and tackles my leg in a hug, giving me a beaming smile that I return with one of my own.

"Isabelle, dear, you need to get ready for breakfast and catch up with everyone else," I kneel down but I still tower over her even on my knees. I pat down her unruly hair in a vain attempt to control it, "Isabelle, did you even try to comb this?"

"I did!" Isabelle pouts adorably at me, "But every time I try to, it just gets caught! It really hurts…"

"It'll only get worse if you leave it alone, dear," I gently tell her before standing back up," Come on, I'll show you what to do."

"...It won't hurt, will it?" Isabelle quietly asks me before grabbing my hand with her soft, small hand.

I give her a reassuring smile and gently squeeze her hand, "I promise it won't. You know, if you take good care of hair, I think you'll be quite pretty~ Who knows, maybe even some boys will like~"

"Blech, boys!" Isabelle sticks her tongue out and I couldn't help but giggle on the lock on her face, "Boys are dumb! And they smell!"

"You'll understand when you're older~"

"Mhmph!" Isabelle pouts again, but doesn't say anything, "Is that why your hair is so pretty, Sister? Because you take care of it?"

"Of course! Take care of your hair and your hair will take care of you, you know?" I puff with pride as Isabelle 'ooohs' and 'awwwws' at my shining red hair before snickering at what I said.

"You're silly, Sister! How is hair supposed to care about anything?"

"Oh, you never know~" I smile slyly at Isabelle, "Now come on. I have some stuff that we can use to help you, but after this, you need to take proper care of it, promise?"

"I promise!" Isabelle gives a cute but serious nod that I can't help but smile at.

"Come on then, this shouldn't take long."

.

* * *

.

"I think a Bugbear just entered the village."

After smoothing out Isabelle's messy hair and taking her to the cafeteria to eat with the others, Sister Anastasia pulled me aside to tell me something I would never expect.

Despite the 10 years that passed since Adam left to become an Exorcist, Sister Anastasia and Agatha haven't really aged since then. It was weird, but when I asked for their secret to disguise their crow's feet, all I got for it was a smack on my head though they eventually told me why they aged slowly.

"...A Bugbear?" I mutter under my breath, "...Isn't that from Dungeons and Dragons?"

Sister Anastasia gives me a bewildered look, "I-wha-how-" She stammers before letting out a sigh. She reaches up to removes her glasses and her rub her eyes, before giving me a glare.

"I mean, yeah, you're not technically wrong but why is that the first thing you ask me? And how do you even know about DnD?"

"Uhmmm…" I touch the tips of my fingers in embarrassment, "Because Bugbears are in Dungeon and Dragons...And I saw a book once about it and I got interested..."

"For the love of…" Sister Anastasia grabs the bridge of her nose, "Let's just skip past that for now. Sam, Dungeons and Dragons is not a good encyclopedia on the Supernatural, okay? Bugbears aren't some sort of Hobgoblin, they're incredibly dangerous creatures that prowl the woods, mostly in the Western part of the world. Last night, a ward of mine went off and the feedback I got told me it was a Bugbear entering the village through the woods."

"Alright. So when do we go and kill it?" I ask Sister Anastasia who gives me a strained expression.

"We're not going to do anything, Sam."

I feel my eyes go wide at what Sister Anastasia and I open my mouth to shout before she gave me a vicious look.

"Sam, Bugbears are dangerous creatures, more akin to wild animals than anything else, but as spirits of forests, they're much stronger in their home turf. They can blend into their surroundings almost perfectly and not mention they're freakishly strong, even more than you would think. I've informed Mother Basilissa and Sister Agatha about it and we've all agreed to wait until I can either make a spell that tracks it or it leaves us alone."

"But what about the children?!" I whisper loudly to Sister Anastasia, "Don't Bugbears-?!"

"They do," Sister Anastasia says coldly, stopping me in my tracks with her icy glare, "And that is why we can't act hastily. It'll be coming to us, but it won't leave the forest and it can't breach the protective wards I've set up around here. So you and Sister Agatha are going to have to keep a close eye on the kids while I and Mother Basilissa will work out a spell."

I bite my bottom lip in thought and frustration.

I've been trained for stuff like this! Okay, I may not be the best at magic, but I have my eyes! And snakes! Snakes are always good!

"Samantha…"

"Okay, okay," I give in to Sister Anastasia frightening glare despite being taller than her, "We'll keep the kids safe while you and Mother Superior do your thing."

Sister Anastasia lets out a sigh and gives me a relieved nod, "I don't want to let them out in all honesty, but if experience has taught me anything, is that kids will do the exact opposite of what you want them to do at the worst time."

She ends that statement with a punctured glare at me, "Ehehehe...It was only the one time...and I had Adam with me."

"You mean you dragged him along," Sister Anastasia says dryly, "In any case, we can't let the children think anything is wrong so if any of them go out, so just make sure to keep an eye on them, okay?"

"Of course, I'll keep all of my eyes on them!"

In response to my words, some of my hair started to shift slightly as if blown by the wind despite being indoors.

"Stop that," Sister Anastasia told me with a frown while I giggle at her, my hair calming down.

A Bugbear though…

I wonder what it'll be like to fight it?

"Samantha," Sister Anastasia's stern voice broke me out of my thoughts, "I know that look on your face. Do I seriously have to go over this again?"

"Eheheh…Sorry," I meekly apologize to her, "Don't worry, you know I'll keep the kids safe!"

"I know you will," Sister Anastasia lets out a sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose, "I just worry what you'll do after."

"Muuu...That's not fair…"

"It's perfectly fair. Now come on, the kids are almost done with breakfast. Time to see how many of them are going to a pain in our necks."

.

* * *

.

"Thank you, Lord, for lazy children," I mutter under my breath as I watch over the thankfully few children in the backyard, running around and playing. Sister Agatha decided to have a field trip of sorts into the village and thankfully most of the kids decided to go along with her.

Only Isabelle and a couple of other kids stayed behind, running around and playing games with big infectious smiles.

I took a small whiff of the air and the smell of morning dew grass and trees flooded my senses. I let out a sigh of comfort as my thoughts wander.

There aren't as many kids now since 10 years ago. Everyone but myself had either moved on as they grew older or got adopted like Adam did. I was happy for them, I really was but I couldn't help but think of what will happen to the orphanage. Can't really justify having an orphanage with no orphans.

When I asked Mother Superior what'll happen, she told me something I never even thought of:

.

" _A school?" I ask Mother Superior who sits behind her desk._

" _Of course," Mother Superior, "I believe it'll be a good change for this village. There are no local schools around and you three are more than capable of teaching the next generation."_

" _B-but, what about you, Mother Superior? You didn't include yourself…"_

 _Mother Superior smiles gently at me, her steel grey eyes holding warmth, "I'm not getting any younger, my child. I think, throughout my long life, leaving behind a school in a small village is all I could ever hope to ask for."_

 _._

"A school, huh?" I whispered to myself, "That sounds nice...but what would I even teach? I'm not really good at anything besides fighting…and making statues, I guess."

Then her thoughts wander back to Mother Superior. It was true that, as a human, her lifespan is frightfully short compared to her own. Sister Agatha's blood will slow down her ageing and Sister Anastasia probably has some spells for stuff like this.

But Mother Superior doesn't have anything like that.

And I think she's alright with that.

But that also means that what can be said about Mother Superior can be applied to Adam as well.

A short lifespan, barely going above a hundred years.

A sigh escapes my lips and I shake my head slightly. I'm on watch right now, I can't be distracted. Especially not with a monster like a Bugbear on the prowl.

"Sister Sam! Come play with us already!" A young boy comes running up to me and breaks me out of my thoughts, grabbing ahold of my hand and trying to pull me.

"Sorry, Edward," I give him an apologetic smile, "Maybe later, oka-?"

The faint smell of old blood wafted through the air. I could barely pick it up, but I could taste on the roof of my mouth.

"Sister Sam?"

I wildly look around the field, counting the children.

Edward, I'm holding right now.

Isabelle is playing with Anderson and Chrissy,

And Joseph is currently reading a book with Sarah.

I can feel the Bugbear prowl around the outer edges of the field, unseen, eventually getting behind Joseph and Sarah.

It jostles the bushes behind them, Joseph and Sarah turn around to look at whatever noise just startled them.

"Okay, kids!" I shout out, trying my best to make sure my voice doesn't quiver, "That's enough for today! Get back inside!"

A collective 'Awwwwwww' of disappointment was shared amongst them all, but thankfully none of them tried to argue and Joseph and Sarah start to walk away from the invisible Bugbear.

"Sister Sam," Edward pulls on my hand, looking up at me with a worried frown, "Is something wrong?"

"...No, child. Nothing's wrong," I smile at him, giving his hand a squeeze, "Do me a favour and tell Mother Superior and Sister Anastasia that I'll need some help, will you?"

Edward cutely frowns in thought as the rest of the kids shuffle back inside to the safety of the orphanage, "Okay, but why? Are you in trouble?"

"Nothing like that," I give him a comforting smile and gently stroke his head, "But just make sure to do it, okay?"

"Mhm!" Edward nods his head and runs back indoors, "I'll go and do it right now! See ya Sister Sam!"

A relieved sigh escapes my lips again as all the children made their way back inside and start making to the door that leads back inside.

Grabbing the door handle, I gently push it shut.

I slowly turn around to the empty clearing. The trees and the grass swaying gently in the wind, bringing along with it the smell of wet, mangy fur and the slight tangy smell of blood.

With a quick whisper and more struggle than I like to admit, I set up a basic barrier around me, the invisible Bugbear and forest. It'll help keep the kids out at least and the village won't notice anything amiss.

I hope anyway.

" _ **GRAGGGGGH…."**_ A massive, earth-shaking growl emanated from the other end of the grassy field.

Something moves within the forest. Though I can't see it physically, I can sense it as the beast becomes agitated, angry even.

A tree bends ever so slightly.

A dark blood red aura envelops me as I activate my Touki and a rush of strength floods my system, I kick off the ground and fly through the air, a vicious grin on my face and my hands turning into bronze claws as I feel the shift overtake me.

As my claws find purchase and my face is splattered with the warm red blood of the Bugbear, we crash through numerous trees, woodchips raining down around us like rain and a massive trench is rent upon the earth as I force the Bugbear back from the orphanage.

I violently push off from the roaring Bugbear, landing on the far side from where the bleeding invisible but bleeding Bugbear was currently thrashing around, blood spurting from what I think is its side.

"Heh, that wasn't so ba-"

Then the bleeding Bugbear disappears into thin air.

"What-!?"

Out of nowhere, a colossal thing smashes into my side, sending me sprawling through the air and crashing into even more trees. My Touki protects me from the pain, acting as a sort of armour.

Doesn't stop my head from spinning though.

"Oh, it's going to take me forever to get all this out of my hair," I shake my head wildly from side to side, my long red hair flicking out some of the wood chips and leaves that had fallen into it.

" _ **GRRRRRRAGGHHHHHHHH!"**_ The force of the Bugbears' roar bends the trees away from it and the splinters on the ground are launched away. Some of them shoot towards me but they couldn't even get through my skin let alone while my Touki is active.

My dirty and mud encrusted hair lift itself around me, engaging itself like vines and forming great big six knots of hair before the shift overtook completely and the familiar hissing of my babies filled the air, as to fight against the Bugbears' furious growling.

With a snarl, the invisible beast kicks up the ground like an angry bull. Small drips of saliva drip from what could only be its mouth. The bloody wound I had inflicted on its chest starts to glow a soft green and it stops dripping its life fluids.

Oh right. Forest spirit.

I flash my sharp teeth in a bloody grin as my babies hiss furiously at the Bugbear, their red eyes glinting with anticipation.

The Bugbear lets out a roar that quakes the earth and dashes towards me, quickly closing the distance between us like it was nothing.

My babies shoot out in a flurry of scales and fangs-!

The Bugbear disappears again.

It smashes into my side and I'm sent sprawling through the forest again.

"...Fool me once, shame on you…" I hiss out as my Touki flares around me like wildfire again. My babies push me up from the ground as broken tree trunks and piled up dirt fall off from me, "But fool me twice, shame on me."

I feel the familiar sensation of magic flooding into my eyes, begging to be let out in a flash.

But I hold back.

"Come on, then," My voice devolves into a low hiss as bronze scales cover my whole body, " _ **Third timesss the charm."**_

The Bugbear lets out a rumbling growl and it kicks up the dirt yet again.

This time it didn't even bother with the charge.

My babies fan out around me

No sound could be heard from the forest beside the hissing of my snakes.

No animals. No insects-

The air shifts on my left.

" _ **Found you!"**_

Again something hits me from my side, but my babies shoot out like bullets as they wrap around and sink their fangs into its hide. Not be outdone, I bring my bronze claws down upon it like a guillotine as I _rip_ into it, fountains of blood spurting as my claws gouge out its flesh and some sort of fleshy guts start to fall from its wounds.

Ignoring its pathetic wails, my eyes start to burn with a familiar sensation.

This time I don't hold back.

.

* * *

.

"What of 'don't fight Bugbears in their home turf' did you not understand exactly?"

"Muuuuu...Sorry, Sister Anastasia but I couldn't just let it get so close to the children!"

After tearing the Bugbear apart like the pest that it was, Sister Anastasia and Mother Superior made their way onto the bloody scene and they weren't very…

"It couldn't even if it tried. Trust me, I made sure of that," Sister Anastasia grumbles like the grump that she is and gives me a withering stare through her thin-rimmed glasses.

Pleased.

"Do not misunderstand, Samantha," Mother Superior says with a warily amused voice as she pokes at the stony remains of the Bugbear, too shattered to make a complete picture of what it really looked like, "We don't expect you to sit back and simply let the creature do as it pleases. But fighting a spirit of the forest in a _forest_ surely wasn't a smart move."

"It's not like I could've asked it to move somewhere else…" I pout as my babies all let out low hisses.

"No, but you could've flown into the sky and taken it with you. That would've cut it from the natural energies of the forest and greatly weaken it."

"But if I did that, Mother Superior, it would've destroyed the clothes you gave me!"

"But you're drenched in blood," Sister Anastasia scrunches up her nose at me and looks around the blood splattered trees, "Speaking of blood, what did you even do to it?"

"I may have just done the teenest, tiniest bit of...disabowlment before I turned it to stone…" I tell the unenthused Magician who just sighs.

Mother Superior lets out a small laugh, "Honestly my child, you've made quite a mess here. Anastasia?"

"On it," She waves a hand and an elaborately designed grimoire flashes into existence, floating in the air, "Wait until Agatha hears about this…"

.

* * *

.

"Muuuuu...How hard is it to find an Exorcist or two in Japan?"

Teleporting all the way from England to Japan was a...interesting experience, but it wasn't anywhere close to all these smells!

Really, how am I suppose to find Adam here?! It was easy to find him back home...the only thing that I could smell back there was the forest…

But here! There are so many people and so many different scents! If it wasn't for the translation spell that Sister Anastasia made sure to cast on me, I would be totally lost!

Ignoring everyone's stare, I carry on walking aimlessly through Kuoh town, trying to find Adam.

10 years…

Does even he still remember me? His last letter was talking about his graduation into a full-time Exorcist, but that was years ago. After that, the letters just stopped.

Mother Superior that someone from 'above' was watching over him and even told her about this mission that Adam and his friends were on. A big part of her was relieved that know that Adam is still alive…

Only to be replaced if Adam was still her Adam. If he was still the grumpy six-year-old she dragged everywhere so he wouldn't shut himself away for whatever reason he kept trying to do.

"Adam, where are you…?"

"Those beggars down the street...those are Catholics?" A person whispered quietly in the crowd.

My head snaps upwards.

"I think so? That one blond gaijin seemed pretty depressed though…"

My body moved on its own.

I push through the crowded streets of humans, ignoring their yells and swears.

It was the hair that I noticed first.

Bright blond, slightly messy, hair that reached his shoulders. His bright blue eyes widened in shock as he finally noticed me.

"...Sam?" He asks me, his voice almost cracking, "Sam, is that you?"

He remembers…

He remembers me!

My face splits into a wide unrestrained smile as me and Adam finally keep our promise.

"Adam!"

.

.

* * *

 **So here is that omake I promised. In truth, I don't think it fixes the issues, but I hope it helps at the very least.**

 **Really, this whole thing has been a valuable lesson on storytelling and writing for me. I think a problem arose when I skipped all the way to canon. I should've had some short chapters of Adam, Xenovia, Irina and Samantha that showed certain events in their lives or battles. My impatience to get to canon hurt the story more than it had any right to have, but I assure you guys that won't make that mistake again.**

 **It also taught me a valuable lesson on adding OC characters and what purpose they should serve, if you have them at all.**

 **One person suggested to me that I should rewrite some of the chapters and I debated with myself before deciding not to do that. Both because I don't want you guys to reread the same chapters and to kinda remind me not to make the same errors again.**

 **Those of you that don't know or don't care, but my third fic is out: Flames of Dracul, a Goblin Slayer x Overlord Crossover. I won't be posting that on SB because I don't think many people will enjoy it and it's far gorier than anything I've written before and the rules are kinda vague on that front.**

 **And a small update. One of the Christmas gifts I got are the first 5 volumes of Danmachi LN or Is it wrong to pick up girls in a Dungeon? For the translated title.**

 **Why do I bother telling you this? Because unlike Flames of Dracul which blindsided me with inspiration, I have thought of a Danmachi SI x Gamer for a while now and I've been tinkering with the ideas of it so expect to see that in the near future if you're interested.**

 **I know it kinda breaks my three fic rule, but Flames of Dracul, while fun to write immensely, has the makings of a lacklustre story. I plan to treat it seriously, but I can see people just not being interested in it due to many factors: The fact that a YGGDRASIL Player is stupidly OP** **and he has no physical threats, but then again, not all obstacles have to be hurdles of power.**

 **In any case, that's it for this A/N. See ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

Three Devils led three Exorcists and a nun to a cheap family restaurant, however, one Exorcist ask that he be left out of the negotiations. He wanted to talk and catch up with the mystery nun. He left his two friends with some helpful words:

"Blow up this restaurant or make any more trouble for me and I will personally drag all of you back to the Vatican."

After those inspiring words, Adam left with the tall, grinning red-headed nun, leaving the two confused young women to deal with the equally confused Devils.

After being fed and saying their prayers, much to the discomfort of the Devils, they finally got to the crux of the matter:

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Issei Hyoudou lays his offer out to bare for Irina and Xenovia. They look at him in surprise before looking at each other.

Issei's heart beats in his chest. Will they accept? Or would they ref-

"Okay. We accept."

Issei's mouth hangs open in shock at Xenovia's words. He wasn't the only one as Irina whipped her to look at her fellow Exorcist.

"Xenovia! We should at least wait until Adam gets back before choosing to do anything like this!"

"Adam doesn't care about the Excaliburs, Irina. You know this as well as I do," Xenovia bluntly tells Irina who bites her bottom lip in frustration, "He would destroy them if he thought it was the best course of action. And our chance to recover them is at the most, forty percent. Fifty, if Adam used you know what. It's almost like self-sacrifice."

"Even so! We thought that was a big enough of a chance to risk for! If we have to sacr-"

"Irina," Xenovia almost snaps at her, looking at Irina with a frown, "Do you not remember what happened 10 years ago?"

Unknown to the confused Devils, images flash across Irina's mind of that fateful night. Images she would rather not see again.

Irina looks away with a shameful grimace for a brief moment before looking back at her companion, "...E-even if it is Ise-kun, they're still Devils. What would the higher ups think if we borrowed some Devils power to complete our mission?"

"Then we'll just borrow the power of a Dragon instead," Xenovia nods at Issei's arm.

"...Eh?" Irina stares at Xenovia almost smug look with shock, "I-I mean, they didn't tell us that we couldn't, b-but isn't that a little...semantic?"

Xenovia shrugs at Irina, "It's fine. My beliefs are flexible and I want to fight another day in God's name. Aren't you the same?"

Irina lets out a suffering sigh and her shoulders slump in defeat, "Your beliefs are so weird…"

"Weird is fine. Besides, he's your friend, right? Let's trust him."

Issei decided to say nothing about how Xenovia held Excalibur Destruction to his neck after he punched Adam.

Even after their...fight, Issei had hoped the male Exorcist would be here if simply to ask him a question about Asia and verses he recited. Whatever they meant, it seemed to paint Adam in a different light compared to his own impression of the Exorcist.

Irina's face twisted in conflicting feelings before sighing and giving a wordless nod.

"Uhmmm…" Issei speaks up and the two Exorcists look at him, "What about pret-Gesualdo-san? Is he going to be fine with teaming up with us?"

"Adam is...he's a bit…"

"Adam is a skilled Exorcist," Xenovia chimes in, "But he is a terrible Christian. It's why his Excalibur Blessing doesn't work for him. He won't care about teaming up with some Devils."

"O-okay?" Issei's head swirls with thoughts before he shook his head clear, "Still though, I want to speak to him. Where is he anyway? Is that nun he went with an Exorcist as well?"

"No, we've never seen her before. If I had to guess though...She's probably someone that Adam grew up with. He used to talk about a girl called Sam."

Xenovia suddenly zeros on Koneko Toujou who gives a blank stare in return.

"...You said you smelled a snake. What did you mean by that?"

"...That woman," Koneko says in a soft voice, "...She isn't human."

.

* * *

.

People walk by us and give us an odd glance every so often.

Don't blame them really.

A priest and a nun sitting next to each other on a park bench, but not saying anything is quite the sight.

Especially when the woman is so tall.

Ten years later and I'm still looking up to her. Kinda funny actually.

"Sooooooooo…" I trail off, my thoughts blank as to what I want to say.

"Yep," Sam stiffly nods.

Goddamnit.

Why the hell is she here? How the fuck did she even know I was going to be here?!

The place is a ticking time bomb for fuck sake. She should be back home, where it's safe.

Not here.

"...You've grown."

And not just in height.

"Yep."

"...How is everyone?"

"Fine," Sam gives a slow nod, her blank expression a stark contrast to the grin from earlier, "Everyone has either left or got adopted like you did. Mother Superior and Sisters Agatha and Anastasia want to see you."

"Me too," My shoulders slump and I ignore my gnawing stomach, "...Sam, what are you doing here?"

"What?" Her head snaps to me, her big brown eyes widening.

"I'm happy to see you again, but you have to get out of here. This place is a death-"

"No," She states in a voice that brokered no argument.

"Sam, you don't understand-"

"I know about your mission," She tells me like it's no big deal and I snap my head to look at her, "I know about Kokabiel and the stolen Excaliburs. Mother Superior told me everything before I got here."

"What?! How the hell does she know about this? This is supposed to be a secret mission!"

"I don't know," Sam shrugs nonchalantly, "She just said someone from 'above' told her."

Above? Does she mean that someone from above the chain of command told her? If so, then who?

Damn it. In any case, it doesn't matter for now. I just have to get-

"And I don't care. Adam, I'm not leaving you. Not now or ever. Nothing, not some stupid Fallen Angel or Excaliburs or anything will get me to leave you to deal with this alone."

With each word, she had moved in closer towards me, her usually warm brown eyes now cold and resolute like iron.

"...Then what will it take you to leave?" I ask her quietly as we both stare at each other.

"...Come back home with me," She gently grabs my hand with her own, "The Church won't be able to find you if come back to the orphanage. Just leave all this behind and we could go back to how things were before."

Her warm brown eyes stare at me, pleading. I gently squeeze her hand in comfort.

"I can't do that," I force the words out of my tight throat, "You know that can't happen, Sam."

"Yeah," She says with a small smile and watery eyes, "I know...But it was worth trying."

We sit there in silence, her hands holding mine, and I can't help but think if it might have been better if we never met at all.

She's grown up now and I'm just...me. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

"You're really not going to listen to me about this?" I ask Sam who just gives me a cheeky grin.

"Of course not. Why should I?"

"Because it's the smart thing to do," I tell her bluntly. Sam giggles, her brown eyes filled with mirth and she squeezes my hand.

"Alright then," I relent with a sigh, "Then I suppose I should ask: What are you anyway?"

"...Eh?"

"What are you? A Fallen Angel?" I ask Sam who's currently trying her best not to look me in the eyes, "I know you're not human, Sam. What, did you think I would forget?"

"W-well…" I raise an eyebrow at her as she starts to twirl some of her red hair, "C-can we go somewhere private then? I'll show you then."

Sam, phrasing, please.

"Oookay? Where do you-woah!"

Sam suddenly stands up, her hand now grabbing mine as she drags me along helplessly.

"Greatletsgo!" She says in a rush as she basically runs through the crowded streets with me struggling to keep up with her.

Eventually, she turns into an alleyway and takes the both of us behind some buildings, getting us out of the public eye.

"I could've just put a barrier if you're worried about being seen," I tell her and I wave my hand as I do just that. A blue magic circle surrounds up for a brief moment before fading and making sure we have total privacy from any onlookers.

"I-I know that," Sam looks away from me for some reason, "I just wanted to do this in private…"

"Sam, please phrase these things better," I roll my eyes at my unusually meek friend, "...Listen, if you feel uncomfortable about it, you don't have to sho-"

"No!" Sam suddenly pipes up with a small...blush?

Sam? _Blushing?_

She slaps her face a couple of times, "Right, come on Samantha…Just like we practised..." She mutters to herself.

Then her hair starts to lift.

By itself.

Like writing vines that have a mind of their own, strands of red hair clump together to form six great messy knots of hair, about as big as my head.

Sam's warm brown eyes shift and morph into an ethereal purple, her pupils changing into snake-like slits.

Kinda hard to see though when she kept bashfully looking away.

In the darkness of the alleyway, what seemed like bronze scales start to grow on her face, going all the way up to the corner of her eyes.

Her strands of hair start to seemingly merge with one another into a single blob of hair that shimmered and shifted before my very eyes. Her writing knots of hair start to turn into dark crimson scales with glowing red slits for eyes. A wet _snap_ echoed out of the alleyway as the mouths formed on the demonic-looking snakeheads.

And so there stood, Sam, with six crimson hissing snakes made out of her hair, purple eyes with slits for pupils and bronze scales on her face.

Still blushing though.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, A-Adam Gesualdo," She says with a roaring blush.

"Oh my God…"

"M-my name is Sa-Samantha of the l-line of Eura-"

"You're a Lamia!" I dramatically point at her still blushing, bronze scaled face.

She freezes. Her mouth is hanging open in shock and her flaring blush slowly but surely goes down.

Her snakes all stop hissing and look at me.

And there I stood, pointing at her with the most serious expression I could muster.

Like an idiot. But an idiot with a shit eating grin on his face.

"A-are you serious?!" Sam screeches at me with a renewed blush, "Y-you idiot! How do I even look like one of those half snake skanks! Look, I still have my legs!"

She then pulls up the hem of her dress to flash me her long, bronze scaled legs and plump th-

"Sam! What the fuck are you doing!?" I drop my pointing finger and very desperately try to look away from the flashing and angry Gorgon.

"I-It's your fault!" She thankfully covers her legs back up, "Y-you big i-idiot! Aren't you supposed to be some fancy Exorcist!? A-and out of all the things you pick, you pick those whores!? Idiot! You're nothing but an idiot!"

"You didn't have to flash me your legs! You're dressed as a nun, for goodness sake! At least act like it!"

"These are the only clothes that could fit me!"

"Then buy new ones!"

During our little spat, one of her snakeheads move towards me and start to lightly nudge me. Despite Sam's tantrum, it didn't look they were going to hurt me.

Sam is still going off, so I did the most reasonable thing I could do.

I stroke the snake.

Its smooth, warm scales brush against my hand and it closes its eye slits, flicking its forked tongue at me.

The snake pushes into my head like an adorable, but deadly puppy.

"Hrk!"

I look over to the Sam who's currently trying her best to stop the rest of her snakeheads from writing about while also giving me a half-hearted glare.

"I know you're not a Lamia, Sam. I was only teasing."

Sam gives me a pout with a raging blush, "I-it wasn't a very good tease...and please stop s-stroking my ba-snake."

Phrasing, Sam. Phrasing.

I do just that and the snakehead goes back to Sam, but not before rubbing its face against mine.

I wonder if these things have a mind of their own?

"In any case," I smile at Sam and give an overly theatrical bow, "It's nice to meet you, Lady Samantha. My name is Adam Gesualdo, Exorcist and at your service."

She looks at me, bewildered with wide eyes and an open mouth. Her eyes crinkle as her open mouth turns into a warm smile and she starts to giggle, her blush going away once and for all.

"Nice to meet, Sir Gesualdo," She curtsies with her dress, "My name is Samantha, of the line of Euryale. At your service."

Before I could react, she grabs me into another tight hug, laughing all the while.

"Hehe! I've missed you, Adam…"

"Yeah, I can see that," I snort as I try not to suffocate. I find myself wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Sam."

.

* * *

.

"So what was that about?"

"Hmmm?" Sam looks at me with her slitted eyes while we both lean against a wall next to each other, "What was what about?"

"About the whole tirade about Lamias. You said 'half snake skanks' and even called them whores. What was that about?"

A snakehead slithers onto my shoulders, resting its heavy head on them. I idly reach up and start petting it with my hand as it let out little hisses.

"Because they're home wreckers," Sam pouts a little, but at either Lamias or me petting the snake, I don't know, "There aren't a lot of Gorgons left, you know and it's hard to find a mate that we like. And when we do, it isn't that rare that some Lamias to take an interest and try to breed with him."

"...Is that something you have personal experience?" I ask her, both curious and confused as to how the hell she knows this.

"Eh, kinda. My dad kept-"

What.

"Wait, time out!" My sudden shouts stops Sam dead in her tracks, "Sam, did you just say dad?!"

"...Yeah? How else do you think I got here?"

Don't speak to me like I'm the idiot!

"Sam, I don't know if you noticed, but we both grew up in an _orphanage_."

"Oh!" Sam's eyes suddenly lit up, "Well, about that...My parents kinda...had to hide me away."

...Oh, this isn't going to end well.

"...If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No," She shakes her head with a little, sad smile, "I want you to know. Adam, how much do you know about Gorgons? Like, really know about us."

"Besides the three obvious ones?" I ask her and she gives me a nod. The snakehead on my shoulder nudges me and I got back to petting it.

"Not a whole lot, honestly. The Church has archives of knowledge on all kinds of different species but finding anything about Gorgons that weren't Medusa, Euryale and Stheno were nearly impossible. Some people even thought that the Gorgons sighted were just powerful Lamias."

"Of course they did," Sam snorts out derisively, "Idiots. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning then: You know about how Medusa, Euryale and Stheno came about?"

"Yeah. Poseidon raped Medusa at one of Athena's temple and she got pissed, but she couldn't do anything to Poseidon so she cursed her to become one of the first Gorgons along with her sisters."

"Eh, kinda?" Sam tilts her hand back and forth with an uncertain expression, "It's a bit more...weirder than that. Do you know about the Gods, Phorcys and his wife Ceto?"

"I vaguely recall the names," I frown in thought, "They were Titans or something right? Before the Olympians came about?"

"Yeah, something like that," Sam nods happily, her purple eyes lighting up, "Well, to make a long story short: Medusa, Euryale and Stheno are their children. When the Olympians took over, they hid away on their isle so they wouldn't be hunted down."

"But that doesn't add up. I thought Medusa was a mortal?"

"She was. You see, while Euryale and Stheno were happy to stay on their isle, Medusa wasn't and wanted to get revenge on the Gods for what they did. So, she left and disguised herself so the Gods wouldn't just kill her on sight. She wasn't strong to fight them, so she did the next best thing: Desecrate their temples. Guess who she started with?"

"...She wanted to fuck in their temples?"

"Yep!" Sam lets out a laugh at my blunt tone, "And from there, she seduced Poseidon and had sex on the very altar of Athena's temple. She noticed of course and cursed Medusa with two things: To never again disguise herself as a mortal and to actually become mortal. She fled back home, but after that, it was too late."

"Well," I struggle to find the words of what Sam just told me, "Honestly, that sounds really petty. Would it have even have done anything? I mean, Greeks were known for some pretty wild stuff."

"I suppose it was the principle of the matter. Still though, that leads into Perseus-"

"Sam, not that I don't appreciate you telling me all this, but how does this matter about your parents exactly?"

"You'll see," Sam just smiles at me and I roll my eyes at her, "As I was saying, you probably already know about Perseus and all that. What you probably didn't know, is that Perseus is the reason why the Gorgon race exists outside of the original three."

My head snaps towards Sam, her purple slitted eyes lit up with mirth and laughter. Her smiling face revealing her sharp, fang-like canines.

How the hell-

"Oh, you are not saying what I think you're saying."

"I am!" She laughs heartily, "The whole myth about a Gorgon's turning someone to stone with a look is only partly a myth. It's a powerful innate skill that all Gorgon's are born with, but it's a skill which we can use when we want to. It isn't on 24/7 because that would be dumb. With that in mind, all those people that had invaded their homes and became statues were out of self-defence. Some wanted treasure that didn't exist, lured there by rumours of fair maidens or something like that. Well, I don't know the full details about what happened between Perseus and Medusa, but apparently, they came to an understanding. In return for leaving her and her sisters alone once and for all, she tore out her own eye and gave it to him."

"And then he used that to kill Cetus, the sea serpent. What does this have to do with anything though?"

"Simple; People saw Perseus use the eye of Medusa to turn Cetus to stone. To make a long story short, Perseus went back to the isle to give Medusa back her eye. Touched by this act, she and her sisters laid with Perseus and well...That's how the Gorgon race got started."

I lean back as a second snakehead comes over to me and I start to pet that one as well, "I'm not calling you a liar, but if that whole eye thing is true, why do so many people think he killed Medusa then?"

"The way it was told to me, a lot of people saw Perseus turn Cetus to stone but very few people actually saw what Perseus used. Medusa was famed for turning to people to stone with just a glance, so they probably looked away. But the people who did see...well that kinda ties into everything."

"...People wanted her eyes, didn't they?"

"Uhm," Sam gives me a small nod as she shuffles closer to me, "When Gorgons started to appear, they were poached for their eyes by the people who saw Perseus. Most of them didn't survive, Gorgons or Humans, really but by then, the damage was already done."

And like that, it all comes together.

"You were hunted."

Sam doesn't say anything, letting the silence speak for her.

I don't know how long we both stood there in the alleyway without a word being said, side by side.

Glancing over to her, I see that her snakes had all but stop moving and just hang limply from her head. Even the two on my shoulders had all but stopped moving.

I open my mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out.

What could I say to comfort her?

I don't know.

So I do the next best thing.

Discreetly reaching out, I take hold of her warm bronze scaled hands with my own. Her snakeheads start to move again albeit sluggishly. The two on my shoulders open their glowing red slits and rub against my cheeks like pups.

Sam squeezes my hand as she wipes her eyes away with her other hand, "...Do you wanna know the worst part?"

"...Would it make you feel better?"

"The worst part," Sam ignores my question and carries on, "Is that my eyes wouldn't even work like they thought it would. Do you know why I introduced myself like that? Samantha of the line of Euryale?"

"I presume it's because you can trace your lineage back to Euryale."

"Yeah. She's my ancestor, you see and each Gorgon inherits something from our Progenitors. Those of Stheno's bloodline are monstrously strong, even by our standards. Those of Euryale's bloodline, like me, can let out sonic screams and those of Medusa's bloodline, the magic of their eyes are much stronger than normal. So much so, that they even work outside their body. But for the others..."

Throughout all of this, Sam's hand has progressively got tighter and tighter around my own.

I don't say anything.

What could I say?

"After a while...Mother Superior found me and well...the rest is history…"

"I'm sorry. I didn-"

"It's fine," Sam turns to look at me with a small smile, "I wanted to tell you, remember?"

Sam's smile quickly turns into a frown and her hand slips from mine. She slaps her face lightly, giving me a frown.

"Bah! Enough of this pity party already! I wanna hear stuff about you, mister fancy Exorcist," She punctuates by poking me in the chest with her long sharp nail.

I honestly don't know if she's putting up a front or not, but if she doesn't want to dwell on it, I better just move on.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"Everything!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the excited Gorgon as I go back to stroking the snakehead on my shoulders, "That'll take too long and I really don't want to leave Xenovia and Irina along longer than I have to. God knows what those two might say if I'm not around to cajole them."

"You mean those two girls in robes?" Sam asks with a frown, "You talked about those two in your letters, but they seem really weak-"

Ouch.

"-So why are they even here? Aren't you basically giving that Fallen Angel more of those little sword things?"

"First of all; Irina and Xenovia could beat me in a duel of swordsmanship and I've trained with the both of them for almost 10 years," I tell Sam with no small amount of irritation, though her frown remains unchanged, "I trust them with my life-"

"You shouldn't," Sam bluntly tells me and I couldn't help the rising feeling of anger within me, "If you take away their swords, how strong are they then? How will they be able to protect you then?"

"And we take away your snakes, how strong are you then?" I snap at Sam with a snarl.

"Take away my ba-snakes, I still have my Touki," A blood red aura surrounds Sam's raised claw, "Take away my Touki, I still have my eyes. Take away my eyes, I still have my voice. Take away that, I still have my claws and scales."

"Sam, they're not novices. They know how to use a sword, for God's sake. Do you honestly think they'll be that easily disarmed?"

"Do you think it will matter against a Cadre?"

Damn it, Sam.

I let a suffering sigh, "Trust me, I've already said all I can about that, but at the end of the day, I'm just a foot soldier. I can't really tell my superiors to go fuck themselves, as much as I would like to. But, seriously Sam, have some faith in them. I do at least, so shouldn't that be enough?"

Sam's intense frown softens at last and she lets out a low hum.

"We'll see," Sam says with finality before her purple slitted eyes lit up, "Oh, that reminds me! Adam, show me your swords!"

Well, at least it was a plural.

"Right, right. Stand back then."

3 Holy swords pop out of the ground in front of us, all fairly bland in terms of appearance and weak in power.

Sam's child-like glee from before evaporated into immediate disappointment. Her bright and cheery smile turn brittle and fake.

"Adam~"

"This is all you're getting, Sam," I ignore her chipmunk pout and concentrate on petting the demonic snakehead, "I need to conserve my strength and I've already wasted more than I would like because of a stupid fight."

"Fine, fine," Sam thankfully drops the subject and the 3 swords poof into motes of light, "What happened that caused you to fight anyway?"

"A heavy mixture of miscommunication, stupidity and poorly timed words. Trust me, it isn't worth talking about. Anyway, let's roll back a bit; That red aura, was that Touki?"

"Yep! Sister Agatha taught me how to use it!"

"Sister Agatha? Really?"

I always knew that the Sisters and Mother Superior weren't exactly normal, but that someone like Sister Agatha knew about Touki and could even use it well enough to teach it to someone…

I really do need to visit my old home once this is over.

Maybe take Xenovia and Irina along, depending on how things turn out.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well but she's really good at it! Then again, I can only compare myself to her, but whatever, she's still the best."

"Lucky," I grumble at the grinning Gorgon, "I've been wanting to try my hand at Touki but the Church considers it 'heretical' like a lot of magic."

Honestly, I don't regret joining the Church but I still can't help but wonder what would've happened if I joined something like Grigori instead.

Sam's slitted eyes suddenly zero on me as if she was a hawk trying to catch her prey before she suddenly shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, I don't think you would be good at Touki anyway."

"Oh? And why is that?" I ask her, genuinely curious as to what she means.

"Touki requires a lot of life force in the first place to utilise. This isn't a problem for species like Gorgons or even people like Devils, but for a fragile species like humans, it just wouldn't really be reasonable. Another thing is dedication. From what you said in your letters, you're already training your Sacred Gear, magic and your Holy powers. To use Touki, even a little, you need to go through some gruelling physical training. I could only use it after 7 years of training and I'm a Gorgon."

"What about Senjutsu? Physical training isn't the only way to use Touki, you know."

Sam shakes her head from side to side, her snakeheads staying in their place despite the movement, "I guess, but I don't know any Senjutsu and neither does Sister Agatha."

My tongue clicks in annoyance. I was actually looking forward to-

"Well…" Sam mutters under her breath and she looks away from me, "I guess I could give you some pointers if you really want…a-after this whole thing is over, of course!"

I feel the frown on my face turn into a warm smile, "Thanks, Sam. And hey, after this mission, I'll come back home for a couple of days."

"Really!?" Sam suddenly snaps around to look at me with wide eyes, "T-they won't be mad back at the Church?"

"To be honest, I don't really give a shit if they're mad or not. After giving us this mission, I pretty much feel like I have a right for a holiday."

Despite my words, Sam still frowns at me before she starts grinning at me.

And then she holds out her bronze scaled pinky finger.

"Promise?"

"...Really, Sam? Aren't you in your twenties now or something?"

Sams' grin just widens, showing off her fang-like canines.

"Really, Adam? Aren't you like sixteen now or something? Are you too 'mature' for a pinky promises now?"

"Oh, piss off."

Raising my hand, I interlock my pinky with her own for a moment.

And then Sam broke apart in a fit of giggles.

Even her snakeheads start making some weird hissing noises.

God. Dammnit.

"Oh sure, just chuck it up why don't you?" I remove my pinky from the giggling Gorgons' with a half-hearted grumble.

"Sorry, Adam~"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at Sam who just giggles more, "There is something I want to ask you though."

"Oh? What about?"

"Have you actually ever killed someone yet?"

Because if she hasn't, then I'm not-

"Sure I have!"

Well then.

"Oh, I know! We can tell each other's first time!"

Jesus Christ.

"Okay, you're just doing this on purpose now," I glare at Sam who smiles at me before letting out a sigh, "Fine then. You start though."

"Yay!"

I ignore how cheerful Sam sounded and went back to petting the snakehead on my shoulder.

This is a good snake.

"It was all the way back when I was 13 and this Stray Devil had come to our village and I was sent to deal with him," Sam excitedly recounts the tale of her first battle, her snakes wiggling about, "And he was so fast! I couldn't even keep track of him, so he was probably a Knight or something."

"Let me guess, you turned him into stone?"

"Nope!" Sam says all too cheery, "His attacks were really weak so when he got close, I grabbed his legs and snapped them in half!"

...Okay then.

"And with that, he couldn't move as fast he used to and after that, I tore out his throat!"

I stare at Sam.

Sam stares at me with a wide grin, her teeth on full display.

"...Did you eat him afterwards?"

"Eh, I took a couple of bites after I killed him but he wasn't very tasty. Too much muscle, you know?"

"Of course I do," I roll my eyes at Sams' laugh, "Exorcist are known for eating our kills. In any case, I suppose it's my turn. My first kill happened when I was 6-"

Sam froze like a statue. Her snakes went still.

"Eh?"

"Basically, a Stray Devil had managed to sneak into the training grounds by using its Sacred Gear, a mask that let it become one with shadows basically. Well, let's just say it was after me because it could, I presume anyway, smell my Holy magic. And well, to make a traumatizing story short, Xenovia and Irina came to my rescue before it could kill me and they managed to fend it off while I prepared a spell."

"...You were 6?"

"The spell itself wasn't that complicated but I had to make sure it was properly structured to hold all of my magical energy or else it would've blown up in my face. Literally."

"Adam, you can't-"

"Xenovia and Irina did a good job of protecting me though. I had to make them two swords, a fire sword and a lightning sword, and they managed to fend off the Stray Devil long enough for me to make my spell. I mean, we almost burnt down the entire forest, but that was a small price to pay I think."

Sam lets out a sigh and leans back against the wall, "Fine then, ignore me. How did you kill it though?"

"Well, the spell was simple enough: All it did was make and shoot out loads of water. Through a quirk of fate I suppose, all magic I do is 'tinged' with Holy energies."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that in one of your letters," Sam frowns at me before it dawns on her, "Wait a min-!"

"Yep. After dumping my whole magic reserve into the spell, I activated it. The Stray Devil wasn't expecting for the water to be Holy water and...well, it really liked opening its mouth. I recited Ezekiel 36:25 and that was the end of that night."

I look over to Sam to see her wide slitted eyes and shocked gaping mouth before shutting it.

"Well then...I wish I could've seen that…" Sam says with a wistful sigh.

"You really don't. It was disgusting, to say the least. In any case, you see why I trust Xenovia and Irina now? I trusted them with my life back then and I do now, no matter what. Give them a chance."

Sam frowns for a moment and lets out a low hum, "...I suppose I was too harsh on them. I kinda want to talk to them now though…"

Oh boy.

At that moment, one of my phones starts buzzing in my robe. I take it out to see a familiar name.

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear," I mutter under my breath and flip open my phone, "Xenovia. Should I book the flight back to Rome now or should we bury their bodies first?"

"You're not funny, Adam. We need you back here, we've come to a...truce as it were but you really should come back here. Didn't you say you wanted to handle negotiations anyway?"

"I did, but I figured you two could handle it considering it was obvious what they wanted. I'll be back soon though so see you then."

"Adam, wait a minute," Xenovia's urgent voice stops me from severing the connection, "That woman...Sam. She isn't-"

"Human?" I finished for her only to be met with silence, "I know already. I'll explain when I get back, okay?"

"...Okay. We'll see you later then."

"See you then," I hung up and I turn to Sam who is giving me a curious look, "We're gonna have to go back to the others. Come on, I'll explain everything along the way."

"Right!" Sam says happily as she regress back into her human form and we both leave the alleyway, side by side.

.

* * *

.

"So let me get this straight: You four," I point at the assorted Devils in front of me, "Want to team up with us, Exorcists who have been trained from a young age to kill Devils and whatever else, on the hope that we'll let you have some of our most holy relics so you can smash them?"

Kiba merely scowls at me, Koneko stares blankly at me and the two Pawns start to look like everything just went up the chimney.

Sam just giggles and my two fellow Exorcists look at each other in worry.

"But-!"

"And, just a little tidbit of trivia for all of you. I'm British and these holy relics in question are the only remaining shards of Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur."

Of course, that doesn't really matter to me in the least.

But it sure is fun to watch Issei squirm after he punched me in the face.

Watching Xenovia shrinking into her chair is just a side benefit.

"But that blue hair girl said you wouldn't care!" Issei points at Xenovia who is doing her best of looking anywhere but me.

"Do you really have to shout? You're lucky I put up a barrier. Anyway, let me tell you what I think."

Issei and Saji have the most immediate reaction. They sit ramrod straight while Kiba and Koneko simply just stare at me, ready to spring into action.

"Yeah, Xenovia was right. I don't really give a shit about Excalibur or the fact that you're Devils."

I've never seen someone do an immediate 180 in facial expressions like watching Saji and Issei.

It was honestly worth it.

Xenovia glares at me while Irina lets out a sigh of relief.

"...Eh?" Issei blinks at me slowly before scowling, "W-what the hell was that?!"

"It was me taking enjoyment out of your discomfort," I bluntly tell him while the Devils glare at me, "If you're serious about helping us out, we'll give you three Excalibur pieces. That work for you?"

I direct the question, not to Issei, but Kiba. He was the one that wanted them after all.

Kiba's eyes widen in shock at my offer. He wasn't the only one as I feel the stare of Xenovia and Irina on me.

"Adam, are you sure? That's half of the total Excaliburs and all the ones that were stolen," Xenovia asks me, her eyes boring into me though not judging me.

"It's fair, I think. They came to us and offered to help even though they didn't have to, though they probably have their own agendas. If they're willing to risk their lives, they should be properly paid for it, especially when they already know about Kokabiel. Lord knows we don't get paid enough for our jobs."

Or at all for that matter.

"You guys get paid?" Saji mutters under his breath.

"No, we don't but that's beside the point. Irina, you okay with this?"

Irina bites her bottom lip and she glances at the Devils across from her.

Then at Sam who just smiles at her.

She eventually just lets out a long, suffering sigh and gives me a small nod.

"Not like we can get any more blasphemous…" She whispers under her breath, morosely.

When I find out who sent us on this mission, I am going to _kill_ them, damn the consequences.

"Thank you, Irina," I tell her gratefully and turn to the Devils, "So? Do you accept?"

"...You really don't care, do you? About the Excaliburs?" Kiba asks me, his tone not filled with spite and anger for once.

"My main priority is thus: To make sure we don't die and the mission is complete. If I have to bring back a bag of metal scraps back to the Church, then so be it. This mission is nothing more than a stupid suicide run because of the Church's unwillingness to actually send someone qualified here like a Seraph or my brother because of what basically amounts to Cold War politics."

I couldn't help the spite that I spat out towards the end of my rant. Ignoring the stares on me, I carry on:

"With that in mind, I'm hoping your masters have already contacted their-"

"Uhmmm…" Issei stops me in mid-sentence, "Buchou doesn't know we're here…"

What.

I look at the Red Dragon Emperor with an impassive stare, thoughts swirling in my head. I look at his fellow Peerage members and Saji who didn't even have the decency to look at me.

"Holy shit, you're serious," I say aloud to my utter disbelief, "Do you at least know if Rias Gremory has contacted her older brother already? Or Sona Sitri's older sister at least?"

"She won't…." A small, quiet voice answered my question and I snap to look down at Koneko, "This is….her territory….She doesn't want to rely….on her brother…."

"I don't give a single flying _fuck_ what she wants," I say to the Nekoshou who scowls at my words and I snap my head towards the Pawn of Sitri, "You, Saji-san. What about your master? Has she got ahold of her older sibling?"

"Uh-uhmmm...I don't know?"

Lord, just give me a _fucking_ break already.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" I rub my aching forehead and give the Devils a slight glare, "Okay, change of plans; All of you are going back to your masters and you are going to beg for them to get their stupidly overpowered siblings here to take care of Kokabiel for us-"

"That wasn't part of our deal!" Issei shouts at me, his face morphing into a scowl.

"Our _deal_ is that in return for your help, we would give you three Excalibur pieces. You and Kiba-san couldn't beat me so how the hell do you think you'll beat a Cadre?"

"Tha-!"

"If it's Kokabiel that has you so worried, I have some information that may interest you," Kiba interrupts Issei before he could say anything, "Last night, I came across a priest that was killed, one of yours I presume. The person that killed him was Freed Sellzen."

"Tch," I click my tongue in distaste at the thought of the sham of an Excorist, "So he hasn't skipped town yet? I don't know whether to call that a good blessing or not. Why are you bringing this up though?"

Even though I asked him, I already knew the answer.

The one and only way for us to get the Excalibur pieces without drawing the ire of Kokabiel.

"Because he attacked me with an Excalibur."

And there we go.

"So he really is working with Kokabiel then," Xenovia says with a frown and looks at me, "Adam?"

I let out a sigh and I lean back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling.

On one hand, this is exactly what I want.

On the other hand, I _really_ want the backup of the Satan's in case Kokabiel decides to kill us anyway.

"Might as well let them fight, Adam," Sam spoke up all of a sudden, causing everyone to look at her, "If you don't, they'll just decide to try and fight anyway."

"I thought you didn't care about Excalibur?"

"I don't," Sam shakes her head, "But if you refuse the Devils now, they'll just do it on their own anyway and it'll become a race for the pieces. If they're willing to go behind their master's back, why wouldn't they go behind yours?"

I don't want to admit, but that is a good point. They have no reason to actually do what I say, even though it would be the smart thing to do.

Because God forbid anyone actually does the smart thing.

"Uhmmm...Is she an Exorcist or something?" Saji asks me as he looks over Sam.

I had briefly introduced Sam to the others, but I didn't really tell them anything about her. I presume everyone knew she wasn't human though if Xenovia managed to find out.

"No, she isn't. Ignoring the fact that she shouldn't be here, she isn't even a nun so don't let the habit fool you," I ignore Sam's pout and I look back to Issei, "So then, if what Kiba-san says here is true, it's very likely that Freed has the stolen Excaliburs and is working with Kokabiel. That means all we have to do is kill Freed and take the swords back."

"Then...does that mean we'll work together?" Issei asks me, hope evident in his tone.

I let out a sigh, but give Issei a nod anyway, "If we can lure out Freed and kill him, we can ignore Kokabiel all together. Hopefully anyway. Then, yes. We'll work together and in return, you can try and break three Excalibur pieces. Deal?"

I reach out with my hand to Issei.

With a glance to Kiba who gives Issei a nod, he reaches out for my hand and shakes on it.

"I felt like we just sold our souls to the Devil…" Irina bemoans and Xenovia nodded silently.

I look at my two fellow Exorcists.

I look down at the empty, almost licked clean plates in front of them.

"So your eternal soul cost nothing more than some food in a family restaurant. Useful to know."

Irina pouts like she usually does and I couldn't help but smirk at her. It was nice to see that she was cheering up if only a little.

"So, what now?"

"Now, Issei Hyoudou, we talk strategy. But before that, I think it would be better if we just lay out what we can do. Our abilities, what we can do with our Sacred Gear, stuff like that," I say aloud for everyone, but Kiba just gives me an odd look.

"I thought you said you did research on us before coming here?"

"I did, but I only have the general overview of what you can do. For instance, I know about Hyoudou-san's Boosted Gear, but I don't know if he developed any personal skills with it. The same goes for both you and Saji-san. Tell you what, as a gesture of goodwill, I'll go first."

Xenovia and Irina didn't say anything so I presume they don't have anything against this. It's not like I'm going to tell them about my Holy magic or Durandal anyway.

"My Sacred Gear is Blade Blacksmith and it's basically a Holy sword version of Kiba-san's Sword Birth. I'm fairly proficient with it and other than that, I'm skilled in magic and biblical verses, though you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, we got that," Issei mutters under his breath, "Well...I'm a Pawn, but I don't know how much help that'll be if Buchou doesn't know about this. Errr...I can't do much with my Boosted Gear besides Boosting. Oh! I can transfer my Boosts to others though."

"Transfer? You mean you can give other people the power gathered in Boosted Gear?" I suddenly zero in on Issei and he flinches away from me.

"Errr...Yes?"

"Is that based on your own strength or their strength though?"

"I-"

"If you do a single Boost and transfer it to someone, does that mean you've doubled their strength or you merely just given them your doubled strength?"

Holy shit, _this_ could be huge.

Had I completely forgotten about this little tidbit? Or did it never come up in the first place?

Doesn't matter. It's real, here and now.

That means I can use it.

"Is this a normal ability of Boosted Gear or is this something you came up with?"

Issei's face switches from confused to annoyed and all those in between, "Cou-"

"Can you only do it on people? What about objects? Swords? Guns? What about magic? If I make a magical rune, could you transfer to that? How about-"

I feel something quickly jab me in the ribs and I look over to see Xenovia peering at me with those dark yellow eyes of her and a small smirk on her face.

What the-

...Oh.

Whoops.

"Sorry about that," I give an embarrassed nod to the Devils, "This is the first time I've met someone who hasn't mastered their Longinus yet."

"Wait, you know someone else that has a Longinus?!"

"Yes, my brother, but that isn't really relevant at the moment," I ignore Issei's shocked look and wave for him to continue.

"Errr...right, well, I can use Balance Breaker-"

 _Fucking what._

"-But only for about 10 seconds and I, uh...can't use Boosted Gear after. For about 3 days…"

...Wow.

I quite frankly have no words.

Has being around Dulio spoiled me on Longinus's users? No, that's not fair. I can't compare Issei to Dulio, that would be like comparing a pup to a lion.

Still though, how the hell did he manage to achieve Balance Breaker? What the hell happened?

God, I want to rummage around his brain to find out, but I need to finish up and see what I have in front of me.

"So, anything else I should know about? What about that spell that you had? 'Dress Break' was it?"

As soon as the words left my lips, Issei flinches back from me as if I had just struck him. Kiba suddenly can't look me in the eyes and little Koneko's eye glinted with something akin to amusement.

Saji just looks confused.

"L-let's skip that!" Issei more or less shouts in a rush, "It wouldn't be of any help! At all!"

To be honest, I already knew what Dress Break was but I'm far more interested in how I could replicate it.

Beneath the perverted purpose of it, there is an incredibly deadly and useful spell to unearth, one that I could add to my repertoire of spells.

Instead of ripping apart clothes, what about armour? Skin? Or could it go deeper and tear up the organs, but leave everything else intact?

Even if I couldn't modify the spell like I wanted, the ability to destroy clothing is still useful in and out of itself. It could provide a valuable opening in a fight or maybe destroy some enchanted clothing that is resilient to damage, like swords or guns.

Still though, I doubt it'll be useful against Kokabiel so I'll just shelve that for later.

"If you say so," I shrug at Issei and direct my stare to Koneko, "And you? What do you bring to the table?"

The admittedly cute Nekoshou gives me an impassive stare with those gold eyes of hers, "...Rook."

She doesn't say anything else.

...You actually have to be fucking with me.

I slowly lean forward on the table in silence, staring Koneko right in the eyes. The air around the table stiffens, almost like going completely dead as I try my best not to scream my lungs out in frustration.

I ignore how all the Devils stiffen and how Xenovia, Irina and Sam stare at me in worry.

"Is that really," I quietly say to the stiff Nekoshou, her eyes widening slightly at my ice cold tone, "All you're going to give me."

They aren't going to get Sirzechs Lucifer or Serafall Leviathan. They aren't going to actually be helpful.

But I can at least count on Issei to at least not hold back or give up if my fight with him is anything to go by. Even his transfer might be a game changer.

But I can at least count on Kiba's thirst for vengeance for him to not hold back.

But I can at least count on Saji's Sacred Gear to be of some use, unlike its wielder.

Koneko's icy gold eyes glare back at me, the pupils contracting slightly and quickly before going back to normal as if nothing happened.

" _Yes."_

She spat out the word with finality.

Great, just what I need.

Deadweight.

I let out a sigh and lean back into my chair, looking over to the glaring Knight and merely raise an eyebrow.

"We've fought before, you already know what I can do."

And isn't that sad.

"And you, Saji-san? Do you have anything besides your Sacred Gear?" I ask the Sitri Pawn who suddenly sits straight at being the centre of attention.

"I, uhhh…" Saji inches away from me before giving me a slow, scared shake of his head.

So, I have the wielder of Boosted Gear though he is basically useless outside of transfer and Balance Breaker, a literal knight of vengeance who probably doesn't use his Sacred Gear outside of making weapons, a Pawn who's only quality is his Sacred Gear that he could use to lock down Freed and a useless fucking cat.

I've worked with worse.

"Go on you three. Tell them what you can do," I give Xenovia, Irina and Sam a shrug, letting them decide how much to tell them.

"I'm a Holy sword user. I can use Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia says bluntly as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Errr...I'm the same, I guess? Except that I can use Excalibur Mimic," Irina awkwardly says, giving me a side glance.

I'm glad that they can keep the secret weapons actually secret this time and not just show them.

"My turn~"

Oh please no.

"My name is Samantha, of the line of Euryale," Sam says excitedly, Kiba and Koneko stiffing up at the name of 'Euryale', "I'm pretty strong if I say so myself, especially with my Touki!"

She then raises her hand.

I lightly smack it down and she gives me a pout.

"Stop that, you idiot. We're in public."

"Muuu~ You're no fun," Sam puffs her cheeks, earning an eye roll from me, "Anyway, I'm a Gorgon! That means I can turn people to stone!"

No one said anything as everyone but me stare at Sam in shock.

I just let out a sigh.

"G-Gorgon?" Issei stammers out and looks wildly between us.

"It's a big world out there, Hyoudou-san. You'll find weirder stuff out there than this," I shrug at his astonished look and ignore how the cat is suddenly giving Sam a terrified look, "Now then. Let's talk strategy…"

.

* * *

.

The plan itself was simple: Bait out Freed.

Considering there's eight of us, we couldn't go as one group unless Freed caught onto something, so I split us up into two:

Group A which consists of; Me, Issei, Saji and Kiba. We would be the bait for Freed which we would achieve by dressing up as priests or fake priests in the case for the Devils.

Group B which consists of; Sam, Xenovia, Irina and Koneko would trail Group A from afar, preferably by the rooftops as to not be spotted.

The reason for this was fairly simple. Group B has the most able-bodied members that could easily keep up with us while Group A has the weakest but hot-headed members that I could keep an eye on.

I wanted to go and find the corpse of that priest that Freed killed and see if I could trace anything from it, but after so much time, I don't think I would find anything that I can use.

And so, after exchanging numbers on our phones, we separated from the Devils and made our way to our temporary base of operations.

Or we would have if a certain someone didn't stop me.

"Wait!" I hear a voice call out behind me and I turn around to see one Issei Hyoudou running up to me with his friends behind him, "W-wait a minute, Gesualdo-san!"

"You know, I think that's the first time he called me something other than 'pretty boy'" I mutter under my breath.

Issei runs up to me, slightly out of breath, "I-I have to ask you something...Something about Asia."

...This isn't going to end well.

Xenovia makes some sort of noise behind me, but I ignore her, focusing on Issei.

"Ask me what you want, but I can assure you, the answer isn't what you're going to be looking for."

Issei's face scrunches up, whether in thought or distaste, I don't know.

"Asia, she told me...Those verses you said during our fight...She thinks that it was all a big misunderstanding."

Ah, those. I'm not surprised that Asia was the only one to actually know what the verses actually meant.

"Issei Hyoudou, what are you asking me exactly?" I ask him bluntly, my words cutting through his own and my eyes boring into him.

"Did…" He swallows a lump that had formed in his throat, "Did you really want to kill Asia?"

"Of course not."

"Eh?" My quick and blunt replay causes Issei to finally drop his scrunched up expression and quickly looks behind me, "B-but that girl said-!"

"Xenovia misunderstood what I said to her," I look behind me to see that said blue-haired girl being very interested in everything that wasn't me, "And trust me, after this mission, I plan to give her a proper punishment for what she did."

Though I'm not really in a position of authority to punish' her, it has been a while since we sparred with no rules.

Or maybe snitch to Griselda. That would sort her out.

"But then, why did she say that you did in the first place?" Issei asks me with a dubious frown.

Here it comes.

"Hyoudou-san, you seem like a nice kid," I try not to laugh at his suddenly bewildered expression, "So I'm going to be blunt with you: Before we came here, I made contingencies if we had to fight against you and Sitri's group. I told both Irina and Xenovia that Asia Argento was the priority target."

After I had finished, Issei did something I never would've expected.

He didn't scowl.

He didn't yell.

He didn't even punch me in the face. Again.

He simply gave me a grimace.

"...Because of her Sacred Gear?"

"Yes," I gave him a slow nod, "Twilight Healing is a powerful tool by itself, but combine that with someone like you? Someone who gets stronger the longer the fight goes on? Or Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction? The result can be devastating."

"I…" Issei lets out a depressed sigh, "Yeah, that's what Buchou told me…"

Really? Now that's kinda interesting.

"I still don't like it though..."

"That's fine," I give the Devil a shrug, "I'm not here to make friends with you and I don't expect you to make friends with me. You have the full truth now and it's up to you what to do with it."

Issei gives me a weird look, "You...you don't care about how she's a Devil? Or how she was outed as a Witch for healing a Devil?"

Again, I just shrug, "Just because I play the part of the Executioner, doesn't mean I have the privilege of playing Judge and Jury. That's for the big guy upstairs."

I mean, going by Gabriel, Micheal counts as the big guy I assume.

"In any case, if you have nothing else to ask me, I need to prepare for tonight."

"Oh! Uh, yeah. See you then," Issei starts to walk off but not before looking back, "Wait, I thought you guys didn't have any money? Where are you going to stay?"

"Well…" I say with a grimace, "There is a place that I have in mind…"

.

* * *

.

I put my hand on the large wooden doors and push it open.

A wide dark dusty room greets us, the iconography of Jesus Christ and various religious symbols have been desecrated by angry Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists.

"Irina, I just want you to know," Xenovia says as we enter the dusty church, various pews thrown around like a wild beast had been let loose inside the abandoned church and the main window behind the broken alter smashed into shards, "I blame you entirely for this."

"Mhm…" Irina simply hums under her breath, carrying that stupid painting and not even bothering to look up from the floor.

I didn't want to go here, but I doubt Freed would use this as his base again and Kokabiel isn't the kind of person to stay in a church.

"Damn, this is gonna take some time clean up," I mutter under my breath as I look around the church where the Gremory Peerage rescued Asia from Raynare, "Still, not the worst place I've slept in. Alright, everyone-"

I turn around to face my three friends only to notice something.

Xenovia keeps glancing at Sam and Irina, her face written with worry and Irina…

Irina just seemed tired. Despondent.

"Hey, Adam," Sam suddenly pipes up and moves next to the worried looking Xenovia, "Me and Xenovia are going to patrol around the church. Make sure it's safe and all that."

Sam, you angel.

"That's fine," I ignore Xenovia's pleading face, "Just run back here if you get into any trouble."

"We will~" Sam grins and more or less drags a very confused Xenovia out of church against her will.

She'll be fine, I'm sure.

Irina doesn't say anything as Xenovia and Sam make their exit, still just looking at the floor.

"Hey," I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me with eyes that barely seemed...lost, "I think we need to talk. Come on, let's sit down."

"Okay…" Irina sighs out and follows me to one of the pews that weren't thrown. We sit down next to each, Irina putting that ugly painting down next to her.

I don't say anything. I just wait for her to talk in her own time. She looks at the desecrated cross, both of her hands clasped in a prayer.

"Adam, do you…" She stammers for a bit before looking at me with wide, violet eyes, "Do you ever think we're doing God's will?"

"What makes you say that?" I gently ask Irina who bites her bottom lip.

"I...I like to think we are. We're Exorcists, those who have been trained in God's grace so that we can enact His will on Earth...but, ever since coming here...ever since finding out about Ise-kun, your fight with him and how you treated Asia Argento and now...I can't help but wonder if I was wrong somehow…"

Irina trails off, her voice barely going above a whisper and her clasped hands coming undone.

I don't know what to tell her.

So I'll tell her the truth.

"...I never once thought of myself as doing God's will," I tell Irina who lets out a small laugh, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah…that doesn't really surprise me. I think it was when we teamed up with Ise-kun and the other Devils that I started to have these thoughts. But it was when you offered up three Excaliburs that I seriously thought we would be stricken down from the Heavens."

Irina lets out a shuddering breath, "But we weren't. Three of Church's most holy relics offered up on a silver platter to enemies we've been taught to kill, and not a single sign from God. And now...Now we're working with the Devils to retrieve the Excaliburs that they're going to try and break."

Irina hangs her head as if in shame, her long twintails hiding her face from my view. Her shoulders start to shake.

"How...How can we condemn Asia Argento for being a Witch, a heretic, if we're doing something so much worse? Why did...Why did God allow this to happen?"

Again, I don't say anything.

I bring my arm around Irina's shoulders and bring her into a hug, causing a little gasp to escape from her lips.

"Irina, you know me. You know my stance on this mission and you know that I can't give you the answers that you want. But I will tell you this: You mean a lot to me. Xenovia means a lot to me. Sam means a lot to me. Whatever conclusion you come to, whatever you decide to think or do after this mission, it won't change a thing between us. And I bet you that Xenovia will say the same thing."

Irina doesn't move for a moment. Slowly, her hands come up behind me and tightly grip the back of my clothes.

"...T-thanks, Adam," She whispers by my ear, "T-that really helps…"

"Hey, what are friends for?" I smile at her as we separate from our hug, her violet eyes slightly red and wet but her radiant smile told me what I needed to know.

"A-About Sam," Irina suddenly asks me, "Do you...do you really not care about her being human?"

Ah.

I can see where this is going.

"Truth be told, I knew along. When Dulio adopted me, he told me that Sam wasn't human. I didn't know she was a Gorgon back then though."

"O-oh. I see…"

"Irina, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Eh?" Irina looks at me with wide eyes, "B-but what would we even talk about?"

I give Irina a shrug, "Anything, really. We're already working with Hyoudou-san so is talking with him really that much of a deal?"

"I...It's been so long though a-and he's a Devil and I'm an E-Exorcist-"

"So what?" I bluntly tell her, her head looking at me with shock, "Sam's a Gorgon and I'm an Exorcist. If anything, what changed between us is how neither of us knew how to act around the other until we broke the ice. After that, it was easy."

Irina doesn't say anything, merely biting her bottom lip.

"You don't have to decide now, but give it some thought. You'll never know how you really feel about it until you try."

Irina glances at me for a brief moment and gives me a minute nod. With a small blush, she gives me a wide smile.

"Thanks, Adam. Even if you don't want to be here...I'm glad that you are, if that makes any sense."

"Don't worry, I get ya," I tell her with a smile, "Besides punching me in the face, he seems alright. I do think he may have tried to strip me naked though."

"Ehehehe…" Irina laughs uncomfortably and rubs the back of her head, "Anyway, we should probably clear up before Xenovia and Samantha get back."

"Yeah, we should. Check downstairs and I'll get started up here"

Irina looks around the busted church and thrown around pews with a frown, "What are you gonna do up here?"

"Magic my dear Irina," I stand up and I summon a blue crystalline sword, "Magic."

.

* * *

.

For Xenovia, this was very awkward.

Neither she nor the Gorgon known as Samantha had spoken a word to each other as the both of them patrolled around the forest that surrounded the abandoned church.

Xenovia knew the main reason why the two of them left. Irina had barely said a word ever since the whole meeting with the Devils and the reveal of Samantha as a Gorgon must've struck a chord with Irina.

Still though, she doesn't believe Adam to be the person to go to in a crisis of faith, but it wasn't like she was a better choice.

And so she went with the Gorgon, saying nary a word to her.

It was very awkward.

"So…" Samantha says slowly, looking down at Xenovia, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you're asking me about," Xenovia says tersely, not even bothering to look Samantha.

"It's about Adam."

Xenovia's head suddenly snaps towards Samantha, her eyes fierce and piercing like a hawk. Samantha returns her hawk-like gaze with a bored expression, unfazed by the sudden change in the air.

"What about him?"

"Do you really think he would kill this Asia girl?"

Samantha asked the question in a lackadaisical manner, but the words caused Xenovia to halt in her tracks.

"Why do you care?" Xenovia asks the Gorgon, her tone almost biting in its aggression.

"About the girl? I don't," Sam tells Xenovia, giving an uncaring shrug, "But, whoever she is, she's someone that Adam doesn't want to kill. I'm just curious to know if you think he would actually go through with it."

Xenovia's jaw clenches as she glares at Samantha. She herself didn't know why she was getting so irritated by this line of questioning. Maybe because it reminded of her own failure?

Or maybe it's because she didn't want to think how Adam would feel after killing Asia Argento?

"You two were raised together, weren't you? Can't you answer that yourself?"

For the first time since meeting the Gorgon, her cool indifference fell apart and gave way uncertainty and anxiety.

"You've been with him longer than I have," Samantha sounded like she struggled to say the words, forcing them out, "But...I'm starting to wonder if I really even know Adam at all."

"What?" Xenovia says aloud, shocked.

"Adam...He's always been weird. And I do mean always, ever since he was left on the doorstep of the orphanage as a baby," Samantha's frown softens as she reminisces about the old days, "Mother Superior said he couldn't be older than a week, maybe a month at most. After about a week or two, I stumbled upon him trying to walk."

"He was...trying to walk?"

"And he kept falling over," Samantha says with a smile on her face, "I just happened to stumble upon him one day and there he was, using the bars of his crib to help him stand up and walk. More than that, he never once cried like a baby normally does and whenever he made any kind of noise, it was because he was hungry or something else he needed help with."

Xenovia doesn't say anything but she was keenly listening to Samantha's tale. She was no expert on babies, though she did have...plans one day if God was willing to let her.

"And he was so quiet, even as a little kid. He never played with anyone, barely went outside. He would wake up, eat and then just either read some books or just go back to sleep. It was like watching someone just...go through the motions. Like a robot or something."

Samantha lets out a sigh and rubs her arm, her face written with discomfort, "So I took it upon myself to pry him from his shell. I just couldn't stand it any longer, you know? He seemed more full of life as a baby than he ever did as a kid. Whenever the time came, I would drag him, quite literally at times, outside to play with me and I wouldn't stop bothering him until he did. It worked, kinda. He was, still is, grumpy but he seemed more interested then just...passing the time away, I guess."

"Not that I'm not interested," Xenovia speaks up, "But is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"...When me and Adam talked, it felt like he hadn't changed all that much, despite all that he's been through. But at that restaurant with those Devils, when that cat Devil said she was just a Rook, and how Adam reacted...It felt like a totally different person was talking. The Adam I know wouldn't ever hurt or kill someone, but...at this point, I don't really think I know Adam at all."

Xenovia stares silently at the Gorgon, her mind racing. In truth, she couldn't think of Adam as 'lifeless'. Not a day that did not go by that Adam wasn't testing out a new spell, reading that tome of his or even on a mission. If anything, she thinks that Adam didn't _rest_ enough, this mission the worst she has ever seen him.

She wonders what change-

 _"It's because I wanted to grow stronger," Adam told her, his forlorn face lit up by the light emitted by his hands._

 _"...Thanks, Xenovia. I'm so glad I got to meet you," Adam smiles at her and Xenovia couldn't help the small smile on her face._

Xenovia's face lit up with heat as she remembers last night, the warmth of their intertwined hands that glowed brightly with Holy light. She stiffens at the thought of Adam's face close to hers, a wide smile on his face.

She swishes her head away from the questioning gaze of Samantha.

"If you must know...It wouldn't matter what Adam would do."

"Wha-"

"Because if it came down to it, I would do it myself so Adam would not have to."

Xenovia could feel Samantha's suddenly piercing gaze on the back of her head.

"Oh? And why would you do that, exactly?" Samantha asks her in a strange voice as they continue walking.

"Did Adam tell you what happened 10 years ago?"

"10 years ago?" Samantha mutters under her breath, "Adam did mention killing his first Stray Devil when he was 6."

"Did he mention how he saved my life?" Xenovia bluntly asks Samantha who looks at the blue-haired Exorcist with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"When that Stray Devil first attacked us, it went straight for Adam. I pushed him out of the way, but it had wrapped its tongue around my throat," Xenovia lightly touches her throat, even now, she could still remember how she couldn't breathe, "I asked him to run. I thought he would take Irina and run back to base to get Sir Dulio or Sister Griselda."

"He didn't though," Xenovia says with a sigh, "He infused his whole body with Holy energy and lured the Stray Devil away. It had said something about an 'Angel' and I think Adam blamed himself more than anything."

"And that's why you would kill this Asia girl? Because you owe him a debt?"

"I would kill her so Adam doesn't have to," Xenovia snaps and looks up at the towering Gorgon, her own piercing gold eyes meeting with Samantha's emotionless brown eyes, "More than what I owe him, Adam...he's my friend. And if I can help my friend the only way I know how then I will. There is nothing more to it than _that."_

Samantha's cold brown eyes bored into Xenovia, but despite that, she holds her ground against the Gorgon.

Suddenly, Samantha's icy mask melts into a wide, warm smile.

"You know, Xenovia," Samantha pats the very confused Exorcist on the shoulder, "I might have been wrong about you two."

"Wrong?" Xenovia says with a confused frown, "Wrong about what?"

"Nothing important~" Samantha says in a teasing tone and starts to walk back to the church, "Come on, I think we're done here."

Frowning and very confused, Xenovia walks alongside the grinning Gorgon but doesn't ask her anything. Whatever she had said clearly pleased Samantha though she didn't know why.

"You know," Samantha suddenly speaks up, "I offered Adam to come back home with me. Leave you, Irina, the Church and this mission behind him."

"He wouldn't do that," Xenovia doesn't bother looking at the Gorgon, her tone filled with nothing but certainty, "He would never do that."

"Yeah, you're right," Samantha giggles happily, "At the very least, I'm glad I still know that part of him."

Xenovia glances up at the smiling Gorgon. She couldn't help but think that the smile was tinged with a hint of sadness though.

"...If you are that sad about not knowing Adam as much as you think you did," Xenovia says slowly, "Then all you need to do is spend more time with him until you do know him. And you can spend as much time as you need now, can't you?"

Samantha looks down at Xenovia with slightly wide eyes that crinkled with her wide smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can, can't I?"

.

.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter 7, and man, let me tell you what a struggle it was to get this out.**

 **The first issue I ran into was a bit of RL stuff. I had come down with a cold that sapped all the energy out of me and kinda stopped me from writing for a while.**

 **The second issue was that I had kinda spent most of said energy on writing Flames of Dracul and I overestimated myself on how much I could spare.**

 **But oh well, all wells that ends well. For this chapter, you could see that a lot of time was spent on character dialogue, back story, that kind of thing.**

 **The whole Gorgon thing, about how they got started as a race is a mixture between my own version for DxD, how Medusa is the only mortal Gorgon (barring her daughters and nieces). You see, during my research before I started this fic, I came across a Greek Poet named** **Hesiod who is the one responsible for Stheno and Euryale. At first, Medusa was the only Gorgon, but he changed that. And not only that, but he was also responsible for making them the daughters of the Titans Phorcys and his wife/sister, Ceto. Since that kinda spat in the face of Medusa being a mortal, I made the whole back story for this.**

 **The Perseus thing might be a bit eh for some people, but considering what most Greek myths contain, I would totally believe that someone would fuck a snake woman.**

 **And for the whole 'inherited thing' about the Gorgons, that's something I made up, because of Cao Cao and because of what Euryale and Stheno are known for.**

 **Minor warning, Spoilers ahead about Cao Cao:**

 **There are some things after it. Skip the dots if you don't want to read about Cao Cao.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You see, Cao Cao's right eye is always described as a Medusa's Eye. Never as a Gorgon. More than that, Euryale was known for shrieks and yells while Stheno (whose name means the Mighty) is described as having killed more men than her two sisters combined.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There is something else I want to say: Some people think that I've abandoned my other stories.**

 **This is so not the case. The idea right now is for me to the end of the Holy Sword Arc before looking to my other stories. After that, I will look to my other stories. And speaking of my stories...**

 **So, I'm just gonna be blunt to you guys: I really love writing these stories, but I have a bit of a problem of actually picking a story to write. Some of you may know, some of you may not, but this fanfic is a result of a poll I had a while back and my head is just full of other ideas I really want to write.**

 **Most of you probably can see where this is going.**

 **There is a poll on my profile right now for three stories, just like last time. This does not mean I'm stopping/discontinuing any of my other stories. Unless I tell you guys outright, I will never abandon my stories.**

 **I think that's it for this A/N. Next chapter...Next chapter is going to fun.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dragons, Devils and Saints, Oh my!**

 **.**

* * *

The veil of midnight had fallen across Kuoh Town like a closing curtain on a stage, but it was a clear night despite the suffocating darkness, the bright bulbous moon hanging low in the twinkling sky as if it was watching over us.

The four of us slowly but surely make our way back to the park fountain, though Saji and Issei don't walk as so much as drag their feet on along the ground like zombies. Kiba manages to keep pace with me and like the rest of us, his face is hidden beneath a dark hood that seemed to blend into the night itself.

Four figures above us clad in black robes that seamlessly merged with the night glide from rooftop to rooftop like silent spectres, making nary a sound.

Soon enough though, we arrived at our destination.

Lifting my hand, Kiba freezes still while Issei and Saji drag their feet to a stop. The four black-clad figures silently drop down onto the ground as if they were ghosts.

I bring my hands together and a familiar blue, faintly glowing magical circle sprung forth from nothing in between them. The flowing rush of magical energies flood my veins and my mind races with a certain formula:

" **Hide and Disguise. Silent Night, Out of Sight."**

With each chant, the magical circle expands until it became the size of my head. With a thought, the magical circle explodes forth from my hands like a burst bubble and total silence falls around us.

"We're good."

My words cause Issei and Saji to let their shoulders drop and even Kiba lets out a small sigh. The two Pawns slowly move over to a wooden bench and lethargically threw themselves on it.

"Man…" Saji yawns out as he removes his hood, showing the bags under his eyes, "We've been at this for three days already!"

"You guys need to train more," I tell the slouching Pawns and I pull down my hood as Group B does the same, the catty Rook briskly walking to her fellow Devils, "Or skip school already."

"We can't just skip school," Issei tells me, rubbing his baggy eyes, "Buchou would know something is up if we do that…"

I don't really see how that's a bad thing, but whatever.

"In any case, we're done here for tonight. You know the drill already, but we'll see you tomorrow night."

Without another word, I turn around and start walking towards the church, Samantha, Xenovia and Irina following behind me.

The four of us walk in silence through the suffocating forest, the trees tall and silent like a graveyard.

I could feel my guts clench with each step. My throat goes dry and every hair on my body is stiff as if I was frozen in solid ice.

Three days of nothing, but towards the end of today, I start to feel like I'm walking into a death trap. We're still in the range of my spell so we're not being stalked or watched.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day.

"You guys," I suddenly speak up once we're out of earshot of the Devils. The weight of their heavy stares on my back almost causes my shoulders to drop, "Be on your guard tomorrow. Do whatever you need to tonight."

"Adam?" I hear Irina's worried voice speak out to me from behind, "Do you know something?"

Unfortunately.

"...Call it a gut feeling. Freed will make his move tomorrow night. I'm willing to bet my life on it."

I don't know if it was the tone of my voice or the words themselves, but no one says anything for the rest of the walk.

.

* * *

.

The faint moonlight drips through the window like beams of dull silver, causing the inside of the church to seem like it's been bathing in the light of the moon. The girls had taken up their seats on the pews, light snores the only noise inside this abandoned church.

I couldn't sleep.

It wasn't the fact that the wooden pew is as stiff as a board or that we didn't have the money to buy blankets, leaving only our robes and cloaks to cover our bodies for warmth.

The rolling ball of anxiety in my stomach wouldn't calm down, the feeling of my guts clenching tighter and tighter, tying themselves in a Gordian knot that wouldn't come undone.

Laying on my back on a repaired pew, I reach into my robe and pull out a small black phone with a single button.

I push the button. The screen lights up with two functions:

An app that lets me records anything it hears and the app that lets me make phone calls.

I click the phone app.

The screen switches from a light white screen to a dark black screen with only one phone number with a single name under it:

Dulio Gesualdo.

It seems like forever since we last talked, but it can't be more than a few days. I wonder what he's up to right now

Before I realise it, my thumb goes to touch the phone number but I stop myself at the last minute.

I can't be bothering him right now. He's probably on an important mission or something.

I couldn't help the sigh that escapes my lips but I put the black phone back inside my robe, the knot in my stomach tying itself ever tighter.

My eyes closed shut and I put my hands behind my head-

 _Buzz Buzz~_

What the hell?

Reaching into my robe, I pull out my flip phone that was vibrating and I see a name on the screen.

"Jesus Christ…" I mutter under my breath with a roll of my eyes. I gently stand up from the pew and make my way towards the secret basement downstairs.

"Is there a reason you decided to call this late?" I grumble at the idiot who called me.

"Call it brotherly instinct," Dulio chirps all too happy for my liking, "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Well, no Onryō this time or those stupid umbrella things, so I can't really complain I guess."

Though I'll chalk that up to the fact that this is a Devil's territory.

"Heh, that's good to hear. How about Xenovia and Irina? They okay?"

"They're...fine," I struggle to find the words, "Irina is holding up well, I think at least. There was an incident, but no one died so that's all good."

"It always scares me how your criteria for something worth talking about is if someone died or not…" Dulio nervously chuckles. In the background, I can hear some voices but I couldn't make out what they're saying.

"Dulio, where are you? Are you on a mission or something?"

"Eh, I guess you can say I'm on standby for now," I could practically hear his shrug over the line, "And I'm nowhere interesting, at least for someone like you."

"And what is that suppose to mean exactly?"

Arriving at the large basement of the church, almost an assembly hall in size but completely void of anything but stone walls, one of which I lean against.

"Don't worry about it, little bro~"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at the idiot who just laughs at me.

For a moment, neither of us said anything. The only sound that I could hear was the steady beat of my heart.

"What about you, Adam?" Dulio asks me, his voice morose and quiet, "How are ya holding up?"

"Well, you know me, Dulio. I'm-"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you, Adam," Dulio words cut through mine, causing my jaw to snap shut, "I do know you and I know exactly what kind of person you are. Do you remember what I said about lying?"

I don't say anything, my head swirling like a torrent with thoughts. My steady heartbeat increases to almost frantic levels.

I let out the biggest sigh of my life. My legs give way underneath me as I slide down the dirty stonewall to sit on the floor.

"It's a fucking mess, Dulio."

My older brother doesn't say anything and I couldn't hear the voices in the background, "Xenovia and Irina shouldn't be here, period but more than that, Irina's friend that turned into a Devil, Issei Hyoudou, is causing her some issues that she shouldn't have to deal with. And to add on even more shit, Sam's here for some God forsaken reason."

"Hmmm...really now?"

Even if he asked me, something in Dulio's voice sounds...off.

"...Dulio, do you know something about Sam being here?"

"Uhhh...no?"

Fuck. Sake.

"How about we talk about that later," I almost spat out, but Dulio just lets out a relieved sigh, "In any case, we had to team up with some Devils to track down the Excaliburs considering our utter lack of progress on that regard."

"And how is that going?" Dulio asks me, his non-judgemental voice warm and soothing to my ears.

"It's going. The Devils, they're just kids-"

"Says the 16-year-old Exorcist…"

"-And even the ones like Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou who have spent most of their lives being part of the Supernatural aren't taking this seriously enough. Hell, we're working with them behind Rias Gremory's back, who might I just add, still hasn't called her older brother here to deal with Kokabiel."

"Devils are a prideful people, Adam, especially people like Rias Gremory who have been born with power. It is what it is, not much you can do about it."

"That doesn't change the fact it's fucking stupid, Dulio," I spat out caustically with a snarl, "Not only her, but her whole Peerage and her friend's Peerage are at risk here and the both of them decide to do _nothing!?"_

My hissing shout rings across the empty basement like a bell being violently struck. My throat tightens and I feel my face getting hot as if the temperature in the room just shot up.

"What do you want me to say, Adam? Stop worrying about things you can't change," Dulio says to me soothingly, "And you know what to do if you encounter Kokabiel, don't you?"

"Get him to admit that he's working with the Khaos Brigade and then call you on the other phone, yeah. Not like I'm going to forget that little tidbit."

"Well…" Dulio doesn't say anything for a moment and I hear some shuffling on the other line, "That first bit isn't really...needed if it comes down to it."

….What?

I could feel my mouth move as if it was disconnected from my brain but no words come out, just some strange mix of a strangle and a gasping fish. Even my head feels like it was suddenly emptied as if someone tipped it over.

"Adam, did you honestly think I wouldn't help you?" Dulio says to me, sounding genuinely offended, "Ignoring the fact that _you're my little brother_ , Kokabiel is one of Grigori's heaviest hitters and someone who has attacked Church ground and stolen our relics."

"I-wha-" I struggle to find any words or even say anything coherent. I take a deep breath to steady myself before finding my voice again.

"Dulio, do you have any idea what you're saying?! If you come here, it'll be a political shit storm! Forget Kokabiel, it'll be _you_ who restarts the Great War! A Cadre of Grigori and the Church's strongest Exorcist duking it out in the middle of Lucifer's little sister's territory!? Wh-"

"Adam."

Dulio's steely words slice through my rant like a sharpened sword. My jaw snaps shut with an almost audible _click._

"Ever since 10 years ago, I swore that I wouldn't let you throw your life away again. Nothing, least of all someone like _Kokabiel_ , will change that. Not now, not ever. Let me worry about the consequences of _my_ actions."

My mouth opens to say something, but my tightened throat stops me for a small moment.

"D-Dulio," I force the strangled words out of my constricting throat, "Do you have any idea what you're saying? The smart thing to do would be-"

"I don't care about doing the smart thing, Adam!" Dulio _snaps,_ his words biting and practically shouted down the phone, "I care about doing the _right_ thing! I care about making sure my little brother and his friends aren't having their lives thrown away!"

I don't say anything. I can't really think of what to say. My head goes blank as I desperately try to claw for words that just wouldn't come out.

"...You know," I eventually force out the strangled words out of my throat, "10 years ago, you chewed me out for not doing the 'smart' thing but what I considered the 'right' thing."

"Heh, that I did, but I told you how proud I was of you for doing that. If me being hypocrite means that I can save you and the others from Kokabiel, then I couldn't think of a smaller price to pay."

Oh, Dulio. You idiot. Being hypocritical isn't the issue here.

"...You should get some rest, Adam," Dulio tells me, his voice gentle, "You know what to do about Kokabiel?"

The image of Irina falling lifelessly to the floor, followed by Xenovia and Sam flash before my eyes. Chills crawl down my spine and I shut my eyes to futilely try to block them out.

It doesn't work.

If Dulio really does kill Kokabiel in Kuoh Town, what would happen? What would the result be? Kokabiel isn't the only Fallen Angel in Grigori hungry for war and his status of being a Cadre grants him respect and adoration amongst his peers.

How would the Devils react? An all-out battle between them will _devastate_ the town, probably even outright destroy it and everyone in it. It isn't like Kokabiel cares about humans unlike Dulio, but how far is too far? His mere presence could be the spark needed to set off the powder kegs. The Devils could clamber for war along with Grigori, and Kokibal acting like a martyr.

Dulio is willing to risk that for someone like me? Someone who's already died once and came back to life for no reason?

How could I not do the same? How could I not risk something for him?

"...Yeah," I eventually tell him, resolution welling up within me and that horrible knot inside me comes undone, "Yeah, I know. I'll do the right thing."

"Than good night, bro. I would say I hope to see you soon, but, you know."

"Heh, yeah, don't worry about it. Good night, Dulio."

With a simple _click,_ I hang up on my older brother.

With a deep sigh, my head leans back and smacks against the stonewall. The slight throbbing pain on the back of my head helps clear my thoughts.

"The right thing, huh?" I mutter under my breath with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Was it really ever that simple?" I chuckle to myself. With a grunt of effort, I pull myself up, the weight on my shoulders seemingly gone.

Yeah. Yeah, it really was that simple, wasn't it?

.

* * *

.

Another clear night, another patrol.

Another night of nothing happening.

Just like usual, we all met up by the fountain and don our cloaks that blocked our magical power and started on our nightly routine.

We patrol areas with as little as the normal population as possible so we don't reveal the Supernatural and so Freed doesn't take someone hostage. Right now, we're patrolling in some dirty alleyway.

"Fuahhh…" Saji sighs out with his shoulders sagging, "Another bust…"

Walking through the mildly warm night, the hairs on the back of my neck stiffen up.

Kiba and I stop walking, causing Saji and Issei to stop as well.

"About time," I whisper under my breath and I turn my head to the two confused Pawns, "Don't move or you might die otherwise."

"W-what!?"

"Above us!" Saji shouts out and all of our heads snap skyward to see a young man with white hair falling down unto us with a glowing sword, not unlike the blade of a guillotine.

His pinprick blood red pupils look down at us and his wide, insane bloodthirsty grin, I couldn't help but compare him to the Stray Devils I had killed.

A rapid animal that had be put down.

I quickly put my hand on Kiba before he could do anything. I ignore his incredulous look and shove him back to Issei and Saji, all while keeping my eyes locked with the insane dog known as Freed Sellzen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam holding back Koneko and Xenovia while trying to remain hidden.

"What the hell-!?"

Without warning, 6 massively long curved blades erupt from the ground like stalks of holy steel, entrapping the four of us in a steel cage that I have no doubt is making the Devils behind me _very_ uncomfortable.

Freed's blood-crazed grin melts into a look of shock before the 6 towers of sharp steel fully close in on us and block him from my view.

Instead of the satisfying sound of blades piercing flesh and spraying blood, an ear-piercing _screech_ of steel meeting steel is what I get.

Damn it all.

"Maaaaaaaaaaan~" I hear Freed's snivelling, chipper voice as my blades disappear into motes of light and Freed standing above us on a cooling unit, "That was really surprising, you know! If it hadn't been for my Excalibur-chan, you would've penetrated my fragile body~ At least take me out on dinner first before you come thrusting towards me~"

I resist the urge to pull out my Light gun and shoot the ugly smug grin off his crazed face. With steady hands, I reach into my robe and make a big show of pulling out a sword instead of popping it out of the ground.

I pull out a simple longsword, but the tip has a long, vicious hook with a sharp metal handguard that went over my knuckles to the bottom of the handle.

"Freed!" Issei barks out with a snarl and Freed's judging gaze transform into a look of shocked happiness as he switches over to the Pawn.

"Ise-kun, is that you?! Man, what a weird reunion this is! Hey, has your Dragon power increased yet? Is it okay to kill you now? You know, after I'm done here, I might pay that little blond bitch a visit after this~" He finishes off his disgusting statement with a slimy lick of his long tongue, wetting his lips.

...I change my mind.

Stray Devils are better.

With a furious growl, Issei rises up his arm, "As if I'll let you! Boosted Gear!"

" **Boost!"** Issei's Sacred Gear flashes into existence with a green burst of energy and the green jewel in the centre of the red gauntlet glows once before going dim. Freed gives a shark-like grin and scrapes his sword on the ground in anticipation.

It was an ugly looking sword, especially compared to the Excaliburs that we have. On the left side, near the handguard, it sprouted out 3 metal spikes on the left side like thorns of a rose and in the middle of the blade, it splits off towards the top, making a sort of diamond opening in the middle. The rest of the upper blade was crooked as if something went wrong during the reforging.

It was an ugly sword.

But it was a sword that I knew.

"Excalibur Rapidly," I say aloud, holding out my hook sword in front of me with one hand, "It enhances the users' speed to absurd levels. I might not be I'll be able to hit him, but you might have a chance, Kiba san. Hyoudou-san, you stay here and boost. Saji-san, try to lock him down with your Sacred Gear. If you can do that, I'll be able to kill him."

The Devils, Kiba in particular, give me looks that I can't be bothered to care about but they do give me slow nods.

That's all I need.

"Hey now!" Freed points his Excalibur down at me with a mock offended look on his face, "You know how rude it is-!"

Two blue magical circles flare into existence beneath my feet and I feel a rush of energy flood my legs.

Without warning, the cement of the ground cracks as I shoot off like a speeding bullet towards Freed Sellzen who's wide eyes locked with mine.

My hook sword smashes against his Excalibur Rapidly, the screeching sound of steel scraping against steel echoes out in the alleyway. Twisting my body and sword, I pull my hooked sword towards me and try to use the hooked tip to wrench Excalibur Rapidly away from Freed.

As if by instinct, Freed suddenly blinks away from me and jumps towards higher ground, just as Kiba slashed where he was with two Demonic swords that I didn't recognise.

"Che! Double teaming is no fun, you-!"

Jumping away, I yet again shoot towards Freed, bringing my hooked sword down upon him like an executioners axe.

"Damn it!" Freed spits out, his face a twisted mess of frustration and boiling rage, "Will you let me talk?!"

My answer is to lock blades with Freed with one hand and I use my other hand to form an open palm that glows with a blue magic circle that crackles with electricity.

Again, Freed tries to jump away.

Until a very angry Knight jumps up towards us.

"Tch! Don't get cocky, you little shits!"

From Freed, a sort of warm, soothing sensation runs over me like warm water. Every hair on my body suddenly stiffens. My arms are covered with goosebumps as I feel something emanate from Freed. Something that could be described as a buzzing noise inside of my head starts to go off as if in alarm.

Something I'm very intimately familiar with.

Jumping back, I dispell the magic circle in my hand, "Yuuto, get back!"

I don't know if the Devils could sense the Holy energy that Freed suddenly radiated with like I can. To them, it probably felt like death.

Whether it was my words, the urgency in my tone or the fact that I used his first name, the Knight thankfully listened to me.

And it saved his life.

Freed Sellzen, faster than I could even blink, whips around and slashes Kiba, who holds out his dual Demonic swords out in front of him.

Swords that break like glass under the assault of Excalibur Rapidly.

"Gah!" Kiba grunts out as he's sent skidding across the stone floor, stopping himself by summoning a sword and grabbing ahold of it like a lifeline.

Freed becomes little more than a blur as he snaps towards me, a glowing sword raised high to strike me down.

Swords of all kind spring out in front of me, acting as a shield to protect me. A loud _clang_ on the other side along with some not so nice words tell me all I need to know.

"You bast-!"

I lower the shield made out of swords to greet Freed with a wide swing of my sword and I see Kiba sprinting towards Freed's back, two Demonic swords at the ready and a furious snarl on his face.

Freed grins.

A dark goldish aura surrounds Freed like a cloak that pushes away the suffocating darkness of the night.

One moment I was swinging wide at Freed and Kiba was about to pounce on the crazed Stray Exorcist.

The other, I hear the sound of glass shatter and Kiba grunting as he once again skids across the stone floor.

And Freed's face is suddenly close to mine, noses almost touching.

"Hey there~"

...Fuck.

Freed blocks my swing with his Excalibur Rapidly and scrapes it all the way to the top. Using my own momentum against me, he throws me aside like it was nothing, hurtling towards the wall of a building.

"Gesualdo-san!" I hear someone shout out as my back _smacks_ against a stone wall, the force cracking the stone. The air in my lungs escape through my lips and my vision blurs as I drop heavily to the ground floor.

Pain flares across my back as I feel every nerve light up like a fire. I feel someone run next to me, but I ignore them. I roll my shoulders and besides the aching pain of being thrown against a wall, I don't feel any twinge or crunch of bone so nothing is broken at least.

"Ehhhh? Ise-kun, did you just say what I think you said?" Freed twirls his Excalibur Rapidly, his grin stretching to almost insane levels as he hungrily stares at me like a starving animal, "Maaaaaan! Lucky, lucky~ I get to kill the little Gesualdo! Hey, hey, Ges-kun, do you think if I send a picture of your corpse, your big bro will come here? Ohhhh, I'm getting excited just thinking about what kind of face he would make!"

" **Boost!"**

I look over to the person who ran to me to see Issei Hyoudou looking at me with a surprisingly worried frown, "Gesualdo-san, are we really going-"

"Group…" I gasp out before taking in some deep breaths, "Group B are on standby until Freed either tries to run or any one of us are in mortal danger. We can't risk him running away if we all rush him, not now of all times."

Kiba sprints towards Freed, two swords at the ready once again. Freed easily dodges around the angry knight and slashes against the Demonic swords, breaking them yet again.

" **Boost!"**

"Hyoudou, what number boost was that?" I ask him and with a grunt of effort, I stand myself up and get rid of my hooked sword to swap to Gladius. I had hoped to disarm Freed, but that isn't going to work now that Excalibur Rapidly has infused him with Holy energy.

How the hell that even begins to work, I don't know but I intend to find out one way or another.

"Errr, 6th or 7nth I think?"

"Transfer it to me," I hold out my hand to him, "Kiba-san's Demonic swords aren't nearly strong enough to deal with an Excalibur yet and your Boosts won't help him enough to make up the difference."

Issei looks at my outstretched hand and then back to Kiba who's all-out assault has been blocked cold by Freed's rapid slashes, a blood-thirsty grin stretched out on his face.

And not a moment later, Issei grabs my hand with his Boosted Gear.

" **Transfer!"**

Every cell in my body suddenly flares up with a hot, almost boiling, sensation until it cools down to an uncomfortable but manageable warmth. Dust blows up in the air around us as red Dragonic energy surges around me in an aura, before becoming a cool ocean blue. I feel the transferred magic inside of me and mixes with my own magical energies, the overflowing sensation of heat rolling around my chest feels like it's gonna burst out any minute.

Longinus. Bullshit, all single one of them.

I don't waste time saying thank you.

Moving faster than I ever could by using my own magic, I throw myself between the beaten down Kiba and the blood-hungry Freed. Gladius scrapes against Excalibur Rapidly, an unholy screech echoing out as sparks of Holy energy shoot out from where the blades lock.

"Ehhhhhh? Ready for round 2 already?" Freed leers at me with a vile grin on his face, "Well, let's see how your little power boost compares to my Excalibur-chan!"

The same dark gold aura from before surrounds Excalibur Rapidly and I feel Freed start to radiate that Holy energy from before and Excalibur Rapidly starts to vibrate angrily.

"I've had enough of this."

"Ehhhhhhh? What kind of stupid shit are you spew-!?"

As if to combat Excalibur Rapidly own oppressive golden glow, Gladius lights up in a soft yellow light.

I shouldn't really experiment in the middle of a battle, but this is something I have to see for myself. If I can drain Holy energy from God's Judgement, then…?

"You think your shitty made sword can stand up to my Excalibur-chan!? Hahahahah! Did ya hit your head that hard, eh!? Did-!?"

For once, Freed finally shuts his running mouth. With eyes so wide they resembled dinner plates, he watched as the dark golden hue of Excalibur Rapidly is drained away.

Drained into Gladius as its soft yellow glow is mixed with a dark golden hue. To my dull surprise, instead of feeding Holy energy into it like I usually do, Gladius feeds something into me as something familiar enters my veins.

Excalibur Rapidly stops its vibrating as the last of its golden hue is drained away into Gladius, now practically a beacon of Holy light rather than a sword.

I'm so glad I'm not a Devil right now.

" _You little shit!"_ Freed snarls at me, spittle flying from his mouth. With a rough shove, he jumps away from me, falling in slow motion.

So slow, I could just shoot him.

So I do.

In a heartbeat, I had pulled out my Light gun and got off two shots, the hot spent shells not even hitting the floor as Freed falls down the ground, screaming in a bloody heap.

And that was their queue.

Xenovia, Irina, Sam and Koneko fall in unison from the building behind Freed, their hoods back, Excaliburs drawn, fists at the ready and hissing hair snakes.

" _You...You…"_ Freed growls out. He thrusts Excalibur Rapidly into the ground and tries to lifts himself up on shaky feet, one of his arms dangling lifelessly by his side as blood drip down from the bullet wound.

Or knee rather, considering one of my shots blew out one of his kneecaps, his right leg barely being held on by more than a few strands of sinew.

" _D-don't you FUCK with me-!"_

"Absorption Line!"

From behind me, a voice shouted and a familiar thick glowing green line follows soon after, shooting past me and latching on Freed's working arm.

"Finally got a clean shot on you, bastard priest!" Saji shouts out triumphantly. Freed snarls at him with gritted teeth before the line starts to suck up his energy, causing him to stumble and loosen his tight grip on Excalibur Rapidly.

I'm not the only one that noticed as a snakehead spears forward like a bullet and grabs ahold of the blade, yanking it away from the wounded Stray Exorcist.

"Thank you very much~" Sam meets Freed's gritted teeth with a wide smile, taking the Holy sword from her snakehead.

"Goo-"

Without warning, a feeling that could be described as a tidal wave of exhaustion hits me like a train. It takes all I have to just stand up on wobbly feet. Gladius suddenly disappears into various motes of light and I bend over with hands on my knees, gasping for air.

"Adam!" Xenovia dashes to my side, her hand gripping on my shoulder.

"I'm...fine," I gasp out as the others start to make their way over to us, my breath starting to stabilize, "I think that was Transfer running its course."

Just as quickly as it came, the exhaustion leaves my system and I'm standing back upright. That couldn't have been more than a minute, maybe two? Is that something due to me or due to Issei's lack of training and experience with Boosted Gear? I'll have to see later.

Shame about Gladius disappearing before I could get a closer look, but that's not important right now.

"Saji-san, I don't really have to tell you but keep Freed leashed, at least for now. I need to check something."

"Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere," Saji tells me with a grin before looking at me, his cocky grin faltering, "Are you...are you going to kill him?"

"Not yet," I bluntly tell him and make my way towards the Stray Exorcist, "I need to check something."

Freed looks up at me, his features resembling that of a rabid, frothing dog, "You fuc-"

He doesn't get another word out as my foot lashes out under his chin. A loud _crack_ could be heard by everyone as my boot meets Freed's chin, drooling blood dripping onto the ground and something small, red and slimly falls onto the ground.

Freed lets out a muffled scream as he thrashes around on the ground with his hand covering his mouth, blood seeping through his fingers. I slam my foot on his ribs to make him stop squirming like the pig that he is.

"The other two Excaliburs. Where are they?"

Freed's boiling red eyes bore into me, his pupils now little more than red pinpricks of furious anger and hate. He removes his blood covered hand from his mouth, crimson fluid dripping down his face.

His answer to my question hits me in the face.

I calmly wipe away the bloody phlegm from my face.

As Freed glares at me and I stare at him, my hands tighten themselves into fists, my knuckles going white. I can feel something warm drip through my fingers.

I ignore it.

"Adam? What's the matter?"

I don't turn my head around. I don't think I could handle it.

"Excalibur Nightmare and Excalibur Transparency aren't here. Freed doesn't have them."

"What?" I hear Issei say aloud with shock, "But I thought you said he had them!"

"Heh...heh…" Freed gurgles out, a bloody smirk on his lips, "You fucking retards...Did ya really think that my boss would give me three Excaliburs-chans to hunt down some shit bag priests? It was only a spot of fun, ya know…"

Vicious, barbed swords shoot up around Freed's crippled leg, each one designed to rip and tear flesh into useless meat.

"I do not have time for this," I grind my foot into Freed's ribs, ignoring his disgusting smirk, "So this is how it's going to go down: Every time you say something that isn't where the other two Excaliburs are located, you lose a limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Heh...you don't' have the balls."

I could not think of a poorer choice of words.

The swords fall-

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Before the swords could cut off Freed's leg, I'm wrenched away by someone violently grabbing my shoulder.

"This is Church business, Hyoudou. Don't interfere."

"I'm not going to just let you torture him!" Issei gets up right into my face, his features a snarling mixture of incredulous rage and disgust, "That's, that's just wrong! How are you any better than him if you-"

"I don't care about being better," My blunt answer makes Issei and my friends flinch back, "I care about completing my mission. Don't get in my way again."

"Adam…" A soft voice breaks me out of my focus and I look at Sam, her snakes still and rigid like stone, "Are you...Adam, this is going too far."

Xenovia and Irina don't say anything, but their looks as they glance between me and Freed tell me enough.

I feel my fists loosen if only a little bit, "Sam, you don't understand. If Kokabiel didn't know about us before, after tonight he will. We _can't_ afford to waste any more time."

"I get that, but...but, there has to be a line, Adam. I'm not just going to stand back and let you do this. The Adam I know wouldn't do something like this."

With each word, Sam steps closer to me and I look up at her soft, slitted eyes that looked down at me, her snakeheads moving slowly about. She holds out Excalibur Rapidly to me, her bronze scales glinting in the dark like dull gold.

Her pleading eyes bore into me like nothing else. My breath quickens and I could feel my lungs tighten each second as she stares down at me and her snakeheads make their way to my bloody, tightened fists.

"Please, Adam…"

It was barely above a whisper on the wind. I could barely hear it above the beating of my own heart.

But the words ring in my ears nonetheless.

With a sigh, the tightness in my chest comes undone. My balled fists finally let themselves go as the warm blood drips down my fingers.

Sams' smile lights up the night.

Grabbing ahold of Excalibur Rapidly, I cut away Abosboration Line, much to Saji's indignation, and stand over the grinning Freed.

"Awww...how nice, it warms my fuzzy little heart. Hey, how often do you fuc-"

"Freed Sellzen. By my judgement and the grace of our Lord, you have been found guilty of heresy and betraying your oaths as an Exorcist. Do you have any last words?"

Even as I hold Excalibur Rapidly above his head, Freed's grin doesn't falter.

"Heh...that shitty silver sword of yours, that glowing light...the rumours really were true after all…"

Faster than he had any right to be at this point, Freed Sellzens grabs Excalibur Rapidly by the blade and looks me straight in the eye, his pinprick red pupils and bloody grin showing me how insane he really was.

With a bloody cough mixed with insane giggling, Freed Sellzen shoves the tip of Excalibur Rapidly far into in his own throat.

Blood froths to the surface, saturating the ground with a pool of crimson red and my reflection is seen within it, standing above the grinning corpse of Freed Sellzen, one word ringing out in my mind.

Rumours.

Did Kokabiel know about me? Did he know about Sam? Wha-

A warm hand falls on my shoulder and I turn around to see Sam looking down at me with a worried frown.

"Adam, you okay?"

I try to say something, but my mouth had gone dry at some point. I let out some coughs to loosen my tight throat and wet my mouth so I didn't croak like a frog.

"I'm fine," I ignore how the lie slithered out my teeth, "In any case, we're done here."

"No, we're not."

The rough objection belonged to none other than one angry Knight. Not so much as walking to me as charging like a bull seeing red.

"That glow from before," Kiba gets right up in my face, his snarling features not unlike those of an angry lion, "That was Holy magic, wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

It wasn't really the situation for it, but the way Kiba's face did almost a 180, from a lion's snarl to a very confused cat, kinda made me want to laugh.

"All I did was make a sword that could absorb Holy energy. I assume you have something similar?"

Kiba cringes as if he didn't want to say anything, but he does let out a sigh and an ornate looking longsword appears in his hand.

"Holy Eraser-"

Okay, so Gladius is a bad name but Holy Eraser gets a pass? What the fuck?

"-Is the closest sword that I have that can do something like that. But it can't do anything like what you did."

"Of course it can't. You make Demonic swords, I make Holy swords. You should know better than anyone that the Holy and Demonic can't mix, but that doesn't mean you can't add more Holy energy to a Holy sword."

Kiba looks at me, his mouth is slightly open and his eyes narrow. His grip tightens on Holy Eraser, stupid name for a sword, before letting out a sigh.

"You have some awfully convenient excuses, you know that?"

"They're the best kind. And besides, a Human using Holy magic? That's stupid.".

"Uhmmm…" Issei speaks up and we both look at him, "What is Holy magic, exactly?"

...What?

I turn my head to look at Kiba who's currently doing his best to not look me in the eye.

"You really need to sit him down one of these days and teach him properly about the Supernatural," I tell the cringing Knight before looking back at Issei, "Let's go back to the fountain. We need to discuss something."

.

* * *

.

All eight of us were gathered in a sort of circle, no doubt resembling the worlds weirdest cult. Thankfully, it was still the dead of night so we're the only ones around.

"The situation has gone from worse to abysmal," I tell the gathered Devils, "Not only did Freed not have the other two Excaliburs, but I can only assume that either Kokabiel or Valper Galilei has them-"

"Valper Galilei?" Kiba speaks up, his voice almost quivering, "That man is here?"

...Shit, did I not mention that? Damn it all.

"It's very likely considering his prior history with Holy swords and him being excommunicated for his actions. Which brings us to my current point: You guys need to decide now and here if you really want to go through with this."

"What are you-!"

I hold my hand up to stop Issei's shouting, "Hyoudou-san, outside of Transfer and your 10 second Balance Breaker, and not to mention your utter lack of experience, you are just simply not suited for this."

Ignoring the fuming Issei, I move on towards his fellow Pawn:

"Saji-san, the same applies to you but your Sacred Gear is useless against Kokabiel if I can cut it. I don't know if Freed could cut it as well but I'm willing to bet he could if he used Excalibur Rapidly properly."

Saji doesn't say anything. He simply bites his bottom lip and looks away from me.

"Kiba-san, you're weak."

Wrenching him from his own thoughts, Kiba's head snaps towards me, his eyes a flaming blaze of rage and hatred.

"Despite your best efforts tonight, you couldn't break Excalibur Rapidly. No matter what sword you made, no matter how fast you dodged and weaved, you couldn't land a single hit on Freed. How many broken swords would it of taken for you to realise that you're simply not strong enough to break an Excalibur yet?"

I don't know what effects my words may have on Kiba. He simply stares at me with thin lips and blazing eyes. He turns his head away with nary a sound.

"And you, Toujou-san…" I turn my head and look down at the Nekomata who glares back at me with a stony face, "If you're not willing to give it your all, you shouldn't be here. Period."

"...You don't know what you're talking about," Her quiet voice reaches my ears, her tiny fists balled tightly.

"I know I'm willing to go to any lengths so the people I care don't die on this mission. Are you?"

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm not doing this to humiliate you or demean any of you," I say gently to the Devils, giving me various looks of disbelief, "I'm laying the facts out as they are. Tonight will not be the worst of it, not by a long shot. So I'm offering you all an out. Go back home tonight, forget this ever happened. I'll be taking Excalibur Rapidly with me and it'll only be a matter of time before Kokabiel takes notice and comes after me to take it back. The chances of us not getting out of this alive...They're not good."

No one said anything. Xenovia, Irina and Sam stay calm and collected by me, already knowing all of this. All the Devils either stare off into space or glare at me. A gentle breeze blows through the air, our robes flapping slightly in the wind.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Of course the first person to say anything would be the one with most to gain.

"This is it," Yuuto Kiba steps up, his fists clenched and his eyes hard and cold like iron, "If I fight now...I can finally repay my debt. I can finally get revenge on Valper Galilei and Excaliburs in a single night. My life will not have been for nothing and-"

"I know you're willing to sacrifice yourself for your revenge. But are you willing to sacrifice them?"

"What?" Kiba flinches back at my question, his eyes wide before narrowing to slits, "What the hell-"

"Your friends," I nod my head at the other Devils, "Are here for you. If you decide to press on, they're going to follow you. And both you and them may very well die. So let me ask you again: Are you willing to sacrifice them?"

It was an unfair question. It was a question no sane person would want to answer.

For the first time since he heard me mention Valper Galilei, Kiba's stone cold eyes soften. His fists unclench and his stiff shoulders dro-

"I'm going."

Issei slaps his hand on Kiba's shoulder, startling the Knight.

"I get what you're saying, Gesualdo-san," Issei looks at me, his face resolute. He looks at his arm and clenches his fist before looking back at me, "But, being weak hasn't stopped from helping my friends before and it won't stop me now."

"Issei…" Kiba mutters in shock before something grabs his attention.

He looks down to see Toujou grabbing his sleeve with her smalls hands, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"...I'm going as well….Yuuto-Senpai…."

And then there was one.

All eyes were on the last Devil known as Genshirou Saji, his shoulders buckling under the peer pressure.

"Ah, fine damn it!" He throws his hands up high in the air, "I already gave my word I would help. What kind of man would I be if I just left now?"

As the Devils stand together as a group, I couldn't help but smile at them.

Idiots all of them…

But idiots that I can respect at the least.

Kiba looks at his friends, his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide. His mouth moves up and down as if trying to say something, but no words come out.

He lets out a small sigh and his shoulders drop, no longer stiff as a board but relaxed. He gives a small smile that could light up the night.

He turns around to face me, his eyes no longer blazing with hatred but cool down to something else. Something iron-clad.

"Well then, if that's what you want, then nothing's changed. Go and get some rest for now. I'll contact you when something happens."

And with that, we say our goodbyes and make our way back to the church.

.

* * *

.

"It's strange…"

"Hmmm?" I turn to look at Irina, a thoughtful look on her face, "What is?"

"The Devils…I thought they were supposed to be self-serving creatures, but even after you told them all that, they still choose to fight…"

"It's because they're friends," Sam hums happily, "Before anything else, they're friends so of course, they would do anything to help each other. It's only common sense really."

Irina looks up at Sam with a frown before suddenly adopting a thoughtful look. She gives Sam a once over, who in response gives a pearly white smile.

"...Yeah. You're right about that."

Xenovia makes her to my side, giving me a blank look, "What was that back there with Gladius? I could barely keep up with you."

"I don't rightfully know," I place my hand on the pommel of Excalibur Rapidly and I feel something trickle into me, "But I have an idea at the very least. I'll have to test it out some more though, but I am glad that I actually have an Excalibur that I can use now."

Even if it does look like shit.

I feel Xenovia's gaze bore a hole in the side of my head and I glance to my side to see her dark yellow eyes looking right through me.

"Is something the matter?"

She stares at me for a moment more before shaking her head, "Nothing worth worrying about. We have executed a heretic tonight and retrieved an Excalibur, so let's not worry about the useless stuff."

"There is something I wanna say though," Sam pipes up from behind us, "Adam, you said Kokabiel will be after you now, right?"

"Yeah? What-"

"Well, you're wrong. Kokabiel isn't after you, he's after us. And we'll fight him, together."

It was only for a moment that I felt my heart skip a beat. But that was enough apparently for a certain blue-haired girl.

"You may be a terrible Christan, Adam," Xenoiva nudges my side, "But have some faith in us."

"Yeah!" Irina chirps up, her smile now beaming, a change from the gloomy frown from before, "We're friends, aren't we? If the Devils are willing to go so far, then why wouldn't we?"

"Hmph," I let out a humph and I ignore how my heart skipped another beat, "Faith, huh? Come on you three, let's go and rest for the night."

After us, huh?

I don't want them anywhere near Kokabiel. I've made that no secret nor will I ever attempt to.

But…

As I walk through the dead of night, surrounded by suffocating darkness and looming trees, a smile worms its way onto my face and my heart beat goes steady. The swords at my side don't feel so heavy.

Faith.

That doesn't sound so bad.

.

* * *

.

A portly old man, dressed in the robes of a holy man, with greying hair and small glasses resting on the bridge of his wide, pig-like nose, calmly walks towards the cooling corpse of Freed Sellzen, undisturbed by the smell of blood and the pool of crimson.

"Sloopy work, leaving evidence behind," The fat priest mutters to himself, scanning the corpse for something he couldn't find.

"But, I suppose he has bigger things on his mind at the moment than a dead heretic."

With a simple wave of his hand, the old man sets the corpse ablaze and the sickly sweet smell of burning pork fills the alleyway.

Among the blazing fires and the pale, silver moonlight, Valper Galilei's stoic features break into a demented grin, splitting his nearly in two.

"Adam Gesualdo…" The Archbishop of Genocide whispers the name with something that can only be called a mix of euphoria and sick delight.

"What a _specimen_ you are."

.

.

* * *

 **I feel like this should be longer considering the wait time, but I also feel like a chapter should end when it's appropriate than force it to be anything more.**

 **Sorry about the shortish chapter in advance, but this chapter had a minor case of writers' block. The words I wanted to use kept eluding me until I wrenched them back to me.**

 **Let's talk about this chapter then, though I don't think there is a lot to say. The Holy energy bit with Gladius was kinda shown with God's Judgement and the fact that Gladius is the only sword that Adam has that can take and absorb Holy energy while others either break or a miracle happens and God's Judgement is made which put Adam in a coma.**

 **Other than that, I don't think there's anything that comes to mind. The almost torture scene is simply Adam being desperate and I don't think that needs to be talked about.**

 **Update about the poll then. For those that don't know, I've had a poll up for about 2 weeks now for a new story. 2 weeks was how long the last one went, but I realise that I never actually said how long this one will be. I would be tempted to keep it open for a little longer, but it was such a landslide that I don't think it would be necessary. If I get some messages about it and you want to cast your vote, I'll reopen it for anyone that wants to vote.**

 **I think that's it. Next chapter for this will be longer and it should be the last chapter of the Holy Sword Arc.**

 **Fun times ahead.**


End file.
